


Snowflakes and Time

by krazenground



Category: Bleach, Shonen Jump - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 94,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazenground/pseuds/krazenground
Summary: When your uncle, Captain Yamamoto, knew about the situation of your bankai, he decides to erase all your memories.
Relationships: Bleach / reader, Captain x Reader, Hitsugaya / reader, Hitsugaya Toushiro / reader, bleach x reader, hitsugaya x reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Urahara

_"I-I don't understand..."_

_"(Y/N), You must understand that under no circumstances are you allowed to reach your mature bankai."_

_"But Uncle, I don't think my body can even handle it..."_

_"In the near future, your body will be able handle it. Your bankai has been dubbed as 'cursed' and because of that you will continue aging till your body deems ready. Till then, you will not be permitted to use your gift."_

_"What if I want to control it? There must be a way!"_

_"There is but only one way. However, that means you will have to leave Soul Society for years until you can finally handle it."_

_I gasped loudly._

_The 1st division meeting hall was deadly silent. I stared at my uncle whom all respected to great lengths. Despite Captain Yamamoto being the oldest and highest of them all, he would always wash his hands when it came to troublesome family members like me._

_I always tried to understand his ways and go with his choices, but this one involved only me and I would not have any of it._

_"What do you suggest, uncle?"_

_"You will go and live with Urahara. He will train you."_

_"Under what condition?" There was always a condition to everything he says._

_"I will take away your memories. You will have no choice but to start from scratch. If you truly are the wielder of the cursed bankai, then you have to show to me that you are the tamer of the curse."_

_"Will I get them back? My memories?" I was whispering now. But, the walls were so huge that my voice echoed all the way to the old man._

_"Only you can answer that."_

_"How can I answer when even I don't know what my damn bankai is?! And why is a 'cursed bankai' a thing?! I know you have answers, uncle, you're just not telling me because a runt of the family has been chosen to handle it!"_

_My fist was clenched tightly. I could feel my knuckles turning white._

_No one told me what my bankai was. My zanpaktuto was always behind me, but I never once felt a connection to it. It was just dead weight. All the stories of shinigami being able to hear and communicate with theirs seemed to be lies._

_With nothing else to lose, I agreed with my uncle._

_I made a promise to myself that I would show to him that there is no such thing as a 'cursed bankai'. A promise that I would come back as the strongest and respectable shinigami. Heck, I'd even rub it in his face and be appointed as captain of a division! Anything to prove to him that his niece is no runt._

_Strokes of light started to dance around me. One by one, they wrapped my body till and glowed even brighter once locked in place. My eyes were closed tight. Things would be harder than it was for me now._

_The silence was cut. I could hear the faint ticking of clocks in the distance. I stared at my uncle, he was now finished reciting the enchantment. In the corner, Urahara came. I guess this was already part of my uncle's plan. I could hear the ticking approaching me. It was getting nearer and nearer till silence fell upon me once again._

_'Thank you, (Y/N).' a soft and gentle voice entered my thoughts._

_"Restablecer el Tiempo"_

_Those were the last words I heard from my uncle. The last words I heard before I fell into a deep slumber._

_But of course, the incantation had its flaws and Captain Yamamoto felt it too. And it would be years till I would remember what had happened._

\- - - - -

(6 years later)

"Dad!!"

"What do you want?!"

"Fight me again! I swear this time, I'll beat your ass!"

Urahara raised his eyebrows at me. He was fanning himself while seated and drinking tea. It was a hot and sunny weather in Karakura. Perfect for training.

"Jeez, we just trained yesterday... Look for Ichigo. He'll help."

"Please! You're the one who knows my capabilities inside out so it's only right that you'd train me!" I prolonged the 'e' to annoy him. He looked at my blond hair and stood up. That only meant that he finally agreed after nagging him for 3 hours. He ruffled my hair and proceeded to shunpo his way to our training ground.

When I caught up with him, he was sitting down once again.

"If you can manage to not projectile vomit blood after the 3rd attack, I will cook you pancakes. Is that a deal, daughter?"

PANCAKES! I smiled at the thought of Urahara making me some pancakes. It also made me happy when he addressed me as his daughter. I knew he isn't my dad, but the way he raised me was enough to make me call him that. I just had so much respect for him that I ditched my (h/c) hair and dyed it to match his, took a while for me to get used to it but now I somehow managed to use my powers to maintain the color.

"It's a deal, old man!"

I began my stance. I crossed my forearms to my chest, bringing them to my sides, green circles and symbols orbited around them. I whipped out my left arm and as if on command, a green whip of light targeted Urahara. He quickly evades it. I pointed at him using my free hand and formed a fist in the air, it caught him off-guard. Using that to my advantage, I muttered my first attack.

"Tiempo Congelado..."

Urahara remained up on the air, frozen in time. I showed my palm and swiped it up, he followed the same movement. I let go of my hold on him and used my left to wrap him with the whip. I could see him smiling while being wrapped around the green string of light.

"You know your green light won't hold me back, (Y/N)-chan!"

He was right. With one slice, he managed to escape the whip and charge full force towards me. 

"Camara Lenta!"

Just in time, I was able to slow him down and dodge his sword. I shunpo'd beneath him and kicked him right in the stomach. He was lifted once more into the air while I fell and rolled my way a good distance and ate enough dirt to last a week.

I slowly tried to regain my balance, but my knees were starting to shake. Crap. It's too early.

"My my, we're just beginning daughter! Guess I won't be making pancakes after all!"

He shunpo'd once again, this time directly in front of me. I managed to unsheathe my sword to protect myself.

We exchanged blows here and there and because I'm a klutz, I managed to trip and fall on my back. Taking that as an opening, Urahara gave a swiped his sword but I still managed to block it. He transferred all his weight onto his sword causing me to flinch.

'say: cansancio con el tiempo' It was the voice again! About time!

"Cansancio Con el Tiempo"

Green and Yellow strings of light encompassed Urahara. He stared at me with shock written all over his face. He blinked twice and a golden clock formed from the lights. It slowly ticked but soon the hands started to move rapidly. I noticed his weight starting to falter too. When the clock stopped moving forward, he looked pale and lost balance.

I pushed him away with my sword. Just as I was about to kick his waist, my sight began to blur.

My knees shook once more and I fell to the ground, dropping my zanpakuto. I tried to recollect myself but it was getting harder to breathe. Each inhale and exhale was painful to my lungs. Aye. I guess there really will be no pancakes tonight.

Within a few seconds, I was vomiting blood. A lot of it.

Urahara appeared beside me and gently held my hair away from my face as he patted my back.

"That's enough for today, (Y/N)-chan..."

His voice was calming and so understanding. I let out some tears as he carried me back to the house.


	2. Jigokucho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jigokucho arrives with a message for you.

The last thing I remember was that dad had carried me back to the house.

The vomit episodes had gotten worse. It all started when I was finally able to recite an incantation the voice in my head told me to. Dad said that that was my zanpakuto trusting me with its powers. When he asked if I had seen her, I simply shook my head.

One day, while me and dad were trying to master the incantation 'inversíon', the third repetition caused me to cough a bit of blood. The cycle continued till the incantations got more complicated. The more complicated, the longer the time frame blood would forcefully exit my system.

Dad's explanation was that it served as a limit to my endurance. Though this was hard to believe knowing Sado and Ichigo practically turned my lungs into steel with all the training. In my mind, it felt as if there was something wrong.

There was one thing I didn't tell him though.

I had this fragment of memory. It was very blur but I caught one word. 'CURSED'.

If my theory served me right, that must've been from before my memories were erased. It made sense as to why something so powerful was given a limit. But to call it a curse? It always boggled my mind.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I was bought back to my senses. The door to my room slowly opened and I saw Urahara's head peeking to see if I was awake or not.

"You can come in, dad..."

"How are you feeling? You made a mess today, (Y/N)-chan..." Asking me as he made his way to my study table. He took the chair and placed it beside me.

"Much better, but I failed again. I'm sorry." I avoided his stare. I couldn't dare look at him. He's done so much for me yet I can't even get passed my limit. All the research he went through was all in vain. A lump in my throat was forming.

Before he could speak, a small red haired boy came inside the room and held onto Urahara's ear.

"Old man! I swear to any god out there if you don't clean up the mess you made, I will break your cane and rip your hat!"

He paused and stared at me, Jinta was always short tempered when it came to dad but I knew he respected him just as much. 

"How are you, (Y/N)-chan?"

"I'm fine, Jinta." Smiling softly. I pat his head knowing it always calmed him down. His bright red hair was always a good sight to see.

"By the way, Ichigo and his friends are downstairs. They want to talk with the two of you."

Urahara and I looked at each other. He helped me up to my feet and we slowly made our way down to the meeting area.

We made ourselves comfortable. Orihime immediately used her powers on me to heal whatever injury she deemed necessary.

_**(3rd person narrative)** _

"So, what brings you here?" Urahara asked while fanning himself. A classic trade mark of his.

"Well... It's kinda hard to explain but..." Ichigo stared at Uryu. He nodded in response and took out a jigokucho. He gently placed it on the center table.

"What does that mean, Urahara-san?" Uryu asked as he fixed his glasses.

Urahara's eyes widened. He caught himself catching his breath. Lowering his head, he was engulfed in deep thought. Was it time already? Staring at the jigokucho, his heart started to beat faster. This was no normal jigokucho.

After (Y/N)'s memories were erased, he was instructed to take care of her. What he didn't foresee was that he would soon grow attached to the head captain's niece. The instructions were clear on his end. He was to send a monthly report regarding the status of (Y/N) and send it directly to Captain Yamamoto himself. 

For a good 3 years, there was little development. The reports started to slack off and skip every now and then. On the day that his daughter-figure finally showed improvement, he hesitated to send a report knowing things would only go downhill. For once, he had no moves planned.

Staring back at the now treated (Y/N), he let out an audible sigh and carefully picked up the jigokucho.

"This, right here, means that you all will head over to soul society for one purpose and one purpose only." He was trying to keep his composure. His sight was now glued to Ichigo. Almost as if he were using Ichigo's face as a chessboard simulator on what move to do next.

"You are to escort my daughter there." He finally spilled.

"What?" (Y/N) looked at her dad with much confusion.

"You are to leave 4 days from now." He didn't bother answering his daughter. He stole a glance at Jinta who looked troubled as well.

It was too soon for this to happen.

"However. You will leave 2 days from now. Ichigo, I have a request."

Ichigo simply nodded and awaited instructions. The others listened intently.

"Take (Y/N) to Zaraki before handing her over to Captain Yamamoto."

Everyone widened their eyes except for (Y/N) who had no idea who that person was. She saw how everyone seemed to develop a cold sweat when the name was mentioned. Ichigo visibly looked shaken and tried to compose himself once more. 

"Oi, Urahara-san... D-does it have to be him? Why not Captain Ukitake? Or you know, Captain Shunsui?" Scratching the back of his neck seemed to calm him down. 

"I understand, but Zaraki won't bite. Especially not with (Y/N) around. It's vital that you take her to him, FIRST."

The orange head exchanged glances with his friends and everyone nodded in unison. 

After a brief exchange of additional information, the group dispersed and it was quiet once again inside the shop.

(Y/N) tugged on her dad's sleeve and motioned him to sit beside her.

"Why am I going to Soul Society? Is something wrong?" Her eyes had sadness written all over them. After knowing that Urahara would stay behind, she felt so vulnerable.

"As much as I don't want you to go, there's no other way (Y/N)-chan..."

"But you always find ways, dad. Can't you go with us? I... I don't know what I'd do if you're not there..." Tears started forming in her eyes.

He gently cupped his daughters cheek but chose not to look at her. He didn't know what to expect anymore. At least not yet.

"I've always dreaded this time, both for you and me. But, it's time that you meet your real family."

"You are my family. Everyone here is my family."

"Family by blood."

"I could care less about that."

Always so stubborn. Something she had unconsciously developed since hanging out with Urahara and company.

"You have an uncle and you must meet him. I will make some preparations on the side to ensure your safety but once you set foot in soul society, you will be on your own."

"Just... who exactly is this 'uncle'?"

"You'll find out soon enough, till then, get some sleep kiddo."

He stood up and gently kissed (Y/N)'s head. The fact that he did that meant he was feeling nervous but chose not to show it.


	3. Ken-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Zaraki.

_a quick a/n:_

_Soo.... I started rewatching Bleach and even watched a few videos to see what's happened at a faster rate. and my gosh! a lot has indeed happened (cough when you don't read the manga and skipped episodes when growing up cough) nonetheless, my story doesn't really follow the timeline of Bleach... I'm just using the characters to fulfill my fantasy world with Hitsugayaaaa~ So, please forgive me if I don't get the facts right :(_

_On with the chapter..._  
  
\- - - - -

**(Y/N) Point of View**

Only 2 days left and I'll have to leave the comforts of my home and Urahara. This would be the first time in 6 years that I would go on without him. Mentally preparing myself was a pain in the ass. The only person to know that I was worried to the bones were Ichigo and Rukia.

Today, I decided to spend some time with them in Ichigo's room. Since I barely had any memories of Soul Society, I asked them to give me a rundown on all of the captain's and lieutenants. They even gave me a quick catching up with all the events that had happened within the 6 year time frame I was gone.

After hearing the stories, I could't help but feel insignificant.

"Damn. I'm sorry you guys had to go through all that..." Those were the only words I could say. It was all overwhelming. Being bombarded with all that information, even if it was my choice, was a lot to digest.

"No need to say sorry, (Y/N). If we set it all aside, Soul Society is a pretty cool place." Rukia responded while patting my lap. Her big eyes were full of sparkle as she seemed to remember all the good and bad things that had happened.

"If anything else, you're lucky you didn't go through shit." Ichigo added while stretching his long legs on the floor across us.

"I haven't even achieved that much in the last 6 years, I'd just be dead weight to be honest."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other then back to me.

"You're a skilled fighter, (Y/N). You would've contributed a lot. Besides, you were under the care of Urahara-san. That itself says a lot."

I smiled at hearing dad's name. When he told me that he had been a captain, my respect for him grew so much more. He had contributed so much to all shinigami's. Each quirky invention and ideas that came to life was clearly fitting for to start the research development team and have the rank as a captain. Upon hearing that he had been banished boiled my blood so much. But that was all I could do.

Gathering all the pictures of the captains, I asked permission to leave. They agreed and I shunpo'd myself back to my room.

Inside my room, I laid out all the photos on the ground. I tried my best to remember who they were and if my useless memory had any encounters with them. In no particular order, I named them...

Shunsui.

Sui-Fong.

Byakuya. That I'm sure knowing Rukia went all fan-girl for the man. With respect of course since they shared the same last name.

Zaraki. Oh my. I'm supposed to meet this guy.

Mayuri. Easy to recognize him. Face-paint captain. Is that his skin tho?

Hitsugaya. The short one.

Ukitake.

The rest, I couldn't remember them anymore. I groaned and scratched my head.

Neatly keeping them and putting them away. I decided to take a nap. That would helpfully solve this growing migraine.

\- - - - -

Time flew by so fast.

It was now time for Ichigo and his friends to accompany me to Soul Society.

Dad had given us one of his inventions. the Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak. Since we were going 2 days in advance, he made sure to instruct us to not take them off until the day we were supposed to arrive. 

This would also be the first time I would step out of my gigai. To tell the truth, I had never stepped out of my gigai. The reason for that was because dad made sure that my gigai would hide any trace of reiatsu I emitted. I reached the point where I wasn't sure if I looked like what my gigai looked like. Dad said that I was overthinking it but, can't be helped.

With soul candy now in my hand, I had mixed emotions coursing through my veins. Dad seemed to notice and gave me a tight hug. He ruffled my hair and pinched my cheeks.

"You'll do good, kiddo. Trust me." He whispered that way we had a sense of privacy between us.

"Are you sure you can't join us, dad?"

"You know my status. I will always be here should you ever run away." He gave me wink and a reassuring smile.

One last tight hug and the soul candy was now making its way down.

I felt light and a sudden tug pulled me away. It lasted for only a second till I realized that I saw my own body on the floor. Lifeless. It caught me off-guard but Rukia placed her hand on my shoulder. I released an exhale and that calmed me down.

Looking down at myself, I saw that I was now wearing the classic shinigami outfit. It was a surprise when I noticed that the belt on my hakama was similar to the patterns on dad's hat. Probably something my reiatsu did, if that's possible.

All eyes were on me. They seemed to be smiling yet showed worry at the same time. I gave them a nod and we proceeded to walk through the senkaimon.

\- - - - -

When my eyesight adjusted to the bright lights of the senkaimon, I was greeted with clear blue skies and golden pillars. The facade had white walls and huge buildings. It was a pretty sight to see. But not going to lie, my heart was running laps now.

Not losing any time, we quickly made our way to the 11th division barracks.

The barracks were quite far from where the senkaimon was located. We were lucky enough to have the reiatsu concealing cloaks. Occasionally we would stop and hide around a corner to evade passing shinigamis.

On the way, I was able to spot a few of the captain's. It tensed us up knowing they might see us. Thankfully they didn't.

After passing the 10th division, we finally reached our destination.

I immediately stopped on my tracks when I saw that the building had lots of dents and patches of crumbling cement on its walls. If my memory served me right, this was where all the warhead freaks go.

"Uh...?"

"Yep." That was all they gave me. One word. They didn't even bother looking at me. 

Ichigo knocked on the humongous doors and they swung open. No one was behind the doors to open them, so it was probably meant to do that. Or it was just broken. Probably broken seeing the condition of the walls outside.

We walked a bit till we reached a traditional style Japanese hut.

A small pink haired girl was sipping on tea while beside her, a giant was taking a nap.

She gently placed the teacup back to its saucer and smiled at us.

I smiled back but the others seemed to be backing up. I stared at them with questions in my mind. Ichigo gave me a nervous grimace. The others seemed to be taking cover now.

"KEN-CHAN! THEY'RE HERE!" The little child started jumping and 'Ken-chan' started to move.

"Yeah, Good luck (Y/N). I'll be right here watching you!" Ichigo yelled as he went towards his friends leaving me alone.

My thoughts were cut when I heard bones cracking and bells ringing.

Before I could speak, my vision turned into a blur and I was sent rolling into the ground and landed straight onto the wall. Causing it to have another dent. I coughed a bit and spit out the taste of blood.

I tried to stand up but my back was aching from the impact. Right before I could react, I saw with my eyes the face of a crazy madman heading towards me with lightning trailing from his back.

So... This is Zaraki.

I'm in deep shit.


	4. Orasa Tempa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your zanpakuto get to know each other.

There are rules that shinigami follow in order to maintain law and order.

However, there is one rule that they silently agree on: NEVER under any circumstances fight with Zaraki Kenpachi.

If they had told me that sooner, perhaps I wouldn't be holding onto dear life.

The last thing I saw was his face heading towards me at lightning speed. I quickly unsheathed my zanpakuto and a loud bang quickly followed. Dust had engulfed the both of us and most of my upper and lower body strength were focused on keeping his blade away from my face.

"So you're the niece?!" He pushed his sword with more strength causing me to wince. "Ya don't look like him!"

I wanted to speak but it was of no use. Before I could say a word, he gave me one hell of a headbutt. The headbutt was so strong it crushed the ground beneath me. My vision was now starting to blur. Ringing in my ears were present and it felt as if the whole world was spinning. I fell to the ground and felt my breathing slow down. My eyes went up and I saw his feet walking towards me. Slowly.

A drip of blood found its way to my left eye. I could see that Zaraki was now right on top of me. In a blink of an eye, his foot was now on my chest. 

"GAH!"

"You act like Urahara though."

He rested his blade on his shoulder and began scratching his head. Staring at me, he blinked with questions in his head. He lifted his foot and stepped even harder. I coughed up a lot of blood now. It was getting harder to breathe. His weight plus the crushing sensation of his foot on my lungs were getting too much to handle.

It had barely been 3 minutes since he charged towards me and I was now face to face with death. Not even exaggerating this one.

"GET UP AND FIGHT!"

My hearing was muffled. I wasn't sure what he had screamed. I could make out Ichigo's voice yelling for me to stand. Orihime's high pitch voice seemed to be begging for the fight to stop.

I looked at his gigantic silhouette. He raised his foot one more time, higher this time. To make things worse, he seemed to focus his reiatsu causing lightning to spark.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Zaraki's foot practically crushed my ribs. The lightning electrocuted me and sent pain all throughout my limp body.

I screamed in pain and all of a sudden, everything just... froze.

My vision started to blur and it felt like I was being pulled back in time. Every single joint in my body felt a strong pull.

_'You are a disgrace to the Tempus name!'_

_'Of all families, why ours?'_

What? Tempus? Who's voices are these?

Are these my memories? 

I blinked twice and my vision started to blur once more. I felt a strong gust of cold wind force itself onto my face. Another pull came to drag me down.

I heard more voices.

_'Don't listen to them, (Y/N).'_

That was dad's voice. No doubt there.

' _Your bankai has been dubbed as 'cursed' and because of that you will continue aging till your body deems ready...'_

In an instant, everything went back to normal. Zaraki and his foot ready to crush whatever ribs I had left. The pink haired kid smiling and cheering for him. Ichigo and friends trying their best not to interfere with the fight. Orihime was ready to use her powers to heal me. Everything was in slow motion now. All except me.

It's now or never. I only have strength for 3 attacks before I vomit blood again. Might as well make use of the world moving in slow motion.

"el tiempo curará"

With that command, I felt my the pain slowly fade away. My breathing was slowly returning back to normal. I crawled away from Zaraki. I stood up and stared at the slow paced world. It was peaceful, I had to admit. The silence sent a calming sensation in my veins. I walked over to my zanpakuto which I had dropped and held on to it.

Once my fingers wrapped around the hilt, the zanpakuto started to radiate green light. I felt power course through my blood. Was this adrenaline?

_'say: Moverse con los Tiempos, Orasa Tempa'_

Right after the voice in my head finished her statement. Everything went back to it's right pacing.

The impact of Zaraki's foot sent a lot of debris to shoot up and dust to hug us all. Thank gods I was out of there.

When the dust settled down, I saw a glimpse of his face. He seemed to be smiling at the fact that I wasn't under him. Seeing that I was 4 meters away from him, he chuckled. Taking a step forward, he crouched down and used both his hands to hold on to the hilt of his zanpakuto.

The gut feeling came to me that this was the best time to say what the voice wanted to say.

"Moverse con los Tiempos, Orasa Tempa"

Zaraki's eyes widened as he saw my zanpakuto being immersed with green and gold light. Hell, even I was shocked with what was happening.

Realization came late to me. The name of my shikai. Orasa Tempa.

The blade of my sword morphed into a different shape. The blade was slightly wider. There was a hollow area near the hilt of the sword. Golden gears seemed to be functioning causing me to hear ticking sounds. Towards the tip, there was another hollow area. However this one had no gears in it. It had light shifting from green, gold, and red. Even the color had changed. From silver, the zanpakuto changed into a matte black color.

If this was just training, I would've dropped everything to appreciate the marvel my zanpakuto had become.

My eyes darted back to Zaraki. He had charged himself once again to my direction. For the first few seconds, he was moving with such tremendous speed. With less than a foot away from me, his expressions changed. He lost the maniac smile he wore. I saw it and he felt it too.

He felt as if his body were heavy and that an invisible force was holding his momentum back.

I looked down at my zanpakuto and saw that the gears were moving at great speeds. I lifted my fist and planted one directly at his face.

Once direct contact was made, he was sent flying all the way to where I had first landed on the wall causing it to break.

I saw how he was shaken and stood up to regain composure once more. For some reason, I could hear footsteps getting louder from the outside of the walls.

I pointed my zanpakuto towards the wall and instantly, the debris started to float and rebuild itself to it's former state.

Readying myself once more for an attack, Zaraki sat down and sheathed his sword. Everyone let out an audible gasp at his actions. The pink haired child ran all the way to to him and climbed up on his shoulder.

"Oi... Come here, kid. And put your zanpakuto away. This fight is done."

Not sure of what to do, I still followed his command. Better to follow that argue when it comes to him. I slowly walked my way till I was face to face with him at a much closer distance. I sat down but kept my eyes on him.

"D'yu see the shit you needed to see?"

"W-what?"

He motioned his fingers to his head. He knew about my memories.

"How did y-"

"Urahara."

So, dad let me fight for my life just so I could remember glimpses of my memory. As much as I hated the method, it still seemed to work.

My thoughts were cut when Zaraki let out a small and amused chuckle.

"Orasa Tempa, ey? Shit's about to get interesting. Oi! Ikkaku! Show these scoundrels where they'll be staying."

A shiny head appeared from the bushes with Ichigo. Had he been watching as well? He nodded and started yapping as he led us to where we would be sleeping. I was dead tired. Though I barely recited any attacks, my body still felt like it was shaking and would give way any moment. And it did.

Before my body could hit the wooden floor, Uryu caught me and decided to carry me all the way to the quarters.

What a first day in Soul Society... what a day....


	5. 1st Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show yourself to the Gotei 13.

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

(Y/N) woke up on the day they were supposed to arrive. Ichigo and his friends were gathered around her bed. She still had her reiatsu concealing cloak on to make sure that she was undetected. The others had theirs on as well. Renji had appeared too. 

"You look like shit, (Y/N)!"

You couldn't help but smile. You hadn't really gotten to know Renji but there was never a dull moment when he would come and drop by Urahara's shop. It had been a while since you last saw him so you couldn't help but look at him with awe. The way his red hair glowed and how Zabimaru was by his side. He was wearing his shinigami outfit and that was a pleasant site to see.

Looking at the others, they had worn their respective outfits. They all looked cool. As always.

Orihime approached you and asked permission to soothe the bruises in your face to make you look presentable. You agreed without hesitation.

"So, what exactly is going to happen?"

"Well (Y/N), the Gotei 13 have been summoned to welcome you. I still have no clear idea as what will happen, but we can assure you that all will be well..."

"And by Gotei 13, all the captains right?"

"Well not all... some divisions still dont have captains after Aizen..."

"Ah right..."

You let out a nervous exhale. You were in a foreign land and your dad was no where in sight. If possible, crawling into a fetus position and hiding under the blanket would be the best option.

Looking at your right, your zanpakuto was there. It had returned to it's original shape.

'Orasa Tempa' You thought to yourself.

'Yes, (Y/N)?'

Your eyes widened and your friends took notice. You smiled at them and told them that everything was fine. You were just lightheaded that's all.

'You can read my thoughts?'

'Of course, I'm your shikai after all. I'm an extension of you, as you are the embodiment of me.'

Before you could continue chatting with your shikai, Ikkaku appeared and informed you that it was time for all of you to show up to the main meeting hall.

It was a long and silent walk. From the 11th division, it would take approximately 30 minutes to walk on foot. You preferred it that way since it gave you enough time to compose yourself. Thoughts of everything that had happened within the last 6 years came back to your mind. Everything that Ichigo and Rukia had taught you flashed back. Once again, you felt useless and insignificant.

Your thoughts were cut when you felt a huge hand ruffle your hair.

"I can't guarantee what will happen, but know this, we'll be with you through thick and thin (Y/N)..." Renji whispered to your ear. He gave you a soft smile and proceeded with walking. The others seemed to have heard it since they all looked at you and nodded their heads in unison.

The 30 minute walk was now coming to an end.

All of you were now outside the doors to where your fate would be sealed. Only you were allowed to enter the room once your name would be called. They left you alone and exited the doors. Once the doors sealed, you couldn't help but hold back tears. You had no idea why you felt like crying but the place seemed to give you nothing but sad and painful memories.

Now that you put it into thought, the place seemed awfully familiar. Before you could lay a finger on it, your name was finally called.

"(Y/N) TEMPUS. ENTER."

You inhaled sharply and waited for the doors to open.

The room exposed was dimly lit. The captains, at least you assumed, were lined up forming an aisle for you.

"FORWARD."

The old man in the center called you to move. His voice was oddly familiar. Hearing it sent nostalgia but a hint of fear and hate ran with it. You slowly made your way forward and saw the real life versions of the picture's you kept as reference. They were even more intimidating in person.

When you reached the center of the lined captains, you stopped in your tracks. For some reason, you didn't want to go any closer to the old man. Almost like something in you was wired to stay away from him.

"As you all know, you have been gathered here for one reason and one reason only." There was great resonance with the old man's voice. Everyone looked at him highly and some with fear.

"6 years. A great many things have happened to Soul Society. I have kept many things up my sleeve to protect us all. Right now, I fear there is a new threat coming. And that right there, will be able to solve our problems."

You looked at him much more intently this time. It disgusted you how he used the pronoun 'that'.

"Threat?" A female with white hair thought out loud. That caught her by surprise knowing that no one else was supposed to speak unless ordered to. Everyone simply stared at her and kept stern faces.

"Yes, Captain Kotetsu."

"A vast number of shinigami have been reported dead in the outer districts of southern Rukongai."

A handful of captains tried their best in hiding disappointment. This meant more paper work for them.

"I will decide in the coming days where (Y/N) Tempus will be seated."

The old man looked at you. There was no emotion to salvage. You failed to notice that your blood had been begun boiling ever since you entered the room and felt his presence. Yet despite being new to the shinigami ways, you couldn't help but feel that his and your reiatsu shared a similar aura. Most probably the captains felt that too. No wonder some of them gave you judging looks.

"ADJOURNED."

\- -

After getting lost for a solid 40 minutes, you finally found where your friends were. They were situated in a garden somewhere in the 13th division. They lit up when they saw how the Gotei 13 did no harm to you.

When asked what had happened, you relayed to them the events. All of them gasped when you mentioned that a new threat had come and that you were considered to be a weapon.

"Hey, (Y/N)... Can I talk to you in private?" Ikkaku whispered.

That caught you by surprise.

The both of you went to a certain corner of the garden. He looked as if he were keeping it together and that he was afraid of how you'd react.

"My captain wants to meet you in private later, tonight." He gave you a small smile when he saw your eyes widen with fear. "He said he wants to train you for something...?" The last part seemed to be in a question form. Perhaps it was classified information or something your dad had put together.

After exchanging a few more instructions on what to do and where to go, the two of you went back to the group.

"Oi! (Y/N), have you met Captain Shunsui and Toshiro?"

"Kurosaki, It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"These two. Some things just never change." He adjusted his straw hat and bowed down to greet you. "Shunsui Kyoraku. But you can call me Shunsui."

He gave you a very charismatic smile. The towering man who had a pink floral kimono seemed to radiate good energy. He reminded you of Urahara and you couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness.

The argument between Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya started to heat up until you cleared your throat. You showed them a small smile when they stopped to clean the invisible dust in their clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to be... shorter?"

Captain Shunsui and Ichigo, along with Renji and Ikkaku fell to the floor laughing at your comment. That only seemed to anger the captain even more.

"Such a waste of time." He muttered to himself.

Captain Shunsui straightened himself up and did the explaining.

"Indeed, he was short a few years back. For some strange reason he was able to age himself up in order to take full control of his bankai." He ruffled Captain Hitsugaya's hair and that annoyed him even more. The white haired captain slapped Captain Shunsui's hand away.

"Captain of the 10th division. Hitsugaya Toshiro." He sighed. "And yes, I was shorter. If that answers your stupid question."

You stared into his turquoise eyes. Remembering the picture given to you, you couldn't help but wonder just how short he was before the major growth spurt. Still, you had to admit, there was something pulling you towards him.

"Captain Shunsui. Let's go. I still can't find Matsumoto and piles of paperwork are still waiting for me."

The two captains nodded and exited the garden.

'(Y/N)...'

'Yes, Orasa?'

'Did you feel that?'

'Feel what?'

'The cold?'

'Not really. No, why?'

'It's him...'

'Should I be worried?'

You heard Orasa giggle in your head. That felt weird as to how that was the first time the two of you had a conversation. You tried to call her back but she stayed quiet once again. Deep in thought you bumped into Uryu's back. It somewhat causes you to lose balance. He caught your wrist and managed to make you regain your balance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Where are we heading now?"

"Back to our barracks. Shall we?"

You smiled and nodded. The group slowly made it's way back to the 11th division. You took one last look at the garden. In the corner of your eye, you saw the white haired captain. The moment both your eyes met, he immediately looked away and proceeded in leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> quick a/n:
> 
> YES. Hitsugaya here is the adult version one :3 I love the child hitsugaya but for the sake of the story... just go with the flow XD besides... who are we to complain with how much the puberty stick hit him good... eyyy


	6. Zanpakuto's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto's cause trouble.

A month had passed and each day you received a new battle scar form Zaraki and his berserk methods of training. It was always a question as to why Urahara chose Zaraki to train you when Ichigo was there. Heck, Renji and Rukia would've made good trainers.

Everyday, Orihime would heal your scars. Each scar left no remnant except one that penetrated too deeply. It had been 4 days yet it still caused pain to your senses. The scar ran from your right collarbone to lower left rib. It took 30 minutes before the healing stopped and for Orihime to close the wound.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)-chan... But, I don't think I can fully make the wound disappear." She told you as you covered your bare chest while she did her magic. Both of you were alone in your room.

A lot had changed over the month. You were frequently left alone within the solitary confinement of the 11th division barracks. Orihime and Rukia would drop by and visit, only to heal your wounds. Rukia would sometimes teach you kido as well.

There was a deadline as to when it would be decided where you would be placed.

Wandering your way through the long corridors, you stumbled into Captain Ukitake.

"Oh, hello (Y/N)-chan!" His white hair swayed with the gentle breeze. He had become one of your friends a few days after you had entered Soul Society. His smile was always there to lift you up. You could afford to tell him anything and he would stick to his word by not telling a single soul about it.

"Captain Ukitake!" You stepped back and gave him a bow. Despite the friendship, he was still a captain you greatly looked up to.

"Now, now (Y/N)... No need to bow. And besides, you can just call me Ukitake if you want."

That made you smile. You nodded happily and the both of you continued to walk.

"Where are you heading, (Y/N)-chan?"

"I don't know to be honest. I guess I just wanted to go out for a walk? Zaraki has been killer these days."

He stole a glance at your torso.

"I heard you got wounded recently? What happened?"

You explained how Zaraki tried to use an incantation but failed. After a good swinging of both zanpakuto's, he decided to use kendo and knowing him, he wasn't able to control.

"The monster force that came out of his sword came immediately to me. I couldn't doge it in time since it had been 7 hours since we started." You let out a small laugh. Never would you expect to be training with the wildest of the bunch.

"Well, if it makes you feel better... You can drop by my division. I have a feeling you'd like the garden there. Kenpachi-san doesn't like gardens so you'd be safe and sound there."

Your eyes sparkled with the mention of a garden. One of the things you used to do in your free time back in Karakura was to go to the park and admire the flowers. The fact that there were flowers in Soul Society gave the illusion that this place could become home.

You thanked Ukitake and bid him farewell once he had arrived to his destination. Now that you were all alone again, you felt the sudden need to eat.

Finding a way out into the main streets was tedious but you did it anyway. Wandering the streets, you found a bunch of stalls but most of them were izakaya's. Passing by one, you saw Matsumoto and a few other shinigami you weren't familiar with drinking. It was still broad daylight and you thought if alcohol had the same effects in the land of living or stronger.

After walking a few more blocks, you saw a fruit vendor. Finally.

"How much for the mangoes, mister?"

"For 3 mangoes, I'll sell it to ya for 50kan."

"What about the watermelon?"

"Well, this here is quite big. So I'll have to sell it for 230kan..."

You checked your pockets for some money. Short by 70kan, you pouted and had the mangoes instead.

"I'll have the watermelon..." A familiar voice entered the scene.

The fruit vendor hurriedly sliced and wrapped the watermelon. Shocked with the sudden movement, you looked at the source. Looking up, it made sense as to why the man would react that way.

"Captain Hitsugaya... Good morning!" You simply greeted the captain while he accepted the melons.

He nodded and made his way, leaving you alone. The vendor tugged on your sleeve and gave you the mangoes. Wanting to get to know the captain more, you ran towards him and matched his pace.

"You, uh, like watermelons?"

"Mhmm."

"What about mangoes?"

"Pass."

"Do you wanna eat with me?"

He looked at you and stopped walking. The way the sun made his turquoise eyes glitter was enough to make you catch your breath. His white hair really complimented them. You noticed he was lost in thought.

"I may be under Zaraki but I don't bite..." You gave a soft smile and held out the plastic bag with mangoes.

"Might as well..."

\- -

"Oi... Where exactly are we going to eat?"

You were now a considerable distance from where the houses and establishments. You had led him to an open field that you found not too long ago. There was a big tree in the middle of the area where you sat and motioned for him to sit too. You positioned your zanpakuto to lean on the tree to make sitting easier for you. Captain Hitsugaya did the same.

After arranging the fruits for the two of you to share, you leaned on the trunk and closed your eyes. The wind felt much better here compared to that of the 11th division barracks. Cleaner and less rigid. Not a single cloud was in the sky. Yet the breeze seemed to be cool enough for you to relax and re-energize.

Reaching for a watermelon, you opened your eyes only to find nothing.

"D-did you just eat all the watermelons?"

"It was my money." His eyes were closed. He too was enjoying the soft breeze.

You remained silent and began eating your mangoes. The captain peeked at you and your mango eating self.

The gentle breeze seemed to become a bit stronger now. You tucked some of the loose strands of hair that was getting to your face. Something felt off. The wind didn't feel natural.

Looking back at the captain, he too felt that there was something going on.

'He's here...'

Upon hearing Orasa's voice, you focused your stare on Captain Hitsugaya. He seemed to be distracted but his eyes were on his zanpakuto. Following the direction of his eyes, you saw why.

Both your zanpakuto's had fallen to the ground. His on top of yours. It would've been a normal sight if both swords weren't glowing.

The breeze now turned to high winds as the swords seemed to be glowing even brighter. It was getting harder to maintain balance now. You attempted to go towards your zanpakuto but the Captain told you not to.

"Don't! We don't know what's going on!"

"But, our zanpakuto's! They're shaking! We have to do something!"

"Stand down, Tempus!"

You reluctantly followed. 

In a second, the winds stopped. Everything was back to normal. As if nothing had happened. Still standing both of your grounds, neither of you decided to move forward. The world seemed to be put on mute. You knew this feeling too well. The world was moving in slow motion now. You shot a look at Captain Hitsugaya but he was moving just fine.

All of a sudden, both of you heard ringing noises. The source seemed to be coming from the swords. The two blades lit up once more causing the holsters to rip up. The emitted reiatsu's from the swords were now blinding. The captain instinctively made his way forward to shield you. Both of you shielded your eyes using your forearms. A strong gust of wind was released causing you to hold onto his haori.

The light had now died down. The wind had stopped once again.

The faint glow from the swords rose up and formed into orbs. One of an icy blue color and the other an emerald green. It looked as if the two orbs were in a dance till the they were now directly in front of the two of you.

'(Y/N)'

'Toshiro'

'Forgive us both' The two voices said in unison.

Both of you gasped and the next thing you knew, both of you fell with a loud thud and the orbs slowly wrapped each of you.

The icy blue orb slowly wrapped itself around an unconscious captain, while the emerald one encased itself on you.

The two of you sat up at the same time. Dazed and a bit confused. Looking to your right, you saw Captain Hitsugaya. Both of you stared at each other with so much longing in your eyes. Not even bothering to stand up, the captain wrapped you in his arms and you wrapped yours around his neck.

"Orasa... How I've missed you..."


	7. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hitsugaya get involved in Orasa's and Hyorinmaru's lives.

**(Orasa's Point of View)**

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Hyorinmaru's eyes in the captain's. It had been so long since I've last seen them.

He had embraced me ever so tightly. I returned the embrace immediately. The way he whispered he missed me was such music to my ears.

We did not want to release our embrace but I wanted to gaze into his eyes once more.

I cupped his cheek and he gave me a smile.

In (Y/N)'s eyes, she would most probably be seeing the captain and vice versa. But what I see is the love of my life.

"I've missed you so, my love. It's been decades..."

Tears were now forming in my eyes. He held my waist closer in an attempt to stop them from falling.

"I thought you were gone, Orasa. What happened?"

"I am not sure... I cannot remember..."

I felt the life drain out of me once more. It is true. It wasn't just (Y/N) whose memories were erased. Mine were wiped out as well. The only piece of memory I held onto so dearly was that of the person holding me. Everything about his touch was still the same. The way the tip of his fingers sent chills down my spine. How the glow of his eyes shifted from the captain's to his captivated me.

I felt his fingertips trace (Y/N)'s lips. This was the best we could do for now.

"I will talk with my master, my love. We will get through this." His voice made my relax. 

The power we were using was slowly fading. I could feel (Y/N) take control of her body once more. Hyorinmaru seemed to feel his master's too. It was too soon. He gave me one last embrace. It was one filled with such longing and love that I so desperately yearned.

He used his finger to tilt my chin. We were staring at each other one last time before we go back to our inner worlds.

"I love you, Orasa."

"Till we meet again, my love..."

He gently placed his lips on mine. I returned the favor before I felt myself being pulled back inside.

\- -

**((Y/N) point of view)**

I opened my eyes and I swear! I so freaking swear! Oh my gods!

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes were right in front of me, LIKE RIGHT IN FRONT. His eyes were still closed shut, they seemed to be relaxed. I inhaled my shock and he opened them. God those turquoise eyes would be the death of me.

I wanted to say something but then I realized that a pair of very soft and oh so gentle lips were on mine. Neither of us let go since we were still processing what had happened. Both of us blinked in confusion.

I was the first to tear the kiss apart. I hadn't realized that he had his arms around me while I had my hands on his chest. If I wasn't dizzy from all the heat traveling to my entire face, I think he was red as well. Shit. Is he angry?

"I-I-I'm so sorry captain! I don't know what happened!"

I pushed myself away from him. I bit my lip from embarrassment. My body still had his faint aroma from the embrace that had happened. Mint. He smells like mint.

"What the hell just happened, Tempus?"

I was looking for an answer in my brain but all I could think about was the kiss that had happened. That was my first kiss. And I don't remember how it happened. That sucks so much. And I bet he hated every bit of it. Technically, it was indirect since I didn't have anything to do with it.

'Orasa?!'

'Yes, my dear?'

'DON'T 'MY DEAR ME'! WHAT DID YOU DO?'

There was no response. How dare she?!

I could feel myself panicking.

"Oi. Calm down." Captain Hitsugaya placed his hand on my shoulder. His cheeks were still tainted pink from what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I think it was my shikai who did it. I lost control of my thoughts..."

"No one else should know about this. Understood?"

For some reason, that hurt me a bit. It would be a big fat lie if I said I didn't like his lips on mine. Damn.

"Understood."

"Did you feel it as well? Your shikai taking over you?"

"I did. It felt weird."

Walking towards the zanpakuto's, I couldn't help but stare at the captain's back. He was taking the lead since he wanted to make sure that everything was safe. He was taller by 9 inches. _(a/n: yes, you are 5"2. adult Shiro is 5"11)._ Was it bad that his embrace felt good? Get a hold of yourself (Y/N), he's a captain and your just... (Y/N).

_'Orasa, why?'_

_'Forgive me, (Y/N). I will explain to you soon.'_

_'You bet your ass you should!'_

_\- -_

**(Toshiro's Point of View)**

What the heck just happened? If my thoughts are right, Hyorinmaru took over for a few good minutes.

Wait.

(Y/N)?!

Why are my arms around her? The heck?

Are we kissing? Holy shit. Were kissing. Toshiro, get a hold of yourself!

I opened my eyes only to be met by hers. There was confusion written all over. I could feel her hands trembling on my chest.

To be frank, her lips are very soft. She smells like mangoes. I can't help but internally smile at that thought. We blinked in unison and she let go. 

Is it bad that I didn't want her to let go?

I still held her in my arms when she tried to recompose herself. The thought that I just kissed her and held her in my arms made my face red. I hope it isn't too obvious.

'Hyorinmaru, you big piece of shit. What the heck did you do? Cool me down!'

'As you wish.'

"I-I-I'm so sorry captain! I don't know what happened!" Her voice was filled with embarrassment.

"What the hell just happened, Tempus?" Act like your not affected, Toshiro.

She didn't give me an answer. I could sense that she too was trying to communicate with her shikai. The way she bit her lip only signaled that it was a failed attempt. Her breathing was starting to become uneven. She's overthinking again.

"Oi. Calm down." I placed my hand on her shoulder. It seemed to do the trick.

"I'm sorry. I think it was my shikai who did it. I lost control of my thoughts..." She looked at me. That strange feeling is happening again. Were the watermelons bad? 

"No one else should know about this. Understood?"

Her shoulders seemed to slump a little. Did that statement hurt her?

"Understood."

"Did you feel it as well? Your shikai taking over you?" She must've felt it.

"I did. It felt weird."

I knew it. Our shikai's must have had some sort of connection. But why? I looked over at our zanpakuto's. I stepped forward and made sure she was behind me. That way, if something bad happens, I'd take the hit first and not her.

So far, the reiatsu's were now steady. But the sheaths were torn to pieces. I picked them up and turned to (Y/N).

She seemed to be deep in thought, again. Her cheeks were pink and she looked very, dare I say, cute. I felt a smile creep up on me but held on to it. It would only fluster her more. Thank gods Matsumoto isn't here. She'd bug me till eternity.

"Let's head over to my office. I'll look for a new sheath seeing as our swords have the same length. Is that alright?"

(Y/N) lifted her head and stared at me. She nodded silently. Her (e/c) eyes were even more captivating up close. The way her blonde hair was swaying with the wind was a spectacle to admire. Again, get a hold of yourself, Toshiro. You're a captain for crying out loud. You gotta be better than that.

We slowly made our way to the 10th division barracks.

'Hyorinmaru?'

'Yes, master?'

'You have some explaining to do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> There you go :) This was a fun chapter to write~ Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I swear, Toshiro needs to have more fanfics! He's to perf to not have fanficsss
> 
> Till then, take care!
> 
> -KG


	8. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some girl talk with Orasa.

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

The sun had set now. Inside your room, you were pacing back and forth. The moments that had happened a while ago were bothering you to bits.

You, a shinigami who had the most useless memories, ended up getting too physical with a captain. For sure, Captain Hitsugaya would report this and then you were on your way to being exiled or banned from Soul Society.

Looking at your zanpakuto, you couldn't help but frown. Sitting down on the floor, you unsheathed it and placed it in front of you.

"Orasa Tempa, show yourself."

With a blink of an eye, the sword began to glow and Orasa appeared in her shikai form.

She was no doubt beautiful, you thought. No wonder Hyorinmaru took over his master's body. She wore a green and gold kimono. Instead of flowers, the design on her kimono were the gears of a clock. Looking at them closer, they seemed to be moving as well. Her hair was kept in a neat bun with a few strands of hair falling down perfectly to frame her face. Keeping her head low, she chose not to make eye contact with you.

"Orasa, mind telling me what happened?"

"It is a long story, my dear."

"Well, time runs differently here..."

Lifting her head up, you saw how her eyes were two different colors. The left being gold while the right being black. There was sorrow yet a glimmer of hope in her mesmerizing eyes.

"I sadly do not know where to start..."

"Hmm... How did you know of Hyorinmaru?"

Despite her being in shikai form, you saw how her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I will tell you now, (Y/N), that I cannot give you all the answers you seek. You see, I too had my memories erased."

You gasped at her statement. A thousand thoughts were now running in your mind. What had she done for her memories to be wiped out.

"It's alright. So... Hyorinmaru, who is he to you?"

"He is the only fragment of memory I have."

"Meaning?"

"There is only little I can recall but I know that he means a lot to me. When you entered the meeting hall, I recognized his reiatsu. I couldn't locate where it was but I knew he was there. When Ichigo introduced you to Captain Shunsui and Captain Hitsugaya, I knew for sure that he was there. It got stronger when Captain Hitsugaya introduced himself. It was a risk on my part to assume that it was indeed him, but the risk paid off."

She bowed her head once more. Puzzled by her actions, you asked more questions.

"When I call out your name, it seems different... Where are you really from?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know."

You scratched your head and let out a sigh. Anger was the least thing in your mind. The only emotion that you showed was of sympathy and pain for your zanpakuto. In one way or another, both of you were similar.

"Don't worry, Orasa. We'll get your memories back." You gave her a smile and she gave you a grateful bow. Smiling at you, you gave her a small smirk. Despite her being powerful, she was still naive and clueless with as to who she is.

"Forgive me, for taking over you're body. I could not help it."

"Nah, It's fine. Just, tell me if you plan on doing it again. AND please, no more kissing!"

Orasa let out a soft giggle. Covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, she looked at you.

"Oh really? You were still partially in control you know..."

You felt heat rising up your cheeks. No denying she was right.

"No, I was not! It was all on you!"

She tilted her head. There was confusion and amusement in her glowing face.

"I... I thought you liked the captain, hence me kissing Hyorinmaru."

Your jaw dropped. Wanting to say something sassy in return but you felt your throat dry up. She wasn't wrong though. In the period of you being in Soul Society, training was hectic but the sight of Captain Hitsugaya passing by the 11th barracks always made your heart beat faster. It was on you how you forgot that Orasa was an extension of you.

"Do you still have it, (Y/N)?" She extended her hand and poked your chest.

"Yeah... I still have it."

You reached for the item inside the breast pocket of your shihakusho. You threw it at Orasa and she catched it effortlessly. Unfolding the piece of paper, it was a picture of Captain Hitsugaya, only younger. The only reason why you kept it was because it made a decent bookmark when you were studying and that you just loved to look at his turquoise eyes.

On those nights where you lacked motivation to continue training, you simply took out the picture and it gave you enough energy to push through. The picture of the captain became your little solace in the hectic war zone that is the 11th district.

Folding it back, she handed it back to you and you placed inserted it back into the pocket. Looking at Orasa, you couldn't help but smile at the moment that you two shared together. It was a special kind of bonding moment. Orasa knew what you were thinking and she nodded in agreement.

Before you could speak up, a jigokucho fluttered it's way inside your room. Both you and Orasa stared at it with confusion. Lifting your hand, it gently perched on your index finger. Listening to it intently, you raised your eyebrows at the message relayed. Sadly, the answers would have to wait. After hearing everything, it flew away leaving Orasa and you alone.

"What was the message, (Y/N)?"

"Uh... We have to go to the 1st division. We've been summoned by the head captain."

Closing her eyes, Orasa emitted a bright light and vanished. Taking your zanpakuto, you fixed yourself and made your way to the meeting hall.

\- -

Upon reaching the meeting hall, you stayed outside not sure what to do next. You waited to be summoned inside but you knew that there was always a person behind the doors to order that. It was an unspoken rule not to enter any room unless you state your name and business or you were mentioned to enter.

It felt cramped how the room had no windows. You wanted to see the moon to ease your nerves. The silence broke as you heard footsteps approach. 

When you turned your back, you lost oxygen almost immediately. You tried to find your balance but the sudden force caused you to stumble a bit.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Rangiku hugged a crouching you. You were flailing your hands in an attempt to ask for help. How does she not realize that her very gifted chest always suffocated people.

"MATSUMOTO! She can't breath!"

Pulling you away from her chests, you breathed fresh air.

"Sorry, sorry! I always seem to forget!" She giggled as she looked at you trying to inhale all amount of oxygen you had lost. "Anyway, why are you here (Y/N)-chan?"

"I was sent a butterfly and instructed to come here."

Rangiku looked at her captain and smiled. She immediately understood what was bound to happen. Looking at Captain Hitsugaya, you felt your cheeks heating up a bit. The scene that had happened in the morning replayed in your mind once more. Your eyes faltered to his lips for a mere second before shaking your head to make yourself focus. He seemed to notice as he gave a small smile, one that Matsumoto saw before it disappeared.

"AH!! Captain?! Why did you smile all of a sudden?" She teasingly poked the captain's cheek.

"Quit it, Matsumoto!"

Just as she was about to reply, the three of you were finally given the order to enter. Captain Hitsugaya sighed in relief. The ruckus was finally over.

The three of you headed inside, with you and Rangiku behind him. In the seat, Head Captain Yamamoto was there. Just the sight of him sent anger in your veins. Still, you kept composed seeing that he was way up there and you were a shinigami who had no division.

"A mission is in need for the 3 of you. Tomorrow, you will head to Karakura and investigate the problem on this report."

One of his assistants suddenly appeared on your sides and handed you a 4 paged report.

"A number of shinigamis have been missing for a while now. I want you to check on it. Report what ever deems necessary."

The three of you nodded. Flipping through the file, you couldn't help but think why you were chosen to be with the 10th division. You wanted to ask but this didn't seem like the right time.

"That's all for now. Dismissed. But, (Y/N), I need to talk to you."

The Captain of the 10th division and his lieutenant looked at you. You stared back at them with wide eyes. They bowed and exited leaving you alone with the head captain.

"Approach."

You slowly moved forward till you were a mere 10 steps from him. Now that you were that close to him, you could see how he had aged. He had a scar that raced on his face. He was as wrinkly as a raisin but a scary raisin.

"How are you, (Y/N)?"

Not expecting the question, you furrowed your brows and looked both ways if there were any shinigamis around.

"Uhh.. I'm fine...?"

"How has Zaraki been treating you?"

"Typical Zaraki, I guess..."

Each answer you gave always sounded like a question. Your face showed that you were not sure with the situation at hand. Having been asked those questions by the head captain himself felt like a reality sitcom where people would laugh at your reactions.

Seeing that you were confused, he cleared his throat and stretch his arms.

"I wanted to talk because I want you to make a decision."

"Decision? What kind?"

"I know about your memories and that you only have fragments. I want to know if you can recall what division you were in before you lost them."

You opened your mouth to talk but your throat felt dry. Hearing what he had just said meant that he had something to do with your memories. Trying your best to recall what division you were in, you slumped your shoulders and shook your head. Nothing came back to you. The head captain simply nodded his head.

"Understandable. For now, I will place you in the care of the 10th division. It seems as if you have grown _fond_ of the people in that division." He emphasized the word 'fond'. "You may immediately proceed to your new quarters in the 10th. All your personal belongings have been transferred."

That statement made you think. Was he keeping an eye on you? Holy ghosts, did he see the kiss happen? With a lot of thoughts running through your mind, you simply nodded your head and agreed upon your new division.

"If I may ask, what room am I in now?"

"You will be in 10bA" His long eyebrow went up as he examined your reaction. Confused, all you could do was nod.

After that, he simply dismissed you.

Opening the doors of the meeting hall, you stepped outside. Rangiku and her captain were still there.

"AHHH! I'm so excited! I can finally go shopping again! It's been so long, captain!" She was jumping up and down with so much happiness. Her captain on the other hand remained stoic and still kept reprimanding her to act more professional. They stopped interacting when they heard you approach.

"So... uh... I guess I'm part of the 10th division now."

Rangiku screamed and held you in a tight hug again. She was twirling you around. Captain Hitsugaya stared in shock as it started to settle in. His cheeks started to heat up but he calmed himself down. Lucky for him, his lieutenant was busy suffocating you.

"MATSUMOTO! ENOUGH! Let her go."

Rangiku complied and giggled as she saw the face of her new friend. She was thinking of all the ways she could pass all of her paper work to you. Captain Hitsugaya seemed to read her thoughts.

"And no. She will have no business whatsoever with your paper work."

"AWEEEE! But captain!"

"No means no, Matsumoto!"

You stared at how the two interacted and couldn't help but laugh a little. They looked at you with shock in their features.

"You don't find our bickering annoying, (Y/N)-chan?" Rangiku asked with so much curiosity.

"Not at all!" You gave them both a huge smile. "It's much better than all the cusses and screeching in the 11th division."

The captain and lieutenant looked at each other and nodded in unison. They were well aware of all the gory things that happened within the walls of the 11th.

"It's getting late. Let's all head back now, shall we?"

"You two go on without me! I still have to go and meet up with some friends! Bye!"

Before her captain could react, she was out of sight. Looking back at you, he met your eyes. The two of you blinked in confusion as you let go of each others stare at the same time, with pinkish hues on your skin neither of you saw. Clearing his throat he broke the tension.

"Do you know where your room is?"

"Uh... I think it was 10bA?"

He let out a soft gasp and nodded.

"If that's the case, let's go."

The two of you shunpo'd your way to the 10th barracks.

Walking through the halls of the 10th had a very different feeling. The walls inside the 11th seemed hostile and had a lot of tension in them, probably because of the captain they had and how they were known as the war division. The 10th division had very cool walls, when you say cool, it meant it felt like there was an air-conditioner wherever you go. You deduced that the barracks would reflect the captains.

A few corners and you were now in the sleeping barracks. There were a few rooms here and there but they all seemed occupied with how lights could be seen at the bottom of doors. Walking a bit further down, you passed by a hallway that had a huge window, you smiled at the sight of the moon. Engrossed in its beauty, you bumped into the captain as he seemed to stop all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..."

"It's fine. Happens to everyone." He replied as he too, stared at the moon.

With his focus on the moon, you couldn't help but stare at his eyes. His eyes looked a shade darker tonight with a hint of silver in it. His eyes made his way back to you. Again, you looked away in hopes that your cheeks wouldn't reveal anything.

"Anyhow, this is your room. 10bA"

"Thank you, captain."

Walking to the door beside yours, he took his keys out and unlocked the room. Your mouth fell open a bit.

'Oh my gosh.'

'Oh my...' Orasa suddenly popped inside your head.

"Good night, Tempus." He made his way inside his room and you heard the lock clicking.

You released the hold of your mouth and let your jaw drop immediately. Your new room was directly beside his. You could feel Orasa twirling with joy as you went inside your room. It was wider and much cleaner than the previous one. Immediately, you placed your zanpakuto on the sword stand.

Not even bothering to change or shower, you plopped on your bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> Wow. I was not expecting this to be a long one!
> 
> Thank you to all those who spent the time to read this drabble :) Take care always!
> 
> -KG


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally head back to Urahara shop.

You woke up feeling refreshed. This was the first time you were able to sleep well in all the times you were in Soul Society. The fact that the 10th division seemed to have 24/7 AC was a big factor.

Getting up from your bed, you immediately took a bath and got ready for the mission ahead.

There were a lot of factors as to why you were excited about the mission. One huge factor was that you would be able to see your dad again. Secretly, you hoped he would make pancakes. Another was that you missed the sunsets in Karakura. Yes, the sunsets were amazing in Soul Society, but the way the colors blended and faded away in Karakura always took your breath away. A factor you also included was that you could see Ichigo and his friends again. 

Before heading out the door, you looked at a mirror to check if you looked alright. Seeing as there was still a few minutes left, you spent it on braiding your hair, because why not? _(a/n: you now have Elsa's braids because she has bomb ass braids.)_ Just as you finished tying it up, there was a knock to your door signaling you to come out.

Opening your door, you were greeted with Rangiku and the captain.

"Ooh! You braided your hair, (Y/N)-chan!"

"Yeah, had a few minutes to spare so might as well!"

Both of you smiled as she kept up the conversation. Everything was always light and jolly when it came to the strawberry-blonde lieutenant. Your eyes darted to the captain who was adjusting his strap. His eyes were focused intently on his star-clip that he seemed to be struggling with. Not even bothering to excuse yourself from Rangiku, you approached him and assisted with his minor trouble.

"May I?" You looked up and saw those gorgeous eyes you loved. At a loss for words, he put his arms down and made you continue his work. Rangiku looked at the two of you as if you were guinea pigs of Mayuri. For each second that passed, her smile grew wider and wider. All you had to do was to readjust the sash since it was in the way. A few tugs and you fastened the clip in place.

"There you go." You looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya." You stepped back and let him lead the way to the senkaimon.

"Uh... Yeah, Good morning to you too, Tempus."

As the three of you headed towards the senkaimon, Rangiku poked your shoulder and whispered.

"What was that about, (Y/N)-chan?" She let out a silent giggle in hopes that the captain wouldn't hear.

"He needed help so I helped. He is the captain after all."

"Right~"

'Right~'

Orasa and Rangiku commented at the same time.

When it was time to shunpo, all 3 of you shunpo'd to the entrance.

It felt nostalgic. When you entered via the senkaimon, you were clueless as to what the place was. Ichigo and his friends protected you all the way. Heck, in your time here, you managed to get a piece of your memory back. The gates slid open again and you felt your heart beat faster. The bright lights showed themselves again. With the captain leading the way, you gulped and stepped into the blinding lights eager to go home.

\- -

"DAUGHTER!"

Urahara practically broke the doors when he saw you approaching the shop. Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked at him with utmost confusion. With their stares now at you, they saw how huge your smile was as you ran and met the big hug Urahara had saved just for you.

"I missed you so much, dad! It's been too long!"

He ruffled your hair and pulled you in a tighter hug. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai slid their way and joined the hug as well.

"How sweet!" Rangiku couldn't help but admire the scenery that happened.

Captain Hitsugaya simply smiled. His eyes fixated on your back as you were hugged by everyone.

"Well, now that the reunion is over. How bout we have some tea?"

Everyone went inside the shop and seated themselves. Tessai disappeared into the kitchen to prepare what was needed.

"So, what brings you here, captain?"

"We need to survey a certain area where shinigami's were claimed missing. Would you have any idea as to what happened?"

Urahara scratched his chin and adjusted his hat. His eyes darting from one corner of the room to another.

"Well, not that it might help but perhaps last week we sensed a disturbing reiatsu for a few minutes. I asked Tessai to see what had happened. Tessai! Why don't you share to them what you saw?"

Entering with tea cups in a tray, he placed them in the center of the table. Sitting down beside Urahara, he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, when I traced the reiatsu, it led me to an abandoned warehouse by the river. I was met with Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida. All three of them were in battle stances. But what made it strange was that all of them looked shaken. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but when I saw it, I understood."

All of you were all ears on Tessai.

"There were 7 shinigamis on the floor. All of them were... decapitated."

All of you gasped and frowned at the report.

"To make things worse, when we investigated further, all of the zanpakuto's seemed to be missing their grips. All that was left were shards of the blades."

"Weird, isn't it?" Urahara commented as he fanned himself. Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"This... doesn't sound like a shinigami, to be honest." You added. "Is it possible for a shinigami to become a serial killer?"

Everyone put that into thought. Aizen was somewhat similar but he didn't decapitate people. He also didn't take with him the grips of the sword. Most likely, the motives were similar. Power always blinded the weak.

After exchanging a few theories here and there, Urahara stood up and excused himself. He made his way to the basement where he had stored all the gigai's. Jinta and Tessai followed him. After a few minutes, they appeared with all 3 gigai's. They dropped them on the floor and sat back down.

"By the way, captain. I apologize. Your new gigai doesn't seem ready yet so you'll have to use the old one."

Rangiku let out a loud laugh and you immediately stared at the lifeless gigai. It was so small compared to his height now. You couldn't help but giggle a little bit. The captain looked annoyed but he knew he had no choice. After the teasing had died down, the three of you bonded with your gigais.

You stretched your limbs. It had been so long since you last wore your gigai. It seemed to have lost your remaining trace of reiatsu since your hair went back to its original color. Urahara stared at you and couldn't help but be amused with how you reacted.

"Hoho, it's been so long since I last saw you with (h/c) colored hair, daughter..."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it one bit." With a snap of your finger, you managed to change it back to blonde. "Much better."

"Much better, indeed!" He said as he extended his hand to ruffle with your hair.

"Excuse me for asking but, is she really your daughter?" Rangiku couldn't help but ask.

"Matsumoto..." Captain Hitsugaya quietly reprimanded her.

"Nah, it's fine. He's not my dad. We're not even related. But he took care of me when I needed it." You glanced at Urahara and he smiled back at you. Fanning himself while sipping on some tea.

"When (Y/N)-chan lost her memories, I was tasked to take care of her till she was ready. I guess I underestimated the bond we had and she grew into me. I can't help but look at her as a daughter."

"That's why I change my hair color to match his!" You giggled at the thought.

Next thing you knew, Rangiku, Tessai, and Ururu were hugging each other with tears in their eyes. They pulled you and Urahara in and cried even louder. You found it all amusing till you stared at the captain. Your eyes widened when you realized that this was the first time you saw him as a child. You wiggled out of the embrace and sat next to him. He was busy reading the files for the mission.

"Busy?"

"Mhmm..."

"So this is how you look like as a child..."

He raised his head. Now that he was in his gigai, he still looked the same. The trademark frown all over his face. His eyes were much bigger though. Just like the picture you always kept with you.

"What? You're staring too much."

"That's because I have to look down just so I can talk to you..." You teasingly replied.

With that comment, he immediately stepped out of his gigai. He leaned in on you which caused you to turn red all over. Now that he was adult captain again, you had to look up a bit just so you could avoid staring at his lips and into his eyes instead. With your left hand keeping you balanced, you felt yourself grow weak as he leaned in closer.

"How's that now, Tempus?" He growled. His voice was husky and somewhat... playful.

Stuttering an answer out, you ultimately failed. He gave you a smirk and you felt your face grow even redder.

Urahara, Rangiku, Tessai, Jinta, and even Ururu stared at the show happening in front of them. All eyes wide opened as they were so eager to know what would happen next. The captain broke his control over you and stared at them. It took a while for him to process till he realized that they seemed to be wanting more. He shifted his gaze to you and to them a few times. Rangiku was now all smiles and he knew that she was making plans in her head.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Not even bothering to look at everyone in the room. He bonded with his gigai once more and recomposed himself. As if nothing happened, he left you with an agape mouth and continued reading the report.

You blinked yourself back into reality and regained balance. You tried to recollect yourself knowing that you were a blushing mess. Just as Rangiku was about to make a comment, the captain stood up and excused himself.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Matsumoto. Tempus. Get some sleep. Now." And with that, he made his way out to his room.

When you thought that everything was fine, everyone left in the room started bombarding you with questions.

"What was that about, daughter? Should I be worried?"

"(Y/N)-chan?! Is that why you helped him a while ago with his clip?"

"Has he touched you?!" Tessai whispered just enough for everyone to hear. Everyone was shocked with his question, all their stares went from him and slowly slid down to you.

Everyone slammed their palms on the table waiting for your answer. You stared at them one by one. Did they really think that way of you?

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE HECK!"

"SHE'S DEFENSIVE!" Urahara and Rangiku yelled at the same time while pointing fingers at you.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"Do you think about it though...?" Your dad asked. His eyes were twitching but had a very scary yet mischievous glimmer to them. "It's fine if you do... I mean look at that specimen of a man..."

"He's not wrong..." Rangiku, Tessai, and Jinta added in unison.

"DAD!"

By now, you were flustered and dizzy from all the heat travelling to your face. Before they could force an answer out of you, you ran out the room and made your way to your bedroom. This time, you made sure you locked the door. With your back against the door, you couldn't help but laugh. The events were much lighter here than Soul Society.

"Guess there really is no place like home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> We can all agree that Toshiro, whether child or adult, is indeed a fine specimen ;)
> 
> Let's all welcome December with a happy face! Take care everyone! :)
> 
> -KG


	10. The Calm Before a Minor Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Captain Hitsugaya have a moment.

"So what time should we head out, captain?" Rangiku asked. It was 7am in the morning. Her hair was in rambles but Captain Hitsugaya was amazed that she was able to wake up that early in the morning. Stuffing her face with whatever food was prepared for them.

"Well... I doubt there's anything we can do in broad daylight... Evening would be a good option."

"So..."

He let out a long sigh. No wonder she woke up early.

"Only if you come back at 4pm. Clear?"

"AHH!! YOU'RE THE BEST CAPTAIN!!" She grabbed the small bodied captain in between her chest and started decreasing his oxygen intake. Knowing that struggling makes things worse, he held on to his breath for as long as he could till she stopped and continued eating. Fixing himself up, he grabbed a piece of toast and bacon. Human food was always good.

There was only the sound of the pan sizzling and utensils clinking. Since it was still early, people were still sleeping. The captain loved this about Karakura. Everything was peaceful. Until...

"WHAT THE F--? DAD!!"

"DAUGHTER! YOU PROMISED!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!"

Loud footsteps could be heard as the father and daughter duo made their way to the table. Urahara entered the room with his pajamas. They seemed to match his hat. With green and white stripes, a single picture of a duck made it look comical. (Y/N), however, wore a baggy shirt that drooped down her left shoulder and black shorts that showed off her toned legs. She carried with her a blanket that she wrapped around her body as she sat down and shut off all the questions her dad had thrown at her.

'So much for peace and quiet, young master?' Hyorinmaru lightly teased.

'Shut it.'

Captain Hitsugaya stared at the messy haired (Y/N). He smirked and regretted it a moment later.

"OI! TOSHIRO-KUN! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY DAUGHTER?!"

Taking your eyes off of your beautiful pancakes, you stared at your captain and back at your dad. The captain's face seemed to turn red as they started arguing about you.

"I wasn't hat and clogs."

"Don't talk to me like that, young man!"

"Whatever..." He replied as he resumed eating his breakfast. Rangiku giggled at the scene and helped herself to more orange juice.

Urahara seemed to have calmed down till Ururu and Jinta arrived with a few guests. Lifting your head up, you saw Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. You instantly smiled and left your seat to hug them all. Ichigo caught you mid-jump and ruffled you hair. Orihime hugged you in return. Chad lifted you up and placed you on his back while Ishida approached you and pinched your cheek.

"Nice to have you back, (Y/N)." Ishida greeted as he pinched your cheek with a smile.

"Ow! Ishida! That hurt!" You complained as you slid your way off Chad's back and began chasing Ishida around the table. You caught him but all he did was wrap his arm around you, making him mess up your hair once more.

Urahara and Rangiku observed as the captain seemed to be giving death glares to Ishida.

"Tempus. It's still early in the morning. Get a hold of yourself."

With that comment, Ishida released you from his grip and you didn't bother what the captain had said. Ishida was one of your closet friends and he was always there when you were in need of someone to cheer you up. Yes, he was weird and quiet, but he managed to make you smile. Grabbing his arm, both of you sat beside each other as he took the blanket and wrapped you in it.

'Master? Is everything alright? A blizzard seems to be forming.' Hyorinmaru couldn't help but ask due to the sudden change of his master's mood.

Once again, Urahara and Rangiku observed the captain. They looked at each other and wiggled their eyebrows at the sight unfolding.

"Anyhooo... What brings you bunch here so early in the morning?"

"Well, we figured that (Y/N)-chan would be here so we just wanted to visit her!" Orihime answered as she took some toast.

"Also, uhh, Urahara-san, we wanted to know if there were any improvements on the warehouse?"

Chad's question caused the group to stop eating and put on their serious faces.

"Well... Not much improvement but these 3 are here for that specific reason."

"Wait, so this is big since they brought Toshiro to investigate?"

"Again, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki. But, yes. We received a mission to investigate whatever mishap happened. Is there anything you'd like to add? Perhaps something you remembered?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to recall what he had seen. It was too dark and hazy. When they arrived, everything was how it was. Head separated from the bodies, blood splattered everywhere, signs of struggle evident, and blades of zanpakuto's spread across the floor. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Hmm... If there was something weird. I think it would be the trace of the reiatsu left. It was minuscule and easy to miss but it was... different." Ishida added.

"In what way?" The captain wanted to know more.

"Usually, reiatsu's are linear and straightforward. That one felt kind of, i don't know, mixed?"

"Mixed?" Urahara inserted himself.

"I can't quite describe it but it felt as if the reiatsu's were being merged into a single source. If that's even possible." He shrugged off his memory.

"Well, change of plans, we leave before nightfall. Kurosaki, meet us at the warehouse."

Everyone nodded and proceeded with eating their breakfast. A few small talk was shared here and there till the group slowly dispersed. Saying their farewells and promising to meet up later. Rangiku hurriedly left the table to prepare whatever time she had left for shopping. You decided to go and stay in the living room to read about reiatsu's using your dad's personal collection of books. The captain did the same thing.

Still with messy hair and wrapped up in a blanket, you read through a lot of theories but most of them didn't seem to match. Throwing the book to the coffee table, you groaned in annoyance.

"What?"

"Well... Nothing is popping up from all this researching. It's getting boring."

"Just give it a few more hours."

"Hey, captain..."

"hm?"

You tried to think of a question but nothing came out. All you wanted was his attention but you knew it would only annoy him. Since you were lying down on the sofa, you didn't realize that the captain was staring at you waiting for what you had to say. He felt that you were lost in thought. Deciding to break the silence, he spoke his mind.

"What's with you and the quincy?"

You sat up causing your shirt to slide a bit, exposing your shoulder once more. The question came out of the blue.

"He's one of my best friends. He makes me smile when I need some cheering up."

"I see..."

"What's with you and Momo?"

From time to time, you would see Momo interacting with the captain. Though you chose to let it slide, you still couldn't help but feel a little jealous as to how she could freely call him 'Shiro-chan'.

"We grew up together. She's like a sister."

"How did you grow from that to the you you are now?"

"I trained in order to mature my bankai. This body couldn't take it so I had to find a way. I managed to age myself in the process. I can revert to this body if I want but I guess people get more intimidated with the adult version, so yeah."

"Who wouldn't be intimidated? You look ho- I mean yeah win-win situation." You caught yourself. But he caught on.

"I look what, Tempus?" He was now leaning closer. To add to a more coy effect, he decided to exit his gigai and use his adult form to intimidate you. He stood up and walked towards you.

"Uh.. Y-y-you look horrible. That's what I was going to say."

He flicked your forehead. Giving you a small smile to go with it.

"I also don't like the attention that this body gives me. Adds to the unnecessary work." Sitting himself a pillow away from you, he made himself comfortable.

"In what way does it add work?"

"The new trainees stare too much. Like what you're doing now."

You blinked and scoffed. He was right though. You'd have to be blind not to appreciate that specimen. A thought came to your mind. It made you snicker to yourself.

'Hey, Orasa.'

'Yes, my dear?'

'He's not Hitsugaya Toshiro anymore. He's HOT-sugaya TALL-shiro'

'You disgrace me, (Y/N).'

'But he is though!'

'Good bye, (Y/N)'

"How did you and Urahara develop this bond of yours"

Your thoughts were cut and you tried to remember when it started but you weren't sure. It all just fell naturally into place.

"To be honest, I don't remember. I've been with him for 6 years. I was stubborn when he took me in, but somehow, he managed to control me. I gave him the respect that he deserved and we just sort of... fell into place? He showed me what it's like to have a dad, I guess. Since we look nothing alike, I decided to change my hair color. It's the least thing I could do."

"You look pretty, though..." He whispered to himself out loud.

"What?" A blush crept into you.

"N-nothing."

Hearing him stutter caused you to question things. You knew that you liked him and that you did a pretty bad job at hiding it. However, you were no idiot when it came to people flirting with you. Recalling what had happened yesterday and the short kiss the two of you (somewhat) shared. You decided to test a hypothesis.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

Both of you stared into each other. You weren't really sure what your hypothesis was. You just wanted to see what his reaction would be if you called him without honorifics. The captain on the other hand, was surprised to hear his name being called out by you. He liked hearing it from your lips. It was tolerable. Just needed some getting used to.

'Are you not mad? She did not call you 'captain', master.'

Not bothering Hyorinmaru. He cleared his throat. Deciding on what to do next, he made a leap of faith.

"It's fine. But only if Matsumoto isn't around. Just you and me."

Your eyes widened and you felt heat rising up your cheeks. You wanted to say something but the fact that he agreed was enough to make your heart go crazy. Not wanting to look at his eyes in fear of you melting, you stared at your lap and nodded.

"Guess this means I should call you '(Y/N)' from now on, huh?"

Looking up, you saw his eyes soften up and give you another small smile. If anything, that small smile made his turquoise eyes more hypnotizing than they were before. Flat-lining right there was a possibility now.

"Holy Fuck... I mean... Yeah sure. It's fine. Call me whatever you want, T-Toshiro." You bit your inner lip trying to suppress a smile.

He stood up and placed his index finger on your lip. A gesture for you to stop talking.

"Language, (Y/N)." He winked as he removed his finger from your lip. He went back inside his gigai in a matter of seconds.

There it is. In that moment, as he left you alone to go to his room, you knew you fell even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n...
> 
> So as I was writing this, I felt as if he was a bit OOC here. I just feel that as he matured, he became aware that he looks the way he looks. So, he probably got confidence from it xD or am I confusing his personality with Levi Ackerman? aggghhhh when you write two fanfics at the same time. Butt yeah, he gets somewhat talkative when he gets comfy around a person, so I've noticed.
> 
> Oh well :) Who wouldn't want Shiro to flirt with them? xD


	11. Turn the Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start using your powers for real.

The sun was now starting to set. The three of you were waiting for the rest of the group to assemble.

Looking at the way the colors blended together was always breathtaking and mysterious at the same time. The river was sparkling and turned into an orange hue. Birds were now seen flying in the horizon, probably to perch on wires and sleep.

Despite the beauty of it all, you couldn't shake off this bad feeling eating you up. Perhaps you were just scared with how the scene would look like since the remains still haven't been gathered or even cleaned. You fidgeted with the end of your braided hair waiting for the sun to set even lower.

A few minutes passed and Ichigo and his friends arrived. The warehouse was only a few minutes away from the area. Luckily, no civilians were near the area. 

All of them could sense the tension surrounding the area. It was too quiet for their liking. For all that could happen, the killer might end up showing themselves if they forgot something.

When all of you reached the warehouse, one thing you could agree on was the stench. Only a few meters from the entrance and all of you gagged. It had been a few days since the horrible crime happened yet no word from Soul Society that they would gather them up and clean the place.

No one wanted to touch the doors so Toshiro simply flicked his finger and the doors swung open. The sudden burst of the door caused wind to exit the building. All of your eyes stung once the air escaped. If there was any good thing about the situation, it was that the reiatsu was still there. Faint, but there. Being the brave souls that you were, you all entered with beads of sweat forming on your foreheads.

The scene was one to remember. There were 7 shinigami's. 3 females and 4 males. All of them had their limbs folded in painful angles. Judging by distance, all of them were meticulously placed 4 meters apart from each other. Almost in a formation. The blades of the zanpakuto's remained on the sides of the deceased yet the shards were in the center.

Adjusting to the darkness, you saw that someone managed to draw a pattern using the blood of each shinigami. The windows and the walls all had blood on them.

As for their heads? All of you wondered where they were. Tessai had managed to exclude a very important detail. The realization hit you all like a train and understood why he chose to emit it out.

Above you were the heads hooked on chains. Dangling with a few veins swaying with the breeze coming from the door. The heads were positioned in a way where each head was facing down. Their soulless eyes staring blindly into the limp bodies below them. Even though it had been a few days, blood was still dripping from a few heads.

Rangiku was visibly shaken. It had been a while since she last saw something that gruesome. Orihime approached her to calm her down.

You could feel your breathing picking up its pace. Each breath you took caused your stomach to cartwheel with disgust. Not sure with what to do, you walked around the dead bodies and absorbed whatever bit of information you could.

Each cut had been clean. The limbs that were not in their rightful places seemed to have happened right after the heads were chopped off. You poked on of the bodies and they were hard as rock. Squinting your eyes to the heads above, you saw that each of them had an eye missing.

An incantation was ready in your mind. It was you who wasn't ready.

"Uh... Is it alright if you guys step outside?"

"Hell no. What do you plan on doing, (Y/N)?" Ichigo reacted.

"I can turn back the time for a few seconds to see what happened. Maybe I can see who the killer is or hear what their intention is."

"That sounds risky, (Y/N)" Ishida added.

"There's still a small hint of reiatsu here. What if it's strong enough to mess with your incantation? Something isn't right about this place." Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto tighter now.

Everyone stared at Toshiro waiting for the final command. With his arms crossed, he thought about a few scenarios that could happen. It was always in his mind that this was a trap. He wouldn't risk it. Looking at you, he could sense that there was determination. He made his choice.

"Kurosaki. Be with Tempus when she does the incantation. Orihime, accompany him. Create a shield around him that way he won't be affected. The rest of you, vacate the building."

Ishida, Chad, and Rangiku left the building. Toshiro approached you to give final instructions.

"If you feel like something is wrong, drop the incantation. Got it?"

You nodded. With that he left the building and closed the doors.

Orihime released her Shun Shun Rika and created a full barrier. Ichigo and Orihime gave you the go signal.

You felt your hands shake. This would be the first time you would use your powers outside training. Not to mention, you've only used it once and the results were quite bad on your part. You shook the thought knowing that everyone trusted you to figure something out.

'Orasa?'

'I'm here.'

'Any warnings before we do it?'

'You must be careful with your spiritual pressure, my dear. Yes we are rewinding time but that would mean you will be vulnerable to any attacks within the time frame. Make sure to remain hidden at all costs.'

'Spiritual pressure, got it.'

You clenched your right fist and patted the area where your heart was. At the exact moment, the same green and gold rings encased your forearm. Each rings moving clockwise and counter clockwise on its own. Ichigo and Orihime stared in awe. It was the first time they saw you showcase your powers.

Stretching your hand out, you pointed your index finger and a golden skeletal clock appeared in thin air.

"volver el tiempo atrás"

You started to move your finger in a small counter clockwise motion. The room was now covered with green and golden lights. It was blinding yet nothing to painful in the eyes. Slowly, the whole scenery started to come to life. Limbs were falling back into position, the chains were slowly lowering themselves and heads floating back to place one by one.

Ichigo and Orihime stood motionless behind Shun Shun Rika. Looking at all the blood seeping back into the lifeless shinigami's was nerve wrecking and sent chills down their spines. Orihime let out a soft groan as she struggled to keep the sheild up. Despite rejecting everything, the pull of time reversal put a hint of strain on her part.

The shattered blades slid back into the broken zanpakuto's that were now held by the shinigamis. All of them walked backwards till they were near the entrance. The pull of reversal finally stopped.

Everything looked milky and hazy. Audio seemed to me muffled. You still stood there with your glowing forearm extended. Your index finger slowly moving in a clockwise direction.

The three of you watched as the male shinigamis examined the area. Each of them cautiously inching their way through the darkness. Seeing the males nodding their heads, the women started to perform a kido and tweaked it just enough for the darkness to fade.

With everything now in sight, each shinigami examined the area more thoroughly. It was a standard searching operation till their faces showed a worrisome expression.

You felt it too.

Each of them gathered into a protective circle. Blades up and trying to figure out where the source of reiatsu was coming from.

In the middle of their circle, smoke started to materialize. It had a murky purple color to it. They didn't seem to notice it. Slowly the smoke started to spread and each shinigami unconciously inhaled the smoke. Once the smoke was clear and into their systems, you felt the reiatsu become stronger.

Slowly, each shinigami started twitching ang seemed to be having seizures. A swift red beam seemed to pass by them. Next thing you knew, blood splattered everywhere. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from screaming. The light encircled them again, this time faster. Each shinigami received more scars and more blood was spilled.

Before all of them could fall to the cold cement, the light made it's way one more time. This time sweeping all their heads off in one motion. All their bodies collapsed to the ground yet their heads were still floating.

All zanpakuto's started to shake and glow. In one final attempt for each shikai to protect its master, a blue lightning struck all of them at once causing them all to shatter.

You started to hear a person mumbling an incantation but it was too muffled to hear. Slowly, all the shattered blades gathered to the center. Suddenly, silver chains materialized from the ceiling and each severed head was hooked in place. Once the heads seemed secure, each body started to contort.

You wanted to vomit at the sight but now was not the time. Just a little more and the nightmare would be over for all three of you.

'You are faltering, (Y/N)... Focus!'

You shook your head and focused even harder. By now, your lungs were crushing you and your breathing heavily uneven. Each cycle your finger made caused you a tremendous amount of strain. You tasted iron in your mouth. A nosebleed found its way to you. 

Everything seemed to be silent now. The horrific scene ended. There was stillness to it now. The shattered blades hung in the air. Each of them glowed with different colors. But their glow seemed to be sucked out of them. The light emmited from the blades all gathered into a singular point in the darkness. It went on for a while until it was finally dark.

Your eyes surveyed the scene. Ichigo and Orihime were still inside the protective barrier. Both their eyes darted on you and they seemed to be... screaming and yelling?

Then you felt it. A blade sliced through your chest.

"I know you're there, child."

Upon hearing the voice, you opened your palms and released the incantation. Everything went to a blinding blur till it was dark once more.

The stench had returned and the emptiness came back. Orihime put down the barrier as the two of them head your way. The doors slammed open as well. Rangiku, Ishida, Chad, and Toshiro hurriedly made their way to you.

You fell down on all fours and started shaking, badly. The pain was worse this time. It wasn't supposed to be like that till the 3rd spell you'd cast. Breathing made you suffer as each inhale and exhale crushed your lungs deeply.

Not being to hold it back, blood started to exit your system. All the stress on your body was taking a toll. Every few moments, you would vomit crimson liquid. Orihine knew what to do. She encased you with her healing but it seemed to fail.

"I-i-it's not working! I can't feel her healing!"

Everything started to spin around you. You let go once again and added more blood into the pool around you. Tears started rolling down your eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"Sitting upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Faster than usual, Toshiro's body was now bearing his ice wings. He could feel panic getting to him.

"Captain?!"

"Matsumoto, lead Kurosaki and the rest back to Urahara. Leave (Y/N) with me."

Everyone immediately left the building as Toshiro carefully picked you up bridal style. He adjusted you a bit so that you could lean on his chest for support. Putting your hands around his neck, he slowly lifted himself and started gliding with the wind with all the speed he could muster.

Looking at you every now and then. He could see that your eyes were losing its light. He held on to you closer. With whatever strength you had left, you responded by clinging on to him even more.

"We're almost there, (Y/N). Just hold a bit longer, okay? Stay with me, okay?"

"I-I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> There arent a lot of Hitsugaya fanfics but the dude deserves more! I hope yall are enjoying this as much as I am :) Take care!
> 
> -KG


	12. Is it really...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orasa takes control for a brief moment.

"Tessai... Kindly prepare the machines. We'll be needing it."

Urahara was looking up into the silent night sky. In just a matter of minutes, a white haired captain would arrive with the look of panic all over his face. His right hand was fidgeting in his right pocket. 

A few moments ago, he had felt a sudden wave of reiatsu and he knew. That belonged to you.

Tessai appeared and stood beside the hatted man. Both of them now staring at the sky.

"What do you think happened, Urahara-dono?"

"Well... There's our answer." He pointed up to the sky and both of them saw the white haired captain gliding towards them. In his arms was his daughter.

Toshiro landed smoothly. The moment his feet touch the ground he ran all the way to Urahara. Despite the chilly aura around him, his forehead still had sweat and his breathing heavy. Before he could utter a word, Tessai took you from his arm. Looking at Urahara, he made his ice wings disappear and followed suit.

Still breathing heavily, the 3 men made their way to your room. When the doors opened, Toshiro's eyes widened. Beside your bed, Urahara had positioned a machine with a lot of wires and cables. All of them looking foreign to the captain's eyes. Tessai carefully placed you onto your bed. He made sure you were sitting by holding onto your shoulders.

"Alright! Commence Operation Daughter!"

Urahara carefully lowered your shihakusho, exposing your upper body. Touching the center of your back, he took a pen and marked the spot. Standing up, he took the machine that looked similar to a defibrillator. He pushed a few buttons here and there. Toshiro approached the blonde man with so many questions running through his mind. 

After placing the a pad on the spot that he had marked, he pushed one more button and the machine started purring to life.

"This right here is a defibrillator I designed for (Y/N)-chan." He shared as he patted the machine. "Instead of the standard electrical current, it simply speeds up her bodies ability to restore her reiatsu. Think of it as a kido machine on steroids."

Taking his eyes off Urahara, Toshiro immediately noticed how your pale and tired face looked much better. He let out a relieved sigh. He felt the former captain touch his shoulder.

"Not yet, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"She may look better but when she wakes up, she'll start another vomit episode. But, doncha worry. I made something that might help balance her systems once more." Taking a pill container from his pocket, he threw it to Toshiro who catches it with ease. "It's still a prototype, though."

All of a sudden, the pads seemed to cause sparks.

"Just a little bit more, (Y/N)-chan" Tessai whispered as he ruffled your hair.

"What the heck was that?"

"It means she's waking up but refusing the current. It's normal."

"N-normal?"

"Oh... She hasn't told you. Ask her yourself, captain. You'll be in for a surprise."

A few more sparks came out from the pads till Urahara finally turned the machine off. Moving closer to your body, he took of the pad and fixed your shihakusho. Slowly your head started to move. You lifted your head lazily looking at the 3 men surrounding you. Blinking your vision back, you were eye to eye to Tessai. You immediately understood what had happened. You gave them a weak smile.

The smile slowly vanished as you felt your lungs being crushed once more. Trying to hold it back in, vomit started to exit your body. Tessai was ready with a bucket and held your hair for you.

"Okay, (Y/N). I have something new for you." Urahra said while taking the pills from the confused captain, he placed one on your palm.

"W-what's thi-is?"

"A balancer. It'll stop your puking and make you feel much better."

Taking the pill immediately relaxed your muscles. It always made you wonder how your dad comes up with these things. Though still a bit dizzy, you lye down and let out an exhale. Seeing that you had improved a lot, Urahara poked Tessai to leave you and the captain alone. Once the two of them made their way out, Toshiro sat on the edge of your bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm feeling much better. Thank you for the lift." You gave him a small smile.

His face showed you that he wanted to ask questions but was hesitant about it.

"You can ask if you want. I know you have a lot on your mind."

"How often does this happen to you?"

"Usually, it only happens after the 3rd incantation. It's always been like this..." Your voice trailed off. Somehow, sharing your limits with Toshiro made you embarrassed. Staring at him, he bowed his head avoiding your eyes. Despite the room being dim, you could see him blinking. You felt his aura change a bit.

"Captain?"

You sat up and poked his shoulder. When he lifted his head, his eyes were of a different color. The turquoise eyes you liked were not there. Instead you were met with gray eyes. It took you a second but you knew who you were looking at.

"Oh... Okay... Wait... Gimme a sec..."

'Orasa?'

'Yes, my dear?'

'You know who wants to talk. Remember no k--'

'No.'

'Eh? Why?'

'I cannot say, (Y/N).'

Opening your eyes, you looked at Toshiro once more. The eyes of Hyorinmaru replacing his. It gave you chills knowing those were the eyes of the strongest ice based shikai to exist. Hyorinmaru seemed to notice how Orasa did not take over.

"Does she not want to talk, my lady?"

"Uh... She sorta doesn't want to. I don't know why." Looking at him somehow managed to let your heart ache. "But, let me try once more, okay?"

Closing your eyes once more, you exerted more effort and managed to enter the inner world. This was your first time to enter Orasa's world. The only form of communication the two of you had were mentally and her manifesting into your world. Orasa's world was nothing much. Just vast emptiness with green and yellow fireflies. In the middle of the area was a very elegant grandfather clock. Sitting with her back facing you was your shikai.

"He won't leave till you take over."

"You must understand, I cannot do that."

Sitting yourself down, you crossed your legs and began playing with Orasa's hair.

"You did it last time. And, I gave you permission."

Orasa shifted her head and glanced you over her shoulder. You were too busy playing with her hair. It made her smile looking at you amazed with how her hair shifts colors when being touched.

"I cannot take full control, (Y/N)."

"Well you said I was partially in control last time, how is now any more different?"

She turned to face you. Your eyes widened at the horrible sight. A tremendous boulder seemed to land on your shoulders. Looking at Orasa, there was pain written on her face. She still had her features but the upper left portion of her face was a blur. You could barely make out her eyes and eyebrow.

"What the hell? How did this happen?"

"During the reversal, when you faltered... The blade hit you and... This happened..."

Guilt choked you. Tears started to form. 

"Orasa... I... I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault, (Y/N). It never was."

You wanted to say more but you were too caught up. Thinking about what had happened, you remembered the feeling of how the blade hit you. It was dull but there was a pulling sensation in your chest as time started to move again. You could recall how the blade felt real.

Deep thoughts were cut when you felt Orasa touch your shoulder.

"It is not your fault, my child. Please."

"You have to tell Hyorinmaru."

"Half of you will be fully conscious, (Y/N). I cannot allow that."

"I could care less. You already kissed him. Boundaries don't mean much anymore at this point."

Orasa looked at you. It was an eerie site with only half of her face staring. Smiling, you gave her a reassuring nod.

"I won't listen. I promise. Or at least I can try."

Letting out an exhale, Orasa extended her arm. You took a hold of it and immediately felt light.

You opened your eyes. You felt weird. Your mind was functioning but your body seemed to move on it's own. Realizing that Orasa took over, you relaxed a bit. Despite her taking control, you still managed to have a view on everything with your left eye. You tried to listen in to their conversation but nothing. You tried to read Hyorinmaru lips.

"Why are not in full control, my love?"

"What?! You are hurt! You must rest. Please."

"I see."

"I will talk to my master."

Those were all you could catch. You felt your body lean in to him once more. It felt even weirder knowing that the person wrapping his arms around you wasn't exactly the person you knew. You felt a pang in your heart. A sudden wash of doubt came to you.

It had dawned to you but you brushed it off. All the constant moments the two of you shared, was it him or Hyorinmaru taking over to call Orasa out? Closing your eyes, you felt Orasa nuzzle your face on his neck. His body was the same. He smelled like mint and gave off a very cool temperature.

'Wait.'

You were so deep in thought that you hadn't realized that a kiss was happening once again. But this one was a bit more intense than last time. Using the eye you had control with, you took a peak. Hyorinmaru kept his master's eyes shut. They seemed to be relaxed but his eyebrows seemed to twitch.

Orasa broke the contact and traced his face with her fingers. Hyorinmaru slowly slid his finger into your shihakusho causing it to slide down exposing your shoulder. You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to know what would happen next. You felt Orasa shifting your grasp on the captain's haori. Taking it off his shoulders. His eyes meeting yours with a hint of lust to it.

'Orasa! This is too weird! Holy shit! Stop!'

'Just hold on a bit longer, (Y/N)...'

'What the fuck?!'

You were too much in a state of shock to take control. Orasa was calling the shots now.

Snapping yourself mentally, you were now straddled onto Toshiro's body. Both sleeves of your shihakusho were now hanging loosely with your upper body exposed. You could feel your body bending down to meet with his lips. While the exchanging of saliva happened, your hands started to loosen his shihakusho. Sitting back up to marvel at his gorgeously sculpted torso. Your felt your fingers run through his warm skin. His hands were gripping tightly onto your thighs.

Slowly, his hands started going up. Tracing your waist, your stomach, and your back. He pulled your body closer to his. In an attempt to tease you, he pulled the clasp on your bra and released it causing it to slap your back a bit.

Your lips met once more.

"Till we meet again, love."

'Oh thank gods'

There was another tug. You were starting to familiarize the feeling of how Orasa would take over and exit your body. For a brief moment, your body felt lifeless till you slowly started taking control. Opening your eyes, Toshiro's face was still close to yours. You could feel his breathing on your skin. His turquoise eyes hooded.

A few seconds later, you now felt as if your body was yours. You pushed yourself to sit up.

"(Y-Y/N)?"

Looking down, you saw Toshiro's body once more. It was indeed a sight to see, but the thoughts you had earlier came back. Toshiro pushed himself up using his elbows.

"Oi... (Y/N)? Are you okay?" His eyes traveled down and saw your (f/c) bra. He felt his cheeks heating up but shook the feeling away. Finally after minutes of silence, you met his eyes. "I'm sorry about this."

"Yeah, me too. Orasa couldn't control herself."

Toshiro grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you. In exchange, you tried fixing his loose sleeves but failed. He gave you a small amused smile and lifted you up, gently placing you on your bed. Staring at you one last time, he let out a sigh and stood up. He was about to leave your room but he stopped before exiting.

"Good night, (Y/N)." Not even turning his back to face you.

"Same to you, Toshiro."

With that, he closed your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> so yeah... this was a challenge but it's my first time to write something like that huhuhu the next chapter will be better though :)
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -KG


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You relive what happened to the fallen shinigami.

**((Y/N) Point of View)**

Okay, So it's been a few good hours since that small-- okay somewhat big incident happened between Toshiro and me. Yes, I know. We almost did the devil's tango. I wouldn't mind it, in fact I'm curious as hell as to how he is when doing the sexy. But, the only thing pulling me back is whether or not it's really him or simply Hyorinmaru's feelings manifesting unconsciously.

I tried reprimanding Orasa but I know she means well. But it still irks me how she somewhat used my body to fulfill her fantasies. (Maybe mine included too.)

Still... The way my dim room glorified the cuts of his body was just glorious. His skin was cold to the touch but there was a certain warmth to it that I just want to get more of. The way his silvery white hair cascaded on to my pillow still sends shivers down my spine. However, I think what tops it all off was how the faint glow of the moon made his turquoise eyes glitter with mixed emotions. Confusion and lust.

And damn. Don't get me started on how he held on to my hips because, bruh, that was enough to get me through a week.

There was pain though. The way he just left after apologizing. At least he said 'good night' right?

With a heavy soul, I decided to call it a night. Plus, I know my body still needs rest. What I saw would just have to wait till tomorrow.

Standing up was bit tricky. Despite the pain killers, my lungs were still intertwined with pain. My knees were shaking with each step I took going towards my closet. Why was my closet so far?! After a few more steps, I gingerly opened it and took out the most comfortable pair of sweatpants and extra large sweater.

After changing, I kicked the shihakusho away and it merely slid lazily across the floor. With bigger strides, I plopped onto my comfortable bed. Making myself comfortable, I wrapped myself like a burrito and curled into a ball. A second later, I immediately fell asleep.

\- -

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

_"Do you have everything you need?"_

_"Yes, master. The shinigamis are on their way to the warehouse as we speak."_

_"How will we know if what you are searching for is with them?"_

_"Oh. What I need is not with them. I just need them to bring her to me."_

_You covered your mouth and evened your breathing. That conversation was not meant for you to hear._

_This was obviously a dream._

_The area around you was dark, damp, and dusty. It looked to familiar. Taking a few weary steps forward, you saw the familiar doors of the warehouse. In the distant, you could hear the building squeaking of old age. There were droplets of water making contact with the cold cement floor._

_Fear crept up to you. Your hands slowly traveled to your chest. Remembering the impact of the zanpakuto. Making sure that you concealed your reiatsu, you painstakingly made your way towards the source of the voices._

_There were 2 people. Both of them seemed to have black-brown hair. The moonlight gave their skin an unnaturally white glow. Tall, well-built, and wearing shihakusho's. Squinting your eyes, you noticed another person. Hiding in the shadows._

_Something was off about the 3rd person. They just stood there not moving. Both shinigami's turned their heads towards the figure and knelt down._

_"They are near master, what must we do?"_

_"You will wait."_

_They simply nodded and shunpo'd away. Worried that they might see you, you scurried to a large container box and stationed yourself there._

_After what seemed like forever, you saw the doors opening. You muttered out a curse realizing that you would have to relive everything once more. Taking into consideration that you now had a different point of view, you willed yourself to watch the fall of the 7._

_It was slowly happening. The shinigami's slowly forming into a protective circle._

_Your eyes darted to the middle. The smoke was supposed to appear any second now. However, there was no smoke._ _The 2 shinigami's you had saw earlier were now in the center. Waiting for the command._

_Your eyes darted to the ceiling and you saw the shadowy figure once more. The figure looked as if he was wearing a montsuki. So the figure is a male. He was simply standing upside down. His sword pointing down at the 2 shinigami's beneath him. Trying your best to see what he looked like, you squinted your eyes once more._

_If memory served you right, this was when the muffled incantation happened._

_"H--- las espadas se han reunido. cosechar lo que se necesita---" That was the incantation. Only parts were audible._

_Bringing your eyes back down, you saw how the two shinigami's started murdering their fellow comrades. Not wanting to relive it any further, you closed your eyes and waited for the screams to be over._

_Hearing them scream caused your body to shake. It was bad enough you witnessed it the first time. Covering your ears desperately, you focused on keeping your reiatsu hidden. The screaming seemed to stopped. Hesitantly, you uncovered your ears and took a peak at the scenario once more._

_All you could see was the faint glow of the shikai's powers heading to the a single source._

_Your eyes went up as you saw the power being absorbed by the upside-down man's zanpakuto. His eyes seemed to be glowing green. The zanpakuto had absorbed everything now. You could still see how he was taking in all the power his sword was emitting._

_All of a sudden, his eyes shot wide opened. In a blink of an eye, he glided his way to an empty space._

_"I know you're there, child."_

_As if on cue, you felt the pain on your chest once more._

_\- -_

You woke up with a jolt. Throwing your blanket away as you were now drenched in sweat.

Staring at your wall, you were internalizing what you had saw in your dream.

'Orasa, do me a favor and manifest.'

Within seconds, Orasa appeared. Guilt quickly entered when you saw her face once again.

"What can I do, (Y/N)?"

You explained to Orasa the dream that you had. She made no comment whatsoever. Nodding every now and then to show that she was indeed listening to what you were saying. It was a reach on asking her if she knew anything about it. You already knew her answer.

"I know you can't do much. I just had to take it out of my system"

"Do you understand what his incantation meant, (Y/N)?"

"Not a clue. But it does seem a bit similar to the one's both of us use."

"as espadas se han reunido. cosechar lo que se necesita" Orasa quoted. "The swords have reunited. Reap what is needed."

"How... do you know that?" You raised an eyebrow at the shikai.

There was some thought etched into her face.

"I am not sure. I just... know."

"Do you think it's a memory of yours?"

"Hmm... Perhaps. But we can only speculate."

Nodding in agreement, your eyes shifted to your windows. The dark skies had vanished. Orange skies were now starting to grace the day. Running your fingers through your bed hair, you stood up and made your way to the shower.

While showering, you enjoyed the ice cold water slide down your skin. The cooling sensation gave you the kick-start you needed to start the day. Your eyes wandered to the space between your breasts. The area where the blade had made contact. There was no scar. There was no mark. Just bare skin. Shaking it off, you proceeded with everything.

Just as you stepped out your room, Toshiro stepped out of his too. He was in his gigai. Avoiding his stare, you walked on ahead but still greeted him the same.

Choosing not to have any conversation, you made your way out as he turned and headed into the dining area.

Outside you head towards Ururu and Jinta. Both of them were arguing as usual.

Hitting the back of Jinta's hair caused him to continue sweeping the floor. Ururu simply gave you a small thank you and cleaned as well. Feeling something brush against your leg, you saw a black cat. Giving it a small smile, you lifted the cat up and carried it inside the house.

Entering the dining area, your dad, Rangiku, and Toshiro were eating breakfast.

"Guess who's here?"

Urahara glances your way and immediately smiled as you let the cat free from your hold. Standing up, he took a bowl and milk for his friend. It had been a while since Yoruichi appeared. The fact alone that she's here signaled that something was indeed wrong.

You sat down on an empty chair and took a piece of luncheon meat. The captain's eyes following your hands. 

"How are you, (Y/N)-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine, Rangiku." You gave her a smile as you took a bite on the slab of meat.

Before she could speak, Yoruichi spoke up.

"(Y/N). Can we talk in private?"

There it was. You were expecting it so it didn't come in much shock. However, the reason for the talk was unknown. Yoruichi led the way and took you to your room.

Now that the two of you were alone, she turned back into her human form. You didn't really mind it but the smoke was a bit annoying. Reaching for your blanket, you threw it at her to cover her naked body. She sat down on the floor and made herself comfortable.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"(Y/N)... It's about what you saw in the warehouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> Hey ya'll :) Thanks for taking the time to read my story :) It means a lot. I am curious with what you think about it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to let me know :) Take care!
> 
> -KG


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were given a fragment.

"Do you understand, (Y/N)?"

You couldn't find the words to reply. It was information overload once again.

"It's like... Aizen all over again."

"In a way, yes."

Tapping your index finger, Yoruichi saw that you were in distress. It was a habit you had. She crawled in closer to you dragging the blanket along with her. She placed her head on your lap and caressed your lap. You let out a sigh and patted her head.

"Can you give me the details, Yoruichi?"

"Of course."

You stood up and went to your closet. Looking for some clothes, you pulled the ones you knew she always wore each time she would visit. Throwing it to her, she immediately changed. You made your way towards your study table and waited for her to tell you everything.

When she was done changing, she sat on the corner of your bed.

"Here's what we know. The name of the 2 shinigami you saw were Atsushi Isao and Nomura Juro. They were also fellow Onmitsukido. A few months ago, there was a strange burst of reiatsu somewhere in the Rokun district. I instructed them to investigate. They didn't return so we presumed they were dead.

"I, personally, went to the site to investigate but there was nothing left trace. No bodies, no signs of fighting, it was just silence. But I think the real question is why I needed to talk to you. It's about your zanpakuto, (Y/N)."

Your eyes darted to your zanpakuto. There it was again, the uneasy feeling in your guts causing you to tremble a bit.

You felt yourself go light and before you knew it Orasa took over.

"Yoruichi-sama." You bowed your head.

Yoruichi was taken a back with what had happened. She saw how your eyes had changed color. Your reiatsu was intertwined with Orasa's.

"Is... Is that Orasa?"

"Yes. I would like to know what is it you discovered, first hand."

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Only when needed."

'Yeah, when you want some action.' You couldn't help but comment in your mind.

There was a silence in the room. The violet-haired girl was deep into her thought whether or not to push through with the conversation. It was rare for shikai's to take control of their wielders. The fact that she had done it so effortlessly only confirmed some of her suspicions.

"I assume that (Y/N) is till conscious and can hear everything, yes?"

You nodded.

"Well... There's not much I can say due to it being classified information. But, what I can tell you is that..."

She was cut off. The doors to your room suddenly opened and Urahara appeared. There was sadness in his eyes.

"Yoruichi. I think it would be better if I was the one who told her."

\- -

For some reason, Urahara decided to bring you down to the training grounds. The place where it all started.

All of a sudden, you remembered how this was the place where all your memories started. You woke up here with such a blank state that you weren't even sure what your name was. Yet, the way Urahara was able to calm you down still amazed you till this day. Both of you were walking for quite some time till you saw a small tent in the horizon.

The tent was a normal camping tent. Green with a zipper door.

"Uh...?"

Not bothering to reply, Urahara unzipped the door and proceeded you to enter. Crouching down, you entered and sat down. There was nothing inside the tent. Just the smell of plastic and dampness.

"You must be wondering why we're here or why this tent is even here, right?"

You gave him a face and he ruffled your hair. There was hesitancy in his part and pain in his eyes yet he still kept talking. Of all the things that could've happened next, he took off his hat. This only meant that he was indeed serious.

"Daughter. You must understand that everything that has happened, it was all to protect you, understand?" He whispered as he took your hands and held on to them tightly. You held them tighter as a response.

"I promise."

"6 years ago and 14 days ago, head captain Yamamoto and I had a talk. It was about you and your zanpakuto. We knew that you and your zanpakuto just couldn't mix, so he made me do research." He started to brush his thumb on your palms.

"What do you mean by 'couldn't mix'?"

He swallowed his saliva and he lost all confidence to continue. You leaned in closer and gave him a reassuring smile.

"First of all, (Y/N)... Orasa was ever meant to be your zanpakuto."

"Wait. What?"

He tightened his jaw and let go of his hold on you. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he was waiting for you to react. Looking at you, your eyes were wide in shock, still trying to absorb what he had said and what that meant.

"Maybe it's easier if I show you. I can't show you everything but I can show you this."

Grabbing to your hand once more, he led the two of you out of the tent. Walking for a few minutes, he suddenly transferred his grip onto your wrist and pulled you in forcefully.

"Hey! What the heck, dad?"

"Forgive me, (Y/N)-chan..."

"Bubun rikōru" He hit your chest and you fell onto your back.

There was a crushing sensation and your vision started to swirl. You could feel your head throbbing and your breathing was much slower now. Your whole body was turning numb till everything went black.

\- -

_"(Y/N)! Get back here!"_

_"Not unless you catch me, Shuhei!"_

_Inside the Sereitei, you were running around causing trouble as always. Everyone was used to it._

_Today, you felt like exploring the 9th division. Shuhei happened to cross your path and you instantly saw him as the perfect target. It was nothing special, all you did was grab his stack of paper work and run away._

_When he finally caught you, he flicked your forehead and took the papers away. Wanting to have a conversation with you, the both of you proceeded to head back to the 9th barracks. Helping with the stacks of papers, the two of you began moving forward._

_"What brings you here, (Y/N)?"_

_"Nah, I'm just bored that's all. You were just unlucky to be on my path." You gave him a smile._

_Shuhei stared at you with annoyance and amusement. Aside from Rangiku, he had a bit of feelings for you since the two of you spent a bit of time together. He stared at your (h/c) braid that fell on your shoulder. The way the sun shone made your skin glow and your (e/c) eyes sparkle. It was enough to make him go through the day._

_After walking for a while, the two of you bumped into Urahara. He was wearing his haori and greeted the two of you with his usual smile. There was a folder in his arm._

_"Good morning, Captain Urahara! "_

_"Hisagi-san! Tempus-san!"_

_Just the standard greeting. After that, the three of you parted ways. The usual._

_Before disappearing into the corner, Urahara made sure to get a good look at you. You seemed to notice. The two of you made eye contact and bowed to each other to lessen the tension._

_Upon arriving to the 9th barracks, you were met with Rangiku and her captain. You couldn't help but blush at the sight of the spiky white haired boy. Shuhei, too, couldn't help but gawk at Rangiku's beauty. All they did was hand in some paper work and went on their way back to their respective barracks. Shuhei seemed to notice you staring at the small captain's back._

_"Got some hots for the shorty, (Y/N)?"_

_"Shut it. Same goes to you for Rangiku."_

_"Oh please, who wouldn't be able to resist her?"_

_"Apparently not you." You blew him a raspberry and gave him the stack of papers you had to carry. You were about to leave when a jigokucho flew to you and landed on your shoulder. Whispering the message to you, you immediately complied and shunpo'd your way to the 1st division barracks._

_In the 1st division barracks, you saw Ukitake and Shunsui walk out of the meeting hall. Shunsui seemed to be delighted at the sight of you since he ran and gave you a hug._

_"Hey, Shunsui, let her go. She can't breath. Unless you want the head captain to reprimand you."_

_"No fun, Jushiro. How are you, (Y/N)?"_

_"Usual. Is uncle inside?"_

_"He's all yours." With that the two of them left. They seemed to be in a hurry to leave you to talk with your uncle._

_Looking at the skies, the sun was now hiding behind gray clouds. The wind seemed to be a bit more chilly. Something was going to happen. You felt it._

_You entered the hall without a knock._

_"You called for me uncle?"_

_There was no response. Your uncle simply stared at you with his beady eyes and long beard. Lifting his hand, he gestured you to come closer. Reluctantly, you complied. Despite keeping his reiatsu, you could still feel the power radiating off this old man. You never really liked him, so to speak._

_"It is almost the end of our bargain, (Y/N)."_

_"I know uncle. J-just give me a little bit more time."_

_"It's been 3 years yet here you are. Still wielding a practice blade."_

_"It's not that simple, uncle."_

_"Oh, but it is. You are well aware that zanpakuto's are born with their shinigami. Yet you have none."_

_That stung. It was true._ _You felt your eyes cloud but that would only mean punishment. If there's one thing he embedded in your system, it was never to shed tears in front of him._

_"I just need more time, uncle."_

_"3 years is more than enough, (Y/N)."_

_You bit your tongue._

_"1 week. Give me 1 week. That's all I need."_

_"And if you cannot?"_

_"Then I will step down as a shinigami. You can renounce my title. I'll head back home. No questions asked."_

_There was silence in the room. The head captain was in deep thought. He knew that you would go to great lengths to achieve what you wanted, even the most stupid things. After what seemed like forever, he agreed and you left the room._

_Now that you were outside, you let your tears fall. All the anger you had built up inside you finally went out._

_You hated how you were born without a zanpakuto. All you ever wanted was to have that voice call for you in your head._

_It was a miracle that they let you pass the academy. You knew deep down that you didn't deserve to be a shinigami. The old man had too much pride that he had to pull a few strings here and there to make you earn your shihakusho. To make matters worse, they gave you a practice sword to keep in your back, that way the others wouldn't suspect a thing. Not even the captains knew._

_A thought entered your mind._

_Before you knew it, you were now in the 6th division._

_Sneaking through their hallways, you remembered how Yoruichi used to enter a hidden door that housed unused weapons. Most of those weapons were not to be used under any circumstances. Recalling that there was a small lever, you started to touch the walls for anything. Lucky for you, you found it and immediately went in._

_The room was dim but there was a small light coming from the walls. Your eyes slowly adjusted and you found dozens of weapons. From axes to spears, anything imaginable, it was there._

_What you were doing was a crime itself but you wanted to prove your uncle wrong. Desperate times call for desperate measures, that's what you told yourself._

_Walking around the room, you found a wall that held only 3 swords. One of it seemed to be calling towards you. You approached it carefully. Looking around every now and then to make sure that no one was behind you. Now that you were inches away from each of them, you tried to feel which one seemed to be calling you._

_"You sure about that, lil missy?" A voice suddenly entered the room and broke the silence._

_"Y-Yoruichi-sama! Please forgive me for prying."_

_She stepped towards you. Not a single sound came from her footsteps._

_"I won't stop you. But you must be aware of the consequences, (Y/N)."_

_"Our bodies might not bond."_

_"Most likely. But, these swords here, they're the worst."_

_"How so?" Your eyes went back to the swords. Each of them a meter apart._

_"These 3 zanpakuto's never had a capable wielder. Most of them ended up being passed down from one generation to another but still to no avail."_

_For some reason, you weren't focused on what Yoruichi was saying. All you could do was stare at the sword in the middle._

_"Oy. Were you listening?"_

_You snapped yourself back to reality._

_"(Y/N). You must understand that if you take one, your body will keep rejecting it. These swords aren't your normal ones, (Y/N). In some absurd way, they can be dubbed as 'cursed'." Yoruichi seemed to be careful with each word she uttered. She did, however, notice that your eyes were glued to the middle sword. She let out a defeated sigh. "That one wields time."_

_"Time?"_

_"Yes. If you take that, be aware that whatever past it has, you will be intertwined with it. Be it feelings or attitude."_

_Yoruichi saw that there was fear in your eyes yet wonder at the same time. She saw how you kept yourself composed despite being caught red handed by the head of the Onmitsukido._

_"I know it's a crime and you could get executed for this. But, I'm willing to close my eyes and act like this never happened. But it's all on you."_

_Without any second thoughts, you took the zanpakuto._

_\- -_

You woke up with your head on Urahara's lap. He was fiddling with your hair.

Sitting up, you saw that you were still in the training ground. Your mind was blank. Words weren't forming but tears were. Though it was only a fragment, you understood why your body reacted that way. It was your body's way of telling you that it will never work despite giving it your all.

"Dad... Did you know all this?" Your voice was shaky and the tears started to fall.

He couldn't look at you in the eye.

"Dad! Please say something! Did you know?"

"To an extent, yes."

"W-why? Why couldn't you have done this earlier?" You saw the confusion in his face. He wasn't expecting your reaction. "Everyone knew who I was... what exactly happened?"

"Well, that went a bit better than I expected." He scratched his head. Not sure what to say next. "Something happened along the way. I can't tell you anything more, kiddo."

Nodding your head, you leaned in to give him a hug. He hugged back in return.

"I'm angry but if you kept it from me, it just means that you have your reasons. I forgive you, dad."

Urahara's eyes widened and he felt his spirit being pulled away. He gave your head a small peck. Putting his fingers on your chin, he raised your head up so you would look at him in the eye. It hurt him to see your eyes stained with tears. Giving you a gentle smile, he made you an offer you couldn't refuse.

"How's about I make you pancakes?"

In that sentence alone you broke down and nodded your head. Urahara just kept patting your back while whispering comforting words. The two of you slowly made your way back to the dining area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> You finally have a fragment of your memory! Congratulations!


	15. Ruined Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ishida head over to a carnival.

Ever since your dad gave you a glimpse of your memories, you couldn't help but wonder what else he kept from you. A million questions were running through your head. But the one bothering you most was the fact that Orasa and you were not meant to meet.

After eating pancakes, you locked yourself in your room. All you wanted to do was to gather your thoughts and possibly come up with theories. Spending the whole morning and afternoon in locked doors, you scribbled and scratched whatever words came through your head.

Orasa manifested and offered help too.

Because you were too lost in your thoughts, you were shocked when the skies were now burning orange and red. The sun was now setting. The roofs of each houses were now starting to drown in their shadows.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Orasa whispered as she leaned onto the window. 

"Yeah."

Looking at Orasa, you felt as if there was now some sort of distance happening. Whatever bond you had made suffered a hint of damage now that you had fragments of your memories. Your eyes traced her figure. Her hair was gently swaying, her kimono still had winding gears, except now, the gears seemed to glow a little less and slower.

"(Y/N)..."

Catching her gaze, you gave her a small reassuring smile. It was clear she felt what you were thinking.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she lowered her head down. Golden tears were falling from her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Orasa."

"No. You don't understand. I saw your memory, (Y/N)..."

"And...?" There was a slight pause when you muttered your answer.

"It's all my fault. I called you. And now, your body is showing clearer signs that we might never be able to bond."

You let go of her stare. She was right. From the crushing sensation of your lungs, the vomit episodes, and occasional loss of consciousness, it all boiled down to not being compatible. Yet despite all the hardships, there was always a sense of accomplishment when you were able to mutter a spell she would whisper to you. Pride would always swell in your guts when the incantation was a success. You couldn't help but smile as you secretly relived the memories the two of you had shared.

"So?" You shrugged your shoulders. The smile still on your face.

"I'm hurting you, (Y/N)."

"Orasa Tempa. I could care less. It was my final choice. I was given the warning that we might never be able to bond, yet here we are. If this isn't what they call 'a bond', then let's make up a word for it."

Orasa stared at you with tears in her cheek. There was relief in her face yet doubt was still present. Grabbing her hand, you gripped it tightly. The sudden touch shocked her.

"I won't let you jump from one person to another, Orasa. You're staying. No matter what."

Tears were now flooding her cheek. You could see how shaken she was and yet her aura gave off nothing but peace and gratefulness. Not bothering to ask you, she immediately grabbed you in a hug. It was always a calming sound to hear the ticking of clocks when she was near. Checking on her kimono, the gears started turning at better speeds and the glow began to return.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

Ruffling her hair, you gave her a big smile. With that she went back into her inner world.

Not a second later, you felt your phone vibrate on the desk. Reaching your hand out, you glanced at the caller ID.

"Ishida?"

"Hey, are you alright? Urahara-san told me what happened..."

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks." You smiled as you talked with your best friend.

"You know, I bet you forgot but today's the first night of the carnival down by the bridge. Wanna go?"

In a snap of a finger, you got up and started rummaging through your wardrobe. Ishida seemed to hear the commotion and gave a small laugh on the end of the line.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes, is that fine?"

"Yep! See you! And can you bring me some kinokonoyama?"

"Already in my bag..."

"You're the best!"

After hanging up the phone, you quickly freshened up and braided your hair once again. For a change, you decided to add in your original (h/c) locks as highlights to the blonde.

Trotting down the stairs, you saw Urahara, Rangiku, and Toshiro eating dinner. Without hesitation, Rangiku stood up and ran all the way towards you and choked you with her massive chest.

"(Y/N)-chan! We heard about what happened? Are you okay? How are you feeling? I'm so sorry that I actually forgot about you! How could I forget you?!"

Not being able to answer, you just patted her waist. Trying to hold on to your breath for as long as possible. When she let go, you inhaled the amazing air that you were deprived of. You sat yourself down next to your dad.

"First of all, I'm doing much better now." You purposely left out the part where you and Orasa had the heart to soul talk. "Dad, I'll meet up with Ishida for a while. Is that okay?"

Urahara and Rangiku's eyes slid to the small captain who minded his own business.

"Sure. Go ahead. Just make sure to buy me some lollipops, alright kiddo?" He instructed as he fixed the lapel of your coat.

Nodding your head, you stood up and went to the living area to wait for the doorbell to ring.

"Captain... Did you guys fight? She didn't look at you or even greet you like she usually does." Rangiku whispered in the table.

"None of your business, Matsumoto." His eyes remained fixed on the food he was munching on. Still, he would steal glances at the entrance of the living room. "Besides, we have some work to do tonight. Yoruichi gave us some information regarding the two former Onmitsukido members."

"But... I WANTED TO GO TO THE CARNIVAL!"

"You can go next year."

The strawberry-blonde simply pouted at her grouchy captain. Their attention was gathered when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be leaving now! Don't wait up for me, dad!" You yelled from the living room.

"Enjoy! And be responsible!" Urahara yelled back with his eyes glued on the captain.

The three of them heard the door open and closing.

\- - - - -

After a few minutes of walking, Ishida and you finally arrived at the carnival. Because it was the first night, tons of people decided to drop by.

Despite the chilly weather, some wore kimonos while others simply wore casual outfits. Wherever you passed by, the savory aroma of takoyaki, yakisoba, and yakitori was present. Children were running around trying to try one game after another.

"Remember the first time you were here?"

"Hmm.. 5 years ago right?"

"Yeah. You went crazy over the sweets that Urahara-san had to drag you out."

"I couldn't help it okay! It was my first time..." You gave him a pout as he patted your head. Extending his arm, you happily grabbed it as the two of you started to try whatever festivities the carnival had to offer.

Your eyes darted to the huge Ferris wheel in the center of the carnival. Despite them being boring, the sight above was always nice. Ishida seemed to notice and agreed to hop on the Ferris wheel before sending you home. 

After around 1 hour and a half of playing games and winning a few prizes, Ishida got you a snow cone.

"So, how's you and Captain Hitsugaya?"

Almost dropping the snack, you regained composure and cleared your throat.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... It's obvious you like him. Right?"

A blush made its way to your cheek. You didn't even bother holding on to it because he was right.

"I mean, yeah, I do." You started poking the crushed ice. "It's just that I can't help but feel like his feelings aren't... his?"

"What do you mean?"

Explaining to him the situation, Ishida couldn't help but drop his jaw. It felt weird to him how a shikai was able to take control of their wielder. Then again, he was a quincy so he wasn't all too familiar with shikai's.

"Still though, is it really okay with you? Having Orasa take control?"

"It's fine with me. We set up boundaries after that kiss. Though, I doubt it's still existent."

"But, how does it feel?"

"I can't remember. I'm aware but not aware at the same time if that makes sense."

Taking your hand again, Ishida decided to take you to the center of the carnival. Seeing his motive, you couldn't help but smile as the two of you approached the Ferris wheel. There wasn't a long line. The two of you were the 5th in line. He seemed to be looking for something in his pocket.

"Did you lose something?"

"I think I dropped my keys. Can you wait here?"

"Don't take too long, okay?"

Nodding, he left you in the line. Taking your phone out, you started playing with some games. Keeping your eyes out for Ishida. The line kept getting shorter yet he still hasn't returned. Worry was starting to creep in.

It was finally your turn yet Ishida was still no where to be seen. Entering the pod, you sat down and stared at the crowd. Taking a look at your phone you started to dial his number. Looking around as the phone rang, you felt the pod shake a bit. Turning around you saw...

"T-Toshiro?" Your eyes were surveying the area looking for your friend. "Where's Ishida?"

The doors of the pods close and you were now slowly making your way up.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Staring at the captain, you realized that his gigai was now in his adult form. He was dressed casually. He wore a navy blue duffel trench coat with his ripped up scarf around his neck. Accompanied with with a black turtle neck, you had to admit that he looked bomb.

Shifting in your seat, you stared at the rising view of the city. The city lights were amazing to look at. There was slight tension in the air as he was waiting for your answer.

"No."

Knowing that even distribution of weight was needed, he stayed put in his corner. His turquoise eyes focusing on only you. He placed his elbows on his knees. Ruffling his hair, he extended his arm and poked your thigh. Now that your eyes were on him, he spoke his mind once again.

"(Y/N)."

"Hmm?"

"You changed your hair?"

You raised your eyebrows. Not expecting the question, you looked at the braid on your shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Yeah. After I got the fragment of memory, I guess I just wanted to change things up a bit. But, I'll still change it back."

He nodded in response.

"Did you and Ishida plan this?"

"Would you rather have him here?" There was hesitation in his question. Grabbing onto his gaze, you felt that there was a hint of pain to them.

"To be honest..." You shifted your seat to make yourself face him. "No."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It would be a bummer to be alone in a Ferris wheel."

The captain rolled his eyes at your additional comment. Scratching his head, he leaned his back on the chair and crossed his legs.

"Look, I know you've been thinking about it. I have, too."

"Thinking about what?"

"If it's you who I see or Orasa."

Your eyes widened before you realized it. Letting go of his eyes, you started fidgeting with your fingers.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think the both of us are intertwined with something that's complicated." He crouched a little, his elbows were now resting on his thighs.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"But, I'm glad it's you."

"Huh?" You weren't quite sure what had just happened. Heat was starting to travel up your cheeks again.

Toshiro adjusted himself. He was now on his knee and holding on to the side of your chair to balance himself from the swaying pod. Your heart seemed to be beating a bit faster now.

"You heard me."

He gave you a smile and cupped your cheek. Your breathing started to quicken.

"This is all me, (Y/N)."

He pushed himself up a bit to make things easier. He leaned in close to your face to get the perfect angle. You knew exactly what he was about to do. Bracing yourself, you closed your eyes and waited for his lips to meet yours.

Just as the connection was about to happen, he stopped mid way. Practically an inch away from your lips. Opening your eyes, you saw his glowing orbs looking at the horizon. Shame was making it's way till you felt it too.

The same reiatsu from the warehouse.

"They're here." There was a hint of fear in your voice. And sadness.

Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and leaned his forehead on yours. You felt his icy breath brush your lips. Your noses were touching and all it took was just one small movement for it to happen. However, both of you knew that the pod was now on its way down and it wasn't the right time.

"Damn it." He cursed.

Looks like the kiss will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> Oh you thought? Not yet! XD
> 
> Butt, I initially planned to post this 2 days ago but the chapter felt off and interaction was a little forced. hihihi ya girl had to rewrite everything but I think this was much better compared to the original :) The first draft consisted of You, Urahara, and Yoruichi having small talk a few minutes after the pancakes were made. Along the way, dialogue got difficult. I tried inserting Shiro but it felt... off. So yeah. xD
> 
> I like this much better and hopefully the last part wasn't too harsh 💕


	16. Ruined Moments II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out to see the source of the reiatsu. Your gut feeling says that it's a trap.

**((Y/N) Point of View)**

Why is life like this?

Just when I thought that Toshiro and I can finally have our 'moment', the gosh darn reiatsu appeared.

Okay, to be fair, the Ferris wheel carriage thingy was already going down and I wouldn't want people to see the little kiss that was supposed to happen. But was it going to be a little kiss tho? Or was he going to go all out and give me a REAL kiss.

'My dear, focus on the reitsu'

'Shut it, Orasa. You've had your moments now give me mine.'

"Oy. Are you okay?"

My thoughts were cut by his voice. Looking at his adult gigai was a blessing all together. But he did get a lot of stares tho. He wasn't kidding when he said it gave him additional work. Such a feeler.

Anyway, we went to a secluded corner and decided to exit and leave our gigai's there. It was risky on our part as people could see, so we made a pact that if nothing happens in the next 30 minutes, we would go back and enter them.

Tracing the reiatsu was quite challenging. The burst of pressure happened not too long ago but it also faded just as fast. We tried to do the ribbon-thingy. He was able to grab the red thread and we followed it all the way to another warehouse. One that was a 10 minute jump from the carnival.

It wasn't just us who were alarmed by the increase and decrease of the pressure. Ichigo, Chad, and the ever so useful Ishida was there. I noticed how Ishida and Toshiro were talking with eyes. Seeing Ishida squint his eyes and rolling them only meant he was frustrated at the wasted effort, at least that's what I think.

"Did you guys feel it?" Ichigo asked as we approached him, our eyes surveying the area.

"For a brief moment, yes." The Captain replied.

He slowly lead us inside the warehouse. Looking around the area one more time before entering the warehouse, there was the uneasy feeling entering my gut again. Hopefully, no one was in the area. Ishida and Chad can easily be seen since they don't have gigai's and shit. But, I'm pretty sure they can just say they're cosplayers who randomly entered a warehouse, that makes sense right?

My senses were starting to adjust to the darkness the warehouse had to offer. The chilly air touched that touched my skin gave me a bit of goosebumps. The building gave off creaking noises and if my hearing serves me right, a few drips from exposed water pipes. Each footstep seemed to echo. Other than that, it was utter silence engulfing us all.

"I can do the time rewind if you guys want?"

"No. You'll only hurt yourself." Ishida snapped.

The way his face reacted next was clear that he instantly regretted what he had said.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). But, you just went through a lot and I'm just worried that your body might not be able to take it like last time."

He was right, though. Now that I know that Orasa and I might not be able to bond, can I really achieve doing the spell once more? Or would this mean more vomit episodes? God, I hope not. Freaking sucks to vomit.

'We can try. But they will not be able to see. It will be less straining for you, (Y/N).'

'You think we can do it?'

'Are you doubting your abilities?'

'To be honest, a bit.'

'My dear, if you doubt your abilities then I don't think we would ever be able to fully bond.'

Ouch. That was brutal, even for Orasa but she had a point. I know I promised her that we would go through this together and that we would be able to find a way to bond. Fear eating me up and doubts is the worst thing I can succumb to now.

'Okay, let's do this.'

"(Y/N)?"

Again, my train of thought was cut. This time by Ichigo. Looking at him, I gave him a nod with which he replied with a small smile.

"You guys, you have to trust me. I'll be fine. This incantation will be different. Only I will be able to see what happened. I'll only do it for a short time. Please."

I swear, all of them stared at me with such pity, worry, and doubt. I understand but still, I can handle it, probably. This time, 'no' won't be an acceptable answer. Walking past them and situating myself in the center of the warehouse, I saw how there seemed to be no residue of any human activities.

'Orasa? Do you think it's a trap?'

'I... am not quite sure, but the possibility is there.'

'Shall we?'

'By all means...'

"volver el tiempo atrás"

In that instant, I felt my body being tugged back and forth. The pull was so strong that I had to readjust my stance. Everything around me started to swirl and fly. It was mass chaos, heck even my friends were being pulled away. Yet, this nagging feeling was still there. Manifesting in front of me was a clock made of golden light. This was it.

Extending my arm and pointing with my index, I started to turn the time back by 15 minutes. Right before the burst happened. Now, I have to focus on my reiatsu and make sure that no faltering will happen. No fainting or vomiting.

Every single muscle and joint I had seemed to be pulled back but all I can do is resist. I kid you not when I say that it was all I saw was a tornado of the contents of the warehouse.

'Whoa...'

And just like that. The warehouse was now surrounded by a green and murky haze, similar to last time. Each crate and box were still as ever. I swear, it's like nothing even moved.

For the 15 minutes that me and Orasa observed, it was nerve-wreckingly still.

'Manifest for me, Orasa.'

"What is it, (Y/N)?"

"What do you see?"

"Stillness."

"And?"

"I do not quite catch you."

I turn to face her, carefully that way my reiatsu is still stable.

"This is a trap, Orasa."

"Should we stop? We can still continue for a few more minutes, your reiatsu is stable."

I felt even more anxious now. My breathing started to pace up. Any longer and I'm pretty sure I would falter.

"I can't. We have to stop."

With that, Orasa nodded in agreement and disappeared. Focusing intently on the glowing clock to appear once more, I managed to will time to go back to the present.

Once again, my body felt like it was being pulled by some invisible force. Luckily, this time, it was much faster and I think my body got accustomed to the feeling. Now that everything was back to normal, All 3 men were standing in front of me. None of them had moved an inch. Not gonna lie, that was weird. They were supposed to be able to move. Maybe I'm just overthinking. Still though...

"How was it?" Chad asked.

"What did you see?" Ichigo added.

"Nothing. It was just emptiness. Whatever we see now, that's exactly what I saw."

"Odd."

"Let's get out of here." The captain ordered.

"What's your make in this situation, Toshiro?"

I saw how he sighed. Even in these types of situations, he still demands to be called captain. It was cute though. Ichigo is terrible with names so Toshiro's lucky he even remembers it.

"I think, we just placed (Y/N) in trouble. Her reiatsu was being broadcast as she did her thing. If that was the sole purpose of dragging us here, then the perpetrator has done more damage than we'd now of..."

His eyes bore holes into mine. I knew it was a trap.

There was a sense of urgency as we all head out. After bidding good bye's, I was left with the boy with white hair.

I swear... my heart could literally jump out of my rib cage now. But, we gotta be composed.

Not that I was expecting much, our trip back to our gigai's was a silent one. He lead the way but occasionally, he would glance at me making sure that I was still following or if there was someone else in the area. This tension though. It has to stop and so help me I will be the one to cut it.

When we arrived back to our gigai's, we immediately bonded with them. People didn't really bother looking at us since we just looked like we had just arrived to the venue.

So, yeah, I know that I said that I would cut the tension but it's a block of ice thick. He won't even keep eye contact with me.

'Just nudge him.'

'Why would I nudge him, Orasa?'

'You wanted to cut the tension, right?'

'Yes... but he-'

"(Y/N)?"

I looked up and saw his turquoise eyes. My cheeks felt as if there were tiny mod souls running around. I gave him the most modest smile I could conjure.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go to the park?"

'Get him.'

"Shut up..." I saw his eyes widen with surprise then shift to sadness in a matter of seconds. "No, not you. I was, uh, talking to Orasa. But my answer is yes. I'd like to go to the park!"

Boy. He extended his arm that way I could hold on to it. Was I pale or shit? I don't feel dizzy tho. Toshiro wiggled his stretched arm to get my attention once more. I stifled a giggle and accepted it.

With my hand wrapped in his arm, we walked toward the park. Despite it being past 9:30, there were still a lot of people wandering and spending some time in the park. We looked for a bench but all of them were occupied. Instead, we just kept walking and following wherever the cobblestone path took us.

In my 6 years here in Karakura, I've never really bothered to follow this road since it never peaked my interest. This night though, I started wondering where it leads to. Probably to another street or block.

"Are you cold?" Toshiro asked as he placed his hand on top of mine. I swear my cheeks would be redder than the color red itself.

Screw it.

"Yes. It is a little cold..."

He slipped his arm away and boy oh boy. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. To be fair, it was a little cold but the extra body heat was a little more than I bargained for. Hopefully, a certain someone can stop time and prevent my sweat glands from secreting.

'That is gross, (Y/N). But if that is what you wish.'

We continued walking and I feel like he could practically hear my heart bear since he occasionally stared at me and would show me a smirk. Either that or there was just something in my face. Hopefully the former.

So it turns out that the cobblestone road lead to the small bridge that stretched across the small man made lake. I would be lying if I said the view was bad. The way the moon reflected itself on the waters was indeed a very pleasant sight to see. Somehow, the moon made this white haired captain glow.

I immediately removed my eyes from him when he stared back at me.

"Sit."

We were now in the middle of the small bridge. He began to sit down while I looked around our surroundings. If something were to happen, I wouldn't want some random person to just walk up and excuse themselves to pass. Nope. Not going to happen. Looking down on him, he extended his hand so I could have an easier time sitting.

"So, uhh, nice moon, right?" Very smooth, (Y/N). Very smooth.

Toshiro gave no response. He simply stared at the moon causing his amazing orbs to sparkle. If my heart rate could increase any more, it probably did right now.

"A-about the Ferris wheel thing..."

Ah crap. Here it is. Heart be ready, please.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry I stopped."

God damn this boy.

"It's fine, really."

It was just small talk after that. The chatting died down and it was now the silence of the moon engulfing us both. I let out a small smile at the sound of crickets and the distant music from the carnival. If this was a date with Toshiro then I'll take it. I felt a bit daring so I decided to lean on his arm. I felt him tense up a bit but soon enough he relaxed.

"Look, I'm not good at this but I just want to be blunt and save time."

I shot him a confused look as he opened his palm and placed it in front of us to see. Slowly, a blue light started to form and formed into a small snowflake crystal. I felt my jaw drop but still continued to stare at him as he rummage through his pocket. Taking out a chain he molded the crystal unto it.

I jumped a bit when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and took out my hand. Simply placing the necklace on my palm and looking away. The corners of my mouth started to go up when I realized what had just happened. Looking at his face, there was a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. Subtle because he was glowing but noticeable nonetheless.

"Am I just gonna hold this? Or are you gonna help me wear it?" I controlled the ridiculous smile forming on my face and showed him a smirk instead. I failed but who cares?

Both of us stood up and I turned my back as he made me wear the necklace. Once it was in place, I faced him once more. The look on his face showed content at his creation. He gave me a small smile that made my stomach flutter a lot.

'Should I?'

'Contain yourself.' Orasa whispered.

'But I wanna continue where we left off...'

'Let him do it.'

Trying to give him the signal, I made sure to catch his eye contact. It was hard at first knowing he was avoiding it but contact was made. Biting my inner lip, my gaze went down to his lips and back to his eyes. Gosh, I hope he understands.

"It looks very pretty. Thank you, captain." I tugged on his sleeve.

"It's just the two of us, you know."

"So, I can't call you 'captain' now?" I gave his shoulder a little bump.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Shall we head back now?"

Wait. What?

"Oh... yeah. Sure."

He walked ahead of me that way I was behind him. Luckily he was in front of me so he couldn't see the death glares I was giving him.

After a silent walk with me staying behind him, we finally reached Urahara shop. It was dimly lit now, everyone was probably sleeping. If he had any sense in him, this would be the perfect time.

At this point, we were now in the dining area and he went out of his gigai. I did the same. Sitting down, I let my shoulder slump. Not gonna lie, the necklace was breathtaking but the Ferris wheel incident left me hanging. Maybe the best thing to do is to brush it off and just continue as if nothing happened.

I know that nothing much can happen now so might as well head up and sleep.

"I'm feeling tired. It's been a long day."

"Sure."

"Oh, and I love the necklace. It's really pretty." I almost forgot to thank him. Giving him my thanks with a smile and my fingers on the snowflake was a sight that seemed to make him smile. A small one at least. He didn't even reply. He just gave me a small nod.

With that, I slowly made my way out of the room and on to the stairs.

The sudden drag of the chair startled me. I didn't mind it though knowing it was just him. Hearing footsteps approach me, I felt cold finger tips wrap around my wrist. The sudden touch caused me to jump a bit. I turned to face his amazing eyes.

I swear at this point in time, my heart is a beating mess.

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> Finally! :) So, this took a while to post (gomen~ gomen~). I was going to post this yesterday but my sched got full all of a sudden..
> 
> This was a bit of a cliff hanger since the further details (wink wink) will be written in 3rd person pov for me to have better control hahaha I suck at 1st person T.T and that this as somewhat of a filler chapter too hehehe
> 
> Have a nice day you all!


	17. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what happened behind the scenes in the warehouse.

**(3rd Person Point of View)**

_"Atsushi. Are you sure about this?"_

_"Quit your yapping Nomura. The boss wants her spiritual pressure, that's what we'll give him."_

_There was much tension in the air. It had been a good few minutes since Atsushi gave out the sudden burst of reiatsu._

_Both of them had one goal. To lure the girl the zanpakuto wanted. They were to use the special device created by the Onmitsukido that gathers one's reiatsu should they use it for a specific amount of time._

_Knowing that time was not their friend, the chose to enter in the most discreet way possible. Following the hunch that the girl would only stay focused on the main entrance, they used a small window surrounded by darkness and crawled their way to the vantage point._

_"What if she won't use her ability, ey?"_

_"She will. Trust me, she will. Ever since the boss made contact with her, she should probably have grown doubts by now. At least a little."_

_It would only be a few minutes left till all of them would arrive._

_The device wasn't as complicated as it seemed. All they had to do was to open it once they knew that the incantation had begun. The shikai had told them what incantation would be used. If it would go on for at least 5 minutes, then all would go according to plan._

_There was silence in the air and finally they heard the doors opening. As they observed them in the darkness, they felt the heat of the zanpakuto increase all of a sudden. Atsushi hissed a bit at the sudden change. The increase of temperature caused the sword to tremble a little._

_"What the hell is going on, Atsushi?"_

_"I think he's excited."_

_Nomura furrowed his brows. He was always the hesitant one when it came to the final plan. His eyes darted back to the girl and his ears tingled once he heard the familiar incantation._

_Atsushi unsheathed the zanpakuto. Both of them were now wrapped in a protective shield to prevent them from being pulled as well. The device was now activated as well._

_While watching the girl and her shikai talk, the device gave a faint yellow glow. Though the girl could not feel anything, the device seemed to be absorbing a string of green light coming from them. Each passing minute the device glowed brighter and brighter till it stopped receiving light. It gave a small jerk before closing itself up._

_Observing them for a few more minutes, the shikai dispersed and the group made their way back outside._

_Giving it a few moments, Atsushi reported to the zanpakuto that the deed was done and that the group was not in sight. With that, he immediately appeared. This time, the two men could feel that his reiatsu was much stronger than before. Somehow, the shikai managed manipulate who gets to feel his reiatsu._

_"Well done, the two of you."_

_Both shinigami felt the sudden increase of his reiatsu causing them to have trouble breathing. To them, it felt as if the world was shaking. Intimidation and fear was one thing they still had to get used to from the shikai. Not a moment too soon, the shikai disappeared and they felt at ease._

_Simply nodding to each other, they exited the building awaiting for further instructions_

_\- - - - -_

Just as you were about to head up to your room, the sound of a chair dragging startled you. Knowing that the captain was still in the dining area, you brushed it off.

The sensation the necklace gave you was something else. It felt as if a blanket of cool air wrapped your body. Perhaps this is what the captain felt on a daily basis. It made you smile knowing that he might have made this using Hyorinmaru's powers. You played with the possibility that Orasa and Hyorinmaru could communicate using the snowflake. A small smile escaped your mouth.

All of a sudden, you felt cold fingers wrap around your wrist. Startling you from your train of thought, you turned around and met Toshiro's eyes. The dim room caused his eyes to have a deep tint of green to them. You noticed his breathing was a little hasty. You quirked your brow at his flushed appearance. With widened eyes glued to yours, you saw how his chest was rising and falling fast. 

Still, you couldn't deny the pounding sensation in your chest. The sudden tension that rose caused your palms to get clammy. Realizing that you were on the stairs and he was looking straight into your eyes, you appreciated the sudden height difference his adult body gave.

He just stood there for a moment. His eyes gave away that his mind was working overtime and trying to think as to why he suddenly stood up and grabbed your wrist. Despite the room being dim, you could see there was 

Opening your mouth to speak, he leaned in closer. Inching his way to your face. Your breath hitched and heat traveled to your face.

The next thing you knew, his lips were on yours.

Trying to process what was happening, your eyes were wide open. There was no movement at all in the kiss. It was all tension, tension, and nervousness. With the captain's face so close to yours, you could see how nervous his features were. The way he forced his eyes closed gave small crinkles on his skin.

Yet despite it, your stomach was all over the place. You felt as if you were riding a roller coaster and the first big dip just happened.

Lifting your hands, you cupped Toshiro's face and separated your lips from his. Both of you leaned on each other's forehead. Looking even closer into his eyes, you could see a hint of embarrassment. His cheeks were now red. He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" You whispered. There was a smile plastered on your face.

"I... I'm not good at kissing." Toshiro answered as he closed his eyes. He lifted his hands and held yours, still on his cheeks. The way his shoulders slumped was too pure for this world.

"Is this your first kiss, Captain Hitsugaya?" There was a teasing tone in your voice. With his face this close to yours, you inhaled all the minty goodness his body had to offer.

He nodded as an answer.

"We can try again if you'd like..."

He opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit. Seeing how you gave him a gentle smile caused him to exhale. The corners of his lips slowly went up. Letting go of his hold on you, his hands traveled down to your waist. He pulled you closer to him causing you to lose balance a bit. Realizing that your knees were weak made him smile a little more. Leaning on to each other's forehead's once more, he gave you his answer.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

This time, both of you closed the gap together.

Toshiro was feeling much more confident now. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he felt your lips forming a smile. Tilting his head a little to give you more access, he felt your hands slowly travel to his nape and his hair. Now in each other's arms, both of you slowly melted into the kiss.

Taking in your soft and warm lips against his, he slowly got to know how your lips tasted. 

Despite being a shinigami, you still needed some oxygen. You parted your lips a bit to breath. Toshiro saw that as an invitation and got easier access to your upper lip. That small action caused you to grab a fistful of his locks. Not expecting the sudden pull, he let out a small groan. He bit your lip as a small payback.

Letting out a small moan. Both of you shot your eyes open. Listening to your surroundings, making sure that no one else heard what had just escaped your mouth. It was still quiet. The only noise was coming from the two of you. Huffing and panting a little from the exchange. Looking back into each other's eyes, both of you let out a a giggle and a chuckle.

"Well... That went better, didn't it?" You whispered as you gave him a peck in the lip. Your body felt numb. Your stomach just went through so many roller coasters. Your knees were weaker than jelly. Feeling his breath on your lips made you yearn for more.

Catching his gaze again, you saw how his eyes were now relaxed and you felt the confidence ooze out of him. He squinted his eyes a bit and you saw a mischievous smirk form.

A second later, you were now lifted by Toshiro. His hands holding on to your hips while your legs clung to him for support. He was carrying you all the way up to the stairs. Upon reaching the last step, he nuzzled on your neck. Giving it a small kiss. His lips went upwards and he stopped at your ear.

Again, you felt your heart beat race. Your hands gripping tightly onto his haori waiting for his next words.

"Shall we continue this in my room?"

You couldn't stop your jaw from dropping. The way his husky voice whispered into your ears was enough to steal every single bit of oxygen in your body. Feeling his hands grip on your thighs a little tighter, you let out a small gasp. Not bothering to say your answer out loud, you crashed your lips into his.

Trying to maintain balance was no challenge for the captain but walking with his eyes closed was. Peaking every few seconds to see if he was going straight to his room. Making sure that both of your lips would not lose contact, he pushed your body on the wall. His weight on top of you as he tried to reach for the handle.

"Fuck, damn it. It's locked." He grunted in between the kiss.

"Get your damn keys, captain."

Reaching into his pocket, his shaky hands grabbed onto the key. Getting the key into the hole was the next problem. With shaky hands, he tried searching for the keyway. The tip of the key finally found it's way. Both of you smiled, excited for what might come next.

"Finally."

"About time."

"CAPTAIN! (Y/N)! OH MY GOODNESS!"

Both your eyes opened with shock. Breaking the kiss apart, Toshiro's head glanced to the source of the voice. The two of you saw Rangiku with her mouth wide opened. There was a moment of silence as she was still processing what was going on. Toshiro slowly put you down while you hesitantly let go of your hold on him.

Finally Rangiku was done processing what had happened and was ready to announce it to the world.

"EVERYONE!!! CAPTAIN AND (Y/N) FINA--"

"MATSUMOTO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> well :) there you have it folks! the kiss finally happened but of course all good things must end with Matsumoto fan girling for her captain xD
> 
> what do you think will happen to reader-chan's stolen reiatsu?
> 
> hopefully ya'll enjoyed the fluff as much as it was to write it :)
> 
> till the next update! :)


	18. The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hairline crack appears on the grandfather clock.

"Mover Hacia Atrás" You said as you pointed your index at the squeeling orange-blondie.

Time seemed to slow down and for a brief second. The next thing Toshiro saw was that his lieutenant seemed to be moving backwards till the door was closed. Almost as if nothing happened, at least for the next few minutes to catch up.

His head darted back at you, a small smirk in his mouth

"What was that for?" He cupped your cheek while his free hand held your waist. He felt you tiptoeing to get a better angle of his ear.

"Just a little trick to buy us time."

Your breath brushing against his ear caused him to experience goosebumps and a dip on the roller coaster ride. Letting out a small chuckle, he bent down and lifted you once more. This time, his hands were a little higher. Feeling his strong hands just below your ass made you all warm and admittedly turned on.

"Shall we proceed then?" He whispered with his face inching yours.

"Better start now, captain."

With not a second to lose, he immediately proceeded into his room. Using his back to close the door, you felt his hand let go of your ass to lock the door. Feeling a little playful, you pushed yourself away from him. The sudden action caused his features to look confused yet expecting at the same time.

Taking a step closer to him, you slide your hands up from his chest all the way to his shoulders. Gently tracing the hem of his haori, you couldn't help but bite your lower lip. Toshiro could see the lust forming in your (e/c) orbs. He adored the way your cheeks were blushing to it's maximum capacity. Trying his best to control the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing down there, he controlled his breathing.

"Hmm... I don't think you'll be needing this tonight." You hummed. Slowly sliding his haori off his torso, you were left with his shihakusho.

Even if you weren't going to admit it, you always wanted to see his bare upper body once more. This time with you in control of your own body.

"Well?"

Your eyes let go of his chest and went to his eyes. Showing him a genuine smile, you grabbed the hem of his shihakusho and pulled him towards you. Glancing a bit at his neat room, you saw your target. By now, your heart beat was breaking records. You wanted to move but your mind went blank as he bent down to give attention to your neck once more.

In one swift movement, he hoisted you up and placed you on his shoulder. You knew exactly where he was taking you. Each step he made caused you to yearn for his touch more and more.

Tossing you on to his bed, you shifted a little to get yourself comfortable. Turning your back over, you inhaled the scent of his pillow. This time, with his pillow in your arms you faced him. You wanted to memorize how he looked like in this moment. Realizing that he was removing his kasode, you let out an audible gasp. Biting your lip once more, you stared at his delicate movements.

Now that the kasode was out of the way, he took off his shitagi effortlessly.

"Damn boy." You couldn't help but comment.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror?" Hitting him with his pillow, you earned another chuckle. Your eyes absorbed the glory of his sculpted chest and abs. You bet on your ass that those were ice hard. Biting your tongue, you made sure to hold yourself from grabbing him right there and then.

Crawling on to the bed, he gently spread your legs and positioned himself on top of you. Not minding the pillow, he used it as a cushion and put in some weight just to squish you.

"Your not in your child form you know. You're heavy~" You commented while wrapping your legs around his waist.

"You think I care?"

Giving him a pout, you removed the pillow blocking him from you and pulled him into an embrace. The feeling of him pulling you closer to his body was something you wouldn't mind getting used to. He gave your collar bone a small peck and propped his elbow beside your head to take a look at your flushed face.

The way he was staring at you caused your legs to feel like jelly again. Any hint of lust that was present a while ago had subsided. What replaced them were eyes filled with love and care. Knowing that he usually kept to himself when he's around others, you knew that look was for you and you only. Trailing your hands down to his shoulder, you used your index finger to gently trace his jaw. Slowly moving to his lips and chin. Your mouth was slightly open with awe as you slowly absorbed the feel of his skin.

Leaning in closer, he gave your forehead a quick kiss and fell on to his side.

Readjusting himself, he pulled you back in and made sure your legs were still entangled. Using his arm as a pillow, you snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his other arm around you.

"Are you aware you smell like mint?"

"No. Do you like mint?"

"Yes." 

"Do you like me?"

You let out a laugh at the sudden pick up line. Giving him a small punch to his chest, you hugged him tighter and couldn't help but smile as you buried yourself into his chest. Feeling his hand softly petting the back of your head, you felt drowsiness taking over you.

"Yes. I like the Captain of the 10th division. Toshiro Hitsugaya." You whispered before falling asleep. Not long after, Toshiro fell asleep with you in his arms.

\- -

_"(Y/N). Come to me."_

_Opening your eyes, you found yourself in Orasa's world. The world around you was all the same. Just vast emptiness with an old grandfather clock in the center. Orasa was standing with her back facing you, her fingertips touching the glass between her and the pendulum. Moving towards her, you felt a sudden urgency forming._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"The clock, (Y/N)..."_

_It was only now that you paid close attention to the clock._

_The grandfather clock wasn't just an average one. The case was golden with carvings on the side. It's moon dial harbored intricate moldings. Each roman numeral seemed to be made of tourmaine. The pendulum had a carving in the middle. It wasn't clear to you so you squinted your eyes. It had the words 'Tempa'. It was almost as if the clock represented Orasa._

_"That represents you, is that correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What's wrong with it?"_

_"I did not notice it at first, but the swinging seemed to slow down. The moon dial is misaligned. And the ticking, (Y/N), it's growing fainter."_

_Her back was still facing you. Moving to her side, you were now facing her left side. Till this day it gave you chills knowing that side of her face had disappeared. Slowly she started to face you. Once your eyes met, you grabbed her shoulders. Tightly._

_Orasa's eye had lost it's pigment. All that was left of her vibrant colored iris was white._ _Now that you were holding onto her shoulders, you realized how thin she'd become. Is this normal for a shikai? To lose weight and all?_

_"Do you feel weak, Orasa?"_

_"No. But something happened a while ago. When you uttered the incantation, the body of the clock made a cracking noise."_

_Letting go of her shoulders, you went closer to the grandfather clock. Searching for the crack, you found it by it's base. It was thin but noticeable if you knew what you were looking for. Orasa sat down beside you._

_Looking at her state, you couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. From the disappearance of her face, to her eye losing its color, and now a scratch appeared._

_"This is all my fault..."_

_"No. It is a burden I brought unto you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember, I forced myself into you. If anything, this is all my doing."_

_"Don't say that." You failed to look at her in the eye. No matter how you looked at it, there was not much you could do with the situation. Both of you were in the wrong, that's what you thought at least._

_Your eyes stared at the clock once more. Placing your palm on the golden box, you felt a sudden wave of energy. It was faint but electrifying. Taking your hand away and examining it, you saw minuscule green orbs floating on your palm. An idea came to your mind._

_"Orasa, stand up."_

_Confused at the order, she complied. Fixing her kimono a bit before staring at you to await orders._

_You crossed your arms on your chest and the green and golden rings encased your hand and forearm once again. You felt a cold sweat forming as your adrenaline started brewing. With fading eyes, Orasa understood and held out her hand. With your hand in hers, both of you looked at the clock in unison._

_At the same time, both of you reached out and touched center of the clock._

_\- -_

You woke up with a jolt. Panting and sweating.

Toshiro, woken up by your sudden movement, sat up and held your hand. There was worry in his eyes as he saw your eyes were in a trance.

Letting go of his hold, you stood up and crossed your arms on your chest, resuming what was unfinished in your dream. Your body started to tremble with fear. You faced Toshiro who looked just as worried as he was a while ago.

Extending your hand, he accepted it and stood up. Standing beside you, he was patient with what was to happen next. Tightening his grip, your orbs darted straight to his turquoise ones. All worry you felt washed away. Feeling more confident this time.

"Do you trust me, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Seeing that you addressed him formally, he adjusted as well.

"What do you need?"

"Let your reiatsu flow."

He let out an exhale and immediately you felt his immense power.

What you had planned was just a theory but it was worth a shot.

With the hand intertwined with the captain's, you extended the gold and green rings to his forearm. The moment the glowing rings rotated on his arm, a sudden burst of light formed a larger ring around the two of you. The captain's room was now brightly lit up.

Lifting your free hand, you formed a circle using your pointer finger. The same golden clock you had used on your dad appeared once again. This time, much bigger and brighter. Your palms touched the center of glowing clock.

"Captain?"

"Tempus?"

"Catch me, okay?" You gave him a smile. One that showed fear and sadness at the same time.

"Always."

Silence now flooded the room. Slowly, the ticking of clocks could be heard. Even the captain could hear it. Each second that passed, they grew louder and louder. The hands on the clock in between the both of you started to move backwards. Slow at first but gaining speed with each growing tick.

The clock stopped moving. The captain felt his head starting to ache and his ears heard a ringing sound. It was enough to make him wince.

"Muéstrame."

With a blink of an eye, the two of you were eaten by a bright white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> hohoho a memory is about to come through! :)


	19. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of your memories come back.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"YES!"_

_"What if he sees us?"_

_"Then you'll have to kiss your haori goodbye." You gave him a big smile as the two of you walked through the streets of Sereitei._

_"(Y/N)... You can't keep avoiding the topic."_

_Giving him a pout, you grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the spot you two had agreed to spend the afternoon on. Giving you an amused sigh, he went along with each step you made._

_The spot you went to was an open field with a large tree in the middle. Scattered on the open grass land were yellow and pink flowers that danced with the wind. The two of you could hear the rustling of the wind. It was the perfect time to be there._

_When the two of you reached the tree, he leaned on its trunk and slid down to a squatting position, closing his eyes while he did so. Your eyes never left your companion. Sitting down beside him, you sighed as you took in the view._

_"Why are you sitting there? Come, come." He said while curling his index finger repeatedly._

_Feeling heat travel your cheeks, you crawled your way towards him and rested your head on his lap. A small smile crept on your lips as he took your hand and started fidgeting with it. You in turn, played with the ends of his haori, wrapping you up in a white blanket. Letting out a satisfied hum, you knew he was happy the two of you went here._

_Feeling him adjust his position, he inserted his hands under your armpits and lifted you up. Your back was now against his chest. Placing his head on your shoulders, he nuzzled on your neck causing you to giggle._

_"That tickles." You said as he wrapped his arms arms around your waist. In return, you held on to his hands, all while leaning your head against his._

_Despite the searing heat of the sun, the temperature was comfortable. That was one of the perks of having him beside you. You perked your head a bit and stared at the boy behind you. He had closed his eyes denying you of his. Seeing him falling asleep on your shoulder still takes your breath away. A slight breeze hit the both of you. His white spiky hair moved with the wind._

_Slowly leaning back to his small frame, you closed your eyes as well._

_"(Y/N)." Opening his eyes, your (e/c) met his turquoise orbs. His eyes darted to the zanpakuto resting beside you. His features now showed nothing but love and concern._

_When Toshiro found out that you had stolen one of the zanakuto's from the Onmitsukido, he gave you a full on speech on how irrational and dangerous your actions were. The only thing you did was sit through it till he calmed down,_

_"I'm still not on your side about this. You already know the consequences. How much more if the old man finds out."_

_"I know, Toshi." You crawled away from him._

_Now that he was facing you entirely, he held out his hand and you held on to it. He knew you were stubborn, hence him leaving you be with the decision to continue. Letting out a sigh as you slumped your shoulders, you bowed your head._

_"It's just that when I came into contact with the sword, it sort of called me. You know what I mean? And I've never experienced that before.It's been 6 months now, I'm well aware of the consequences. Just, please trust me on this one..."_

_"Okay. But I'm trusting you as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Not as a captain."_

_Not being able to resist, you showed him a big smile and jumped to his arms. Inhaling the minty freshness his reiatsu had to offer. Feeling his arms wrap around you was enough to keep you feeling safe._

_Not too long ago, you took the leap and told your feelings to the white haired boy. You were a stuttering mess but it ended well._

_"We should go. I've already released a bit of my reiatsu to keep us cool."_

_Both of you stood up and walked toward the crowded areas once more. He was never fond of holding hands while walking due to height differences, but instead he allowed you to put your arm over his shoulder._

_Bending down to give him a small peck on the cheek, he responded by taking your hanging hand and kissing it._

_"You mean the world to m~"_

_~ ~ ~_

_"I-I don't think I can do this anymore, Orasa."_

_"Why?"_

_"We've been trying for weeks now and the only significant thing I've done was to call you."_

_You avoided eye contact with Orasa. Shame was growing in your system. Despite doing your best, your body kept rejecting the female shikai._

_"That doesn't mean you should stop."_

_"Orasa, I've been going back and forth to the 4th division. I've been vomiting blood. I've been having massive headaches. And, I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I've lost consciousness for more than I can count trying to accommodate you and your demands. My uncle has noticed. Orasa."_

_"Then let him notice. Let him see what you've done."_

_You took a step back. This wasn't the shikai you were accustomed to. Whatever kindess and sympathy she had in her eyes were gone._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Orasa! We barely have any connection and now you insist on making me reach bankai? That's not humanely possible. I'm sure you of all people know that."_

_"I am the wielder of time, my ignorant child. I can make you achieve bankai with a flick of wrist."_

_"No."_

_~ ~ ~_

_Ten days had passed._

_You opened your eyes and saw dirt and rubble. Your breathing labored. Trying to muster the strength to stand up but it was all useless. The taste of iron filled your mouth. You let a cough out accompanied by a spew of blood._

_A green kimono with gears ticking appeared. With hazy vision, you stared at her._

_"O-Orasa?"_

_Pushing yourself to sit down was hell. You felt your torso being lifted. Green and yellow orbs circled around you till sat up straight._

_The shikai in front of you was pale and bleeding green. Staring at the gears in her kimono, they seemed to be winding faster than usual. All of a sudden she winced. She was in pain yet the aura surrounding her was pure confidence and happiness._

_"That was some crazy shit back there."_

_"Indeed, (Y/N)."_

_It had been ten days since she persuaded you to trust her fully._

_In ten days, you had managed to utter a lot of incantations before turning into a bloody mess. It was a good training session._

_"How was that?"_

_"Progress, (Y/N). If we want to bond, you have to trust me. Fully."_

_You stared into her hypnotizing eyes. You chuckled till the both of you laughed at the feeling of a bond created._

_~ ~ ~_

_You woke up in the 4th division with nothing but bandages wrapped around your body. Each breath you took caused you to groan in pain._

_Looking around, you saw your uncle sitting on a chair. His beady eyes judging you._

_"What have you done, (Y/N)?"_

_"I can explain, uncle."_

_"You broke a rule and committed a crime."_

_You bit your inner lip preparing for the worst. Nothing followed. He simply stood up and walked towards your sheathed zanpakuto. Not knowing his intentions caused your heart to race laps._

_Taking it into his hand, he proceeded to leave the room._

_"Wait! Where are you taking her?!"_

_"Back to where she belongs. In the storage."_

_"No. Please. You'll only do more damage, uncle. She's running out of time!"_

_You forced yourself up. Your vision blurred as you fell to the ground on your knees. Tears started to fall from your eyes._

_"You, of all people, should know never to doubt the head commander of the gotei 13."_

_Clenching your fists into a ball, you lifted your head to take a better look at his back._

_~ ~ ~_

_"You will go and live with Urahara. He will train you."_

_"Under what condition?" There was always a condition to everything he says._

_"I will take away your memories. You will have no choice but to start from scratch. If you truly are the wielder of the cursed bankai, then you have to show to me that you are the tamer of the curse."_

_You bit your tongue. Ever since your uncle found out that you had stolen a zanpakuto, he had been pushing you over the edge. Was he trying to help? Or was it for his own personal gains, you weren't sure._

_"Will I get them back? My memories?" You were whispering now._

_"Only you can answer that."_

_"How can I answer when even I don't know what my damn bankai is?! And why is a 'cursed bankai' a thing?! I know you have answers, uncle, you're just not telling me because a runt of the family has been chosen to handle it!"_

_Your fists clemched tightly as you felt the weight of your zanpakuto multiply ten folds. A gut feeling told you to lie and protect your shikai._

_Orasa had told you about her bankai. But, she also told you the effects it would have for your body. Remembering what Yoruichi had told you, you knew too well that your body was rejecting Orasa. Yet, the two of you made progress. That was enough for you._

_You felt a tugging sensation in your gut. Orasa was working her thing. Due to the immense reiatsu your uncle possessed, it was tiring for your body to pause his time. Both of you managed to do it anyway._

_Manifesting in front of you, you gave her a confused look._

_"Why'd you hit pause?"_

_"I have to tell you. A piece as to why no one was able to weild me."_

_"Well, hurry. Uncle's starting to break it."_

_"That is only one way to make the carrier of my zanpakuto fully bond with me. But I cannot let you go through it. It will cause you pain and it's not even a sure guatantee, (Y/N)..."_

_"Orasa... If I can trust you, then you have to trust me."_

_With a bit of will power, you let Orasa go back to her inner world. Time resumed in instant and you were glad your uncle had not noticed._

_"Do it."_

_Your uncle nodded._

_Strokes of light started to dance around you. One by one, they wrapped your body and glowed even brighter once locked in. You closed your eyes shut. Things would be harder than it was for you now._

_The silence was cut. You heared the faint ticking of clocks in the distance. Staring at your uncle, he was now finished reciting the enchantment. In the corner, Urahara entered. was getting nearer and nearer till silence fell upon you once again._

_'Thank you, (Y/N).' Orasa whispered to you._

_Your vision was hazy. Everything was spinning. You felt the life being sucked out of you._

_Before falling into a deep sleep, you heard a knock on the door. The ground beneath you shook as the doors opened._

_"Captain Commander?"_

_"Captain Shunsui. Captain Hitsugaya."_

_"You called us for a meeting?"_

_"Yes. Captain Urahara, take her out."_

_Urahara stepped in while bowing to both captains. Staring at their reactions gave him a sense of worry. There was wonder in their faces._

_"If I may, Kyoraku... Do you know who this lady is?"_

_"Hmm? No. Should it concern me?"_

_"What about you Toshiro-kun?"_

_There was a silence. Your mind was now starting to blank. All their voices were familiar but you couldn't name them._

_"No."_

_You could make out foot steps walking further from you._

_The last thing you heard was a voice laced with concern._

_"Something's wrong, Captain Commander..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> Okay! So sorry this took a while to post :(
> 
> Now you have a major part of your memory back :) and yes, you and toshi were a thing before losing your memory ;)
> 
> Welp~ that's all for now :)
> 
> Take care and happy holidays 💕


	20. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara calls all of you in for a short meeting.

"About time you woke up."

You blinked a few times trying to rid yourself of fatigue. The massive headache you felt was not a big help. Turning to your side, you were now facing Toshiro.

Now that things were a little clearer, you remembered how he reacted when your dad asked if he knew who you were. Even though you were wrapped in his arms in his bed, there was still a slight pain knowing he forgot who you were. It also occurred to you if he saw what you saw.

"Did you... see?"

"Hmm, In a way yes. Probably not what you saw though."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw your memories, I saw mine."

You hummed at his response. Giving him a small pout, he pulled you in closer. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed. Looking at the window, it was still night. How many minutes had passed?

"I remember. Shunsui and I were summoned for a meeting. Then I felt something pulling me and it just gets hazy from there. When the doors opened, I remember being puzzled as to why there was a female on the floor unconscious."

"I heard dad's voice. He asked if you knew who I was? You said 'no'."

"In that moment, I didn't know you anymore. Old man must've wiped my memories too."

"Well, it's been 6 years. What can you remember?"

"Looking back, I remember we were called to the meeting and it wasn't even that important. It was what happened after that made me, i don't know, confused?"

By now, Toshiro was playing with your hair. He let out a yawn and proceeded.

"Hat clogs went up to me and bombarded me with a few questions. Mostly about you. Not gonna lie, I got irritated so I just left him alone with his thoughts."

"Why are you so calm about this?" There was a slight increase in your pitch. Though you weren't showing it, you had twice as many questions in your mind. The only thing keeping you together was the captain beside you and your desire not to cause another scene.

"It's something we can solve by slowly moving forward. Don't get me wrong, I'm guilty having to forget who you were but you're here now." He pulled you in tighter and gave your forehead a small kiss.

"This was all my doing." You muttered to yourself.

Just as Toshiro was about to comment, he was cut by a knock on his door. You were about to stand up but he refused to let you go. That caused you smile a little and hug him back.

"Name and busn--"

"CAPTAIN!"

He let out a groan as he removed his arm from your waist to sit down. While he ruffled his hair, you remembered how he had slid off his upper garments. And the fact that it was Rangiku who busted the door open would only mean chaos has caught up.

You sat up to look at the woman whose jaw dropped once again. Lifting your legs from his bed to stand up, stopped by grabbing your knees and pushing them down. He shook his head and his eyes darted to his lieutenant.

"What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Urahara has some news to give. He wants us to go to the dining area." It was easy to tell that she was controlling the urge to run towards you two and tease to her hearts content. Seeing that her captain gave a nod, she slowly closed the door. Her eyes glued to the two of you.

"Close the door, Matsumoto."

It was only after that you heard the door click.

"Well, shall we head down?" You poked his back.

Turning to face you, he shifted his position and laid on top of you. Stretching his adult body caused him to push oxygen away from your body. Prepping himself on his elbow, he gave you a smirk.

"If nothing interesting happens, sleep with me?"

Your eyes widened and your face turned red all at once. He leaned in and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. Next thing you knew, he had stood up and wore the rest of his upper garments.

"Quit wasting time, Tempus." He teased as he took his haori from the floor and wore it.

"Yes Captain!"

\- -

"So here's the news. A jigokucho fluttered it's way here not too long ago regarding the reiatsu we just cant seem to find. As of the moment, Soul Society is working with Yoruichi to quicken the process of finding out who and what exactly we are dealing with. For Rangiku-san and Toshiro-kun, I have a bit of bad news..."

The captain seemed to scrunch his face not knowing what was to come next.

"You and Rangiku have to go back to Soul Society, orders from the old man himself. Dunno what he wants but he said it had something to do with past events."

"I see. When do we have to go back?" There was a bit of hesitancy in the captain's question. His eyes darted from Urahara to yours.

"As soon as possible."

Giving out a small sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose, he nodded and listened to the remaining instructions given to them.

After the short meeting, everyone dispersed and went back to their rooms. Before entering yours, you were held by the wrist. There was no need to guess who it was. Turning, you gave him a reassuring smile and followed his pull. Leading you to his bedroom, the two of you laid down on his bed, trying to make do with whatever time you had left.

"Kinda sucks. I wanted to sleep with you." You teased as you pinched his cheek.

"Shut up." He whines while he nuzzled on the crook of your neck.

"What do you think my uncle wants?"

"I have no idea. He barely asks for dialogue with the 10th division. Probably wants to talk about the piled up paper work."

"Well... If you want, you can bring some here and I'll gladly help with a few."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to burden you with my work."

There was nothing more than comfortable silence between the two of you. You felt your eye lids getting heavier by the minute but knowing that Toshiro might leave any minute caused you to fight it.

"What time are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes..."

He lifted himself up to look at you. His eyes showed sadness. The captain never really cared for the world of the living, but knowing how you were there changed his perspective on things. Still, duty was there waiting for him in Soul Society and as a captain, it only made things a bit more difficult. The thought of him having to talk with your uncle caused him to flinch a little.

"What's wrong?" You giggled a bit when you saw his sudden mood change.

"I'll be talking to your uncle. What if he can sniff your scent on me?"

"Toshi, I highly doubt that."

"Tsk. Damn it. Why couldn't it have been Ukitake or Shunsui..."

"You're life would be too easy, then!"

Giving you a pout, he planted a kiss on your lips. That one you did not expect. Slowly wrapping your arms around his neck, you melt into the kiss even more. Feeling him lifting you up a bit to wrap his arms around you once more was enough to make you wish he didn't have to go so soon. Still, he had his duties.

Breaking the kiss, he stared at you once again. Not being able to hold it, Toshiro started to flood your face with kisses till you let out a laugh.

"That will always be music to my ears. I'll miss you, that's for sure."

"I'll miss you even more. Don't take too long, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

Giving you one final kiss, he stood up just in time for his lieutenant to knock on the door signaling she was ready to leave. Turning his back to look at you, he gave you a small smile signaling you to follow him. Hurriedly, you stood up and followed his lead till you were now outside, waiting for the senkaimon to open.

Rangiku used her zanpakuto to unlock and open the doors. She bid you farewell with a tight hug before entering. Knowing that her captain would want to have a few seconds of privacy.

"Take care, (Y/N)." He whispered into your ear as he held on to your hand tightly.

"You too."

He cupped your cheek and gave it a kiss before entering the senkaimon. A second later, there was nothing left. No doors or light. Just the streets of Karakura. Emptiness started to flood you.

Shaking your head, you made your way back inside. You decided that you would train with your dad to further hone your skills and to tell him about the memories you had just acquired.

Instead of sleeping in your room, you chose to sleep in Toshiro's room. Hugging the sheets while drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> Welp :3 there you go! I am super sorry if there wasn't any meat in this chapter :( I will make it up to you with the next one~ pinky promise.
> 
> also, apologies if it took so long to post this :< I experienced writers block huhu and I also continued rewatching Bleach to gather more information rather than just to rely on wikis and might I just add.. hot damn Hisagi Shuuhei is FINEEE~ hooo lawd!
> 
> But yeah.. I have a few ideas fr upcoming fanfics up my sleeve these days that aren't as heavy as these, just pure fluff and romcoms xD but eyyy still have to finish this and the Levi one :)
> 
> Happy new year loves! :)


	21. Being a Captain Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro does his duties as a captain once more.

"Captain of the 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. Do I make myself clear?"

Somehow, both Toshiro and Rangiku couldn't believe what they had just heard. With clenched fists, the white haired captain stared directly into Head-Captain Yamamoto's squinted eyes.

Rangiku seemed to notice the change of demeanor her captain had and placed a hand on his shoulder. The moment Toshiro felt her hand, he let out a sigh and tried his best to regain himself. Being able to feel her captain tremble ever so slightly caused her to worry more than usual.

Not even bothering to reply, Toshiro simply gave a quick nod and exited the 1st Division meeting halls.

Silence engulfed the two as they started their way back to the 10th division barracks.

By the time the doors to Toshiro's office closed, both of them sat on their respective chairs. Rangiku stared at her captain who was now massaging his temples. Knowing that his mind was ticking, she decided to stay silent till he was ready to voice out his thought regarding the new situation at hand.

None of them had expected the news that would be thrown to them. Despite the fact that a familiar memory was now being dug up, one that was a little too personal for the young male adult, there was a sense of urgency brewing in the air.

"Matsumoto?"

Rangiku's thoughts were cut when she heard his husky voice break the silence.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Do me a favor and go to Vice-captain Ise."

Almost immediately, Rangiku followed what her captain had meant and excused herself.

Surveying his office, Toshiro suddenly felt small. It had only dawned to him just how much his growth spurt. What usually felt like a wide and spacious office now felt cramped and tight. Or perhaps he was just uncomfortable with what he had just learned. He felt a tick of anger form when his eyes reached the stack of paperwork that awaited his signature.

Tapping his finger on the edge of his desk, his thoughts were cut when he heard a knock on his door.

"Name?"

"Lieutenant Abarai."

He furrowed his brows and told the man to enter.

Renji entered with even more papers in his hands.

"Ya know, I'm still not used to seeing you like... like that." Renji commented as he placed the papers onto the captain's desk.

Giving the red head a small smirk, he leaned further into his chair and grabbed a piece of paper to sign.

"Uh, Captain?"

"What?"

"I heard from Matsumoto. Is it true?"

He placed his pen down and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on the process.

"To be honest, I'm not certain. But if it is, then it means that this place would once again turn into a shithole." He let out a sigh. "Damn it. We put the goddamn thing away and it still manages to come back."

Even Renji couldn't help but cringe at the thought of the events that had unfolded. Yet, there was a sense of excitement growing in his veins. It had been a hot minute since he got to use his full potential. Giving the captain a nod, he left the room with a thinking captain.

With his thoughts a bit more organized, Toshiro stood up and left his office.

There was only one place he could thing of where things might make more sense.

The place was quite far from the 10th division. He hadn't realized that the sun was now shining brightly causing him to squint his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the world of living but shook them off. There were more important matters that he had to finish before he would permit himself to daydream.

Upon reaching the small grave, he sat down and leaned on the tombstone.

Cursing in his head, he closed his eyes and let himself bask the heat of then.

Making the memories wash him was not as useful as he thought it would be. However, Toshiro was now feeling a tad bit better knowing that he had friends who knew what had happened a few years back. After paying his respects, he made his way back to the office. Unknowingly a little grumpy due to too much heat.

Arriving, Rangiku was there waiting for him. Looking into her eyes, there was worry in them.

Extending her hand, she gave her captain an envelope. Taking the paper out, a loud 'tsk' escaped his mouth.

"Let's go, Matsumoto."

"Where to, Captain?" She was genuinely confused as to where they were going. Not having the slightest clue as to where things would lead now knowing her captain's past was being pulled up again.

Giving her a look of disgust, he tucked the envelope in his drawer and led the way to their destination.

"The 12th division, that's where were heading to."

Following her captain, the two of them made their way to the 12th division barracks. The aura alone made them feel uneasy. It was almost as if eyes were staring at them waiting for them to tumble into an experiment.

Walking towards the captain's office, they tensed when they saw Captain Kurotsuchi fumbling around the keys of his gigantic 'computer' like screen. It had been a few minutes now but both their eyes still haven't adjusted to the darkness the room had to offer.

"Oooh! 10th division people, what can I do for you?" He said as he stood up and maniacally stretched his arms. Thankfully, Toshiro managed to slap them away. Knowing resistance was useless, he went back to fumbling with large screen. Still, he was awaiting whatever they needed from him.

"Kurotsuchi. If it won't be of any trouble, can you look this up?" Taking a piece of paper from his shihakusho, Toshiro handed it to the weird captain.

Once Captain Kurotsuchi took the piece of paper, he immediately gave them a wide grin as he stretched his knuckles and started typing what the words scribbled on the paper were.

He typed with utmost curiosity a mad scientist could have. The pipes started giving a haunting hum as the search results came. Reading them quickly, he turned to the two people who were on edge with the outcome.

"Well, well... It turns out your theories are wrong and right at the same time."

"Just say it, Kurotsuchi." Toshiro was starting to become irritated with how the captain of the 12th division was treating them.

"Okay~ Tsk. You're no fun, as always. So what you asked me to search is still where it's supposed to be. However, in regards to your 2nd theory, the blade is simply made from the same material. Whether the shikai holds the same manipulation, I cannot answer. But it is entirely possible. If it is, then all hell would break lose once again, Captain Hitsugaya. Ya wouldn't want that now, would ya?"

Toshiro's stared at the captain. He was right no matter what he thought.

Suddenly a thought entered his mind.

"Before we leave, I have one more thing I want you to search."

Scribbling it down, he knew he wasn't one to snoop but the thought that it might help you understand what your zanpakuto was, he took the risk.

"Ah... Interesting. I shall send a butterfly if I gather sufficient information."

With that Toshiro and Rangiku left the barracks.

"What should we do now, captain?"

"For now, we have to stay here and wait for further instructions."

"What about (Y/N)-chan?"

Hearing your name caused his features to visibly relax. Just the mere sound of your name was enough to make him choose to investigate further why his past was being brought up once again. Luckily, you were in the world of living so he had one less thing to worry about.

"Let her stay where she is. She's better off there."

Nodding at his statement, Rangiku followed her captain back to their barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> ayy what do you think this object is? :)
> 
> anyway! the next upload will be on January 9 and 10 :) !


	22. Try to Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara and you have a small talk about Orasa.

There was a knock in his office.

It had been 3 days since he had left the world of the living to carry out his duties. Knowing that he was obliged to do it, only caused him to frown at his paper work once more. Somehow, Rangiku sensed what he had been feeling and decided to do her duties. Given for only a few hours before she starts slacking off again.

"Who is it?" Rangiku asked as she stared at her captain who was too deep in thought to even hear her voice.

"It's Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. I have papers for the captain."

"Come in!"

Nemu slowly made her way in while keeping her head down. After closing the doors, she waited for the signal to approach. Realizing that the captain seemed to be lost in thought, she slowly walked towards Rangiku with a folder in hand. Not bothering to sit down, she gently placed the manila envelope on the strawberry-blonde's desk, bowed, and accompanied herself outside.

Used to Nemu's ways, Rangiku simply smiled at the slender girl and proceeded to examine the contents of the envelope.

Inside was a long sheet of paper that contained information about (Y/N) zanpakuto and shikai.

The contents of the report were not new. There was a panel that contained a bit of history of Orasa.

"What does it say, Matsumoto?"

"It says that Orasa is a time based zanpakuto. With little information to go on, it stated that one person was able to fully wield her but ultimately failed when it came to bankai. Reasons are unknown." She waited for any reactions but received none. "Oh. Looks like the previous wielder wrote his journey with Orasa in a journal but we all know that it got stolen, till now it's location is unknown."

"Tsk. Old information. What else?"

"Hmm..." Scanning the report for any unfamiliar information, she landed on one. Tilting her head a bit, she placed the paper down and gave her captain full attention. "So, it turns out that her zanpakuto is not from here."

"Huh?"

"It makes sense. Think about it, captain. She uses a different style of incantations. Her name itself is a dead giveaway. Maybe that's why no one has managed to successfully wield her."

"Does it say?"

"No. But I think (Y/N)-chan should be able to read this report. It might help her." She paused and placed her elbow on her desk. Resting her cheek on her palm, she continued. "And it might give you the opportunity to go and visit her~"

The thought of being able to see you again caused him to shift in his seat. Rangiku always found it amusing how despite going through a tremendous growth spurt, she could still see the child in her captain. Granted it was a peaceful day and that she was actually doing her job.

"Hey hey, captain."

"Hmm?"

"I never asked you, how does it feel to be in that body of yours now?" Rangiku asked with teasing curiosity in her eyes.

Not expecting the question, he tore his gaze from the report and leaned back on his chair.

"Well... It was awkward at first. But, it feels as if nothing has changed. I did however keep banging my head on things." He answered as he scratched his nape. "Anyway, I'm not sure if I can go back to the world of living with this amount of paper work. Plus I have to talk with Kyoraku."

All of a sudden, Rangiku sat up straight causing her chest to bounce a bit. The thought of her being able to return to the world of living without her captain was all to good to be true.

"No. You are most definitely not going. I'll send someone else."

"AWE! But captain~"

"No. I'll send someone else. Final. Now get back to work, Matsumoto."

With a pout, she complied.

Inside his mind, he was weighing his option as to who he could send. Sending a jigokucho would be too risky and he doubted they could carry that much information. Trying to remember each memory you mentioned to him, he suddenly recalled a moment before you vanished from his.

He furrowed his brow at the realization that he suddenly recalled a memory with you in it. It made him think that perhaps his was affected as well. For now, he pushed the thought aside and stood up from his desk.

"Matsumoto, where's Hisagi?"

"Hisagi?" She gave a look of confusion at the sudden mention of her friend's name. "I'm not sure but he may be in the 9th barracks working on paper work?"

Giving her a nod, he left her alone in the office. Shunpo'ing his way to the 9th.

\- -

You stared at Jinta and Ururu sweeping the leaves from the entrance. It was a bright and windy day in Karakura. Peaceful to an extent.

Letting out a sigh, you heard some shuffling behind you. Turning around, you saw your dad fanning himself. With a cup of tea in hand, he sat beside you and stared the two small people doing their chores.

"How are you, (Y/N)?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been awfully quiet these days. What's on your mind?"

What was on your mind? You replayed the sentence again and again. There were a lot of things, if you wanted to be honest. 

"I haven't told you about the memories, have I?"

"No. What memories have you gathered?"

"I remembered, minutes before you took me out of the meeting hall, you asked if Captain Shunsui and Toshiro knew who I was. Why were you not affected?"

He stopped fanning himself and placed his index finger under his chin.

"I'm not sure to be honest. The only theory I have is that the incantation the old man used was targeted to those he faced. Hence me not being affected. However, for the others, they have no clue who you are so I would have to cross that theory out."

"What did you do, after? Did you immediately take me here or did you take me somewhere else?"

"I carried you to your barracks in the 1st division. After that, I went back to my own division and started doing research as to what I could do to help. What I found out was that, old man Yama was wrong."

You tilted your head a bit, brows furrowed with confusion.

"See, he told you that your body would continue growing till deemed fit to shout the sacred 'bankai'. I've seen you non-stop for six years yet you have not grown an inch or developed a wrinkle. I think it has something to do with your body already being capable of achieving bankai."

"But that's practically impossible. 3 spells and I'm done for."

"There is that. But let's look at some facts present. First off, your memories were erased by old man Yama. Now, did something happen, now that you can recall a few things?"

"I do. Orasa was able to stop time for a while and talked to me. She told me not to push through with the event because it would only pain me. Still not sure what she meant."

"Bingo. I think that as a time zanpakuto, she was able to foresee a bit of both your futures."

"Or maybe, it's happened before..."

You hurriedly ran to your room and took Orasa from your bed. Going back down, you gently placed her on the dining table.

"Orasa, manifest."

Being face to face with her, you couldn't help but notice that she was glowing a little less today. Realizing it had been a few days since you had talked to her, you sat beside her and placed your hand on her knee. She flinched at the sudden touch causing you to pull back a bit.

"Hey, is something wrong?" You asked her softly. You swore you felt a small burst of electricity at the contact but brushed it off.

"Yes. Yes, everything is okay."

Giving her the benefit of the doubt, you leaned on your chair and looked at your dad to make him start the conversation. Nodding, he turned his attention to Orasa.

"Say, Orasa, do you remember anything about your previous wielder?"

She closed her eyes and brought her arms to her chest, almost as if she were hugging herself.

"When (Y/N) and Captain Hitsugaya went back in time to get some of her memories, I got fragments of mine as well. I do not know his name but I can remember a talk me and him had before. The conversation was slurry though."

"Did it involve about starting from nothing?"

There was silence in the room as Orasa was thinking. Your eyes landed on her kimono. It was always mesmerizing to look at the gears working. Yet, something felt off. The way the gears moved almost seemed a little rusty. Almost as if extra effort was being placed onto them to make them work.

"I think so. I am not sure, Urahara-dono."

"Orasa, your gears seem to be moving a bit slower today."

"Are they?" When she stared at her kimono, Orasa's eye widened for a mere second till she regained composure. "A lot of things are on my mind. Perhaps that is why."

'Orasa?' You tried to call her mentally. Listening carefully, you could not hear any ticks. 'If you can hear me, look at me.'

"Daughter, I think Orasa should rest. She seems pale today."

Before you could utter an answer, Orasa disappeared back into her inner world. Looking at your dad, you shook your head. Understanding that Orasa might hear your conversation, he nodded.

There was a knock on the door as Tessai stepped in.

"Urahara-dono. (Y/N)-chan. Someone from the 9th division is waiting for the two of you outside."

"Oh, who?" Urahara asked with utmost interest. It wasn't everyday shinigami from the 9th visited him.

When the two of you walked towards the entrance, you saw a now familiar shinigami whose kasode sleeves were short. Turning around to face the two of you he gave a curt bow and introduced himself. He was holding a manila envelope.

"Shuhei?"

"You must be (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> I just couldn't resist on returning Shuhei again :3 forgive meee.
> 
> But anyway, what's up with Orasa and how would the research help in making you to bond? Next chapter will be uploaded tuhmorrow loves :)
> 
> Take care!


	23. Inner World Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orasa and you finally have a talk that turned into something else.

Tessai served tea to the three of you.

Your eyes were focused on the lieutenant. In your memory, he seemed to be a close friend of yours. Yet no matter how hard you thought, you only had that one fragment to keep you moving.

"Captain Hitsugaya instructed me to send this to you. He deemed it helpful with your situation." Shuhei said with his warm and deep voice. 

Extending an arm to receive the envelope, you bowed your head as a sign of thank you. Inside, you were dying to know if he thinks of you as a familiar face. If not, then Urahara would have to scrap the hypothesis forming inside his head.

"Hisagi-san, do you know who she is?"

Shuhei stared at you. Face void of any emotion. Taking in every inch of your features, nothing seemed to enter his mind.

It had been 6 years since you last saw him. Even if you wouldn't admit it, you were always fascinated with his scar and facial tattoos. It would forever be ironic how this punk looking adult was a sweetheart deep down, who tends to overthink and suffer immense nosebleeds.

Staring into his eyes, there was no connection being made.

"I'm sorry. I don't." There was a hint of uncertainty in his answer. Still the same old Shuhei.

"How unfortunate. The two of you used to be friends, I might add."

That seemed to make Shuhei even more confused. Smiling at your dad, you shook your head and proceeded to look back at the thinking lieutenant.

"Don't mind what he said, Vice-captain Hisagi. I appreciate you bringing this here, though." Despite not being able to recall much, using his title seemed odd for you. Noticing how he shifted uncomfortably at the sudden change of name, you simply gave him a sympathetic smile. One that he replied to this time.

After a few small talk with Urahara, you decided to leave them alone and took the envelope. Proceeding to your room, your fingers wandered to your necklace. It felt cold to the touch but that was no bother. Letting out a sigh as you opened your room, you sat on the edge of your bed and took the contents out.

In your mind, you could picture Toshiro sitting on his desk. A finger curled under his chin. Deep into thought as he was reading the information presented to him. Looking all serious and cold, hoping that his appearance would intimidate anyone who would enter his office. Though, anyone would be intimidated just by staring at him.

Skimming through the contents, you read information that you had already known. Nothing seemed to have caught your attention. That or your mind was preoccupied with something else.

Placing the paper on your bedside table, you laid down and focused on entering your inner world.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and relaxed all your muscles. Awaiting the familiar sensation of relaxation and void, you were met with nothing. Opening your eyes, you felt your face morph into one with confusion and worry. Trying once more, this time searching for the ticking sound for you to follow, you were still met with failure.

'Oi. Orasa. This isn't funny.' You couldn't help but shout in your mind.

Not hearing a reply, you took your zanpakuto and unsheathed it. Throwing it on the bed, you held out your palm and produced green and yellow lights around it. If Orasa wouldn't let you in, you would have to force yourself. Not sure as to how, but you would try whatever it took.

"Orasa Tempa. Let me in. Now." With as much confidence and tinge of anger, you noticed and felt the lights getting hotter and brighter. Slowly, the rays of light gathered into tiny orbs and slid down the middle of the blade. Slowly, they floated towards you. Right in front of your (e/c) eyes.

The orbs came closer till you could see nothing but a blinding white light. Pure relaxation entered your body. The last thing you felt was your body making a thud onto your wooden floors.

It had been a while since you last went inside.

The moment you opened your eyes, whatever brightness you saw seemed to have vanished. The only source of light came from the grandfather clock in the center.

A few moments passed and your eyes were finally able to adjust to the darkness. It had only dawned to you now that you seemed to be stepping on thick liquid causing your footsteps to splosh. The horizon was nothing but gray. With the brightness gone, you felt your hair stand up and it was almost as if a pair of eyes were watching your every move.

Orasa was not by her usual spot. A sense of urgency started forming within your guts.

Striding your way, you were now a few steps from the grandfather clock till you saw the kimono of Orasa. Making your way around the clock, you sat in front of Orasa.

She was fiddling with her kimono. Head hanging low. A shadow covering her face.

Extending a hand to capture her attention, you touched her knee.

"AGH! Orasa?!" Immediately pulling your hand back, you felt a stinging sensation on your palm. Whatever electricity you felt a while ago seemed to have doubled. "Sulking will not solve anything, Orasa. You, yourself, know that!"

Failing to suppress your anger, Orasa rose her head and stared directly into your eyes. It was now evident to her that your eyes showed nothing but fear. In your mind, you knew it complemented her eye whose light seemed to be dull.

With your eyes focused on her, you felt a sudden jolt of pain on your stomach. It was slow but rapidly increased as the seconds ticked by.

Looking down, you saw what looked to be a blade in the shape of a clock's hand. It was glowing green and purple.

"Puñalada, manos del tiempo."

"Orasa, wai--"

The blade penetrated deeper onto your skin causing you to drop to your knees. Slowly disappearing into thin air, the blade bore a slender puncture causing a fair amount of blood to drip. The tugging sensation on the new wound only told you that your fast bleeding was part of the incantation Orasa had just used.

"(Y/N)..."

Raising your head up, you dropped your jaw when you saw Orasa's face was now starting to appear once more. It was hazy, but the development was there.

"What the fuck is this, Orasa?"

"You are too weak."

"W-what?" The pain on your stomach seemed to fade. It seemed as if the world around you grew even more silent. All amount of pain found its way to your chest.

Looking at you with dull and emotionless eyes, a scowl formed on her face. Sighing, she walked closer towards you. Orbs forming on her finger tips.

Trying your best to crawl away from her only caused you more pain. Despite the darkness, you knew your vision was getting hazier by the minute. Glancing at her fingers caused you to swallow a bit of saliva. The thought of her using her own powers at you caused your heartbeat to triple.

"Did I do something wrong, Orasa? If I did, just tell me. Please." Desperation was now forming in your voice.

No response. Just the sploshing of water. Her green kimono was now a bit stained with your blood mixed with water. Each gear seemed to have stopped turning.

Raising her palm to face you, she began to glow a ghastly mix of gold and purple. Her eyes clouded with anger and resentment.

Not being able to move anymore, you braced yourself to be forcefully kicked out of the inner world.

Cracking sounds could be heard. A sudden blast of wind erupted in front of you. Staring at the cause, you saw a tall man wearing a pale blue kimono. His long teal-green hair swayed with the wind he had made. 

In front of him, an ice barrier was formed. The water around you suddenly dropped a handful of temperatures.

'Holy shitballs...'

"Orasa. Stop." His voice immediately sent chills down your spine. It was silky and had a tremendous amount of authority in them.

The ice barrier slowly began shattering into thin air. Shifting your position a bit, you saw a visibly shaken Orasa. Her features showed nothing but bewilderment, surprise, and disturbance. Her chest rose and fell rapildy, Orasa looked at her surroundings.

"W-w-what happened?" Her field of vision was blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. "(Y-Y/N)? Why are you hurt? Hyourinmaru?"

Finally having the strength, you placed your hand on the wound with adequate pressure and shakily stood up. Turning his back on Orasa, the tall gray-eyed male offered you his hand as support. Gladly taking it, the two of you slowly walked towards trembling woman.

"I think it's us who should ask that, Orasa. What happened?" With a gentle voice, you gave her a soft smile to let her know you were willing to listen.

"I... I am not sure. Did I hurt you? Did I do this?" Tears were now running down her face. "Please forgive me, (Y/N)!"

"You're lucky we're in the inner world. I wouldn't forgive you if you did this in real life..."

Gasping out loud, she dropped her head even more.

"Why didn't you tell me, Orasa? Why is everything so dark?"

"I tried to call for you. I tried countless times. Yet, I always failed..."

Failed?

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how hard I tried, my voice never seemed to reach you... It only seemed to echo throughout this world." Lowering her gaze, she gripped on the damp wet cloth of her kimono. Her eyes seemed shaken up at the gears that were now stagnant.

As she was processing her thoughts, you stared at Hyourinmaru. His face was stoic and unreadable but you could feel his desperate need to show his partner affection.

Letting go of his hand, you pushed him to move towards her. Giving him the affirmative nod, you slowly sat yourself down and willed yourself to exit the place. Privacy was what they needed and you were in no good shape to be third wheeling.

Opening your eyes, you jumped and ran straight to the bathroom. Facing the toilet, you started vomiting. A fine mixture of puke and blood. Firmly holding onto the toilet seat, you felt a stinging sensation on your stomach. Not too soon, another round made it's way out. A headache now accompanying the dizziness you were experiencing.

A blood stain was making itself known. Using your hand to put pressure, you stood up only to fall with a loud thud. Before the darkness took over, you used your last ounce of strength to call for the one person who could take care of you.

"D-dad!"

Seconds later, you heard footsteps approaching. A loud bang as your door was forcefully opened.

"It's okay, kiddo... I'm here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> So... that just happened :3 things are about to get interesting now! Anyhoo, i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and the surprise appearance of Hyourinmaru 🤭
> 
> And donchu worry... some fluff will be on its way!
> 
> See you all on Jan 16 and 17 !
> 
> Take care :*


	24. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with a Hyorinmaru, Shuhei, and Urahara. A tidbit of Orasa gets revealed.

Waking up with a bunch of tubes attached to your body was never an unfamiliar sight. What was unfamiliar was the fact that you saw Hyorinmaru sitting on a chair while reading a book. He seemed to have made a thin ice blanket that made your body relax.

Taking his eyes away from the book, he met your gaze and gave you a bow.

"How are you feeling, M'lady?"

Your eyebrows perked upon hearing his voice once more. But mostly on the fact that he had given you a title.

"Uh... I'm fine. Thank you for the ice blanket, Hyorinmaru."

He simply bowed and returned to reading the book. Staring at the title of the book, it was A Midsummer Night's Dream. You couldn't help but wonder if he understood the meaning of each word knowing it consisted of Shakespearean language. Seeing his calm demeanor told you he did.

Despite the blanket being made of thin ice, it was still as flexible as a blanket could get. Lifting it up a bit, along with your shirt, you saw how your torso was wrapped with a bandage. Recalling your dad's voice made you wonder where he was off to now. It was in times like this where you just wanted him by your side to tell you that things were going to be alright.

Suddenly remembering how Hyorinmaru popped in your inner world, your fingers traced the edges of the snowflake and you decided to start the conversation once more.

"Hey, Hyorinmaru?"

"Yes, M'lady?"

"How... were you able to... you know? Enter my inner world."

"The necklace permitted me to do so. When Master created that, he had also envisioned it as a way Orasa and I could communicate. It is sad that was how we communicated for the first time in a long while."

Humming a response, you sat yourself up and played with a tube sticking from your forearm.

"How is she?"

Closing the book, Hyorinmaru stared at you with his gray eyes. They were distant but still had some shine in them. Pain was a bit visible. The way he tightened his jaw caused you to look down and pull the blanket closer.

"She eventually calmed down. But she chose not to discuss the matter. If you are wondering about the surroundings, it is still engulfed in darkness."

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hyorinmaru."

Bowing to you. He opened the book once more and proceeded in reading.

"What act are you in?"

"Act 1, Scene 1. Have you finished reading this book?"

"Somewhat, I find it hard to read. Have you liked any lines?"

"2 in particular."

"Read it to me, please."

" Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

Smiling at how his voice was appropriate for the line, you thanked him and laid back down. After making yourself comfortable, you felt yourself grow tired and closed your eyes to take a nap. Before sleep took over, you heard a knock on your door.

Hyorinmaru returned the book and excused himself.

"Iz open!" You sat yourself once more. 

The door slowly opened with Shuhei appearing. He seemed to be holding a guilty look on his face. The light in his eyes showed something different from a few hours ago.

"Hey, can I sit?" He asked while dragging the chair to sit beside you. Seeing that he was already grabbing the chair caused the corners of your mouth to lift. Now that the two of you were staring at each other, Shuhei leaned on the chair and sighed. "Where do I start?"

Tilting your head a bit, he placed his knees on his elbows. Because he was quite tall, his arms reached your blanket. He started to fiddle with the linings.

"Urahara-san, asked me a favor. To use me as an experiment regarding memories..." From the blanket, his eyes met yours. "Bubun rikōru..."

Him leaving you on edge caused you to grip your blanket tightly. His raised left eyebrow made you confused as to what would happen next. It was always difficult to read Shuhei when he was serious. Slowly, a grimace formed on his mouth and he ruffled your hair. Puzzled at his action, you took his hand from your head and held on to it.

"Do you... remember me, Shuhei?"

"Not fully, but yeah. It's good to see you again, (Y/N)."

With cloudy vision, you forced your body to move forward. Wrapping your arms around your best friend from years back was enough to make you cry. As your tears fell onto his shoulders, Shuhei hugged you in return while patting your back. You could feel his heart beating fast.

"What do you remember, Shu?"

"I remember the day where you just stopped existing. I was supposed to bring in more papers but you weren't in the office or in your barracks. Instead I decided to ask Captain Ukitake. Before I arrived at his division, I remember feeling as if the world were being pulled and crushed for a while. The next thing I knew, I forgot why I went to Captain Ukitake."

"You felt being pulled and tugged?"

"Yeah. It was enough to rattle Kazeshini. That's how strong it was."

Your index finger was now under your chin. A small pout formed on your lip as you were deep in thought.

"What do you remember about me?"

"To be honest, I only have one fragment that involves you."

"One fragment? You lost your memories too?"

"Sadly. The only memory I have of you me teasing you. After teasing, I helped you carry some papers where we saw Rangiku and Tosh-Captain Hitsugaya." Letting out a giggle, you blushed at the memory. "We teased each other afterwords."

Thinking for a bit, Shuhei chuckled. He seemed to remember what you saw.

"First name basis, huh?"

"Oh shut it~"

For the rest of the day, the two of you were just catching up and exchanging stories of what had happened in the last 6 years. Not too long after, your stomach started to rumble. Now that the two of you were more comfortable with each other, you showed him a wide grin and he immediately understood.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm... I'm not really sure what we have in the fridge. Surprise me!"

With a nod he left. Now that you knew he loved cooking, you used that as an advantage since you were fed up with the usual food being served in your dad's shop.

Looking down at the snowflake, you saw it shake a little. Not sure what to do, you called out his name.

"Hyorinmaru?" As you finished, he manifested on the chair and bowed down to you. "Ya know, you don't have to bow."

"My master is approaching."

Gasping at his sentence, you sat up straight but slumped your shoulders.

"How do I look Hyo?"

Puzzled at his new nickname, Hyorinmaru shifted his gaze to the floor. Either the ice blanket was just doing it's thing or Hyorinmaru managed to blush a light shade of purple. It was weird seeing his face tinted with foreign color.

"You would look perfect in his eyes."

Before you could comment, Hyorinmaru disappeared. Accepting that you were tubed was the only option you had. Though the shikai did not tell you what time Master would arrive, you would simply have to wait.

Feeling a tad better, you stood up and carefully went towards the kitchen. Met with the familiar aroma of takoyaki, you eagerly took a seat on the counter and waited for Shuhei to serve you some food. When he did serve you, saliva instantly formed in your mouth. Swallowing, you grabbed a fork and immediately devoured one. 

Surprisingly, the heat did not cause any pain sensation in your mouth. Thinking it was the necklace's kinks, you took another ball and ate it whole.

"This is really good... Have you ever cooked for me before?"

"Probably. D'you like it?"

Not long after the two of you ate and chat, Urahara arrived with a bunch of papers. It was quite thick, the stack. He placed them on the table and called the two of you to join him.

"So, I have something new regarding your zanpakuto (Y/N)-chan!"

"I'm all ears." Placing a trio of takoyaki in front of him, the two of you sat down across him and his research.

"Orasa Tempa seems to have the same origin with Sado-kuns powers. Though because his power's lineage aren't as clear, I cannot elaborate on that yet." He paused and adjusted his hat. "However, I may have found an answer as to why something went wrong when old man Yama wiped out your memories."

Placing your elbows on the table, you leaned in closer.

"But sad to say, I'm fit for that position."

As if on cue, your eyes widened with delight when you saw a familiar face. Leaning on the frame of the door was a white haired captain. Complete with his haori and sword behind him.

Not even bothering to ask permission, you stood up and ran to Toshiro. He in turn accepted you with open arms. Wrapping his arms around your small figure, he felt all warm and giddy inside to the point where he smiled for a little bit. Noticing that the two men were staring at them, Toshiro gave them a death glare. Instantly the two men flinched and looked at both the ceiling and floor.

"Someone missed me." He whispered in your ear as he lifted you up a bit.

"You have no idea..." Adding a little pout was enough for him to brush your noses together.

Finally deciding to address the issue, he let you go and pulled you with him to the table. Sitting beside each other, Urahara and Shuhei could feel the temperature of the room drop significantly.

"(Y/N), the day your memories were wiped out, something else happened." His eyes suddenly wandered to the lieutenant of the 9th division. Wondering why he was still here, he brushed the thought off. "An old artifact was put in the limelight once more. I always wondered why it was my division who was tasked and why bother sending a captain."

Everyone was now a bit on edge.

"The zanpakuto we are dealing with, the one emitting the bursts of reiatsu, is made of the same material as the King's seal."

Shuhei let out an audible gasp.

"I thought that thing was safely kept away?" He commented. His hands slowly clenching.

"That's what I thought too, but we barely knew anything about the King's seal. All we know is that it's a pain in the ass and it's causing trouble again. We're still searching but I was hoping to sense the reiatsu here once more before heading back to Soul Society."

After catching up with the others, Urahara nudged Shuhei to give the two of you some privacy. Understanding right away, they excused themselves but hid in a corner to eavesdrop.

Taking your hand and interlacing your fingers, he brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckle.

"Well aren't you acting all sweet?"

"I missed you, that's all."

"How long are you staying here, Toshi?"

"I'm here on business so at most 3 days."

Slumping your shoulders, you gave him a sad smile. Thinking positive thoughts, you decided to make the most out of the few days he could spend here in Karakura. He knew what you were thinking as well.

"You know, we never got to finish what we did last time?"

Feeling your heart stop for a second, you stared at Toshiro's mischievous eyes. A smirk plastered on his face caused yours to turn beet red.

By now, your waist was perched on his shoulders. As he climbed the stairs, you saw your dad and Shuhei hiding behind the table giving you a thumbs up. Mouthing them to get out only caused them to cheer even more.

Once you were now inside Toshiro's room, your heart practically ran laps. He had placed you down as he locked his door. When he faced you, you held your breath. Chewing on your inner lip did not help calm your senses. As he was walking towards you, his eyes not letting go of yours, you felt the cold wall touch your back.

'Holy shit.'

Not a second later, Toshiro closed the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> Yo this chapter was a mess 😂😭 I just wanted reader-chan to have some time with a few other characters :)
> 
> But... ya'll know whats about to happen ;)
> 
> See you on the next chapter :D which is tomorrow... time to taint my google search bar!
> 
> Have a nice day :*


	25. Ice Play*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro and you continue where you left off...

Let's have a recap shall we? ;)

So there you were. Inside a locked room with the white haired captain. He had pinned you to the wall without you noticing.

Before he closed the gap, he managed to hold the tip of your chin with his thumb and index finger. His eyes were hooded and you could only take a peak at those dazzling turquoise eyes you missed so much. The dimness of the room gave them an extra punch of depth that was enough to drown your senses.

Slowly his free hand made it's way to your waist. You could feel his fingers delicately trace the curve your body had to offer. Feeling his hand snake all the way to hug your small body caused your breath to pause.

Toshiro managed to do all that before going in for the kiss.

The way he closed the gap made you realize just how much you had yearned for his touch. Feeling his soft cold lips brush against yours was unbelievable. Enveloping his neck with your arms, you pulled him in closer and he gladly complied. The moment you felt the corners of his lips forming into a smile caused you to smile as well.

For a brief moment, the kissed stopped.

Sliding your hands from his neck to cup his cheek, you opened your eyes. Just in time to see him opening his.

"You have improved, dear sir." Teasing him accompanied with a giggle earned you an amused chuckle.

"Let me show you just how much I improved then..." His low whispered voice caused all the blood to travel to your cheek.

Bringing your lips to his, he deepened the kiss immensely. Slowly but playfully nibbling on the bottom of your lip to ask for entry. Denying him access, he gave up and decided to transfer his affection to your cheek.

"Why so quick to give up?" You commented rather breathy. The way he made his way down to the crook of your neck caused you to feel light headed.

Right before he reached your sweet spot, he bent down and lifted you once more. You happily wrapped your legs around his waist. Pulling him tighter and managing to feel his growing member. Feeling his teeth bite a part of your skin, you grabbed a fistful of his hair. The moment he sucked on your sensitive area caused you to let out a rather loud moan.

That sensation was ticklish yet so pleasurable at the same time.

"You liked that?" He asked. Hearing you moan and laugh at the same time was very contenting.

"Try again and maybe you'll get a better answer."

His eyes widened and he caught his breath when you nibbled on his earlobe. Feeling a rush build in him, he held onto your hips tighter and couldn't resist anymore. Taking you from the wall, he carried you all the to his bed.

Tossing you to his bed, he immediately climbed on top of you. Seeing your hair splayed on his pillow made him growl a little bit with excitement.

Despite being proud of his captain's haori, this was the only occasion where he despised it. Practically throwing his sword to the floor, you giggled at his actions.

"Hyorinmaru ain't gonna be happy about that..."

"Do you think I care about that right now?"

Pushing yourself up, you helped him take his haori off. Not breaking the eye contact, you couldn't help but pull on the linings of his shihakusho to bring his lips back to yours. Without hesitation, he kissed you back while fiddling with all the knots his uniform had to offer. Needless to say, a few grunts of frustration occurred with how secured he had tied them. 

"Navy blue? Really?" You stared at his boxers but your eyes were glued on the tent that was obviously present.

"What did you expect? Green and yellow?" Toshiro commented as he pushed you back down. The way his forearm flexed as he pushed you down caused your thirst for him to grow even more.

With newfound confidence, you pulled Toshiro by his shoulders and straddled him. The sudden show of command decorated his face with a whole bunch of emotions.

Bending back down, you gently kissed and bit his lip while your fingers traced the outline of his gloriously toned body. All those years of fighting and training really paid out. With your chest on top of his, you only just realized how fast the rising of his chest was.

Trailing your kisses down, you finally reached his neck. Using the tip of your tongue, you trailed till you heard him let out a groan. Immediately, you bit and sucked on that part. Knowing that a hickey was in the making, he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to his throbbing member. Not expecting him to do that, you jumped the slightest bit before giggling and repeating the hickey process.

Realizing that you still had clothing on, he pushed himself up and carefully removed your shirt. Once your shirt flew to the ground, you felt conscious knowing that your body was nowhere near Rangiku's. On instinct, you covered your chest and blushed. Avoiding his stare.

Feeling his cold fingertips on your wrist, you stared into his tantalizing eyes.

"It's alright. If it makes you feel better, you're the first person I'll ever see like this."

"Really?" You slowly put your arms around his neck. In your mind, you thanked yourself for choosing a decent looking lace bra.

"My division has the most paperwork. I can't really find time to do any of this." Toshiro comforted you. Leaning his body on yours, your faces were a mere inches apart. You could feel his icy breath touching your lips. The way his eyes went to your lips and back to your eyes caused you to forget whatever it is you worried about.

Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled the two of you back to bed.

Biting on your lower lip, you finally gave him permission to enter. His tongue ventured into you. Almost as if in a dance where he knew where to step and how to guide you through. He would bite your tongue and suck on it till he knew that even on your tongue, he left his mark to show that no one else owned you but him.

In return, you were a moaning mess. Every now and then, you would grind your hips onto his bulge to heat things up even more. Not being able to take it, you slowly made your way down. You kissed his cheek and neck. With a teasing pace, you kissed his chest and abs. Feeling him flex his stomach upon contact with your lips made you much more confident. With only mere inches away, you inserted your finger on the hems of his boxers.

Staring at him, he nodded.

The moment you slipped him out of his boxers, he plopped on his back. Seeing his member dripping with precum, you licked your lips and finally threw the piece of cloth you were holding on to.

Starting with his slit, you licked the dripping precum. That itself caused him to flinch and moan. Liking his reaction, you licked then sucked on his head. With your fingers slowly wrapping his length, you released with a pop. A string of saliva glistened. Prepping up on his elbow to take a good look at you, his eyes oozed with so much lust.

With a steady up and down rhythm, you gave his dick a good amount of spit. Your fingers slowly spread your liquid before you entered him using your mouth once more. Seeing your head bobbing up and down, he grabbed a fistful of hair and started to control your movement. Letting him control you, you took all of him in as you moved your hand to his balls.

At this point in time, Hitsugaya Toshiro was a complete and utter, breathy moaning mess.

Because of how much you were sucking and moaning at the same time, he started to thrust into you. Feeling his cock become wetter and wetter with your saliva, Toshiro could feel his member twitch in your mouth. His excitement levels were soaring to the roof. Euphoria was nearing him.

Sensing he was close, you sucked in one more time and let go. Saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth, you wiped using the back of your hand.

"Damn." That's all he could say.

Making your way back up, you took your blanket and wiped your mouth more. You felt the bands of your bra loosen up. Toshiro had managed to unclasp them. Not being able to help himself, Toshiro flipped the two of you. He leaned in closer to your ear.

"My turn." His voice was breathy, husky, and most definitely ready to give you pleasure. "Warm or cold?"

"What?"

"Warm or cold?"

Blinking the realization to hit you, Toshiro stuck his tongue out. Understanding what he meant, your cheeks turned crimson and your body started to tremble.

"Cold."

In a matter of seconds, you felt Toshiro's temperature go down. His turquoise eyes seemed to darken by a shade. Each touch he had on you felt a hundred times colder.

He licked the crook of your neck.

"Holy shit~" This was such a new sensation for you. Toshiro's tongue felt as if it were an ice cube slowly exploring each crevice on your skin, inch by inch. 

His fingers stroked on your thighs. It was light, feathery and cold. Goosebumps immediately formed on your skin. Sweeping his fingertips up, he traced the sides of your chest. All while giving you kiss marks on your neck.

His kisses found his way to your chest. He cupped them softly. Almost as if he were massaging them.

With his icy mouth, he stared down at you as he licked your hardened nub. The icy sensation caused you to arch your back with a moan. Flicking his tongue once more before sucking on it. His other hand massaging the other. After a few good minutes, he went to the other.

Moving to your side boob, he bit down and sucked it. He felt your nails digging onto his skin as he made yet another kiss mark on you. 

Dragging his body down, he licked and pecked on your abdomen. As he slid your lower garments off, he admired your choice of lingerie.

"Matching set, huh?" Toshiro smirked as he slid them off.

"Stop talking and do it already..." You managed to blurt out. Your body was going numb. You wanted him. Badly.

"Patience, Tempus."

Admittedly, seeing you pouting with a naked body turned him on so much. All he wanted to do now was to put himself in you, but he was in the right mood for it. He wanted to show you just how much he worshiped you.

Going lower, he gripped your thighs and made you spread your legs a bit more.

The second his cold tongue licked your slit, you grabbed onto the sheets and squirmed. Your legs brushed on his skin causing electricity to surge in your body. The coldness of his touch made you even more sensitive than you thought you could ever be.

"Fu~ck..."

Giving your slit a good licking, he nibbled thrice on your clit and sucked on it real good. Toshiro felt your hands grabbing his head to pull him in deeper. Elated with your reaction, he stuck his tongue out, earning yet another cuss form you.

Taking a look at you, he loved the way your body arched as he stirred you deep to the core.

You stared at Toshiro once more. His deep blue-green eyes focused on you. Giving you a wink, you swore your heart rate increased. 

He stopped the tongue action and extended his hand to you.

"Suck it."

Complying, you sucked on his middle and ring finger. As your tongue coated his fingers, his fingers played with your tongue as well. Satisfied with the wetness, he brought his hand back and traced the lining of your area once more.

Slowly inserting one finger, you laid back down and bit on your lip. Clenching on to the bed sheet in hopes of holding out lewd sounds. When he began pumping his finger in and out, you wrapped your leg around his head, signalling him to give more action.

With his tongue joining the action once more, he inserted his second finger in as he focused on sucking your clit.

Each second that passed, you felt your body produce more liquids. The cold sensation from his fingers and tongue brought you closer and closer to your climax. Feeling your abdomen clench, you let out a breathy cuss. Sensing that you were near, he released his finger and stopped licking.

"Why~ did you s-stop you a-asshole?"

"You don't want me in you?" Toshiro teased as he stroked your lining with his tip. Pampering your neck with kisses as well.

"Touché."

"You sure about this?"

"I want you, Captain of the 10th Division. I want you, now."

Slowly, he made his entrance. Seeing you in a bit of pain, he leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into your ear. Trying your best to adjust to his size, you buried yourself onto his shoulder. Your nails dug on to the skin on his flexed triceps.

His pace was slow. Slow and steady. Making sure that you would be the one to give him the signal that you were ready, he remained patient. But, it was mostly due to the fact that you felt so good. If he were to lose control, he would definitely not last long enough to pleasure you.

Feeling him in you was a whole other sensation. No denying that it was painful at first, slowly the pain formed into pleasure. The way he slowly made his way in and out of you felt better than you'd ever imagine. The way his white hair brushed the side of your face was enough to bring you closer to your finish.

Pushing himself up while thrusting, he grabbed onto your waist and pulled you in. Despite him lowering his temperature, you could see how sweat started to form on his chest. Some beads fell down and traced the outline of his torso.

The familiar tightening of your abdomen found it's way back to you. Arching your back and grinding to his thrust.

"Shit. I-I can't last any longer..." Toshiro grunted.

"I'm a-almost there too, you can let go... it's o-okay."

Nodding to your decision, Toshiro let go of his sense of control.

He went in harder, deeper, and faster. He could feel his adrenaline spike up. Each deep thrust he made caused the two of you to let out moan. Biting his lip, he felt the wave of euphoria hit him. He stopped thrusting and let all the tension flow out of his body. There was not an ounce of stress in his system when he let it all out. Thrusting a few times, he felt his dick become a lot more sensitive.

Feeling his sloppy thrusts, you let go as well. You felt your body go numb. Pleasure had now taken over your entire being. Washed with relaxation, your body arched as you felt Toshiro thrust a few more times as he rode out your orgasm. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you felt the sloppiness exit you and onto the sheets of his bed.

Pulling himself out, he crawled back to you and laid his body on top of yours. His sweat was nonexistent now. His body must've regained control and dropped his temperature even more, at least that's what you thought.

Playing with his hair, he slid his arms around your waist. Deciding to cover your bare asses, you took the blanket and covered yourselves.

Nuzzling himself into your neck, you heard him let out an amused sigh.

"That was something else, wasn't it?"

"You're something else."

"I'll always protect you, no matter what. Okay?"

"Noted on that one, Toshi~"

You stifled a yawn as you wrapped him in your arms. Sleep was now taking over both of you.

"(Y/N)...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Your eyes opened wide and your mouth opened slightly. Hearing those words from him was like the cherry on top. It completed the night. Hugging him tighter, you buried yourself in his hair. Your cheeks heated once again.

"I love you too~"

The two of you finally gave in and fell into a sleep. A deep slumber with such peaceful faces.

\- - - - -

_a/n:_

_i swear, i can only write these things in my office 😂🥴 hooo lawd hahahahaha i swear i have no idea how i ended up with the ice kink thingy. where's the holy water? i need holy water._

_hope ya'll liked this! i was a paranoid mess making sure that no one was peaking in my cubicle 😂_

_action resumes (but not that kind of action) on **Jan 23 and 24** :)_

_also, i might be releasing a chapter for a new fan fic of mine :) stay tuned loves <3_

\- - - - -

**SHINIGAMI ZUKAN!**

Inside Urahara's room, every single one of them had brought empty glasses and stuck them to the wall. Shuhei had a piece of tissue clogging his nosebleed from everything they had heard.

"My oh my, that was quite an audio show!" Urahara commented. He was mentally preparing a speech to give the captain on how to treat his daughter.

All of a sudden, they felt the glasses cool down.

Before all of them could react, all of their ears were stuck to their glasses. Panic hit them and they started blaming each other as to who started the initiative. 

For the rest of the night, all of them had to sleep with their ears frozen solid on the wall.


	26. Small Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to recall where everything started to go a bit downhill.

"The King's Seal. A few years back, my division had to escort it then shit happened. I ended up becoming a fugitive in hopes of trying to capture the shinigami who stole it..." Toshiro explained as he drew invisible circles on your bare shoulder. Your arm draped over his bare chest.

"What happened after?" You tilted your head upwards to look at his face.

"Lots of battles. But in the end, we were able to retrieve it. As of the moment, we have no idea as to where it's location is."

"What does this have to do with the mission?"

"The reason why your uncle made me go back was because of that. He thinks that the King's Seal has another counter part. One that is much more dangerous."

You shifted your position so you could lay down on your chest. Making sure that you could still touch his skin, you used his forearm as a pillow for your chin. His hand started to play with your just fucked hair.

"So, your saying that it's possible that the sword we saw previously..."

"Was the counter part of the seal. Take my word when I say that things will get out of hand, (Y/N)."

Turning to his side, he hugged your waist and pulled you closer to him.

"The good thing would be I can see how you look like with your bankai!" You giggled as you returned the hug. "I mean I saw it before but I was in pain. How do you really look like when your bankai is active?"

Humming a response, he gave you a soft smile. Recalling the moment where he had to use it just to carry you all the way back to your house was something he'll never forget.

"You know about the ice wings. Hmm, there are ice petals that tell me when my bankai is ready to be used to its full potential. Ice wraps around my hands and feet."

He could see your eyes glimmer with excitement. Cupping your cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb, he received a small peck on the nose.

"I wish I could achieve bankai. I mean, I can't see how I'll be able to attain it with what's happening in my inner world."

"You should ask your dad. He knows something."

Confused on his reply, you nodded and stared at him once more. Toshiro had decided to close his eyes. It had been a few good hours since the chilly session the two of you had. Now that you thought about it, it had only dawned to you how you had just done the deed with the captain of the 10th division. You were glad he was softly snoring now. Your face was all heated up from the memory.

Still, now that you were in such a relaxed state, you decided to enter your inner world. 

Surprise hit you when you were able to enter. A complete opposite of what had happened last time.

The environment had no changes. Walking towards the faintly glowing grand father clock, you saw Orasa leaning on its back. Not wanting a rerun of the past events, you leaned on the front.

"Hey."

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"How's it going?"

There was no response. Looking over your shoulder, you saw her bloody kimono again. Crawling your way, you neared her body and sat down beside her.

When she was now fully in your field of vision, you saw how she had wrapped her torso in green and yellow strands of light. Understanding what she was doing, you let your palm rest onto her bent knee. There was no electrical current this time. Just the feeling of damp fabric on skin.

"Toshiro found something about the case."

"I heard."

"What's your thought on it?"

Staring at you with her good eye, she relaxed as she leaned her head on the body of the clock. Half expecting a reply, you felt anger starting to boil in you.

These past few days, all you've done was to adjust and understand what she was going through. Though you had a high level of patience, it was instances like these where you felt the silver lining break. Fed up with her antics, you moved without thinking.

You stood up and grabbed the hem of her kimono. Bringing her close to your face. Focusing on her good eye, you stared down into her. Brows furrowing with anger. The next thing Orasa felt was a punch in the face that sent her splashing down the flooded floor. A puzzled face met yours when she looked up.

"You know, I'm done with your bullshit." You tried to maintain your breathing. "All I've ever done for you was adjust, adjust, and adjust. I knew that we could never bond yet here we are. Doing spells together, fighting the bad guys, and having heart to heart talks about boys!"

Your hands grabbed onto the strands of light encasing her torso. Yanking it off of her, she flinched with pain. Her eyes stayed glued to her dim reflection.

Without saying another word, you left her alone with her thoughts.

Waking up once more, the sun was now slowly rising. Standing up, you rummaged through Toshiro's clothes and found a comfortable shirt. Taking his boxers, you wore them as well and climbed back to bed with him. Feeling your presence again, Toshiro wrapped his arms around you. Eyes still closed snugly.

Guilt was starting to wash you but you chose to ignore it. Burying your face onto his chest, you inhaled his minty goodness. Relaxation immediately hit you. Seeing that as an opportunity, you tried to recall all the past moments you and Orasa had. Maybe you could find something out.

When did this all start? When did Orasa start distancing herself from you? When did she become what she is now?

Absentmindedly tracing Toshiro's jawline, he slowly woke up and stared at your thinking face. Pecking your temple with a kiss, he greeted you with a curious smile.

"Good morning~"

"Good morning to you too~"

"You're wearing my shirt," Lifting the covers he chuckled. "Along with my boxers too."

"What ever clothes you own, they're mine as well." You booped his nose while giving him a close eyed grimace. "Actually, I spoke with Orasa and sort of... punched her."

"Why?"

"I got fed up that's why. I mean I know she's lending me her powers but she is somewhat of a parasite. She's living off of me. I always saw her as an orchid. Something so pretty and clinging onto others for support. I let her use me. Even said yes to intimacy. Yet when things turned out like that, she stabs me and acts... like that."

"What were you thinking about a while ago?"

"I was recalling where everything started turning into chaos for her. Help me out?"

Both of you were recalling every moment you and Orasa had to share a moment. A lot of memories started to enter both your minds.

"Oi, do you remember that time where you reversed time in that warehouse?" Toshiro remarked as he sat himself up.

"Yeah. But it was a little fuz- wait..." Jerking yourself up, you shifted your body that way you could stare at Toshiro right in the face."How stupid could I get? Holy shit!"

Tilting his head with confusion, he ushered you to proceed.

"The King's Seal Sword thingy... It stabbed me! Right here!" Pointing to your sternum. "But it was only in during the time reversal. I was paranoid at first but slowly forgot about it when nothing much happened."

Sighing a deep one, you covered your face with your palms.

"I failed to see how Orasa had already been injured at that time. Fuck. I didn't notice because it was so gradual."

"We should inform Hat-Clogs."

\- -

Asking Toshiro to wake the others up, you went down and prepared some tea for the others. Preparing an extra glass in case Shuhei was still around. Grabbing your phone, you dialed up Ichigo and asked if it was possible for him and the others to go to the shop for a last minute meeting. Groggily, he agreed.

Meanwhile, Toshiro went to admire his handy work. All men and girl were still frozen stuck on the wall. Fast asleep.

Deciding to play more games for eavesdropping, he summoned Hyorinmaru.

"Yes, Master?"

"Shall we give them a cool down, Hyorinmaru?"

Blinking at the group of people and how they seemed to be stuck to drinking glasses, he immediately understood. The two men simultaneously lowered the temperature to that specific room. Slowly each of them started to shiver till they opened their eyes with a complimentary scream.

Wondering what the commotion was, you shrugged and proceeded with putting the tea bags in.

Minutes passed and all of you were now seated at the table. Seeing how they were covered in frost, you deduced that your partner had something to do with it. Stifling a laugh, you continued to drink your tea.

"So, what did you want to talk about, daughter?" Urahara's eyes were focused on the white haired boy beside you. Knowing fair well that the shirt you were wearing was not yours.

"It's about Orasa. I think I know what's going on with her. Or at least in theory..."

You explained to them how you were stabbed in the sternum while re-watching the past events in the warehouse a few weeks ago. Telling them that that was the time where Orasa lost a part of her and how everything went down without you noticing it because of how slow and gradual the transition was.

Adjusting his hat, your dad began fanning himself. 

"And this relates to Captain Hitsugaya being here then?"

"Yes. When (Y/N)'s uncle told me about the possibility of it being made with the same material of the King's Seal, he instructed me to do a bit more research and drop by Karakura to see if we can get the trace once more and see if it's a match or not."

"I see, I see. Well, instead of waiting, why don't we lure them to us, ey?"

"How exactly?" You asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> There you go ya'll :) We finally gettin somewhere!
> 
> Take care and see ya'll tomorrow :)


	27. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out due to anger.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Ichigo asked while scratching his head.

"Who knows really. It's a risk on our part. For all we know, Orasa might be transmitting our conversation right now." Urahara answered while staring at the group of people in gathered before him.

"What if Orasa won't cooperate? She barely talks to me, how much more to go with the plan?"

"Leave that to me..."

Whenever you heard those words roll out from your dad's mouth, there were only two possibilities and both of them involved you having to undergo pain. Despite him trying his best to avoid it, there was no other solution knowing the shikai within you was never meant to be yours. Agreeing to his statement, you showed him a small nod.

"Ishida-san, do you feel any weird traces of reiatsu right now?"

"As of the moment, none." Adjusting his glasses, Ishida continued with the task bestowed upon him when he arrived. Though mostly focused on you. Being able to see your reiraku, it was still red in color. Nothing out of the ordinary. He did, however, make it clear that he was not sure if it was accurate or not.

"For now, let us remain cautious. Once Ishida can feel a disturbance, no matter how small, we will then move." Urahara added before standing up to leave.

A few chit chats here and there till all of you decided it was time to disband, Ichigo and the others left a few minutes later.

\- -

It had been 3 days since the meeting and Ishida still gave no reports of any suspicious reiraku.

Trying to persuade your dad into giving you more intense training was useless knowing you were still recovering from what had happened. Though you were recovering at fast speeds, he simply told you to wait till the bandage is finally off. Probably in a weeks time.

For your part, your mind couldn't stay still knowing Ishida might call the shop and alert everyone. When you heard the plan, you were all in for it but there was still a part of you that had fear. In some absurd way, you wanted the reiatsu to just appear again and get things over with. Sighing at the thought of being rash, you were still thankful that you were given enough time to mentally prepare for what was to happen.

Sitting on your bed, you were staring blindly into space. There was too much free time on your hands and no one, not even Ishida, answered any of your calls. You wanted to go to Toshiro, but he wouldn't be back until evening since he had to go back to Soul Society for a few hours. Seeing as there were no other options, you made your way to the training grounds.

Whenever you go to the training grounds, you always took a long sigh before going down the ladder. The last time you tried to slide via the handles was not a pleasant memory. When your feet finally touched the ground, you were met with silence and dust. You looked for a corner with a huge boulder, your favorite training spot.

Finding it after minutes of walking, you found your corner.

"Okay, Orasa. It's long overdue but let's go back to old times, what d'you say?"

Taking her out of the scabbard, you couldn't help but feel down with everything that has happened. Bringing the blade close to your mouth, you whispered an apology. With small hopes that Orasa could understand.

After a few swings and stabs to the air, you couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong with the blade. No matter how hard you were trying to find the right stance, it just didn't seem to work. Holding the hilt with different grip placements, you ended up dropping your sword 4 times.

Putting the blade back to its scabbard, you crossed your arms and watched as strings of lights and orbs formed. Examining them, they looked dull. They used to glow like neon lights in a dark street, but now they looked like office light bulbs. Dull and boring.

"Manos del tiempo." You pointed your palm at a big boulder. There was a pulling feeling on your arm yet after a few seconds, nothing came out. Reciting the spell one more time, a little bit louder, nothing happened. For the third time, you practically yelled the incantation.

Feeling your breath being pulled, you choked for a second till a blinding ray of concentrated light formed on your hand. It caused the rock to crumble but in exchange, you went flying into the air. Landing roughly, you rolled till your torso bumped on a tree.

Picking yourself up, you brushed of the dirt and gravel from your shihakusho. Deciding that practicing with the lights was a bad idea, you took out the blade once more.

The moment you grasped the hilt and pulled it, it felt abnormally light. Taking the blade out, you examined it closely and found that it had chipped.

At that moment, you felt a thread snap within you.

"Orasa. Get out. Now."

She did not manifest. Anger was now starting to boil. With a little effort, you tried to keep yourself calm.

"I said GET OUT!"

A soft breeze brushed your back, when you turned around, there she was. Sitting on top of a rock. Her kimono draped the edges of the jagged rock. The green on her kimono still had stains on them. The way she composed herself made her look like a siren waiting for her next prey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eye looked down on you. Pride was written on her face. Anger as well.

"So after everything, you're not going to answer me?"

"You are not my master, (Y/N)."

"I never wanted you to see me as your master. Is that what's running through your head?"

"You say that as if you know me so well."

Blinking to her response, you clenched your fist tightly. On the verge of tears, you tightened your jaw and walked towards her.

"What was our relationship to you? Have you forgotten all our late night talks? Hyorinmaru? Toshiro?"

"If you take one step closer, I will hurt you... (Y/N)." Lifting both her hands, her index fingers pointed at you. Light strands and orbs started forming around her. The gears in her kimono seemed to turn faster.

"You're already hurting me, Orasa Tempa. I thought you were my friend."

A burst of light made your way. Wondering how you managed to avoid it, you waited till the dust subsided. Feeling the need to protect yourself, you went into a battle stance. The cracked blade ready to strike should needed. Even though you've only just begun fighting, you could feel your breathing labor quickly.

Listening to your environment, you heard the ruffles of garments behind you. Just as you used your blade to block, you were met with such tremendous force that it sent you flying backwards. Orasa held on to the blade, her hand barely bleeding. Stealing a glance, you saw how she managed to manipulate the strands of light into a protective shield around her arms. If only things weren't the way they were now, you would've wanted to learn that trick.

When you came to a halt, every single joint in your body felt heavy. The next thing you knew, you were immobile.

"Cansancio Con el Tiempo" Orasa chanted.

The familiar clock you saw appeared once again. As its hands ticked, you felt your body grow numb and heavy. Every ounce of energy you had, the clock sucked it out.

Trembling hands, you forced your arms to move. Managing to hit Orasa with the hilt of your sword, she lost focus and the weight from the spell finally wore off. Eyes glued to the ground, you saw drops of sweat meeting the dusty area in front of you. Desperately trying to control the wheezing of your breath.

It then struck you. Orasa seemed to be getting stronger as the minutes went by. Each incantation she used omitted twice the reiatsu you had. Comparing it to your state, you felt weaker and on the verge of collapsing. With no sense of time, ironically, you needed to hang on a bit longer.

'My lady, you are suffering. Let me manifest and help you.' Hyorinmaru pleaded in your head. The necklace felt colder than it usually was.

'No. This is between me and her, Hyo. You can't butt in.'

Orasa seemed to feel the presence of another shikai. Her eyes darted to the necklace. For a second, you saw her eye soften up.

"You felt him didn't you?"

Tearing her gaze from the necklace she looked at you in the eye. She let out a long sigh. Placing one foot in front of the other, she extended both her arms. The moment her palms opened at you, light particles started gathering into a concentrated ball.

With nothing else to evade it, you started running away from her. To the nearest boulder, you kept repeating to yourself. A tug in you made you shunpo. Just as your back leaned on the boulder, your body felt the momentum of a blast. Your body flung forward and you landed face first. In the most ungraceful cartwheel, you finally landed on your stomach. The stinging pain from before introduced itself once more.

Pushing your body up, you saw blood stains on the dirt and gravel.

'I should've learned kido, damn it.' Cursing yourself was all you could afford at the moment.

Finally the dust settled. Orasa was now walking towards you. She bent down and took into her hands the blade you used. The edges were now jagged. The light reflected how badly scratched it was now. Your heart stopped at the sight her. By now, her reiatsu was stronger than ever. As she inched her way closer, you could feel your body being dragged down.

"This. This is why you were never meant to wield me."

"Oh yeah?"

Her brow furrowed at your remark. She stopped just a swords length away from you. Pointing the blade right at your face, you simply stared at the tip.

"I'll fix you Orasa. Even if it's the last thing I do."

With zero hesitation, you grabbed on to the blade. Flinching with pain as your skin dug into its edges.

If any emotion showed in her face, it was that of bewilderment. The way you held on to the blade was something she had not expected. Your eyes showed nothing but driven passion to fulfill the words you had uttered form your mouth.

Just as she was about to comment, she felt a sharp pain strike her shoulder.

"Arrow?.. Ishida."

Before she could back away, you pulled the blade closer to you. With your free hand, you held on to the sleeve of her kimono.

"We're not done with you..." Somehow, you managed to speak despite the amount of pain your hand had.

This time, another arrow found its way to her waist. She yelled in frustration. With angry eyes, she lifted her leg and kicked the crown of your head. Still, you refused to let go of both the blade and Orasa. Your mouth tasted like iron now. Lifting your head up, you couldn't help but grin at the puzzled shikai.

"Brace yourself."

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan." Shuhei chanted. His palms generated blue-white glowing rod. His eyes were focused on Orasa. With much intent, he threw the rod at her. As the rod flew in the air, it suddenly multiplied. Approximately 25 rods were now making its way to the shikai.

She tried to free herself from your grip. You wouldn't budge.

Your eyes weren't on her. Your eyes were focused on the glowing rods making their way to the two of you. Knowing that if you let go, it would be trouble for all three of you. The plan to let her release immense reiatsu would immediately fail. Feeling a little bit more resolve, you gritted your teeth and held on as tight as you could to both the blade and her clothing.

Barely a second left, you let go just as the rods pierced her body.

Shuhei and Ishida ran towards your kneeling body. You held onto your now numb hands. It was painfully clear that the wound would leave a mark. Helping you up, Shuhei inspected your palm and performed a short kaido spell to stop the bleeding.

"You did well, (Y/N)." He praised you as he wrapped a bandage around the wound. To respond, you managed to squeeze his hand and showed him a tired smile.

The sight of Orasa being pinned to the ground was more painful that you could have imagined. But it was necessary. While waiting for Orihime and the others to arrive, you sat beside Orasa. A safe distance in between you two. You could see it in her eye. The look of betrayal and anger. Trying to get her to talk would be useless. Instead you did the best thing you could think of.

"I'm sorry, Orasa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> and yes :3 author-chan is sorry for a filler chapter gomenasorry~ but ya'll know what they say... the calm before a storm (oh wait thats one of my chapter titles XD hahahuhu) but yes :) next upload will be on Jan 30 or 31 :) I might only be able to post 1 chapter due to a busy sched next week. send help :c
> 
> take care ya'll :*


	28. Caged and Stored

Not too long after they had managed to pin down Orasa, Orihima and Urahara appeared. Along with Tessai and Jinta. With them was a mechanism that sparkled in the makeshift sunlight the training grounds offered. Seeing that you had sustained some injuries, Orihime immediately ran towards you and started to heal you up.

"Did you get the needed reiatsu, dad?"

"Yes. Having her go berserk was enough for us to get a head start on our plan. You held up well, daughter." Urahara ruffled your hair while giving you a proud smile.

Feeling much better now, your eyes darted to the mechanism they had bought with them. It had a square base with pillars on each of its sides. Tessai was crouching down tinkering with a few wires. Though you couldn't see it, he was chanting kido spells as well.

"What's that?" Shuhei asked for you.

"Ahh~ That is where we will place Orasa for the time being. It's a special kido encasing capsule. It would render her weak till we deem her safe and stable. Her reiatsu will be bound to the pillars. Should she choose to fight, she'd only be shocked by her own powers. Neat right?"

Shuhei, Ishida, and you looked at the capsule with awe. Urahara had managed to make something that complicated in such a short amount of time. Seeing that all of you reacted that way, he fanned himself with his chin up.

"Urahara-dono. The last minute changes have been applied. The case is ready."

All eyes now shifted to Orasa. She lay still as the bright rods still pierced her body. Shuhei and Urahara glanced at each other and went towards the shikai.

"As practiced, Hisagi-kun."

Shuhei pointed his index and middle finger at Orasa. Just as Urahara snapped his fingers, the rods disappeared one by one. Orasa flinched as each one of them exited her body. Shuhei saw her head move and stared at Urahara. Only earning a nod, he put his eyes back on her body. Ready to shoot the incantation. When the last rod was finally out of her body, Orasa managed to stand up and charge towards Shuhei.

"Bakudo #1: Sai."

Instantly, Orasa's body froze in mid-air. Falling onto her knees, she had no control over her arms. Both her arms were now locked to her back.

It was Urahara's turn now. With just a flick of his finger, Orasa was now floating. Trailing behind the striped capped man, Orasa squirmed as she was placed onto the capsule. It was just enough to let her fit snug in the center. With a little arm and leg room. Her eye showed nothing but anger when Urahara looked at the shikai.

"Now, now. No need to get angry, miss." Urahara commented upon contact with her eyes. For a moment, he felt that he had sweat-dropped. "Tessai! Please do your thing!"

"Raiatsukēji o yūkōnisuru" Tessai chanted.

The pillars started to glow with green and yellow light. All of you could see traces of reiatsu escaping Orasa's body and slowly crawling up their way to towards the tip of the pillars. As they formed vines, a thing glass-like wall emerged. Once the vine of reiatsu reached the top, the walls enclosed Orasa. 

"Mippei Suru."

With that, Orasa's arms were now dangling and she started breathing heavily. Her eye droopy and devoid of any light. She was pale and her body arched lazily.

"Alright! Stage 1 is a complete success! Tessai. Jinta. Take Orasa to the room we prepared for her. The rest, follow me. Ichigo and Chad are waiting for us."

Everyone agreed and began their walk towards the entrance.

As each of you were walking, you stayed at the back and kept your eyes locked on Orasa. Your mind wandered towards your blade. You recalled how jagged and chipped it had become. If anything, it was the perfect representation of Orasa. Broken and questionable of its use. Taking the sword from it's scabbard, you examined each scratch and chip it held. It pained you to see such a beautiful zanpakuto so... beaten.

Putting it back in, you looked at her weak form once more. Her hair was a mess and her kimono had small rips and tears. Though the glass was blurring her a bit, you could see how each gear in her clothing spun slow.

"(Y/N)-chan, after you." Tessai interrupted your thoughts.

You weren't sure what to do next. Your grip tightened on the hilt and you knew your face scrunched up with all kinds of thoughts running through your head. With a breathy sigh, you removed the tie holding your zanpakuto.

"Take this away from me, Tessai. It's too broken to use."

There was some hesitation in his movement, but he took the zanpakuto and watched as you shunpo'd your way to the main walls of the house.

\- -

In the living room, you were greeted with the sights of Ichigo, Chad, and surprisingly Toshiro.

The moment you two locked eyes, you felt your shoulders lighten. Whatever problem you had been sulking about earlier seemed less of a hassle. If the situation allowed it, you would run up to him and hug him as tight as you could but he was still a captain and his subordinates were present. This was one way you could show to him that you respected him as such. Instead, you opted to accept his hand and sat beside him.

Intertwining your fingers, you felt relieved that he was there.

"How are you, (Y/N)?" Toshiro leaned in and whispered. His minty breath brushed your ear causing you to giggle the slightest. He held on to your hand a little tighter now. Seeing that you had a few scratches here and there, this was the only way he could show comfort.

"I'm okay... A little tired, to be honest. But, you're here." Giving him a soft smile. He simply nodded at your reply and glared at the others who stared at the both of you. "Mind your own businesses."

"So, you all know the reason why we'ere gathered here. We will now discuss further what we can do for stage 2." Urahara began. "Now that we have Orasa contained, whatever reiatsu that gets sucked into the pillars can be contained and used to lure the people we want. Though the machine will still take some time for it to complete."

"Around how many days, clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably 3 days."

Everyone let out a groan. Initially, the second stage of their plan would commence right after they had captured Orasa. Having to wait 3 days would be a minor set back, but they agreed with the outcome nonetheless.

"As of the moment, waiting is all we can do. Given that the 2 men don't make their move. The fact that Orasa used up and made her reiatsu known is already enough. They should be smart enough to know it wouldn't be wise to make a move immediately."

"I get that the whole point is for them to come to us, but there is still the possibility that they can hear whatever it is we're saying now. Heck, they may be listening on to this conversation..." You couldn't help but think out loud.

"That's taken care of. Matsumoto and I managed to talk to Head Captain Yamamoto. As of the moment, a protective barrier has been set up. Whatever communication we have here cannot go out." Toshiro explained.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Gather up some stamina and train. This shit might get messy like last time. Tomorrow, we head over to Soul Society. Captain Zaraki will be handling you."

The air immediately turned dense at what they had heard. Each of you stared at each other and felt as if meeting Zaraki would be a lesser known path in this fight. But with no choice, everyone gave an affirmative hum.

"Well... That's basically all for th--"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What zanpakuto will I be using?"

The denseness of the air turned into sympathy. Seeing that you had entered the room without your sword only made it evident that you chose to store her away.

"Hmm... I haven't thought about that yet. But rest assured, when you will meet with Zaraki, you'll be carrying one."

There was little comfort in that statement but that was all he could do.

It had been 6 years since you started using Orasa. Probably more you just can't remember. Not being able to have her beside you or in your thoughts, you felt empty and alone.

"Oi..."

Snapping you out of your thoughts, Toshiro squeezed your hand.

"There's nothing much to talk about now, meeting's over."

Everyone stood up and slowly left the building. A few good bye's were exchanged and even comforting messages for you. Once the doors finally locked, you turned around and saw your white haired captain sitting on the wooden floors. His arms crossed across his chest.

The moment your eyes locked, he gave you a soft smile and extended his arms to you.

With zero hesitation, you ran towards him causing the two of you to fall on his back.

Finally, with no one around, you inhaled his minty goodness. Though it had only been a few days, it had felt like forever. Not being in his arms drained the energy from you. With everything that had been going on, the only thing that kept you going was the fact that he would be coming back for you. They way his arms wrapped around you gave you comfort. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, you felt his breathy chuckle as he wrapped you in a tighter hug.

"Missed me that much?"

"You have no idea~"

"C'mon. You must be tired." Sitting the both of you up, he tucked in a loose strand of hair and blessed your cheek with a kiss. Without giving you enough time to react, he lifted you and carried you all the way to his room. Wanting to savor the moment, he opted not to shunpo. Seeing how red your cheeks were was always a sight for him.

"T-Toshiro... Put me down~"

"No."

"Fine. But, all I want are cuddles. I'm too tired for your kinky shit." You teased.

"F-For the record, I was not planning to... Not yet at least." He gave you a smirk causing you to pull on his haori to hide your face.

Now that the two of you were lying down, he pulled you in closer and kissed your forehead. His arm wrapped snugly around your waist. The way his body gave off a cool aura made you drowsy.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"What's with the formalities, Tempus?" You could hear the amusement in his voice. It was always a nice ring when you mentioned him with honorifics. Especially when you addressed him by his rank. Not that you didn't like calling him that.

"Because I have a, uhh, favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you, uhh, teach me kido?"

"Huh?" He met your stare with confusion. Toshiro was more than willing to teach you yet the suddenness of it was a shocker. "Why, if I may ask?"

"I don't have a zanpakuto anymore. Being dead weight is something I would not want to be. Maybe I can learn a few spells here and there. I thought about Shuhei teaching me, but I think it would be better if it were you." There was a slight pink tint on your cheek.

"Alright. If that's what you want. I won't go easy on you though." He answered as he pinched your cheek. Putting his arm back around your waist, he gave your forehead one more kiss before dozing off.

"Aren't you going to say it?" You pouted against his chest.

"Say what?"

"It."

"It."

"You're mean."

"I love you~"

"I love you too~"

Hugging him tighter, the two of you fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> I'm back :) and yes tomorrow is Valentine's day~ so ya'll now what that means?
> 
> Valentine's Day special! :D
> 
> Expect some fluff fluff fluff :)


	29. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... my ass forgot to upload the valentines special T.T my god why brain, why huhuhu but anyway :) here ya'll go~ i'll be uploading the next chapter in a few hours :)
> 
> sorry for the delay T.T

**_(so... this right here is a VALENTINE'S DAY special :) I just inserted it in my story to kill two birds with one stone hihihi~ enjoy!)_ **

The entrance of the 11th Division had not changed at all. The wall were slightly leaning to a weird angle, bits of cement had chipped off, and cracks were present every now and then. As much as you wanted to pass and go to your room in the 10th division, the thought seemed impossible.

Knowing that you had somewhere to run off to, Ichigo planned with Renji that the moment they would arrive, Renji would perform Bakudo #1 to prevent you from escaping.

"I swear... When you release me I will kick your ass, Strawberry." You threatened him.

"Oh shut it. There's no way in hell I'd make you miss the opportunity to train with Zaraki again."

"Oh yeah?!"

"What're you gonna do about it, shortie? You can't even un-bakudo yourself!" He teased.

"You're really gonna get it, Ichigo!"

Trying your best to release yourself from the spell, you flexed as much as you could till you ended up puffing your cheeks. Seeing that your efforts were wasted, you jumped and managed to kick him in his head. Managing to hold his balance, Ichigo attempted to kick you in the stomach but you managed to jump on time.

"The hell is this ruckus?!" A familiar voice boomed as the gates flew open and the hinges broke. With the gates now broken, dust had embraced all of you.

Without even thinking about it, you went behind Ichigo. Peaking as to what had happened. In return, Ichigo extended his arm in an effort to protect you as well.

"If ya'll are gonna go around bickerin' ya might as well come inside and train your asses off!" Zaraki yelled as he walked towards your group. His sword on his shoulder while Yachiru giggled as she held onto the captain's haori.

"Well... This is my stop. I think I hear Shuhei calling me!" Just as you were about to sprint the hell out of vicinity, you felt a gust of wind hit you and a grip hold on to your shihakusho. Your eyes widened as you swallowed every pint of saliva your mouth had to offer. "Shit."

"Shit indeed!"

Looking at the person holding you, you were met with a smiling Zaraki. You felt your body being pulled in until he threw you into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" You yelled as you flew in the air. Just above the walls of the gates. Seeing the dirt ground below you, you managed to somehow position yourself to land on your feet till your body flung to the right and landed on the nearby tree. The impact was so strong, it caused the tree to snap in half.

"You think I forgot about your little trick last time, Tempus?" Zaraki yelled. His zanpakuto pointing at you. With a slow and steady pace he made his way towards you. Behind him, you could see the peeping heads of Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime. If your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, Yumichika and Ikkaku were peeping as well.

"I doubt you did..." You somehow willed yourself to speak. Your body was aching but you were glad that the bakudo had broken apart. Appreciating your arms, you pushed yourself to stand back up. "I can't fight you, I don't have a sword."

Just as you blinked, you were met with a strong hit to the cheek. Flying once more and rolling around the gravel till your back hit the wall. Causing it to crack a bit. The taste of iron welcomed itself in your mouth. Seeing that your garments were now soiled to filth and had tears on it you could only sigh at the wonderful welcome the captain of the 11th division had prepared for you.

"Screw swords. Fight me with your bare hands, woman!" He was now dashing towards you. Bolts of lightning behind him. This was an all too familiar sight.

With whatever energy you had left, you shunpo'd yourself away. Not even bothering to visualize where you would land.

Eyes closed shut and body trembling from the sudden beating, you opened your eyes and found yourself inside an unfamiliar office.

"Hm? (Y/N)-chan?"

Turning your back, you were face to face with none other than Rangiku and Toshiro.

"What the heck happened to you, (Y/N)?" Toshiro asked as he stood up from his desk. His eyes were filled with worry but he chose to contain himself due to the other presence in the room.

Before you could speak, you saw the room spinning and fading away. Catching you in his arms, Toshiro lifted you up and placed you onto the sofa.

Staring at your hooded eyes and labored breathing, he knew exactly where you had come from. Tucking in a few strands of your hair, he couldn't help but smile knowing you were in his office. His thoughts were cut when a flashing light distracted him.

Rangiku held up her camera and giggled at the sight she had just captured.

"This will make an excellent addition to the Shinigami calendar!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"CAPTAIN! You look so cute staring at (Y/N)! I can't wait to show this picture!"

Seeing that is was pointless to argue, an idea popped in his head.

"Oi. Matsumoto. I'll say this once so listen carefully."

Tilting her head she gave her captain full attention.

"I'll let you have the rest of the day off to drink and do whatever is you please."

Her smile grew wider and wider as each word came out of his mouth. Immediately she ran towards the door.

"BUT, you must not pop up, eavesdrop, ask someone, or even think about coming inside my office or I will double the amount of your paperwork. Got that?"

With a dedicated nod, she jokingly gave her captain a salute and practically slammed the doors shut. Shaking his head in amusement, he sat on the floor and rested his arms on the sofa. Placing his chin on his arm, he stared at your sleeping state, a smile on his lips.

Shifting your position, you turned to meet his eyes.

"That was... quick." You commented. Laughing a bit as to the event that had unfolded. You reached out for him and started playing with his hair.

"Either that or we'd never hear the end of her teasing." Toshiro replied with a relaxed sigh. Melting as you slowly ruffled through his snowy white hair. "I missed you."

"It's only been hours~ but I miss you too."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Though my bones feel like they've crumbled, I'm good."

"Is it enough to spend the rest of the day with me?"

Your gasped with excitement. The way your eyes shined with child like wonders melted him to the max.

"Are you going to teach me kido?" Excitement and eagerness in your tone.

"In that state, no. It'll have to wait. What I meant to ask was will you go out with me?"

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you let go of his stare and bit your inner cheek.

"O-on a date?"

"No on a mission... Of course on a date you nitwit." He flicked your forehead but kissed it right after. Knowing that your cheeks were red due to the sudden invite gave him a much needed confidence boost. Not that he needed it anyway.

"In Soul Society?"

"Yeah. So don't bother rejecting my offer because our rooms are practically beside each other."

Squinting your eyes, you agreed to the invite. You also agreed to the piggy back ride he would give you seeing that you were still weak from the sudden beating.

In your mind, you couldn't help but snicker. You were being treated like a princess while the others were surely fighting for their lives.

\- -

The sun was now setting in Soul Society. You were now fully healed thanks to the 4th division. Waiting for the time to pass by, you sat on your bed as you braided your hair. Your heart ramming in your chest.

Only a few minutes left before the supposed date you and Toshiro would have. You were thankful that some of your old clothes from years back were transported to your room. How they actually kept it would be a question you would save for later. Did you wear make up? Barely. You knew there was no need for blush since you'd be with Toshiro.

When you heard the knock, you quickly stood up and patted the imaginary dust away. One last look in the mirror and you were ready to go. Before opening the doors, you took a deep breath and told yourself to calm the f down.

The moment you opened the door and saw Toshiro, whatever mantra you chanted ultimately failed.

Wearing a sky blue kimono paired with a gray hakama, you swore if you could just drool at the sight, you would. He complimented his outfit with a navy blue haori and cream scarf. His colors were bright compared to your black yukata. With white and pink flowers scattered around, you looked like yin and yang.

In turn, Toshiro couldn't help but silently gawk at how you looked. The moment the moonlight hit your features he felt his heart beat twice as fast as it had a few moments ago. He wanted to comment on how you looked but his mouth just hung open.

"Toshiro? Breath." You said as you reached for his shoulder.

Letting out the breath he was holding, he quickly shook his head and composed himself.

"Y-you look nice." He finally managed to speak.

Giggling at how flustered he was, all you could do was smile and fidget with your fingers.

"You look nice too." Looking back up at him, you felt your cheeks grow a blush. "where are we going?"

Taking your hand, he lead the way outside the 10th division. You silently thanked yourself for not having sweaty palms.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at one of the better off areas in Soul Society. If your thoughts were right, there seemed to be a festival going on. Every person was fully dressed in yukata's and kimono's. Children were running around and swinging their toys. Smiles had flooded the entire place.

With Toshiro taking the lead, you still couldn't help but think just how much he stood out because of his hair. Staring at both your hands, his large ones still held on to yours. Almost as if making sure you wouldn't wander off.

Now that you two finally passed the main gates, it was even livelier.

"I never saw you as a festival kind of guy." You commented.

"I'm not. It's mostly for you. Thought you'd like to relive festivals here in Soul Society." He replied with relaxed eyes and a soft smile. His eyebrows jerked a bit and he tucked in a strand of hair behind your ear. The sudden movement caused you to flinch and blush even more. "You know you're as red as a rose, right?"

"Well, I can't help it. You're so smiling tonight."

"You're here, that's why."

Just when you thought you couldn't be any redder, your cheeks exceeded your expectations. Taking a step closer to him, you leaned your head onto his shoulder to calm your heart rate.

"Are you hungry?" Toshiro asked as he played with your braid. Hearing a muffled yes, he nudged you to go with him to the food stalls.

Watermelons and kakigori were now in both your hands. The both of you talked and talked till you practically saw every inch the festival had to offer. Just when you thought it was over, he motioned you to follow him. When the coast was clear, he suddenly lifted you up onto his shoulders and shunpo'd.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked as you played with the back of his haori. Toshiro was walking through a hallway. Surrounded by white walls, you felt the familiar chill the 10th division barracks had to offer. "Why are we in the barracks?"

There was no answer coming from the person carrying you, so you decided to wait.

Shunpo'ing one more time, you were now on the roof top. Finally, he put you down and sat down. Sitting down beside him, you saw how he stared at the night sky. Because it was rather late, most lights from the houses were off causing the night sky to boom with stars.

"Was the date to your liking?" Toshiro asked as he positioned himself to lay down on your lap. Grabbing your hand, he placed them on his hair. Once you started playing with his locks, he relaxed almost instantly.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?" He peaked with one eye to see your reaction.

"It was... alright."

"Eh? You were redder than the crayon. I bet you liked it."

"I did." You stopped playing with his hair. Trying to contain a smile, you bit the inner corner of your lip. "But it's lacking something."

Sitting himself up, he faced you with curious eyes. Playing games was something he didn't like doing, but you were an exemption. He rummaged his brain to think of other things he had missed to do. An idea came to his head and he excused himself briefly. He disappeared for a few good seconds before he returned, zanpakuto in hand.

"You better not go Zaraki on me..." You teased as he unsheathed his sword.

"I won't... unless you want me to." The tone of his voice was playful and you swore it had a double meaning. He slid his hand on the base of the blade till frost started to form. When his hand reached the tip, he extended his hand to you, palms up. The frost seemed to follow his hand till somehow, daffodils made of ice formed. The bouquet glistened underneath the moonlit night.

"Whoa! You can do that?" You exclaimed with a huge grin on your face, eagerly taking the delicate bouquet.

"It has it's perks." He sheathed his sword once more. Staring at you as you marveled at the small gift he made, he unconsciously leaned in and pecked your cheek. Hearing you 'ih' was music to his ears. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Who are you and what have you done to the captain of the 10th division?"

"Very original." He rolled his eyes and stared intently at yours. "Well? Aren't I getting one?"

"You want flowers?"

He sighed at your remark and stood up. You couldn't help but laugh at the tall man giving you a disappointed scowl. Accepting his hand, he pulled you up to stand on your feet. Just as you were about to find balance, you felt his arm wrap around you and a pair of lips on yours. For a second, your heart stopped beating.

"You're lips are warm." He gave them a peck. "I like it."

"T-Toshiro!"

"C'mon. Let's head back. Sleep in my room."

Not being able to contain it, you tiptoed and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. One that he happily responded to.

"Was that as my boyfriend or as my captain?"

"As your boyfriend." Bending down, he lifted you once more and placed you on his shoulder.

The rest of the night, the two of you just cuddled till you fell asleep. He did however promise you that he would teach you the ways of kido tomorrow. In the distance, you swore you heard yells coming from the direction of the 11th division.


	30. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i uploaded a day late huhuhu gomenasai :( i got busy yesterday that it took a while to fully edit this chapter :(

You woke up with a blanket wrapped around your body. Pulling the blanket closer to you, it seemed to make no difference. No matter how much you turned yourself into a burrito, the cold still managed to penetrate your skin. With a groggy mind, you thought as to what was the cause of all this.

Ahh.

"Toshiro~?" You softly called to him. Snaking your arms around him as you finished the last syllable of his name. Feeling him turn to face you, the cold hit you harder. "Lower temperature, please. Cold."

After a few seconds, you felt his body become warmer and warmer. Now that it was much more comfortable, you hugged him a bit tighter and you were rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. Despite the state you were in, butterflies still fluttered in your stomach once you felt his lips touch your skin. Humming in satisfaction, you smiled as you felt yourself drift back to sleep.

Toshiro on the other hand had reasons why he had to lower his body temperature. The fact that yesterday was a very productive day with you and that he managed to make you sleep with him again was more than he bargained for. Despite being a shinigami, he was still susceptible to every male's morning wood. The fact that your thigh was comfortably resting just below his manhood was not helping calm his rapidly beating heart. More so after he felt you hugging him tighter.

Desperately, he tried to control the urge to just roll you to your back and kiss you till you give in. Of course, he wasn't going to do that. He respected you too much.

Your sleep was cut short. The way he tended to shift and move around was a little too much.

"Toshiro~ Is something wrong?" Lazily you nuzzled onto his shoulder. Unaware of his condition, you absentmindedly brushed your thigh against his area. Immediately understanding the situation, you proceeded in teasing him. A growing smile crept on your face.

"Nothing. It's fine. Go back to sleep." He replied as he played with your hair.

Raising your leg a little higher, you felt his breath hitch and couldn't help but giggle.

"Is someone having morning wood?" You tilted your head to look at his face. The way he angled his face, accentuating his jawline even more, to hide how flustered he was was too cute. Pecking his jawline, you slid your arms away from him and sat up. Your hair hung loose and messy to say the least. You were wearing one of Toshiro's yukata's. He had given you one of his smaller one's so it was hugging your figure nicely.

"Come back here, please." Toshiro said as he tugged on your yukata. A pout present on his face.

Glancing over your shoulder, you saw the 5"11 man giving you turquoise colored puppy dog eyes. Not being able to control yourself, you rolled your eyes and blew him a raspberry.

"You may be my captain but your in bed, pouting, and begging. It's outside office hours. That won't work on me."

"You know I'm stronger than you." He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. But I have you wrapped around my finger, Hitsugaya." You twirled your index finger as his eyes followed.

Sighing in defeat, he sat up and flicked your forehead.

"I hate you."

"I love you too~"

Not being able to hold it in, he smiled at how childish you were so early in the morning. Extending an arm to cup your cheek, he softly rubbed his thumb while he stared into your (e/c) eyes. Slowly his hand found it's way to your nape as he pulled you in towards him. Willingly, you leaned in closer and eagerly accepted his lips.

Nibbling on your lip a bit, you let out a small moan accompanied with a giggle. Breaking the kiss and leaning on each other's foreheads, you couldn't help but smile at how things turned out between you two. Kissing your forehead, Toshiro looks at you one more time before pushing himself off the bed. 

"C'mon, Tempus. Go to your room, change, and we'll start kido training."

When the two of you went out of the 10th division barracks, you were met with a battered Renji and Ichigo. Irk marks clear on their heads. Both men had their hands on their hips. Eyes squinted as you met theirs. If there was a word to describe irritated, it would have to be the look on their faces. Giving them a sly smile, you walked up to them and folded your arms on your chest.

"So, how was Captain Zaraki?" Your smile wider as the seconds flew by.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. In unison, they lunged toward you. All three of you landed with a loud thud. Ichigo locked you in his arms as he pinched your cheeks while Renji pinned you down with his arms and legs. If anyone would pass by, this would be a sight to see.

"YOU DUMB NUT! LEAVING US LIKE THAT?! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ichigo yelled.

"YA THINK YOU'RE SO SLY JUST CAUSE YOU HOTS WITH HOTSU-HITSUGAYA?" Renji exclaimed as he pinned you harder.

"I PANICKED OKAY?! LAST TIME I TRAINED WITH HIM, HE CRUSHED THE GROUND AND I BARELY ESCAPED! AND THAT WAS WHEN ORASA WAS STILL WITH ME! I'D BE NOTHING MORE THAN DEAD MEAT WITH HIM!"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" The two men shouted together.

"Huwa! Isn't this a spectacle so early in the morning!" Rangiku entered the scenery as she captured it into her phone.

"OI! ABARAI! KUROSAKI! MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shrieked. Whatever movement going on before him stopped. "STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN OR I SWEAR I WILL FREEZE YOUR SORRY ASSES!"

Fear took over their emotions, Rangiku immediately excused herself as the two men straightened themselves up. Almost as if nothing happened. With you still on the ground, you massaged your cheeks to soothe the pain. Not thinking about the consequences, you jumped to your feet and kicked the two men. It was a domino show in front of Toshiro's eyes. Your kick landed on Ichigo first as his head hit Renji's, causing them to land on the floor with a fresh bruise on their face.

"SHE ATTACKED US! YOU LITTLE NUT!" Renji yelled. Buried under the torso of Ichigo.

"TOSHIRO! FREEZE HER ASS!" Ichigo hollered.

Walking closer towards you, he placed his hand on your head and gave you a pat.

"Lucky for her, I fancy her ass. Now get up. Training resumes now."

With the situation under control, the two men brushed of the dirt and followed the captain's lead.

\- -

As if to tease you, Toshiro walked the group all the way to the 11th division. Making sure that none of you would shunpo your way there to warm your bodies up. The moment you saw the cracks on the wall you stopped on your tracks and stared at the haori wearing shinigami. Renji and Ichigo placed their hands on your shoulder to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere. Not even bothering to look at them, you knew they were smirking their asses off.

"Is, uhh, is this where we'll be training?" You gulped.

"I'd use my division but it's not suited for learning kido."

The group stopped and you felt your knees buckle at the sight of the gate. Waiting for him to open the gates, you saw his shoulders move up and down, almost as if he was chuckling to himself. Peering at you over his shoulder, he saw how your face looked white and drained of blood. Deciding that the gig was up, he turned to face the three of you and shrugged.

"We're not really going here. We're going to the academy."

Your jaw dropped while Renji and Ichigo stared at the captain. He attempted a joke. The stoic captain who gets mad for not being called his title made a joke. The two men's hands slowly went back to their sides as they listened to the command for them to shunpo all the way to Shinōreijutsuin.

For Renji, seeing the Academy sent waves of nostalgia to hit him hard. The familiar color schemes of red and blue hakama's was something he hadn't expected to see again. Memories of how he had met Shuhei, Momo, and Kira caused him to grin at the students.

Of course, each and every student stared at your group the moment you arrived. It wasn't everyday that a captain along with the infamous substitute shinigami and lieutenant of the 6th division would drop by and visit the academy. People had gathered by the entrance with awe and wonder in their faces.

"Remind me to ask for pictures when you still wore their uniform..." You whispered to Toshiro. Given a smirk, that was enough to know that you would never be able to see a picture. Mentally, you hoped that Rangiku would help you raid his office to look for a picture.

Your head turned a bit when you heard the squeals of women just as his lips twitched up. If you weren't mistaken, majority of the women's attention were on Toshiro. He was wearing a haori after all and you were sure that news spreads quickly as to how he mastered his bankai all on his own. Yet listening to their conversations, their whispers were focused on something else.

"Captain Hitsugaya looks better in person~"

"He looks like a god in his haori~"

"Damn. I would love me a slice of that~"

"Same~"

"You think he trains one on one?"

Each step you took, the whispers got a tad dirtier and thirstier. You were not one to lie though, all their whispers were thoughts you once had and still do. Feeling a bit conscious, you bowed your head a bit realizing that you had zero recollection of what happened when you were in the academy.

"You okay?" Toshiro asked. You hadn't noticed that he was leaned in close to your ear.

"You have a lot of fan girls..."

"I barely give a shit about them."

"Still..." You couldn't help but pout and move in closer to him. The walk towards the building felt like forever. Eyes were now focused on you since the captain gave you his full attention. Brows creased as they saw him lean in closer to whisper to your ear.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, (Y/N)."

After what seemed like forever, you finally arrived at the main doors of the building. Toshiro gave instructions to Renji to show him where they would practice their swordsmanship. Because you were mainly focusing on kido today, you would be going to a different building, one where targets were available. Nodding at his words, the two men left.

"Let's go. The building isn't too far from here."

Leading the way, you followed him by his heels. The way his haori swayed as he walked, the way his zanpakuto rested on his back, the way his hair swished a little, and the fact that he would occasionally look at you sent blood rushing to your cheeks.

Your mind wend blank the moment you saw the open training grounds. Looking at the target you guessed that it was around a few kilometers away.

"I'll be honest. I have zero memories if I have ever done a kido or bakudo in my life. So, I doubt I can do any of this."

"But you remember that you graduated right?"

"In some ways, yeah. I only remember that I mentioned I stayed in the academy. As to how many years, I have no idea."

Toshiro sighed. Seeing you distressed over something so trivial was somehow affecting him as well. He hated seeing you in this state. Surveying the area, he noticed how there was no one in the vicinity. His request was granted that the training area be secluded for a private session with a captain. Taking a step closer to you, he lifted your chin with his index finger so you would look at him once more.

"That doesn't matter. If you managed to wield Orasa, you can recite an incantation and perform kido or bakudo." Giving your forehead a quick kiss before he wrapped his arm around you.

With your face buried in his chest, your shoulders slumped and you snaked your arms around his waist.

"You're good at pep talk, you know that?" You muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Pulling himself away from you a bit to look at you, he gave you one of his rare smiles. "Shall we start?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> ill also be posting the next chapter tomorrow cause ya girl suddenly got her hands full T.T thank you all so much for your patience :) this was a pretty fluff filled chapter thats been quite long overdue hihihi so yeah :)
> 
> see ya'll tomorrow <3


	31. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice and a little flirting with the white haired boi.

"Okay let's start with the basics shall we?" Toshiro said.

Scratching your cheek from embarrassment, you gave him a small smile that indicated you were not so sure if you remembered any of your lessons at the academy. It took a while for him to understand. He slumped his shoulders but immediately composed himself. He stared at you for a good few seconds before letting out an exhale.

"Okay. There are three main types of Kido: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells." He started to explain as he lifted a finger with each type. You nodded that you understood. "If both of us are on the same page, I'm guessing you want to learn the first 2. Is that right?"

"Mhmm~"

"Kido may sound like a very good counter attack but you must remember. It is preferably used in instances of surprise attacks, rather than all-out assaults. Take note that it's most effective when your opponent does not see it coming." He stated. His face serious and voice leveled. "Because you'll be using your hands, you'll be left vulnerable for attacks so you should also practice your reflexes."

Your eyes wandered from him and to the targets at his back. Doubt crept in your veins once more. Instinctively, you bit your lip and felt a heavy weight land on your shoulders. You jumped a bit when Toshiro snapped his fingers in front of you. Looking at where your focus was, he knew you were overthinking yet again.

"As I said. Don't be too hard on yourself. Not everyone gets in on their first try." He tried to comfort you but it barely helped.

What were you before Orasa entered your life? That thought kept repeating like a broken record in your head.

You hadn't noticed that Toshiro was now behind you. You felt his cold hand lift your right arm. Curling your fingers, he made you point your index finger at the target. You felt his chin lean against your head as he pulled you closer to him using his free hand. Hitting two birds with one stone, Toshiro saw this as an opportunity to be closer to you during his working hours.

"The most basic one. The first Hado." He let go your hand and pointed his index finger at the target as well. "Hado #1. Sho."

The tip of his finger produced a small amount of light that instantly shot out to the target. It was so controlled that Toshiro penetrate a hole on the center. The wooden target swayed back and forth a bit and finally stood still. Your eyes widened at the precision he had made. It also dawned to you just how much you didn't know about Toshiro's strength. Just how strong was your white haired boyfriend of a captain?

"Your turn." He leaned in to whisper in your ear.

"If this fails, it's because you're using this as an opportunity to flirt with me." You replied. Inhaling you prepared yourself for whatever will happen. " _Hado #1. Sho_."

It started out as a spark till finally you managed to concentrate it to the tip of your finger and shot it at the target. Granted it was not as precise as what he had done, you smiled at how you had managed to rip a messy hole on the thin slab of wood.

"Very good." Once again, he whispered into your ear. His voice was definitely making your knees feel like jello. "Let's try another one, aight? This time a binding spell."

This time, he slid both his hands down to yours and held them till they were in a relaxed yet stretched position. Your fingertips touched till he let go of you and stood beside you mimicking your action.

"Beginners use both hands but when you get the hang of it, you can practice using one hand." Toshiro spoke as he waved his hand around your face. Seeing the way your eyes followed his movements made him snicker. He snapped his view towards the target and did the incantation. " _Bakudo #4. Hainawa_ "

Golden ropes similar to what you used to have when you had Orasa formed on his palms. However, the ropes seemed to have crackling sounds to them. He stepped backward by one step and threw the ropes towards the target. The ropes seemed to be moving with a mind of their own. Immediately, the ropes embraced the target and till Toshiro tugged on it, causing the slab of wood to be separated from its hinges and dropped to the ground.

"Make sure to focus." Toshiro proceeded in explaining. "When you release the ropes from your hand, transfer the energy to your dominant hand to make controlling easier."

Following his instructions, you managed to perform the spell. Though your ropes were not as bright and loud as his, you managed to unhinge the target and earned a pat on the head for your quick learning skills.

"You're doing as I expected, (Y/N)..." He complimented you. The way your cheeks flushed made him chuckle once more. "Here, let's try a more complicated one. Okay?"

Motioning you to extend your arms forward, you followed his action where he your palms were facing the target and your index finger and thumb met to form a triangle.

"This one requires much more control, so the blast would vary form practitioner to practitioner. This one is quite long but the aftermath is pretty worth it." Using his right hand, Toshiro extended it and began chanting the incantation. " _Kunrinsha yo. Chiniku no kamen, bansho, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo. Shonetsu to soran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo. Hado #31. Shakkaho._ "

Generating a floating red orb, Toshiro controlled it till he felt contented with the size. He thought as to whether he would use it as an explosion or pillar. Seeing that they were still inside academy grounds, he chose the former. The crimson orb of energy darted from his palms all the way to the target. The moment the two made contact, their view was covered with a blanket of smoke and you swore you heard bits of wooden debris falling to the ground.

Seeing how there was nothing left of the target, your jaw dropped. Looking at your extended arms, you swallowed saliva and bit your lip. Unsure if whether or not you could actually manage to perform that mid-level Hado. Blinking a few times, you exhaled and began the chant.

" _Kunrinsha yo. Chiniku no kamen, bansho, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo. Shonetsu to soran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo. Hado #31. Shakkaho._ "

Your hands were trembling as the crimson ball of energy started to form. Toshiro's brows furrowed as he saw how unstable it was. The way it shifted from something small to medium, he knew that you were having self doubts.

"Calm down. Focus." He instructed.

Willing yourself to focus on the ball of energy, you saw how it became much more stable and a tad bit bigger. With much more confidence, your eyes snapped to the target and you sent the red ball of energy flying to the air. A loud explosion surrounded the two of you. Once again, both of you saw a cloud of smoke engulf the target area. Once the smoke cleared, you saw how the dust was not from the target but from the cement wall.

Failing to hit the center, only the side of the target was damaged. Yet, despite the minor miscalculation of your trajectory, you were somehow happy with the deep dent you had given the wall behind it. Looking at your captain, you couldn't help but give him an awkward smile as he seemed to be assessing the damage done. When your eyes met his, he once again gave you a warm smile.

"Not bad for a first timer. Keep it up and you won't have to mutter the incantation anymore." His eyes were glued to yours. Yet, they seemed to be examining you instead of praising you. Glancing at your lips, he let out a hum. "You're not tired or anything, are you?"

"Hmm, no not really. I feel fine?" You answered but couldn't see his point.

"I was just wondering. Would your body react the same way it did when you used Orasa?"

The thought never once entered your mind. Now that it had been mentioned, you assessed how your body was feeling. In all honesty, you were feeling drained, but it was probably due to the fact that you were not used to releasing or even using Kido spells. You felt level headed and your stomach wasn't churning a bit. Though, you were a little hungry from the training. The way your heart was still beating at a normal rate, you absentmindedly nodded at your thoughts.

"I'm actually feeling fine. It never occurred to me what would happen since I'm just... used to puking so much that I just wait for it to happen." You extended your arm a bit and started playing with the ends of Toshiro's sleeve. "Maybe... maybe I'm not meant to be a swordsman like you guys. Perhaps I was more proficient at using Kido. Hell, maybe I belong to the 4th division."

"The hell are you saying?" Toshiro remarked with a raised brow. "You're overthinking again, (Y/N). Just remember that the fact that you were able to bond with the shikai means that you are a swordsman like the rest of us."

Avoiding his stare, you felt his index finger and thumb gently lifting your chin. The way his turquoise eyes held on to yours made you let go of that breath you had been holding. The next thing you felt was his lips touching your forehead so softly. It was fast enough to ensure that no one would see his sudden public display of affection.

"How did I get so lucky?" You whispered as you leaned on his chest to cover your reddened face.

"You lost your memories, that's how you got lucky."

You stepped back, huffed, and playfully punched his stomach. Not even flinching when your fist made contact, Toshiro stared at your puffed cheeks and pouty face. Blowing you a raspberry, you were taken aback to the point where you just let go of yourself and laughed. Seeing how you were feeling much better, Toshiro couldn't help but smile once more.

"I guess we can call it a day. Let's go to Ichigo and Renji. I feel like we'll be needing to contact your dad for further updates."

With his hand stretched, you accepted it as he shunpo'd the two of you to the Zanjustu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> More fluff :) I hope ya'll were okay with this chapter. This was particularly challenging since it's pretty difficult to describe what the eff they do when they perform spells and shiz. Also, I had to use the romanji for the shakkoho spell to get a better feel of it ;) and also because if I were to use the english way, it would be a little cringey huhuhu
> 
> apologies for making it a bit late huhu internet really sucks here and it wasn't stable today :'(
> 
> see ya'll next week :* Feb 27 and 28!


	32. Misunderstading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little downhill... Just a little.

Training for the three of you had finally finished. It was an understatement to say if your bodies weren't beaten down to the bone. Ichigo and Renji had even more bruises than when they trained with Captain Zaraki. It was still crystal clear in your mind. The crumbling wall of the Zanjutsu building, Ichigo in his full bankai form, Renji attacking with Zabimaru, and a bright light of red and black colliding. If it hadn't been for Toshiro, you and the rest of the bystanders would have been thrown into the air.

Still, despite all the scolding they received, the teachers who bear witness to the scene appreciated them. It was after all a once in a lifetime chance to see the infamous substitute shinigami battle against the dreaded red pineapple.

All of you were now sitting inside Toshiro's office. The familiar chill welcomed all of you and instantly relaxed your senses. It was silent for a few minutes now. All the three of you could hear was the ticking of the clock. With nothing but that sound, you felt your hair stand as you recalled Orasa always had the same sound following her wherever she goes.

"Sheesh. Any updates?" Renji complained as he lazily stretched his obnoxiously long limbs.

"We've been here for quite some time now, Toshiro." Ichigo added. Scratching his ear.

Toshiro let out a tired sigh. Seeing him stressed out was always a fun thing to watch, granted he wasn't pissed or anything similar.

"We'll know once we get the signal."

"And what exactly is the signal?" Renji asked while fidgeting with hilt of his sword.

A knock suddenly broke the silence. All your heads jerked to the door as you awaited whose voice would introduce themselves. It felt like forever till the monotone voice of a certain lieutenant filled the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya. I come bringing news from Mayuri-sama."

"Come in."

Nemu let herself in. Once the door closed, she bowed and walked towards the captain's table.

"Mayuri-sama told me to relay to you news from Kisuke Urahara. He said to go to the world of the living at 6pm, tonight."

"Anything else?"

Shaking her head, Nemu awaited orders on what to do next. Excusing her, she bowed once more and exited the room.

"Is she... always like that?" You thought out loud.

"More or less. Kurosaki. Abarai. Go to the 4th division and have your bruises healed. We'll rendezvous at the senkaimon at 5:30." Toshiro commanded.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other before nodding at the orders given to them. Standing up at the same time, the two men excused themselves and made their way out of the captain's office. The moment the doors closed, you stood up and sat on the chair opposite of Toshiro. You rested your hand on the table with open palm. Gladly, he accepted your invitation seeing that you two were the only ones in the room.

"How are you?" Toshiro asks as he softly rubs his thumb on your hand.

"You asked that a while ago." You giggled and gave him a smile. "I'm still fine."

"No. I meant, the whole Orasa fiasco. How are you coping?"

Not expecting his question, you broke eye contact and stared at the floor. Your free hand pinched and played on your hakama. Slumping your shoulders, you bit your lip as you struggled with all the emotions you had in your head.

It had only been 2 days and yet you desperately tried to close out Orasa and think of other things. The mental image of her trapped in a reiatsu eating contraption made your heart sting and your jaw tighten. Toshiro saw how your demeanor changed. The way your eyes suddenly drooped only confirmed his thoughts. Seeing the struggle, he waited till you were ready to talk.

"I, uhm, I honestly feel like shit." You blurted. "I really tried my best. Gave it my all. Sacrificed my health. Yet things still go south. I know that we need her to lure the Oin to us, but it still gives me a huge amount of guilt. I can't help but think that I was able to do some Kido and Bakudo's, yet to make her feel that she's still appreciated and loved is something I failed at."

"You know, you don't have to join this mission if you want." Toshiro stated. "If you feel like you're the main cause as to why this happened, then I can send a letter to pull you out of the mission. You're still trying to recover your memories, this added weight is pretty big if you ask me."

"I never said-"

"No. But looking at you struggling with your thoughts is telling me otherwise."

"It's not like that."

"Then what do you intend on doing? Sulk and overthink things? Give Orasa a look of pity despite the damage she had inflicted on you?" Toshiro's voice grew a bit louder. "Don't get me wrong. I know how you feel. You probably didn't know but there was a time where I lost Hyorinmaru. He denied me as his master and we fought till the point was proven. To make things worse, I lost him once more."

"But yours is a diff-"

"It may be different but one thing remains constant. A choice."

You hadn't noticed that he had let go of your hand. The person you were talking to now was the Captain Hitsugaya people knew of. Your breathing quickened as you tried to fight back some unwanted tears.

"I am making a choice..."

"Then tell me, what choice did you make? What are you doing to ensure that you will not regret the choice you made?"

You stood up from your chair. With clenched fists, you stared down at Toshiro's piercing glare. For a moment, you felt the world around you shake as he loosened his control on his reiatsu. An intimidation on your end seeing as yours couldn't compare to a captain's.

"It's none of your business."

"None of my business? It is my business. Not only are you an important person in my life, you're also a part of my division. It's my duty as a captain to ensure your safety." Toshiro replied as he too stood up. His voice flooding with authority.

"Why can't you just trust the decision I made?" You raised your voice.

"I do trust the decision you made, whatever it may be. My point is that right now your in pain and your mind is a mess. I saw how you faltered during training. You need to be more steadfast if you don't want to end up like Orasa."

"And you think I'm that weak to give in to the powers of the Oin? Am I that weak to you?"

"You have no idea just how powerful that thing is, (Y/N). You were not able to witness just how much damage it caused to Soul Society. And to me, as well."

"So this is about you now?"

"You're not seeing my point."

"No. You just want to keep me in a leash. That's how I see it."

Not bothering to wait for his response, you let yourself out of his office and slammed the doors shut. 

\- -

The sun was now setting. Bright reds and oranges flooded the skies of Soul Society. Witnessing the sunset from the high point location of the senkaimon made Renji and Ichigo nostalgic. Turning their heads, they saw you approaching them. Right off the bat, Renji knew that something was wrong.

"Oi. What's up with you?" Renji teased.

"Nothing." You didn't look at him. You simply stared at the glorious sunset. Feeling that the two men were staring at you, you looked at them and gave them a forced smile. No matter how hard you tried, your eyes still gave you away. Knowing better than to anger you, the two men brushed the topic aside and joined you in appreciating the sunset.

A few moments later, Toshiro appeared. The way he brushed past the group only made things worse for the clueless males. Though he was not one to give small talk, Renji knew that he always gave last minute instructions. Seeing that he barely made any efforts to communicate only added to the tension he felt growing.

Renji and Ichigo stared at the tall male and back at you. As if they communicated with their minds, they knew that they were about to endure tension filled silence till Urahara's shop.

Toshiro did the needed ritual to open the senkaimon. Not giving any commands, he went ahead and expected the rest of you to follow.

"Ladies first." Renji offered.

"Let's enter together. Us three." You offered. It was strained but he knew not to question.

Silently, the three of you entered the bright lights till you were surrounded by darkness. It lasted for only a few seconds till you saw the all too familiar river of Karakura. The moon cast a silvery light causing the small waves to glisten. The honking of distant cars made you feel at home.

"What are you lot waiting for?" Toshiro snapped. His back facing the three of you as he walked. "Double time."

You tightened your jaw as you saw him making his way down the dirt path. Renji and Ichigo followed suit. Releasing the breath you held on to, your mind focused on seeing your happiness once more.

Your dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> Yo. I uploaded so late :( I'm so sorry huhuhu and this chapter was quite short compared to the others T.T but worry not, I will be uploading tomorrow :) till then, see you in a few hours! :*


	33. Resolution

Everyone was gathered by the table. Jinta and Ururu had told them that Urahara would appear shortly. In his mind, Renji was thankful that Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were there. To say that the walk back to the shop was an awkward one would be an understatement.

You on the other hand, decided to sit in between Ishida and Chad. With everything that had been going on lately, it had been quite some time since you and Ishida had your dorky heart to heart talks. Everyone seemed to be feeding off of small talk since each of their voices filled the room. Still, the dark aura surrounding the captain made everyone tense.

Ishida carefully glanced at you and the captain. Toshiro was resting his elbow on the table while his head perched on his palm. He seemed to be taking advantage of the waiting game and tried to take a nap. You were just staring at the others, smiling with effort. Waiting for you to take a peak at the captain, his theory was right when you did not.

From under the table, he poked your thigh 3 times.

Not bothering to look at your best friend, you shook your head. Whatever posture you held, disappeared for a bit. He rested his hand on your shoulder and gently squeezed it. Knowing that you understood the message that you and him would be having some chit chat later after the gathering.

The tatami doors slid open once more and you all fell silent. All eyes were on Urahara and Tessai. In unison, all your gazes went down to the contraption he held in his arm.

"Uh... Is that a Nerf gun?" Ishida couldn't help but question.

"Indeed it is! This is the contraption we will use to lure them to us." Urahara sat himself beside Ichigo and placed the Nerf on the center of the table.

The design was barely tweaked save for a glass cylinder attached to the body. A wire connected the cylinder to the bullet chamber of the toy gun. The bullet chamber however was changed into something you couldn't describe. It looked like a box with different kinds of buttons. That must be where you can control the amount of reiatsu being emitted, you thought.

"Now, we do not know if they will bite." Urahara started. His carefree attitude disappeared instantly. "What we do know is that they want Orasa and that itself raises the stakes by 30%. We will head over to the park to begin phase 2."

"What about the bystanders?" Ichigo asked.

"Ahh. Tessai here will create a barrier. One where only a specific amount of spiritual pressure can see what exactly is going on in the park."

Tessai gave a firm bow and adjusted his glasses before exiting the room to prepare himself.

Being able to hear your dad's voice again made you feel a hundred times better. The way he easily switches from one persona to the other was always one of your favorite thing about him. The fact that he had also managed to use a children's toy to lure in the two rogue shinigami's made you smirk at how his mind remained childlike even after how many years. Noticing that you were staring at him all mesmerized, you gave you a smile and winked.

Giving everyone the signal, all of you stood up and followed him to the basement.

Each step you took felt heavier and heavier. You had no idea what Orasa looked like now. It was faint but you could still feel how in distress her reiatsu was.

"Do you want me to whip his ass, daughter?" Your dad whispered.

Not being able to hold it, you let out a chuckle and held on to his arm as you continued to descend the stairs.

"Yes, please."

"Once all of this is over, I'll do as you please." He held on to your hand resting on his arm. "Care to talk about what happened? Or is this just some lover's quarrel the two of you had?"

"Nah. It's just some petty fight. That's all." You shrugged at his question. Knowing that Toshiro was only 5 people away from the two of you, it would be disrespectful on his part if you openly told what problem you two had. "How's she?"

Giving you a worried look, he squeezed your hand and silently lead the two of you towards the nearing entrance.

With a little tug, the doors opened revealing his own personal lab. It was something closely similar to that of the 12th division, only 5 times smaller. Some unfinished contraptions were laying by the table, boxes of shinigami stuff were stacked by the corner, and some test tubes were simmering with whatever liquid they contained. It still gave you the same feeling whenever you entered this place. Discomfort and awe.

The group passed the lab and opened another door that contained a large storage facility. In the center, you saw the capsule holding Orasa's kneeling body. Going nearer towards her, you felt your body tremble with anticipation. Would she talk to you? Would she attempt to attack you from the box?

Ichigo and the others stayed a few feet away to give you and her some privacy.

Now that you were a mere meter away from the cage, you went down on one knee to take a closer look at her. Because the room was dimly lit, you could barely make out her face. She had it hanging lazily. You were not sure but it looked as if her breathing was labored. She used her hands to support her small thin frame. Looking at her kimono, the gears were barely turning now. Red splotches of your blood still decorated her kimono.

"Hello..." You softly greeted her.

There was no response. You let your head down and stared at the floor.

"I still think about you, you know. I know you don't see me as your equal or friend, but I still do." Your voice was shaky but you did your best to keep yourself leveled. "I trained and I can even use a bit of kido now. The good news is that I barely puked. That's a pretty big accomplishment. But, to be honest, I wish you were there to celebrate with me..."

You stopped talking when Orasa tapped on the glass. Her sudden action caused you to jump a bit. With an open mouth, you waited for her next move.

Her finger slowly went up, down, and sideways. Almost as if she was trying to tell you something. Slowly making out what she was writing, you felt your heart come crashing down when she finished writing. Her hand went back to the floor to keep her body from tumbling. Clenching your fists, you felt tears fall down your cheek and let yourself cry in peace for a few good seconds.

Hearing sandals approach you, you wiped your face and stood up.

"All she does since she entered the capsule was sleep. I'm not quite sure but maybe the capsule is slowly sucking out whatever influence is on her. It's a long shot but definitely possible."

Humming a response, you gave your dad a smile and followed him to the rest of the group.

Urahara was giving out some last minute instructions on what to do once all of you were in the park. Listening intently to him, you failed to notice the captain closing in on you. Ishida seemed to notice and took initiative. He walked a little faster toward you. Just in time to block the captain from going any nearer.

"You okay?" Ishida whispered. Still managing to take mental notes of the instructions.

"Yeah. And, thanks for blocking him."

Before he could respond, Urahara motioned everyone to go towards Orasa. It was now time to see the Nerf gun in action. He walked towards the back of the capsule and connected a vacuum tube to the gun. Resting it on the stand near the tube's base, Urahara made sure that both were sealed that way none of the reiatsu will be put to waste.

Making his way back to the front, he clicked on a button and a holographic screen appeared. He clicked on a few tabs and buttons. From where you were standing, he seemed to be clicking at rapid speed. Despite the situation you all were in, he still managed to find some excitement to it all.

Finally, he clicked the last button and backed away as the screen disappeared.

The capsule started to buzz. From the base of the cage, green reiatsu started seeping out of Orasa and vine their way up using the poles. Each trace of reiatsu gathered to the center and went towards the back. Light started to glow from the back as the misty green substance entered the vacuum. Within a few more seconds, the cycle continued till the buzzing stopped.

Skipping to where the Nerf gun was, you could see your dad fidgeting a bit till he stood up and carried the gun with him.

The glass cylinder was filled with glowing green reiatsu. It looked as if glue and glitter were moving with steady circular currents inside. Though the Nerf was an obnoxious color of neon orange and red, all of you had to agree that this was a unique contraption all on its own.

Your eyes went back to Orasa. She had not moved a muscle. However, she was trembling a bit. You let out a sigh and bit your lower lip. With clenched fists, you told yourself to suck it up and make it through the day. If she managed to relay her message to you, there was certainly hope that you two would unite once more.

"Alright everyone! Shall we?" Urahara said with a huge grin on his face.

\- -

Tessai had just finished creating the barrier. It took him about 20 minutes of intense spell chanting but he finished as if nothing happened. Dusting off the dust on his apron, he made his way back to the center of the park where the group was waiting for him.

"How much reiatsu were you able to gather, hat and clogs?" Ichigo inquired. His eyes glued on the toy.

"Well... The machine concentrated the reiatsu. With how thick this is, I'd say about a 5th of a 10th seating officer." Urahara replied as he patted the glowing cylinder. He loved how all of your faces were the pure embodiment of shock. "Let's get this over with no?"

Everyone nodded and gave him enough space. Urahara examined the gun once more before stealing a glance at you. Seeing his soft smile made your stress disappear. You watched as he pointed the Nerf to the ceiling and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud boom. A bright white light formed a ring before the Green reiatsu met the skies. Dust had risen and clouded the view a bit. The familiar ticking sound you usually heard from Orasa was now drowning the crickets and honking away.

30 seconds later, the cylinder was now empty.

Urahara adjusted his hat as he tossed the gun to Tessai who was behind him.

The sounds of the city resumed. The waiting game was now on.

No one knew how many minutes had passed but the group was now separated across the park. Sitting or standing, or just patrolling the area. Nothing was happening and it was starting to irk the captain. Tapping his finger on his crossed arm, he let out a 'tsk' and complained to himself.

Noticing that he was annoyed, you thought about going towards him but ultimately changed your mind when you saw Ishida walk towards you.

"Well, care to tell me what happened?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I guess." You tried to explain without giving any details. "It just got a little heated. Nothing too much."

"What are you guys gonna do about it though?"

"Maybe wait till things die down? It's a little too much if we talk things out here."

"Better prepare cause he's making his way here now." Giving you a pat to the head, he turned around with a smile and left you with a blank mind.

You didn't want to face him. But the moment he said your name, it was as if your feet moved on their own. The look on his face was something you couldn't read.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Toshiro asked. His eyes void of any emotion.

"I... Okay." You waited for him to continue. Not sure where this would lead to, you could only hope for the best.

"About what happened. I know I pissed you off. I'm sorry about that." His voice was nothing close to sincere. You weren't talking to Toshiro right now, it was evident. "But, I just want you to know that whatever it is you decide, I'll try my best to support you."

Not being able to control your facial feature, your brows furrowed with clear annoyance. He raised his brow to question your mood.

"Was that even an apology?" You asked with a slightly loud voice.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe have a little bit more emotion? That was shit, Captain."

"I just told you that I would support you. Isn't that what you wanted from the start?" He replied a little agitated.

"It is. But not one where you're saying it just for the heck of it."

He ruffled his hair and stared down at you.

"Look. In case you didn't know, the Oin is a really touchy subject for me. And I'm surprised that you weren't able to notice how it makes me feel uncomfortable." Trying to control his anger, he clenched his fist till his knuckles were turning white.

"What exactly is your point in all this?"

"My point is that you are not seeing just how massive the Oin is. The fact that it somehow manifested into a zanpakuto is enough to make me fear that I might lose you."

"How many time do I have to tell you? You will not lose me. Just trust me!"

"I'm trying but each time I do, you always end up getting hurt and it's fucking me up."

"Will you just let me go?"

"Why can't you rely on me a little more?"

Both of your voices loud enough for each of your friends to hear. Hearing the argument was something they had not planned on. Feeling awkward, each of them stared at each other only wishing that somehow the two of you would settle with an agreement before things would get out of hand.

"I am relying on you! Can't you see?" You tried to push him but failed.

"Not the way I'm seeing it..." His voice died down. There was no anger. This time it was more of pain.

"I don't want to tangle you up in this chaos. This all started because I stole Orasa from the Omnitsukido. I don't want to drag you in any further!"

"The moment the Oin presented itself, I immediately fell and got buried in the chaotic mess. This was never your fault, (Y/N)." Taking a brave leap of faith, he gently reached out for your hand. Softly, he brushed his thumb on your trembling fist.

Feeling his gentle touch, you slumped your shoulders. Not wanting to prolong the fight any longer, you held on to his fingers and squeezed them.

"We caused a scene, didn't we?" You said as you felt him pulling you towards his chest. He wasn't going to show it, but he was glad that you followed his pull.

"More or less."

"I'm sorry. I... Overreacted."

"No. I should be the one to apologize. It was uncalled for. And, I think you're well aware that I suck at emotions."

Not being able to hold it in, you chuckled as you wrapped your free hand around his waist.

Before you could respond, both your heads jerked up as an incoming object found it's way to the center of the park. A strong gust of wind caused all of you to lose balance a bit. Dust was now surrounding all of you once more. Blinded, you unsheathed your sword when you heard Toshiro uttering his command to use Hyorinmaru.

'Fuck. I'm not with Orasa.'

Panic started to creep on your system. Your breathing was now getting quicker and heavier. Trembling, you felt your knees slowly turn into jelly at the thought of having to fight someone head on without a shikai. 

The dust finally settled a bit and you saw Toshiro in front of you. His stance on defense.

"My my my... Long time no see... Everyone~" The voice was raspy and very teasing. It came from the area where the object had landed.

"Can't believe it took 'em that long to call for us, ain't that right, Atsushi?"

"This is going to be a very fun night, Nomura~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> extra long chapter to make up for uploading late :( i apologize huhuhu but hey :) hope ya'll liked this. its pretty hard to make an argument with Toshiro huhu but at least ya'll are fine now -3-
> 
> see ya'll on March 5 or 6 :)
> 
> p.s TODOROKI SHOTO IS PRECIOUS.


	34. Theory

"Damn. They used a Nerf gun on us, Atsushi!" Nomura yelled to his comrade. Yet his eyes were fixated on the haori wearing shinigami. Even from that distance, he could hear the chains of Hyorinmaru swinging with the wind. That single sound made his blood boil with excitement.

"A waste of time if you ask me." Atshushi replied.

Both men were having their backs facing each other. Urahara, Tessai, and Renji were facing Atsushi. Their gazes were fixated on the sword he was holding.

Despite not knowing much about the Oin-based sword, it was clear as day that something so little held tremendous power. The reiatsu being emitted by the blade was something that caused every person in the area to shiver a tiny bit. The way it's golden edge shined under the street lights was surreal, in all honesty.

Atsushi cocked his head almost as if he was having a conversation with someone. His features showed that he seemed to be bothered at whatever he was hearing. Each second that passed, he grew more and more agitated till he bowed his head down.

"The hell is wrong with your friend" Renji cocked his brow at the sight unfolding before him.

"Ahh. You'll know."

The rattling of chains snapped you back into reality. Seeing Toshiro tighten his grip on his zanpakuto's chains made you feel just how serious this situation was. Feeling your body tremble, you could sense just how much anxiety was eating you up. The zanpakuto you were holding barely had any reiatsu in it. As you were listening to whatever Nomura was telling Renji, your eyes started to well up.

"Don't worry." Toshiro assured you. His eyes fixed on Atsushi. Confidence oozed out of his voice but you knew all to well that he was still calculating what actions he could do to end things faster. "I'll protect you."

Seeing him composing himself despite knowing that he had no idea what outcome would present itself, made you feel stupid for doubting yourself.

'For fucks sakes, Tempus. If your uncle is the head captain, I'm pretty sure you got something up your sleeve.'

Tightening your hold on the hilt, you exhaled and recalled each kido and bakudo spell you could remember.

"Why don't you save yourselves and just tell us where you hid that shikai, eyy?" Nomura sneered. He was swinging his sword back and forth. There was a menacing gleam to whoever looked at him in the eye. "It's be a waste of time to scar up your pretty little faces."

Atsushi remained still. His head was still hanging low.

Nomura kept on talking his mind out till he finally got irritated at how no one was answering any of his bickers.

"Toshi..."

"What?"

"He's stalling."

"I know. Just a little more..."

Not sure as to what he was saying, you examined his back. Starting from his head down to his ice covered foot. Following the ice, you saw how it seemed to be going into a hole he had created. Understanding it a moment later, you readied yourself to fight.

The ground started to shake and from the distance, you saw the rest of your group nodding to Toshiro.

"Jump." Toshiro ordered.

Just as all of you jumped, gigantic ice crystals shot out from the ground. The sound of wind and ice cracking was all you could hear. Each growing block of ice was no more than 8 meters wide, to say the least. With no clear direction as to where they were heading, you saw how it looked like a huge crown of ice was in the making. The air temperature got significantly lower once the ice towers stopped growing. 

"Remind me to make you make me an ice crown when this is all done." You commented as you stared in awe at Toshiro's ability.

"I can do more than ice crowns." Toshiro managed to smirk while looking for the two rogue shinigami.

You felt your cheeks heat up at the thought. Sneaking in random flirting during a battle was something you were not expecting. Yet, the feeling of butterflies made you feel confident. (And also the fact that a possible touchy session was in the making definitely lifted your spirits up.)

The center of the ice crown started to shake. The next second, ice shards and a loud explosion caused all of you to dodge in the air. Smoke rose from the center and you could see two silhouettes climbing their way out. When the smoke was blown away, your eyes widened at how they barely had any scratches to them.

"Very flashy! Not surprising for a prodigy!" Nomura praised an irritated Toshiro.

"You're so loud, you peasant." A third voice seem to be with them. Yet the voice seemed to be coming from his companion. When he lifted his head, all of you were met with golden orbs that glowed. Ever so slowly, the thin blanket of golden mist wrapped around his body. The moment it fully encased him, an immense burst of pressure caused all of you to brace for impact with the cold rigid ground.

When your body made contact with the ground, you felt your bones ache and mouth filled with the all too familiar metallic taste. Gripping onto your knees for support, you managed to stand up and see how much rubble your landing caused.

Making your way up, you could see how the two shinigami were no where to be seen. Their spiritual pressure said otherwise. Seeing as this was an opportunity, you stayed put to where you were and tried to collect whatever data you could.

You observed your surroundings for a good 3 minutes before a hypothesis entered your mind. Shunpo'ing to the nearest crater, you were met with Renji and Ichigo. Both men bruised up and dirty.

"Think of something good?" Renji asked as he too was observing the area.

"Maybe. I'm not sure about it yet but I think you can help with testing it out."

The three of you huddled together and discussed how you were to prove your theory. Renji also stated that he had gone over to the others and that they were doing fine as well. Tessai was ordered to come up with a barrier but as to when it would be put to use, he didn't know. Once the short meeting was over, Renji took his stance and readied his zanpakuto.

"We'll follow shortly. Once you see them, land on their boulder and leave the rest to us. Fire up a small shakkaho, aight?"

"Got it."

All three of you looked at the ice glaciers, Renji gave you the go signal.

"Bankai: Soo Zabimaru!"

You had never seen his bankai but you were amazed at how Zabimaru had practically quadrupled in size. The added snake head was definitely plus points to making him look cooler.

Not wanting to lose any more time, you climbed onto the sword with ease and felt yourself being lifted into the air. The chilly wind glided smoothly as Zabimaru gave you the view you needed to see. Just as you were about to send of the red signal, you felt a sudden pain on your lower left waist.

Thankful that your blade was ready, you had barely managed to block the next attack swung at you. Nomura was now inches away from your face as your blades made contact with each other.

"How fun~" He teased before disappearing once again.

Focusing as to where his reisatsu was was challenging due to the fact that you were mobile. Hearing a whizzing noise in the air, you pivoted to the source only to be met with a clashing sword. It was strong enough to falter your balance. He kept hitting the edge of your blade till you winced at the strength of his hit.

Seeing that it got his attention, you placed your palm on his stomach.

" _Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo! Hado #31. Shakkaho._ " A bright red light shot out from your palm but it was nothing for Nomura who dodged it like no big deal. The red ball of energy simply exploded into air right before your eyes.

"Ha! Such a weakling without her shikai to protect her!" He teased while charging back towards you with his sword ready to swing.

" _Getsuga Tensho!_ "

Your eyes widened at the black and red light heading towards you. Knowing that your opponent had the speed to evade it, you held on to the hems of his shihakusho. Understanding what your intentions were, he kicked your waist and elbowed your shoulder. Still, despite the pain, you held on.

It felt like forever. In truth it was only for a few seconds. The moment the slash of energy was near the both of you, you leaped into the air and let go of Nomura. Just in time for Ichigo's move to hit him right in his back sending him hurling towards the clouds and ultimately falling back to the ground. Not long after, Ichigo appeared by your side.

"You okay, (Y/N)?"

"Yeah~ Thanks for that Strawberry."

Lending his shoulder for support, the both of you could now see the other crater. Toshiro and the rest seemed to be protecting Tessai who was casting a spell.

When Zabimaru landed, the two of you ran towards the group. Renji followed after a while.

Being the selfish person that you were, you immediately ran up to your favorite captain and tackled him with a hug. Not expecting your action, he was undeniably stiff but softened up and returned the action. He could feel just how fast your heart was beating. Whispering a few sweet nothings and finally, you calmed down and pulled yourself away from him.

"Thank you." You tiptoed to make sure it was only the two of you who could hear. "I needed that."

"What's the situation?" Urahara asked.

"I had a theory. No. I realized something. Atsu-something, or whatever his name was, he's not moving."

"Meaning?" Toshiro asked.

"I think... the sword and him are trying to merge. You know, like a parasite and host."

"So, right now, he's immobile..." His eyes followed the gigantic blocks of ice not too far from them. The stillness unsettling.

"The thing is, he can talk so he's still conscious." You added. 

Toshiro listened and internalized what information you had just shared. He shook his head at how he had failed to think of that himself. Yet, his heart swelled with pride that you were able to think of something amidst falling harshly on your ass.

"Right now, It's only the talkative dude who's doing all the work. So, I was thinking we can use him as a distraction. I still don't know just how long it would take for the dude who isn't moving to fully merge with his sword, though." You finished your statement and waited for their reactions.

"How's the barrier, Tessai?"

"It's almost done, Urahara-dono. Just a little more."

"My my. In that case, everyone listen and gather up. I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> this weekend was quite heavy for me :( my period was such a pain and i've been feeling quite sad huhu hence me not uploading on time T.T gomen
> 
> but i do feel much better now :) no point in sulking around and using that as an excuse to delay things~
> 
> i hope this chapter was okay :) see yall next week! :)


	35. Battle

"So do you all understand what we have to do?" Urahara said while adjusting his hat.

Everyone had managed to internalize the plan but due to it being spontaneous, one false move could mean ultimate failure. Each person felt the tension thicken as the seconds flew by. Eye contact was the only way to show that they fully grasped what had been relayed to them.

Gripping onto the hilt of your sword, you swallowed a bit of your saliva. Clenching your jaw, you stared at the gigantic crown of ice. Somewhere in the middle, your target was slowly becoming one with the sword. With him was his fellow rogue shinigami who was as wild as ever. His mission was to protect the host at all costs.

"Once Tessai gives the go signal, what should you all do?" He asks.

"Get the hell out of the vicinity." Ichigo replied. 

"Correct! Alright, everyone go to your places."

Nodding at the command, each and everyone of you shunpo'd to your posts.

Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida by the swings.

You and Chad by the lamp post nearest to the ice crown.

Urahara and Tessai remained station.

Toshiro at the crater you had created.

As of the moment, the only sound you could hear was the cracking of ice. The beating of your heart was racing faster and faster by the minute. Despite the air being chilly, you were sweating mad. Trying to remain calm, you leveled your breathing and shook all the tension away from your muscles.

Now that your resolve was much stronger, you felt the ground shaking. The cracking sounds got louder and faster. Right in front of you, you saw a huge crack climbing it's way to the top. You looked at Chad who had just activated his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. When he met your eyes, he gave you his signature nod.

The two of you were now maintaining balance as the ground shook even harder.

Just as planned, none of the blocks of ice touched the ground. They simply started to float. Slowly, the two men in the middle were now within view. Despite the chunks of ice being shattered, the power of the Oin still managed to keep the center put together. If your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, you could've sworn that both of them were smiling at the sight before them.

"Hado #57. Daichi Tenyo." You heard your dad command from afar. The moment he closed his palms, every block and chunk of ice flew towards the center of the crown.

Being the nearest to the site, the booming sounds of ice on ice was deafening. The air hit both Chad and you harshly. Sinking your sword to the ground, the two of you crouched down and held on to the hilt. You couldn't count how many times you heard each block colliding and collapsing with each other.

When the grand show was finally over, the entire view was blocked with white mist.

Standing up, you motioned to Chad to do his part. He clenched his fist as white orbs of light started to gather. He bent his knees a little before he punched the air sending the ball of light all the way to where the two men were supposed to be standing.

When the ball of light made a pathway, Chad began to run towards the center while you shunpo'd into the air. When you were high enough to see them, you commenced your part of the plan. You let out an exhale and began to gather balls of purple light on your palm. Relaxing all of your muscles, you felt something tug on your chest.

" _Hado #54. Haien._ " You released your hold on the purple light when the tugging sensation became too much. Watching the purple light fly towards the center, you looked over at Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida who in turn readied themselves for their attack.

Nomura was now in a protective stance. He was ready to shield Atsushi for the incoming attack. A smile was still plastered on his face as he placed his sword on his palm. 

" _Bakudo #39. Enkosen._ " Dull yellow light started to form in front of him. From where you were standing, it seemed to be spinning at rapid speeds. The moment the purple light came in contact, the shield managed to absorb the shock, only to be broken a few seconds after. Yet, despite the force of the collision, Nomura's stance remained unaltered. Your eyes widened as you saw him utter out an incantation. " _Sanzai suru, kemono no hone! Sento, kosho, kotetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yari utsu neiro ga kyojō ni michiru. Hado #63. Raikoho._ "

Gritting your teeth, you observed as a ball of lightning started to generate on his hand. If you dodged too early, the plan would end up failing. Remaining on your position, you glued your eyes at the roaring lightning heading towards you. Barely a second to spare, you shunpo'd out of target area. The heat of the lightning barely brushed your face.

You landed a few meters from Chad. Making your palms face the thick pillar of ice, you shot out another spell. This time, you were more comfortable with this one and had no trouble releasing it. As the ball of red smashed onto the ice, it left a gaping hole but not enough for it to topple.

" _Getsuga Tensho!"_ Ichigo yelled from above. The red and black ray of light shot directly towards Nomura. Since he was still recovering from the series of spells he had chanted, he had no choice but to reuse Enkosen once more. Getsuga Tensho proved to be a little too much for him. He had fallen down on one knee but his grip on his sword remained strong. Just as he was about to recover, arrows found their way to both his shoulders.

His head jolted to the scenery at the back. Ishida was now firing one arrow after another. Despite being injured on the shoulders, Nomura still managed to block each arrow aimed at Atsushi.

"This is getting troublesome, Atsushi!" He yelled to his companion who was now wrapped up in a glowing yellow light. "You takin' shit or something?"

Ishida still continued to shoot his arrows. The next thing Nomura saw was a gigantic skeletal snake right before his very eyes.

Renji landed on top of Zabimaru's head and the snakes mouth opened wide. Opening his palms and directing them towards the two men, red balls of light gathered around the wide open mouth of his zanpakuto.

" _Hado #31. Shakkaho."_ Renji slammed his palm on the base of the skull and immediately a pillar of red light charged towards the two men. Contact was made and Ichigo let out one more swing of his sword to maximize the damage being done.

Renji retracted Zabimaru and headed towards Ishida. With Ishida's arm over his shoulder, the two of them studied the aftermath of the attacks.

Once again, everything was covered with smoke and silence. 

"I can't see shit!" Renji cursed at the sight before him.

"Calm down, Abarai." Ishida assured him while activating his bow once more.

When the dust finally settled, all three of your friends choked at the sight.

Nomura and Atsushi were unscratched. Looking at Atsushi, he was now covering his ally. The tip of the sword pointed at both Ishida and Renji. When he lifted his head, his eyes were nothing but a yellow glow. Once Nomura internalized what had happened, his hideous smile formed once more.

"About time, Master."

"You persevered well, young one. You will be rewarded once all of this has finished." Atsushi commented. This time his voice seemed to have an echo to it. Gripping on to the hilt even tighter, a sudden burst of reiatsu caused the three of your friends to wince. Even Chad and you who were at the base felt it too.

When Renji, Ishida, and Ichigo recovered, they opened their eyes to the two men missing. Panic started to creep into their system. Shunpo'ing to where you and Chad were, Ichigo yelled out for the two of you to be wary of any sign of their reiatsu's.

Just as Ichigo finished his statement, he stopped running towards you as blood gushed out from his torso. He fell on his knees as he tried to recuperate from the sudden wound on him. He was visibly shaken but recovered just as fast and scanned the area.

"Ichigo!" You yelled as you raised your sword in a fighting stance.

Renji swung his sword and Ishida loaded an arrow to his bow.

"We need to get him above ground once more!" Ishida commanded.

You pivoted to your right when you suddenly felt a sudden presence. Your blade and Nomura's blade clashed with sparks. From the weird angle he had attacked you from, your foot slid a bit but you managed to hold balance.

He lifted his sword once more and disappeared from your view. His reiatsu was now nowhere to be felt. You jumped when you felt it from behind you, luckily Chad had managed to smack his cheek harshly. Nomura rolled to the ground but disappeared once more the moment he stood back up.

"We'll handle this! Ichigo. Ishida. Renji. Look for the other one!" Chad yelled as he gathered energy on his fist.

"Guard me!" Ishida yelled at Renji. Taking the message, he wrapped Zabimaru around Ishida and scanned the area.

Ishida was now in search for the Oin's reiraku. He wasn't ultimately sure what the color would be but he could only hope that he could single it out. Things were even much harder with the fact that Atsushi was on the move. With so much concentration, he pulled onto a yellow ribbon.

"Abarai! He's heading towards Ichigo!" Ishida yelled as he jumped out of the protective cage.

Thankfully, Ichigo heard his remark and readied his zanpakuto.

Just as Ichigo turned, his blade met with Atsushi's. A strong gust of wind threw the group out of balance for a few seconds. Ichigo pushed forward with as much strength his adrenaline had gifted him with. Exchanging blows back and forth, the golden mist wrapped around Atushi's body aided him in evading Ishida's arrows.

For a split second, their focus snapped to your direction. Hearing you scream in pain caused them to tighten their jaws and move with much more speed.

You still kept your footwork as Nomura managed to slash your shoulder rather deeply. The gash sent blood dripping to the soil. Glancing at the perspiring Chad, you clenched your fist and moved forward. The two of you charged in unison aiming at the enemy.

A crackling yellow light started to form on your hands. Chad had also managed to gather orbs of energy as well. There was a silent agreement as to who would go first.

"Bakudo #4. Hainawa." You shot the cackling light directly at Nomura. Hissing and cracking sounds followed the trail of light. He shook his head at your choice of attack. Effortlessly, he evaded it only to be met by a sudden surge of energy causing him to fly backwards.

With the Hainawa still in control, you aimed once more and finally wrapped his torso. Stopping on your tracks, you tugged on the rope of light causing him to jerk upwards and towards you. Swinging your arm upward, he was now tossed into the air. Before he could react, Chad's violet and black fist met his jaw causing him to catapult into the air.

While all of that was happening, Ishida had been rapidly firing till his fingers were starting to bleed. Renji was now catching a bit of his breath. Ichigo and Atsushi were still exchanging blows.

"Ishida! Stall for me!" Renji yelled. The quincy nodded and began to aim 3 arrows at a time to the heavily guarded back of the rogue shinigami.

The red head leaped into the air and drew an inverted triangle. Each point of the triangle started to glow harshly. Inside the triangular frame, Renji's eyes were glued to Atsuhi's back.

" _Bakudo #30. Shitotsu Sansen_." Each point fired towards Atushi's back. With the speed they were going at, the mist had only managed to deflect 2 out of the 3. The successful pin had pierced his chest deeply. Seeing that as an opening, Ishida shot out 5 arrows, all of them landing on his thigh in an attempt to immobilize him.

Ichigo, who was quick to react, kicked him on the guts and rested the edge of his blade on Atsushi's stomach.

" _Getsuga Tensho."_

Atsushi's eyes widened as he felt heat building up in his abdomen. The next thing he knew, he was now lifted into the air.

For a brief moment the two men were now suspended and succumbed to the sudden switching of predicaments.

From where you were all standing, you saw a flash of white enter the scenery.

" _Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru._ " Toshiro said as he leaped into the air. Seeing wings of ice form on his back caused your heart and stomach to do a summersault. What a sight, you couldn't help but think. " _Sennen Hyoro_."

The ground started to shake once more. From where you were standing, all of you had to evade as gigantic ice pillars emerged from the ground. Each pillar had now encircled the three men suspended in air. Turning his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise, the pillars began enclosing the two men who were left immobilized with the snow Toshiro managed to sneak in.

Each pillar had now encased the two of them. Knowing full well that Atsushi could break the attack, he landed on the ground and commanded all of you to move away from the area.

"Tessai!"

Though all of you could not see it, Tessai smiled and nodded at the signal.

" _Kigai no Jomon._ " Tessai began to move his arms in a trance. His face was a sweaty mess as he pulled in all of his self control to perfom a barrier spell he had only heard of from a friend.

Toshiro landed next to you when you were now in the agreed distance of safety. His expression was nothing but anger and worry when he saw how much blood was seeping onto your shihakusho. His eyes went back towards his ice.

When hexagonal lights started to encase the pillars, he swiped his sword and the ice pillars cracked and fell to the ground, revealing a badly injured Nomura and scratched up Atsushi. Slowly, the hexagonal lights caged them till they were now locked in a dull green cage.

"Well done, Tessai." Urahara praised Tessai who wiped the sweat off his brow.

Slowly, the cage started to descend. The gigantic pillar of ice had been slowly turning into dust.

Seeing that the coast was clear to let your guard down a bit, you gave in to your trembling knees. Before you could hit the ground, a tail of ice managed to catch you. Shocked at how Toshiro decided to catch you, you couldn't help but giggle. Carefully, the ice pushed you into his arms.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, you sighed as fatigue took over your body. Your vision was now blurry but you still willed yourself to stay awake. You felt a pair of cold lips make contact on your forehead. Looking up, you were met with very proud turquoise eyes.

"You did well, my love."

Your eyes widened at his choice of nickname. You bit your lip trying to suppress the heat travelling to your cheeks. Tightening his hold on you, the two of you glided towards the cage. Along with the others who followed suit. When all of you were now huddled up, your eyes were all glued to the turtle like cage. Your minds wondering what was happening inside.

"What now?" Ichigo asked.

"We take them to the shop." Urahara replied as he reached into his pocket to reveal a small capsule.

"What the heck is that?" Renji asked as he eyed the capsule.

"Their temporary prison."

Urahara rested his palm against the wall. Flicking the capsule open with his thumb, all of you were blinded by light. All of you felt as if something were pulling you towards a source. When the light died down, so did the feeling of being pulled. The cage was nowhere in sight.

Nodding at his handy work, Urahara tucked the capsule back in his pocket and ushered everyone to head back to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> ya'll this was such a challenging chapter to write! i had to carefully choose which kido and bakudo to use huhuhu i hope you enjoyed this battle scene :)
> 
> and please remember to take care and wash your hands!


	36. Unnecessary Reunions

Along the way, you lost the will to stay awake and eventually passed out. Feeling your arm slowly giving away, he used the tail of his bankai to make sure you were in a much more comfortable position. As much as he wanted to carry you like a bride, his zanpakuto was glued to his hand and there was not much he could do about it.

Gliding even faster, Toshiro finally saw the view of your dads shop. Smoothly landing, he controlled the flow of his reiatsu till his bankai was nowhere to be seen. Adjusting his hold on you, he lifted you up and made his way to the door.

Inside, Orihime was pacing back and forth. She stopped moving once she saw the captain's arrival. Immediately, she used Shun-O and Ayame to lift you away from the captain's hold and begin medical treatment. 

"Captain, how are the others?"

Sitting down beside the shield healing you, Toshiro slips his hand under and holds yours. Just to make sure you could feel he was beside you at all times. Running his free hand through his hair, he let out a sigh.

"A few scratches here and there. Kurosaki will be needing some medical attention as well. They'll arrive in a few minutes."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at the answer given to her. It was now safe to assume that the mission was a success. Focusing on where the captain's hands were, she let out a small giggle that seemed to confuse the Toshiro.

"Did the two if you make up already?"

"How did you know?"

"Kurosaki-kun texted me before the battle started. He managed to say that the two of you were bickering back and forth. I do hope you two are okay now..." She replied as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Chuckling at the sight before him, Toshiro let out a small hum. Just enough for Orihime to hear and feel relieved that the fighting had now stopped.

A few minutes later, you were now conscious but hella groggy. Your head was throbbing with a migraine and you felt like throwing up. Feeling that your throat might be dry, Toshiro excused himself so he could get you a glass of water. As he made his way to the kitchen, the doors slid open with the rest of the group entering the receiving area. Orihime called for Ichigo to get the healing started.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the lab." Urahara informed you all. "I'll send Tessai up once everything is stable. For the mean time, recuperate all the energy you lost in today's battle. Good job, everyone!"

Making their way out of the room, Toshiro entered with a glass of water. The moment you saw what was in his hand, you practically tackled him. Almost causing the water to spill. Luckily, he had fast reflexes so all was well and you were able to quench your thirst.

Sitting back down, you heard Renji groan as he stretched his long limbs. You swore you could hear each crack his bones made. Ishida and Chad did the same thing.

"You know, it's the first time I saw you guys use your powers for real." You thought out loud causing all the men to look your way.

"What are you talking about? You've seen us use it quite a few times." Ishida replied. Confusion written on his voice.

"During training times, yeah. But this one was in a fight. Seeing all of you fighting towards one common goal is really refreshing to see." A smile escaped your lips seeing your friends with shocked expressions. Slowly, they softened up and smirked at the events the night had to offer.

"You were pretty bad ass up there too. Spewing one kido after the other." Renji complimented you.

"Nah! Not as bad as Zabimaru in his final form! Like holy shit, a snake head skeleton that can fire at shakkaho? Awesome!" You replied with your eyes twinkling.

Before anyone else could join the compliment train, a familiar sound came from under the table. The next thing all of you knew, Kon was now in center stage. His small eyes watering with tears as he stared at you with floating flowers around him.

"(Y/N)-chan! You're okay!"

At a loss of actions, you simply stared as Kon ran all the way towards your direction. His eyes fixated on one point of your body. Jumping at the right time, he was about to land on your chest till Toshiro pushed you and taking Kon's small plush body head on.

"I don't recall you having such a manly chest, (Y/N)." Kon complimented while absentmindedly rubbing all his fluff on the captain's chest. "Are you usually this c-"

Realization hit him hard when he felt a hand grabbing the back of his head. If stuff toys could turn pale, he surely did. Seeing Toshiro's irked face, he knew was done for. The rest of the group mentally prayed that the yellow lion would live to tell the tale of how he would survive the wrath of the child/adult prodigy.

"No one, and I repeat, no one gets to land on (Y/N) chest."

A second later, Kon flicked to the air and encased to the ceiling with ice. Sheathing his zanpakuto back, you let out a giggle and scooted near the captain. Patting his head, you earned a small smile from him. Kon's cries filled the background.

"Damn. I'm glad ya'll ain't fighting anymore." Renji inserted himself. Scratching his nape with his eyes closed. The others agreed causing the two of you to become flustered.

"I'm sorry, if you all were disturbed by the situation." Toshiro apologized.

The boys, Orihime, and even you couldn't help but laugh at his formalities. The only thing he got out of his apology was constant teasing as to how much of a lover boy the white haired captain was.

Not a moment after, Tessai appeared and motioned for everyone to follow him down to the lab.

It was a long walk. Much longer than last time. There was a feeling of dread as to what awaited all of you behind the sealed doors. The echoing of footsteps was the only thing going in and out of each ear. The dimly lit corridor felt claustrophobic for everyone. The battle was indeed intense, but now the outcome was something none of you could think of.

Taking a detour, he led all of you to a different room. This time, a huge barrier was sealing up the gigantic doors. Placing his palm on the cool metal material, the locks clicked and turned. Soon enough, the doors took their time in opening. Your eyes widened at the sight before you.

You knew this room. This was the same room that housed the small senkaimon Urahara had at his disposal. 

Scanning the room, Atsushi and Nomura were enclosed in separate cells. Each shinigami was cuffed on all joints, including the neck. Bits of their reiatsu flowed into the bars of their cells. Walking even closer to them, you saw how pale they were.

Atsushi's cell was much bigger that Nomura's. Unlike his companion, Atsushi was standing still and proud. His eyes were no longer glowing yellow like they used to. The zanpakuto he yielded was nowhere in sight and you had to wonder where your dad kept it. Atsushi's mouth was sealed with a muzzle that connected to the bars as well. Looking down at the base, you saw how there was a seal on the lock.

Noticing that he looked more beat up than you could remember, you furrowed your eyebrows and stared intently at the fresh looking scars his skin had, your eyes found its way to your dad who merely tilted his hat when his eyes met yours. Not complaining though, he was the reason why your life was a mess for the past few weeks.

Urahara broke the silence as he led all of you deeper into the room. This time, it was much smaller and the zanpakuto was enclosed in a casing that had cables leading to another case. This time, you let out an audible gasp as you realized Orasa's cell was connected to the zanpakuto.

Running towards her, you dropped to your knees as you scanned her kneeling body. The faint glow you were accustomed to was there. The same blood splatters still washed her kimono. The gears turning slow, just like before. Tapping the glass, Orasa lifted her head. Her good eye keeping your gaze. Leaning forward, she rested her head on the glass. Mimicking her action, you watched her fingers slowly write a message for you to read.

It was slow but you took it in.

'I knew you'd make me proud.'

Tears streamed down your face as you nodded your head. Just in time, you lifted your head as she did with hers. You were met with a very gentle smiling Orasa who bowed to you. Savoring the moment, you rested your hand on the glass and she did the same.

"Are you ready to see her whole again?" Your dad said as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Can we? Really?"

"I cannot give you an answer but I am hoping that we can." Helping you to your feet, you held on to the tip of his haori as he led you back to the group. All of them had their backs turned. When you saw what they were focused on, you saw Orasa's zanpakuto enclosed in another container. The wires were connected to the Oin's.

Standing next to Toshiro, you brushed your hand on his. The next thing you knew, your fingers were now intertwined with each other. Squeezing your hand, he looked at you and smiled a little. One that none of them could see from where the two of you were standing.

"So this here, will hopefully transfer Orasa's reiatsu back to the zanpakuto." Urahara began to explain. "There is no guarantee whether this will succeed or not, (Y/N)-chan. Are you prepared for whatever possible outcome may present itself?"

All eyes were on you now.

Looking back at the Orasa's cell. She too was looking at you. Your eyes met and you saw her comfort you with a thumbs up. A new sense of hope filled your soul as you responded with a firm nod at your dad's question.

"Alright, then let's get the show started then!"

Just as he was about to recite the chant to activate the contraption, the senkaimon started to glow.

Each mind wondered who in the world would come at such precise timing. Just when everything was about to be put back into order, someone just had to ruin the moment, you thought to yourself. Anger flooded you as you let go of Toshiro's hand. Sensing that you were enraged, everyone went into their battle stances, only to be left with mouths wide open.

In an instant, you felt as if your whole world shattered before your eyes.

There he was. His beady eyes bore holes into the darkest corners of your soul.

"What the hell do you want now, Uncle?"

For a moment, his long eyebrows twitched at the title you had called him so nonchalantly.

"You have your memories back, (Y/N)?"

"Not all. But some. Now answer me, what the hell do you want?"

"Lieutenant Chojiro. Take the two rogue shinigami's and Orasa back to Soul Society." His eyes fixated on yours once again. "Just when I thought you were victorious after all the amount of chances I gave you. You never cease to disappoint me."

You shunpo'd to Orasa's cell. Toshiro unsheathed his sword to protect the zanpakuto.

"Are you willing to defy the head captain, captain of the 10th division?"

Toshiro didn't bother to reply. The moment he pointed his sword he was already done for. But you were his top priority as of the moment so it was clear as day that he did not give a damn as to what the consequences were.

Seeing that a fight was about to erupt, Head Captain Yamamoto decided to release control of his reiatsu. Every single person in the room winced in pain and fell down on all fours. Slowly, the cells and containers started to disappear before your eyes.

You managed to turn your head and stare at Orasa's very frightened state. Her eye pleading for any sort of help. 

"Stop. Please." Those were the only words you could utter before you saw the room grow empty.

With his reiatsu pinning all of you down, the lieutenant motioned to the old man that everything was now transported. As an added precaution, all of you were dumbfounded when he managed to use Hado #1: Sai. Each of your faces kissed the ground before you saw the glowing light slowly fade into nothing.

By the time you had control of your limbs, you sat down and stared at the senkaimon.

Once again, your life was shattered by your only blood relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> So... this book is slowly coming to an end :( Orasa-Soul Society will most probably the last arc for this story~
> 
> But I would like to thank each and everyone of you who kept up with the story despite the chapters losing its consistency and meat from time to time. I will make sure that the last arc will be worth it now that we know that BLEACH IS COMING BACK ON 2021! YAS IM SO HAPPY! WE CAN FINALLY HAVE AN OFFICIAL ANIMATED ADULT TOSHIRO!
> 
> See ya'll in the next upload :*


	37. Solace

"I checked the others, they aren't there as well." Tessai entered the receiving area.

Each and every person in the room had nothing but anger, pain, and resent showing in their faces. After everything that happened, after the hardship that they faced, and just when everything was about to be the way they were, things took a turn for the worse. But, all of them couldn't imagine what was going on in your head.

What was going on in your head?

You sat there staring blindly into the floor. Images of Orasa's facial features showing nothing but fear and desperation was embedded deeply. It was faint but you could hear just how much she was banging the glass to ask help from you. And what were doing? Struggling because of the insane amount of reiatsu, not to mention being bounded by the most basic bakudo, kept you glued to the ground.

It was too fresh for your liking. The sensation of being broken. You were healing and slowly making your way closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. The warmth brushing your fingertips was welcoming. A huge contrast to the cold damp walls of the dark tunnel. It was too close. The whiplash of you being pulled back into the darkness was great. From where you were standing, the end of the tunnel looked like a distant lone star in the middle of the night. Faint and barely shining.

None of them dared to speak to you. Starting a conversation was something they knew would be put to no good use.

Toshiro was not in the room. After the incident, he had asked Urahara to give him a private room. One that would ensure zero disturbances.

Taking his zanpakuto out, Hyorinmaru manifested and knelt to his master. Though he was not going to say it out loud, Hyorinmaru was thankful that his blade was unsheathed. Inside Toshiro's inner world, it felt as if Hyorinmaru was in a category 5 blizzard. Of course, to him it was barely a snowstorm, what troubled him was the way his master's mind was in turmoil.

He was also aware of Orasa's situation. Perhaps the category 5 could morph into a new category if Hyorinmaru wouldn't keep his thoughts and feelings at bay. Toshiro could feel what Hyorinmaru felt, hence giving him the freedom to manifest. Though he didn't really like it, the white haired captain knew that his shikai bowing was his way of showing deep appreciation and thankfulness for his action.

Slicing his both his palms, Toshiro could feel the blood trailing down his fingers and forming a puddle beside him.

Making sure that his train of thoughts was now clear, he knelt to the ground and began drawing symbols. Once he was done creating the seal, he began to draw specific marks on his skin. Starting from his wrist all the way up to his bicep. He did that to both of his arms. Once he finished his arms, he held out both of his palms into a rectangle and began to chant the incantation.

" _Kokubyaku no ami. Nijuni no kyoryo, rokujuroku no kantai. Ashiato, enrai, senpo, kaichi, yafuku, unkai, aoi tairetsu. Taien ni michite ten o hashire. Bakudōo. #77. Tenteikura."_

A glowing rectangle began to manifest. Its silvery blue glow draped the entire room with light. Slowly, the glowing rectangle began to grow root like extensions. The markings on his arms began to dance as the glowing roots expanded all the way to thin air.

On normal situation, Tenteikura was used during battles to convey messages to a large group of people. Being the kido master that he was, he only needed to reach 3 people. The network he had created immediately caused him to enter their minds and relay a message to them. Because he was at captain level, breaching into Soul Society was a tad tricky, but nothing he couldn't handle.

However, he was well aware that he needed to keep his message time constraint as not to disrupt the flow and expose him and his action. Carefully choosing his words, he managed to convey his desired message and received their replies. A second later, the room was now surrounded in darkness. Save for the dim light the bulb gave out.

A knock found it's way into the room and Hyorinmaru stood up and went back into the blizzard that is his home.

"Come in."

Slowly, you appeared and he felt his heart sink at the sight of how broken and confused you were. Opening his arms, you tackled him once more. Immediately, he enclosed you in his arms as you nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Your hold on him was tight as you let out all your frustrations and tears.

"I hate him."

Rubbing circles on your back, he let you speak your mind. Besides, whatever it was you were feeling, he surely felt the same thing as well. There was no denying that your uncle had a knack for ruining things. Toshiro sometimes wondered at the back of his mind, how on earth you two were related.

"We were so close. This close to saving her. And then he had to arrive." You took a deep breath as seeing you were speaking in between sobs. It was a miracle alone that you could still speak in correct tenses. Realization hit you, you recalled how Toshiro drew his blade at your uncle in an attempt to protect the zanpakuto. "I'm sorry, Toshi.."

"For what, love?" He buried his face into your hair.

"Your status as a captain might now be jeopardized because of me..." You pulled away from his hug so you could look at him. His turquoise eyes seemed to show zero resentment for his actions. Instead, you were met with his icy lips touching your cheek.

"I've known him for a few good thousand years. I can definitely say that the old man acts on impulse." He gently began to cup your cheek. His thumb rubbing soft circles. "Though it's true my title is now on edge, but if it means you being hurt in anyway, I will not hesitate to gamble."

Pouting your lips at his response, you leaned your head onto his chest. This man would be the death of you. Yet, you knew that would never happen seeing that the both of you would surely protect one another. Resting your ear on his chest, you could hear his heartbeat. You let out a small giggle.

"Why is your heart beating fast, Toshiro?" There was a slight tease to it.

"You know it's always like this when you... touch me..." He couldn't help but mumble the last part. Feeling heat travel to his cheeks, he decided to enjoy the feeling and let the blush stay.

"Thank you." You looked up at him and kissed his jaw. "For staying."

Shaking his head with amusement, he ruffled his hair and held on to your waist even tighter. The small squeak you made was enough for your eyes to see an even bigger and much more comforting smile.

"Anytime." To add to the feeling, he boop'd your nose with his. Seeing how your cheeks began to show a faint pink glow, he couldn't help but pepper your face with short feather-like kisses.

Glad that you decided to find him, the both of you left the room with much higher spirits. As he lead the way back up to the main area, you were once again alone with your thoughts. However, anger was no longer present. Instead it was determination and drive to save Orasa once more. If you could do it once, there is definitely no reason to not try again.

Yes, you were scared as to what might happen. Yes, your heart truly ached at the current situation. But, you knew that succumbing to sadness and grief would not make anything better. Your eyes drifted to Toshiro's back. Your lips curled upward at the thought that you had friends who harbored the same.

When the both of you sat down with the rest of the group, the others could took notice how you looked much better and calmer. Tessai came in with a bunch of food for everyone to munch on. Everyone practically grabbed a sandwich and munched to their hearts content. None of them realized that their stomachs were grumbling after having to use that insane amount of energy.

"(Y/N)-chan. Urahara-dono wants to see you in the kitchen."

Standing up you made your way into the kitchen and found your dad sitting down on one of the chairs. His favorite striped hat was resting on the table. Something was wrong, it was always like that when his hat was off.

Sitting down beside him, you dragged the chair so you could be closer to him.

When you were inches away, he delicately held on to your hand and squeezed it tightly. His free hand clenched into a tight fist on the table.

"I failed you, (Y/N)."

"Huh?" You were shocked at his statement. "What are you talking about, dad? You never failed at anything~"

"I chose the wrong room. I failed to think ahead. I was so sure that your uncle would not think of coming down here and disrupt our plans." His tone was albeit a little shaky. He was guilty to the point where he couldn't dare face you.

"So? Things happen." You held adjusted your hand so your fingers would lace together. "Do I need to remind you that you've done so much for me? Even more than that old man has ever done?"

"I can't bare to see you hurt, (Y/N). It broke me when I saw just how shattered you were when Orasa was no longer in the room. I failed to protect the one thing that was important to you."

Slumping your shoulders, you placed your other hand on top of your interlocked ones. Slowly, you caressed the back of his hand.

"She's just one of the things that's important to me." You began to speak your mind. "In all honesty, I can cope with Orasa being taken away from me. I know we can get her back. I can cope with any petty argument Toshiro and I have. I'm pretty sure I can recuperate and find something fast..."

You paused at the sensation of your eyes starting to sting and fog up.

"If there's one thing I most certainly cannot cope with is if my uncle does anything to you."

Urahara jerked his head and found himself staring at you. Tears were now slowly trickling down your cheek.

"If anything happens to you, I probably would cease to function... I wouldn't know what to do..."

Your brain seemingly stopped as random scenarios of Urahara being injured and you not being able to do anything about it. That was the truth. You knew you would be a lost cause once your fatherly figure would be taken away from you.

Regretting his actions, Urahara let go of your hand as he wrapped you in a tight hug. In the same way, he felt the same. The former captain never expected to develop a strong bond with a favor bestowed upon him. Never did he think that seeing you pained would cause his mind to give into chaos. He cared too much and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Silently, you sent out a prayer to the shinigami gods who chose to stay with you. You thanked them that your uncle failed to realize that Urahara Kisuke would have been a much bigger damage to your pride. Hugging your dad tighter, you felt safer and your drive to succeed increased drastically.

"Thank you, daughter..."

"For?" 

"Reminding me to always move forward."

Pulling away from the hug, he ruffled your hair and offered you his haori's sleeve to wipe your tears. Standing up, he offered you his hand to which you gladly accepted. When the two of you went back to where the rest of the group was, everyone was now refreshed and full. Each of their faces showed courage to proceed with the new mission handed to them.

Urahara adjusted his hat and opened his mouth. A smirk curled at the edge of his lip.

"So, who wants to go to Soul Society?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> what is this? a surprise upload? XD it is hihihi lets get the show going!
> 
> I was summarizing the draft for the final battle and wew my hairs stood! See ya'll in the next upload ;)


	38. Throwbacks and Teasing

"How was it?" Urahara asked Renji who looked rather beaten up.

The tall redhead brushed off the dust on his shihakusho as he sat down the table to partake his waiting meal. He had been sent by Hat and Clogs to check whether or not the senkaimon granted them access. Despite trying again and again for about 30 minutes, he had concluded that entry had been denied for him. And basically all of the others at this point in time.

"Well, as expected. Captain Hitsugaya can't even enter. How much more for the rest of you." Renji commented as he took in a spoonful of rice and fish. His eyes ventured to you as he chewed on his food. Observing how deep in thought you were, he was very much glad that you had been feeling better as the minutes went by.

"There is another way, but the gate itself has been unused for quite some time now." Urahara said gathering the attention of Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida. His lips curled into a smirk when he saw the visible cringe they all shared. "Don't worry, though. I managed to check into the schedule of the Janitor's to make sure that y'all wouldn't have to end up running like last time."

"Another senkaimon? Janitor?" Your confusion evident.

"Remember that time when Ichigo had to save Rukia? We went through a different kind of senkaimon." Ishida answered. The rest simply nodded. Dark auras seemed to take over them at the grim thought.

"Reishi Henkan-Ki." Urahara began to explain. "To keep things simple, imagine a thick frame made up of papers. And those papers form an interdimensional walkway between Soul Society and the Human World. A portal if you may say so."

"It still amazes me how you manage to hold a variety of things here..." Toshiro commented as he took a sip of his tea. "When will it be ready?"

Your dad adjusted his hat in thought. It had been years since it had been last used so he needed to make sure it was still safe. The problem now was that none of you would be able to test if the gate would accept the shinigami inside or not. Weighing out his options, a light bulb suddenly appeared. 

"Perhaps 2 days. Max." He finally gave an answer.

Two days. 

Orasa would have to wait for two days.

In your head, you could only imagine what was currently happening in Soul Society. Where did they place her? Was she in the stock rooms of the First Division? Did they put her into the secret storage of the Omnitsukido? Clenching your fists, you sent out a prayer to any gods out there listening to stall for 2 days.

"Wait! What's a Janitor?" Brows furrowed as you pictured a shinigami cleaning a bridge.

"Think of it as a raging vacuum cleaner on steroids." Ichigo muttered.

"So, it's not a shinigami?"

"Definitely not!" Ishida shuddered at the memory.

Turning to face Toshiro, you poked the back of his hand. His eyes met yours with curiosity as to why you wanted his attention. Not that he minded of course. He was merely listening to how the conversation went.

"Have you encountered one of those Janitor's?"

Slipping both your hands under the table, he intertwined his fingers with yours. Brushing his thumb against your skin. Placing his elbow on the table, he rested his jaw on his palm and stared intently at you. He looked rather dashing from your point of view and you had zero idea as to why he did those actions.

"Nope." The last syllable had a little pop. Slowly his eyes darted to your lips but back at your eyes. Realizing what he had done, he broke eye contact and stared at the group once more.

Your heart was racing when you saw his eyes travel down to your lips. Gritting your teeth, you tried your best to make sure the heat wouldn't reach your cheeks. The heat traveled some place else when you realized his silent cry. Unintentionally, you squeezed his hand causing his head to jerk at your direction.

Cocking an eyebrow, his wonderful turquoise eyes waited for you to speak. Not a single word came out of your mouth. Instead, you absentmindedly licked your lips at the sudden dryness they had. His eyes widened and his pale skin now had a faint tint of red to them.

Giving you a questioning look, you shook your head with innocence.

It had only dawned to him that you were wearing your normal clothes. An idea entered his mind.

Releasing his hand from yours, he placed it on your thigh. His index finger tapping gently. He was thankful you were wearing shorts. It only made things a little more interesting. The reaction he yearned for was what he got. Jumping a bit from the sudden touch, he saw how your cheeks turned red.

Surveying the group, they were as oblivious as to what was happening beneath the table. Looking at each of your sides, it was indeed safe to continue his little adventure. From the tapping of his index finger, his whole hand began to brush your thigh higher and higher.

You let out a shaky breath as you stared at his hand. Cursing yourself that you had decided to change. His fingers tried to slip into the middle of your thighs but you buckled them together. Shooting him a warning with your eyes, you were met with a cocky expression on his angular face. Feigning innocence.

Flicking his hand, he remained firm and did not move at all.

When you were and Orihime began to have a conversation he trailed upwards again. Hearing you stutter was such a delight to his ears. The way you let out a shaky breath when it was Orihime's turn to speak only made him want to toy with you more.

Tired of having to play his game, he slid his hand off your thigh. Leaning in closer to you, he whispered into your ear.

"Sleep with me tonight." His voice low and husky. Almost as if he was restraining himself.

With that, excused himself from the table and made his way to his room.

The conversation around the table still continued. Each small talk seemingly entered and left your ears at the thought of sleeping with the white haired captain once again. It had been quite some time. Your head replayed that little flirtatious moment about him making more than ice crowns.

"Damn..."

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Your dad asked you from the other side of the table.

Racking your brain for any answer, you pouted your lips in hopes it would buy you time.

"S-so, let's say that we enter the paper gate thingy, what's going to happen again?" Perfect. You thought to yourself. Though it doesn't really explain the words before that. None of them seemed to notice so, all was well.

"Well, you simply have to walk the dark tunnel. It would probably take maybe 7 or 15 minutes?" Your dad answered your question.

"Oh. So it's not a bridge?"

"No. It's a tunnel of darkness with a creeping creature waiting for it's prey..." Ishida muttered once more as he adjusted his glasses. "Speaking of which, where will we land this time?"

"Same place. District #1. West of Rukongai."

"Ho! We can meet Jidanbo once more!"

Hearing your friends talk reminisce about the early adventures they had caused a slight pain in your chest. During those times, you were locked up in the house. Training with very little advancements as the days and eventually years dragged on. Recalling the time your dad told you that they had gone to Soul Society, you were still fighting with your mental state as to who you were and why you could barely recall anything.

What would have happened if you managed to help them in all the missions? Would you even be their friend? Or would you side with your uncle for their actions.

"Earth to (Y/N)." Ichigo snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Sorry, I dozed out. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just, don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

Lowering your head, you felt guilty knowing that all of them knew what you were thinking. Ichigo was right though. There was no use in regretting what would have been. With lifted spirits, you gave him a smile and the rest of the small talks continued.

By the time the group dispersed, you and your dad stayed at the kitchen talking about whatever came to your minds. It had been a while since the two of you had some dad-daughter time.

"So, what are you going to do about the gate thing?"

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest. But, if my experiment succeeds, then all will be good and perhaps I can join in on the fun." His eyes staring at you for your reaction.

"Huh...? You mean?"

All he did was wink with a grin on his face. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in your arms. Hugging you back, he ruffled your hair as you began mumbling about the feeling of entering Soul Society with him. In your mind, it was also exciting since it would open the possibility of you seeing him using his powers to a bigger capacity.

"Just hope things goes well, daughter." He pecked your forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to find Kon."

Turning the lights off, you went up the stairs but stopped when you reached the last step. Your eyes glued to the door across yours. He was in there and he was waiting for you. Taking one step forward, you found yourself in front of his door. Just as you lifted your hand to knock, the door opened for you.

Leaning on the door frame was a shirtless Toshiro. His arms folded on his chest. Seeing how the muscles on his arms flexed made you swallow your saliva. His features said it all.

"And how may I help you, Tempus?" Tease. HIs voice was laced with tease.

"Y-you told me t-to s-sleep with you." Stuttering out an answer was one of the worst things things you could do at the moment. "Did you c-change your m-mind?"

Toshiro's middle finger found its way to your jaw and slowly traced it. A smirk firmly plastered on his face. Looking up at him, you had completely forgotten just how much of a height difference the two of you had. Stopping in the middle, your eyes got stuck at the ever so hypnotizing cuts his abs had.

"Anything you like?" His finger was now tracing your lip.

"Sadly, I don't." Oh thank the gods, you did not stutter.

You thought too soon when you felt his strong hands wrap around your waist, pulling you in. Your chests bumped and you could swear your heart just ran a marathon at the sensation of being wrapped in his arms without any danger or battles in context.

"Well, why don't we change that."

You heard his door close and it had only registered that you were now in his room.

Submitting to your wants, you wrapped your arm around his neck. Tiptoeing just to make things easier for you. 

His hand found its way behind your neck and pulled you in for a long kiss. Walking backwards, the two of you flopped onto the bed. A giggle and a chuckle escaped the two of you before he pulled you in for one more kiss.

"I want you." He whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Then take me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> ya'll know what this means?
> 
> A LEMON IS TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> see ya'll next time and prepare your buckets of holy water! 


	39. A Chilly-Not so Chilly Night*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. tis me. author-chan >.>
> 
> so the reason why this took a while to write was because i tried to create a lemon that was unique in a sense that its not as commonly formulated... ive read a lot w/c was mostly focused on todoroki since he uses ice as his quirk but most of them got repetitive after a while (lmao pretty sure your lemons are repetitive too author-chan XD huehue) other toshiro lemons were also based on temperature play so...
> 
> after 3 days of deciding what to do~ i have come up with this scenario... I'd set up a warning tag but this aint all too heavy so lmao buckle up buttercup and enjoy the sinful surpriseeee <3
> 
> \- - - - -

Take me.

Those were the last coherent words that left your mouth before finding yourself gripping onto his sheets.

Somehow, the two of you still managed to keep each article of clothing intact. Yet the sight of how Toshiro's muscles would flex each time he would attempt to trail kisses lower and lower always managed to stir up the heat within you. Every time his lips would make contact with your skin, he made sure that his temperature was much lower. To him, it felt natural. For you? It felt as if ice cubes were pecking your now sensitive skin.

With your spine tingling from the contact you had yearned for, all you could do was bite your lip. The last time, the two of you didn't really bother controlling how loud your moans and grunts were. Twas a lesson learned when you heard from Toshiro what he had to do in to the people in the other room.

Still, this sensation the captain of the 10th division gave you felt foreign. You were sure that by now, you would have been perspiring at the exchange of body heat. This time, you were barely sweating. In fact, it felt as if your body began to fluctuate from being numb to sensitive then back to numb once more.

Each time you would let out a shaky exhale, you could've sworn you saw your breath vaporizing.

It hit you like a blizzard when you realized that Toshiro was playing with his temperature. With hooded eyes, you caught a glimpse of his zanpakuto. Low and behold, it was unsheathed and he was in full control of his powers right now.

"T-Toshiro..."

He hummed a reply as he was too busy fondling with the garters of your shorts. Lifting his eyes to meet yours, you shivered at the sight of his turquoise eyes fully blown with lust in them.

"Y-You're doing this o-on p-purpose aren't you?"

That statement immediately gave him away. He had failed to keep his emotions from overflowing. Smirking at how guilty he was, he licked your abdomen with his ice cold tongue. Slowly making his way up while he lifted your shirt to get more access to your skin. When your shirt wouldn't rise, he rested his elbows beside your hide. Caging you in between them. Seeing how red your cheeks were despite the dimness of the room caused his member to twitch with anticipation.

"You're doing pretty well, though." He teased as he leaned down and brushed his lips on your neck.

You knew his lips would be cold. You perfectly knew that he would kiss your neck. However, your mind went numb once he began to suck on your sensitive spot. It felt as if ice were being pushed into your skin yet there was barely any pain from the freezing temperature. All you could to ease yourself was to rub your thighs together.

"You still taste as good as I remember, (Y/N)." He growled into your ear before nibbling on your earlobe. Taking his time, he took your hand and positioned them above your head. First with your left hand the your right. "Tell me, (Y/N), what are the advantages of being a captain?"

He was asking a question but your mind failed to come up with an answer. You were still trying to recover from how he managed to shift his temperature from normal to cold in just a matter of seconds.

"You look fucking perfect trying to come up with an answer, (Y/N)." Intertwining his fingers with yours, he leaned in to kiss you deeply. Moaning every now. Nibbling on your lower lip yet despite giving him the consent to enter, his tongue never entered your mouth. "Fuck, you really taste good, (Y/N)."

Wrapping your legs on his waist, you managed to lift your hips. Just enough to grind on his throbbing member.

"What are the ad-advantages of b-being a captain, Captain?" You finally managed to answer. In between the exchange of kisses, of course.

"It means I can do this." Pulling himself away by a few inches. You began to hear a faint crackling sound. With his left hand holding yours firmly, his right hand began to form yellow light. "Are you alright with this?"

Formulating what he meant, when the cracking yellow ropes began to form, your jaw dropped. Your heart began to pick up even faster speeds. Biting your inner lip, you nodded your head enthusiastically. The thought of using a bakudo in bed was something you had certainly fantasized at one point. And it was finally becoming a reality.

"Very good." Toshiro teased. Somehow, he managed to make his voice even deeper. "Bakudo #4. Hainawa"

The crackling yellow ropes twisted around your wrists. Surprisingly, they were a little hot to the skin but nothing too much to handle. With some kind of manipulation, Toshiro managed to stick the other end of the glowing rope to the wall. Testing to see if you could move, nope. You were bound to the position you were in.

"Just tell me if you want out of the ropes, okay?" Toshiro said as his fingers traced your jaw. Giving him the answer he wanted, he leaned in for another kiss. "Hmm... I may have forgotten something."

His tone was just as playful as it was. Thinking of what he had meant, you guessed that he would now have trouble removing your shirt and bra due to the ropes tied around your wrist. Smirking at him, you grind once more causing his cock to twitch in his pants.

"And what do you p-plan on doing about it?"

Both his hands began to travel up your body. Pissed at the fact that he was touching you with a shirt on, you let out a small moan when he began to massage your breasts. Kneading them delicately and with slow movements. From there, his two hands began to play with the hem of your shirt. When his eyes jerked to yours, your breath hitched when you realized you were out of ideas as to what his next move would be.

Once more, water vapor escaped your mouth when you felt your shirt harden. Small cracks could be heard every often and when you looked down, your shirt was now frozen. Toshiro, who was still straddling you, tapped his fingertip on your ice shirt. You could feel the hairs on your skin stand at the coldness of your clothing. One more tap from his finger and the next thing you knew, your shirt disintegrated into shiny ice particles.

Pushing himself down once more, his icy lips trailed kisses from your neck down to your breasts. Your body was now numb from top to bottom. Noticing how you were less squirmy, he began to lower his body temperature once more. Licking a spot on your chest, he kissed it and sucked on it. He waited till you would feel your body warm up. By the time you let out a moan accompanied with your legs hugging his waist even tighter, he kept his temperature at bay.

"I love it when you moan like that, my little snowflake." He muttered in between kisses. Feeling how your legs were trembling, he trailed kisses and hickeys alternatively till he went back up to face you. Once again, he repeated the same process of freezing your bra till it shattered with silvery blue dust coming from the moons glow. Licking your hardened nub, he glued his eyes to you. "Perfect."

With a body sensitive from the fluctuation of temperatures, all you wanted to do was to grab a fistful of hair and push him towards your heat. You wanted him badly and you most definitely wanted him now. Yet the Hainawa ropes were doing a good work of restraining you.

Your body shivered when you felt his tongue circulating your hardened nub. When he began to suck and nibble on it, you swore you could cum at any moment. Massaging the other boob, he kept a slow and steady pace with his movements. Making sure you would feel just how much he missed you and just how much he wanted to tease.

"Tell me what you want, (Y/N)..." His fingers now playing with the garters of your shorts. Sliding them off inch by inch, along with your underwear. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Amazed at how confident he was now, there was only one sentence you could think of. In a failed attempt to touch him, the restraints of the rope kept your hands locked in place. The sight of Toshiro throwing away your last pieces of clothing and positioning himself in between your thighs was always a sight you would never get used to.

"You're fucking wet, Ice drop." He teased as his fingers slid up and down your drenched slit. Noticing that your breathing was now labored and heavy, he lowered his temperature once again. Slowly, he inserted his middle finger into your hole.

"Fuck~"

Holding onto the ropes, your back arched at the sensation of his finger entering you. Pumping his finger back and forth, along with the numbing sensation creeping in, you felt your stomach tighten. Noticing the sudden change of your body's movements, Toshiro slid his finger out and licked off the juices.

"Not going to let you cum that early, (Y/N)." Toshiro stated as he leaned forward. His elbow beside your head. "As much as I'd like for you to give me some head, I can't wait to have me in you. Do you want that, my little icicle?"

"Yes. I want you now, Toshiro." The ropes tugged on your wrists as you tried to touch him. A whimper escaped you at the feeling of not being able to feel his skin on your palms. "I want you in me~"

Using his free hand, he managed to take off his remaining articles of clothing. Prepared at the thought of you sleeping with him, he was hella glad he chose to skip wearing boxers and go male commando. Now that the useless pieces of cloth were somewhere in the floor, Toshiro pumped himself a few times with his free hand and painstakingly took his time entering you.

"Fuck you're so tight for me, (Y/N)." Toshiro groaned as he nibbled and left marks on your shoulder. His hands were all over the place. One moment, you would feel him massaging your breasts, the next thing you would feel him rubbing your thighs, and now he was holding on to your waist as he thrust even harder.

The numbing sensation was disappearing. Your senses were undoubtedly soared from the ups and lows of the temperature. Now that you were feeling every bit of sensation being rammed into you by Toshiro, you couldn't help but moan loudly when he managed to hit you in the right spot.

"Did you like that, snowflake?" Toshiro said as he let go of your waist and took a hold of your leg. Placing it on his shoulder to give him more access. "Moan if you liked it, love."

With another deep thrust, your body arched and shook at the new position. Rather shocked that you were flexible enough to do that, you thanked yourself mentally for all those years of training. A moan escaped your system once more when he fully pulled his cock out and pushed it back in.

A few more grunts and thrusts and you felt your stomach tighten once more. Your arms shaking at the want to hold onto the man doing you. The coil was indeed getting shorter with each thrust given to you. Tears of pleasure started to form on your waterline with just how close you were.

Realizing that you were on the verge to let go, Toshiro took his thumb and made you suck it. Gladly taking it, you licked it real good till he pulled it out and positioned it in between you both. With circular motions, he began playing with your enlarged clit. Varying the pressure with each round his thumb finished.

"Cum for me, (Y/N)."

Hearing this order, you practically snapped. Your body trembled as you let go and felt all your nerves tingle at the orgasm. You could feel your body pulsating from your legs spreading throughout your body. It was as if you felt chills despite the heat your body oozed.

Toshiro was still pumping himself in and out. Writhing under him, he thrust himself as deep as he could go before fully pulling himself out. Lifting both your trembling legs, he shifted his hold to your waist and flipped you over. The sudden motion caused you to flinch. You were still sensitive and coming down from a fresh high.

Lifting your lower body, he couldn't help but smack your ass. Leaning his chest on to your back, you carried his weight as he started to nibble on your nape. The stinging sensation felt all to pleasurable.

"You cummed really nicely for me, (Y/N)." He whispered into your ear. He could still feel how your back moved with your heavy breathing. "But I'm not done with you..."

Taking you from behind, you buried your face into his pillow. Having him reenter you was something you had not expected. The way his hands dug onto the curve of your hips as he pushed himself in only made you wet once more. Whatever Toshiro you experienced the first time? This was a much more confident and cocky version. And you were definitely not complaining. Not one bit.

"You really know how to make me feel good, (Y/N)." He moaned out. Seeing how your butt jiggled was everything he had ever (secretly) dreamed about. His hand grabbed on to your ass cheek. Give it a small massage before slapping it. Hearing the lewd sound that came out of your mouth only encouraged him even more. One more time. He slapped the same spot.

"Fuck. Toshi~"

"Damn. You make my name sound so sinful, (Y/N)." The same hand that slapped your ass now trailed it's way down to your clit. Feeling how your juices still kept you lubricated, he began to play with the sensitive tissue once more.

The only sounds surrounding the two of you were skin slapping on skin. Moans, grunts, pants, and heavy breathing as well.

Toshiro was close and he knew it. He stopped playing with your clit and went back to holding your hips tightly. His eyes darted to the Hainawa still glowing and attached to the wall, mentally releasing the spell, he loved how the first thing you did was to grip tightly on to the crumpled sheets. His senses told him to grab a fistful of your head and he did.

"I didn't free you for nothing, Tempus." He purred into your ear. "Play with yourself."

Letting out a shaky breath, you adjusted your head a little and you were met with his lips. Finally. The way his tongue expertly explored every crevice your mouth had to offer sent literal chills down your spine. Shifting both your weights to one arm, you managed to grab a fist of his hair as well. You swore you felt his lips form into a smirk.

Allowing you to freely tug on his white hair earned you a groan and a deep thrust.

"Shit~ You're taking my cock perfectly..." Toshiro uttered. His breath shaky yet controlled. "Play with yourself snowflake,"

With the same hand you used to tug on his hair, you now found yourself touching your all too sensitive clit. The fact that your fingertips could feel how your wet juices made his dick slide effortlessly. The all too familiar build up was there once more. Your body felt as if it were ready to take the money shot for the best roller-coaster dive Karakura town had to offer. With your stomach clenching, your fingers began to put more pressure with each passing second.

You couldn't hold it anymore, you winced at the rush of pleasure your body sent you. The dive was a deep one and your legs trembled once more. Buckling them together only caused Toshiro to pump himself even deeper as he rode out your orgasm.

Feeling your walls contracting on him, Toshiro felt as if an iceberg melted and all of its water came crashing down on him with pleasure. Each pump he gave, he felt himself injecting his warm (albeit cool) seed into you. His body was now the one that fell numb. In a sense he felt helpless, vulnerable, but still in control. Firmly holding onto your hips, he thrust once more before he pulled himself out.

The dim lighting of the room was enough for him to see that you were leaking his cum. With a bit of a stagger, he stood up and grabbed the nearest cloth he could find. Once he finished cleaning the both of you, he threw the shirt to the laundry basket and walked towards his zanpakuto. Sheathing it while silently apologizing to Hyorinmaru for having to use him in that way.

Taking two sets of clothing he threw them towards the bed and you gladly accepted them.

"C'mere." Toshiro said as he laid down and stretched his arms so you could lay down on him. When you rested on his chest, he chuckled at how you stretched and hugged him at the same time. "Was that okay?"

"What was?" Your mind was too foggy from cumming twice in such a short amount of time.

"The bakudo and slapping and touching you down there?"

Lifting yourself a bit so you could nuzzle to his his neck, you couldn't help but bite your lip at the thought of just how different this Toshiro was. It swelled your heart knowing that amidst all the lust, he still managed to ask whether or not you were okay with the binding and temperature play.

"I loved it." Raising your head up to face him, you were blessed with the sight of a sleepy captain. "Snowflake? Really?"

He pouted. Holy shit that was too cute for you liking.

"I thought you'd like it. I can stop that next time, if you want."

"Are you kidding? I fucking loved it and it seriously turned me on~" You were now smiling ear to ear with just how cute he looked with his pouting face. The moment you told him your thoughts, he visibly relaxed and went back to being sleepy-stoic.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Toshiro~" You cooed and gave the tip of his nose a quick peck.

The two of you were now ready to drift off to sleep when a knock broke the silence.

"Are you done with everything now you two? Seriously? The next time you change the temperatures every 5 minutes, I will kick the door and never let you touch my daughter again!"

Both your eyes widened.

Smacking him in the chest, you couldn't help but feel embarrassment and amusement of the situation.

"I thought only both of us could feel the shifts?!" You whispered trying to hold your laughter.

"I di-" He turned his body sideways and eyed his zanpakuto. His eye twitched when he realized. "HYORINMARU! That asshole..."

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG MAN?!" Urahara yelled as he banged the door once more.

"Clear as ice." Toshiro replied loud enough for your dad to hear and finally the silence was back.

Not long after, the two of you fell into a much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> this took a long time to write. its pretty difficult to write lemons. hope ya'll were quenched by this :D
> 
> see ya'll next time <3


	40. The Plan

"SISTER!"

Both Toshiro and you woke up with jump. That all too familiar voice came from outside his door. Desperately banging on the slab of wood. Looking at Toshiro with his disheveled hair, he gave you the signal to go check what Kon wanted. Crawling over him, he squeezed your ass cheek before flopping back to his pillow.

Opening the door, you looked down and saw a rather... torn up Kon with tears in his button eyes. Crouching down, you patted his head and waited for him to tell his story.

"Your dad is so evil! He used me to enter the Reishi Henkan-Ki!" He began to explain. His small stuffy hands waving frantically in the air as a waterfall of tears emerged.

Processing what he had just said, you shook yourself awake and fully sat down on the floor. The stuffed lion in front of you. Now you understood what your dad meant when he wanted to look for Kon.

Judging by how the stuffed animal looked like, it would be safe to assume that he gad a fairly hard time during the ordeal given to him.

"What can I do to ease you, Kon?" Turning your body a bit, you saw the time. "It's 3 in the morning and you might disturb the others."

"Please hug me, sister!" The yellow lion began to propel himself to you. Just as he was about to land on your chest, a hand took a hold of his felt mane and he was lifted into the air. Button eyes meeting turquoise ones.

"Not on my watch." Toshiro glared at the sobbing toy. Kicking and punching the air in an attempt to break free. "So damn troublesome at this time of night."

"Well... did you hear what he was complaining about tho?" You asked your white haired captain.

"Yeah. I did." He answered. His eyes drifted somewhere else. Almost as if in thought as to what might happen next. When he snapped himself back, he squinted at Kon. "You can sleep here. But do not, I repeat, do not do any of your funny businesses. Clear?"

With sadness laced in his voice, Kon agreed. Still, he was happy enough because he you set up a small nest for him to sleep on. Specifically, a nest made of your discarded shirt. He was all too happy.

Now that the two of you were back in bed, you nuzzled into the crook of Toshiro's neck as he pulled you in closer for a hug.

"Don't worry. We can talk about it tomorrow." That's all he whispered to you before falling asleep.

\- -

The next day, everyone was now gathered around the table. Tessai had once again served his signature tea to make sure each person in the room was calm enough for the news to come. Small talk wasn't even exchanged, there was this dreaded feeling floating around the room that no one could pinpoint.

Finally, the moment of truth arrived when Urahara entered the room. Sitting down on his usual seat, he adjusted his striped hat and cleared his throat.

"So, last night, I wanted to see whether or not Kon can make it through the Reishi Henkan-Ki." He began. "Of course, should it have failed, I was more than ready to enter and get our mascot back with us. However, he was able to make it and safely return. Which would entail that we can actually enter soul society!"

The tension seemed to disappear. Shoulders began to visibly relax at the news given to them.

"But..." Urahara had to slice up the temporary happiness. "The thing with Kon is that he's a Mod-Soul. My theory here is perhaps, he was able to breach the portal due to the make-up his soul has. This would mean that, Kon here would be our ticket to Soul Society."

If Kon could shrink and disappear, he would. All eyes were on him and even he wasn't able to relay out any comebacks at the sheer weight of responsibility given to him.

"Of course, Kon will not be going alone on this. Each of you will be temporarily placed into a hollow mod-soul pill."

"Who, exactly, is going to be the one to accompany Kon?" Ishida asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ahh." He raised his index finger and began to move it around in circular motions. "After much thought and consideration, the portal most probably is already aware of your soul imprints. The person who would have to accompany Kon would have to be (Y/N)-chan."

'I fucking knew it.' You cursed to yourself. There had been this feeling pulling on you that if there would be one person who has not yet step foot into the portal, it would be you. Giving a sympathetic look at Kon, both of you nodded at each other.

"Why not Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked. Worried for your sake.

"He's spiritual pressure is that of a captain. Even if we do manage to suppress it, the gates would ultimately become unstable and Soul Society could be alerted. If we take yours, Renji-san, it would still be too much of a risk." Urahara looked at you. His eyes giving you his fatherly attention. "Daughter, here, may have been to Soul Society but she has yet to pass through this gate. With her memories being wiped out, the imprint on her soul must have been affected. At least that's how my hypothesis works."

"So this would all depend on the both of them?" Toshiro asked. His eyes glued to the table and his thoughts running miles on how there was basically nothing he could do. Through his peripheral vision, he could make out how your fists were clenched and knuckles white. Letting out a quiet sigh, he reached out for your hand and held on to it.

"We don't have much of a choice." Your dad answered. Guilt present in his voice. "I would gladly volunteer but we all know what my status is. That itself is even a far greater risk compared to the captain or vice-captain currently present."

"H-How many minutes is the tunnel?" You spoke up with a rather quiet and shaky voice.

"About 7 to 15 minutes, give or take." Your dad replied.

"Will we have to place you guys in my pockets?"

The thought itself was rather comedic, in all honesty. The room was now filled with a few chuckles here and there.

"To be honest, I'm pretty scared that I might mess things up. Couldn't there be other ways?" Your mouth now ran faster than your thoughts. "Since you all are going to be compressed, what if the pills would be put into stuffed animals as well? Would that be enough to affect the imprint?"

"That could work but the difference here is that Kon is originally a mod-soul. His imprint is already much different than ours. If we were to do that, then it wouldn't make much of a difference. The thing that would compress us would be a prototype bakudo spell that I had to make." Urahara explained. Though the idea was genius, he was always a step ahead and took that into account before deciding what had to be done.

"Dang it. There's really no other way is there?"

"If there was, I would have suggested it. But you don't have to worry, daughter." He placed his hand on your shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "I know you can do it."

Giving everyone a nod, the meeting proceeded with a few extra notes on what to do when the group would arrive. Moments after, the group slowly dispersed and went separate ways. Heading up to your room to mentally prepare yourself, you felt fingers intertwine with yours. Looking at your side, Toshiro's gaze was glued to the hallway leading up to your room.

When the door opened, you led him to your bed and sat down on the edge.

"I heard we'll be landing on District #1" Toshiro thought out loud as he picked up an imaginary piece of lint.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I grew up there."

"Really?!" The smile on your face disappeared when you remembered the purpose of the mission. "Awe. Kinda sucks you can't show me around that area. It would be nice to see what you saw as you grew up."

"There's nothing much to see though. We lived in the secluded area." His mind drifted to his grandmother. The fact that he didn't know his reiatsu was hurting her still makes him shudder every now and then. "When all this is over, I guess grandma would like to meet you."

"You think she'd like me though?"

"You two are a little similar though." He began to recall his small grandma. It had been quite sometime since he last saw her. Especially not in the form he's in now. What would she think?

"I hope she can share in some embarrassing stories you had as a child~" You teased. Of course you knew without him telling you. Him and his white hair made him the perfect target for bullies. You never understood why they would do such a thing seeing as he was unique and different from the rest. Still, you wanted to know more about him.

Pinching your nose, he stuck his tongue out to you and excused himself from your room. Letting him be, you flopped into bed and tried to pep talk yourself.

The plan would commence tomorrow and you were shaking to the core with anxiety. Hopefully, things would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> sorry for the late chapter people D: work caught up and i wasnt able to proofread the chapter in advance T.T


	41. The Tunnel

Today was finally the day.

All of you were now staring at the rectangular frame that would provide entrance to Soul Society. You were fidgeting with the hems of the Reiatsu concealing cloak your dad had given you. Each passing second felt as if your heart would leap our of your chest and make a run for it.

Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were busy preparing this machine that would enable your companions to become temporary pills. The thought of carrying a captain, a vice captain, THE substitute shinigami, a quincy, a healer, a man with special arms, and your dad made you want to run to the corner and barf your problems away. Despite the place being well ventilated, you felt a cold sweat forming on your forehead.

"Hey." Staring at the hand on your shoulder, you looked at Ishida and pouted. Opening his arms, you instantly hugged him and appreciated how he was patting the back of your head. "You'll do good. I know it."

"What if I mess up?" Your voice a little muffled due to his uniform.

"You won't. I know it." He paused along with his patting motion. "But if you do mess up, then just run like there's no tomorrow and don't stop."

"Okay, everyone~" Your dad gathered each of your attentions. "Everything is all good to go."

Huddling together, there was a brief discussion of the plan. Listening to everyone share what they had to do and where they had to station themselves, it looked as if things were going to go smoothly. Though there was no back up plan, none of you really minded knowing you could trust each other fully. The only thing tugging you back into the world of doubt was if the help in Soul Society's side were doing their part.

"It may feel cramped at first but you'll get the hang of it." Urahara began to explain as he pointed to the gun like machine. "Time won't be affecting us so it'll only feel like a minute or so."

The group lined up and one by one you saw as each of your friends were hit by the compressing machine. It was a sight to behold in your opinion. It felt like with each capsule that appeared you felt your breakfast climbing its way back up your throat.

"Hey." Toshiro nudged your elbow. "Good luck."

"No good luck kiss from the captain?" Teasing calmed your senses by a tiny bit.

"Not if you don't want one~"

Lifting your chin using his index finger, he blessed you with a small smile. If you were free to do whatever you want, you would definitely hug him and cry out your nervousness away. This was a lot of pressure but Orasa was waiting for you. That itself is enough for you to keep moving forward.

Kissing your temple, Toshiro gave an additional eskimo kiss before winking and letting go of his hold on you. The next thing you knew, a green capsule rolled to your feet.

Picking it up, you delicately placed it inside your pockets along with the others. Even though each capsule barely weighed a gram, it felt as though you were carrying each of their normal weights. Your senses flooded back when you felt Kon perching himself on your shoulder. Though they were mere buttons for eyes, you could see the fear in them.

"Ready, (Y/N)?" Tessai asked. His palms flat on the ground.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly, the portal opened and it was indeed an amazing sight. Compared to the white wash of the normal senkaimon's, this one seemed to look like gray clouds swirling around the corners. A bright white light in the center making it look heavenly. Hypnotizing, that what it was.

"Sister..." Kon whimpered.

"I feel you, Kon." You sympathized. Poking his nose, all you could do was smile and hope for the best. This seemed to calm the toy down.

Putting one foot in the portal, you felt chills climbing your body. It felt as if you were entering a void and your body lost all it's gravity. When your body fully entered the portal, you were now surrounded by darkness. Cold, dark, and damp was the environment before you.

"Holy shit." You cursed to yourself.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Kon replied.

Taking a step forward, you started your jog. They had told you that the jog would take about 7 to 15 minutes and it had already felt like a lifetime. The walls were a deep plum color. You wouldn't dare to touch it but you had an idea as to what it's texture was.

The only sound echoing were your footsteps and it's echoes. It felt as if your eardrums would explode and you sped up your pace. The sooner the better you could exit the portal, the better. Kon, on the other hand, clung to your sleeve. His body swaying with each step.

Everything seemed to be going well till it felt as the ground were shaking.

"Oh hell no..." Pushing yourself to move a little faster, you peered over your shoulder and saw a glowing golden eye approaching faster and faster. As instructed, you rummaged through your shihakusho pockets and took out a small blue pill. Without hesitation, you swallowed the thing and continued running. 

"Sister! It's getting nearer!" Kon cried as he panicked.

"I know!" You had now been running for a while. The so called 'Janitor' was getting closer to you as the steps passed by. Trying to weigh things out, you could always use a bakudo spell but that would definitely give you away. With no other option, you willed yourself to move as fast as you could.

By now, there distance between you and the beast were only a few meters, you felt your body being tugged backwards. Like the vacuum were sucking your life away from you. Taking Kon from your shoulders, you held on to the stuffed animal to make sure he would still be safe.

A small light was now emitting from the other side of the tunnel. Just a few more steps. The closer you got to the pinnacle of light, your body felt heavier and heavier. This was probably what your dad had warned you about.

Before entering portal, he had told you that time worked differently here. 2000 hours would be equivalent to an hour in the human world. Because of the density of the reiatsu of the portal, if you would stay any longer your body might suffer some consequences. 

After what felt like forever, the darkness was now blinded by light. The pulling sensation on your body had disappeared and you could feel a brush of cold win in your cheeks and hair. That's when it hit you, your body was out of the tunnel but you were now free falling. The familiar sight of traditional roofs came to view, remembering what you had to do, you took out the capsules and released your friends from the space.

One by one, they popped up beside you. When it was your dad's turn to pop up, he quickly took out a small trinket.

"Gather! Gather!" He yelled and everyone complied. The next thing you knew, there was a carpet underneath you and now, you felt as if you were gliding your way to the ground. A rather large monkey-like shinigami seemed to waiting for your arrival. 

When you landed on the ground, the big shinigami managed to control the people from going towards your group. Ushering you with his big hands, all of you were lead to a small hidden shack somewhere near the big white gates.

"Is everything ready?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." Jidanbo replied with a stern bow. "Vice Captain Matsumoto and Vice Captain Hisagi will be arriving in a few hours time for the updates."

"Good work, Jidanbo." Toshiro praised the shinigami. "I apologize for having to involve you in this."

"It's no problem, really." Jidanbo began to explain. "I never really liked that old geezer anyway."

Bowing to the captain once more, he excused himself and went back to his post. The group was now preparing themselves for what was to come next. Kon was more than happy with the news that he would just stay behind and wait for them to come back. He was given the time frame of 3 days, should he not hear from them, he needed to contact Matsumoto for him to go back to the human world.

As the group was getting ready, you sat by the window and stared at the skies of Rukongai.

Orasa was just a mere kilometers away. Somewhere in the 1st Division halls. The mental image of her suffering at the hands of your uncle sent shivers down your spine. Biting your inner cheek, you clenched your fists till you were sure your knuckles were white. Letting out a breath, you allowed yourself to relax knowing anger would lead to devastating effects.

"She'll be okay." Toshiro said as he leaned on the wall next to you. His arms folded on his chest.

"You think so?"

"I know so." His eyes fell on your zanpakuto. One that did not hold a shikai.

Placing his hand on your head, he gave you one more gentle smile. Enough to fully relax your nerves.

"Let's go to the others, yeah?" Toshiro offered his hand out to you.

"Yeah..." Accepting it, you held to the sleeve of his shihakusho as you two walked back to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> ya'll r in soul society now... eyyyy the action will shortly begin in a few chapters ;)


	42. The Hitsugaya Name

"(Y/N)!" Matsumoto yelled as she ran towards you with a grin on her face.

"Rangiku!" You opened your arms ready to accept her embrace. Better to receive than to get choked on by her blessings. Of course, you were still choked out of air but not that you minded. It had been quite some time since the two of you met and mentally, you promised to spend some time with her.

"Yo, (N/N)." Shuhei greeted you when he entered the room. A small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Wiggling yourself out from Matsumoto's grip, you skipped towards Shuhei and wrapped your arms around his waist. A smirk resting on his lips as he patted your head. There was always something about his smirk that made you all giddy. Perhaps it was simply because he was a huge dork with an amazing face.

"Where are the others?" He asked as he surveyed the room.

"They should wake up any moment now. I think the capsules drained their energy." You explained as you pointed to a small door. Nodding to your answer, the two Vice Captains sat down and made themselves comfortable. Small talk was now being exchanged till finally the door opened to reveal the others. 

Shuhei and Matsumoto greeted the captain, along with the others. Whatever pleasant atmosphere the room had, it slowly faded when your dad adjusted his hat. Clearing his throat, the meeting finally began. Giving Toshiro the go signal, Toshiro nodded and straightened his haori.

"Matsumoto. Hisagi. Updates?"

"It's similar to what had happened before. The Head Captain placed the 10th division under lock down. At least this time, we were given the opportunity to keep our zanpakuto's." She seemed to pause and avoid the stare of her captain. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to figure out how to say her next words. Clenching her fist, she lifter her head and proceeded. "I have also been given the announcement that you have been denounced as the captain."

Toshiro smirked and nodded his head. Of course the old man would do that. In his peripheral vision, he could see how your face morphed into one with guilt and worry. Seeing how your expression dulled only made him want to ensure victory in this mission.

"Hisagi."

"Captain Zaraki stated he would think about it." Shuhei lowered his head. "Ikkaku and Yumichika would follow suit with their captain. Aside from that, the other preparations you asked for have been successful. Should everything else fall accordingly, we can commence by dawn."

"Hanataro managed to pinpoint the location of Orasa." Matsumoto added. Taking a piece of paper from her pocket, she handed it over to her captain. "The only challenge now would be trying to go through the guards."

"Leave that to me." Urahara inserted himself as the corners of his mouth turned up. "If I may add, Soifon sent me jigokucho that the Atsushi and Nomura are in the Senzaikyu. Lucky for us, she took away one of our problems."

The meeting went on and on. Each instruction given to the group felt as if an additional weight was placed on your shoulders. If things were to take a change for the worse, the family you came to love and accept would surely be injured. Scanning each of their faces, you noted just how determined they looked to do the job. They were determined to finish a problem that was yours to begin with.

Chewing your lower lip, your focus stayed on your fidgeting fingers. Your thoughts began to wander towards the wrinkly face of your uncle. Gritting your teeth, you could feel the anger rising once more. The mental recap of having to see Orasa being taken away, just as she was about to be saved, was still clear as day.

"So tomorrow, dawn. We'll head towards the western gates and begin from there." Urahara ended the meeting on that note. Before the two vice captains could take their leave, he called to them and lead them to a more private area. Lowering the rim of his hat to hide his scheming eyes.

"(Y/N)."

"Toshiro?"

"Follow me." He extended a hand to which you accepted.

Leading you outside the building, you furrowed your eyebrows when he started to walk a good distance away from the others and onto the streets. Each minute that passed by, the houses would decrease in numbers. Soon enough, you were now staring at a pathway that led towards the forest.

"Are you by any chance... kidnapping me?" You teased.

"Perhaps." He replied. Squeezing your hand and pulling you to walk beside him.

The rest of the walk was quiet. A cold breeze would brush each of your faces as the rustling of the trees flooded your hearing. The occasional chirping of birds could be heard as well. The pathway seemed to have no end due to the thickness of the trees.

After what seemed like forever, the two of you stumbled upon some houses. Small barefoot children were running around with tops in their tiny hands. An adult came out of a house and gave your companion a warm smile. Toshiro simply bowed and continued the trek.

Finally, the path seemed to end with a rather medium sized traditional Japanese home. The walls of the building were well kept and the area surrounding it clean and free of stray leaves. Your eyes wandered to Toshiro. His face soft and relaxed. One that you rarely see. Looking back at the house, your mind finally put two and two together.

"Wait." You paused on your tracks. "What if she won't like me?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked. His arm stretched out. "I think she'll love you. Trust me on this, snowflake."

Calling you by that nickname made your knees feel like jello. Pouting your lips, you put one foot over the other and braced your beating heart for whatever was to come.

"I'm back, grandma." Toshiro called out.

From the hallways, a petite grandma walked her way. Her white hair all too similar with the person's whose hand was intertwined with yours. She was wearing a yellow kimono with a blue obi. The corners of her eyes wrinkled even more as she greeted both of you with such a warm smile.

"Have you been sleeping for the past century, Shiro?" She teased. Her head craning all the way up to see the features of her fully grown grandson. Shifting her gaze, she now stared at you. "You don't remember me, but I sure do remember you, sweetheart."

Ushering the both of you into the engawa, the three of you sat down and got comfy.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I know you?" Her smile never faltered. When you nodded, she let out a soft giggle as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Well, let's see. Was it 6 years ago? Shiro brought you here to meet me and you were all flustered."

"You did?" Staring at Toshiro, he just nodded his head. A slight tint of pink on his pale skin.

"I thought all was well till one day he came back here. I had asked him where you were but he simply asked where I got that name from." She pointed out with her index finger. "I had a hunch that something went wrong. And my grandma senses were right. A few weeks ago he came to visit and your name was mentioned once more."

"So you mean to say that what happened then, only reached a particular radius?" You thought out loud.

"Yes. If her memory still has you in it then that would mean the radius was within the division barracks." Toshiro confirmed your theory. "But, that's not why I brought you here."

 _'Then why bring me h-- Oh my god. (Y/N). Do not jump to conclusions.'_ You yelled internally. Somehow, that tone of voice he used was different. Almost as if it were laced with anxiety and dread. Biting your inner cheek, you tried to calm down your increasing heart rate. 

"Stop beating around the bush child." His grandma joked. "I haven't got all day."

Taking his hand away from yours, he slides hands towards the front of his knees and bent his torso forward till his face was parallel to the floor.

"I would like your permission to let (Y/N) be my wife, grandma."

Your breath hitched and your jaw dropped. This was definitely a turn of event you had not seen. Although everything began to make sense as to why he would bring you here so suddenly. 

"That all depends on her if she'd like to carry on the Hitsugaya name." She now faced you and bowed a perfect 30 degree angle. "Would you do the honor of marrying my grandson once this whole fiasco is over?"

Toshiro returned to his original position and faced you. His turquoise eyes filled with hope that everything will be fine in the end knowing the two of you would have something to look forward to. A combination of confidence and nervousness etched onto his features as he awaited for your answer.

"Marry me, (Y/N)?" His eyes lowered and focused on his palm. Following his stare, you felt tears running down your cheeks as frost and bits of snow began to form on his hand. A glimmering blue light coming from the center. When the frost died down, a shining silver ring with a blue diamond appeared. Taking it to his other hand, he held it out for you to see. "I've already asked permission from your dad."

At this point, words failed and your mind had shut down. Instead of answering, you ended up tackling him to the tatami mats and hugged him as tight as you possibly could. Sobbing the happiness and butterflies your feelings were giving you.

"So..." Toshiro's voice was a bit confused but there was a hint of amusement. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Pulling your face away from him, you smacked your lips on his. Inhaling his minty goodness. But of course, you held back knowing grandma was watching everything.

"Of course, you idiot!"

Gently reaching out for your hand, he slipped on the ring and exhaled that it was just the perfect fit. Holding your fingers, he brought them to his lips and kissed the shiny jewelry.

"I expect grandchildren sometime soon, okay?"

"Grandma!" Toshiro lightly yelled at his relative for being blunt. Cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sure one is already on its way." She looked at you and winked. "Call it grandma's intuition."

Your eyes widened and brushed the thought away. Staring at your new fiance, you sighed a relief at how he had just missed the remark your grandma had made. 

After sipping tea and sharing some of his childhood in the area, the sun was setting and the two of you bid farewell to grandma. Before you could leave the house, she tugged on your shihakusho and motioned you to lean towards her. Complying you wondered what else she wanted to tell you in private.

"Take care of him and the little one." She flicked your abdomen ever so lightly. "I can see why he chose you."

"I will, grandma." You replied. "But, we've barely done it. I doubt I'm carrying something in me."

"Give it a week. You'll see."

Not sure what to respond, you awkwardly nodded and bid her farewell.

The two of you were now walking back towards the forest. The brilliant shades of orange and red filled the sky.

"I'm sorry if it was out of the blue." Toshiro broke the comfortable silence.

"It was perfect to be honest. How did you ask my dad, anyway?" This had been a recurring thought for the past few minutes.

"Hours ago. When we all gathered in the room to sleep. I asked him there hoping that no one else could hear us. I was wrong so, be prepared. They'll be bombarding us with questions."

"Hitsugaya (Y/N). Nice ring to it, right?" 

"Took the words right out my mouth." He held on to your hand and felt the band on your finger. "Let's give it our all tomorrow."

"Let's do our best~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -
> 
> a/n:
> 
> if you were surprised, i was surprised as well XD i def did not see that coming but i think it was a pleasant little gift before the action begins :)


	43. Negotiations with a Familiar Face

Dawn had finally arrived. The silence of district 1 was a little too much for your taste. Looking up at the skies, vibrant colors of pinks, blues, and whites scattered. This had to be one of your favorite things when visiting soul society.

Fiddling with the band on your finger, you let out a shaky exhale. In just a few minutes, all of you would set out for the western gates. The beating of your heart quickened at the thought. Being against the two shinigami’s was one thing, facing your uncle was another.

Flinching at Toshiro’s sudden touch, you relaxed when he was in front of you. The way he looked so serious was indeed very sexy. Heat traveled to your cheeks. This wasn’t just the captain of the 10th division, but he was also your fiance. Pinching your thoughts, you forced yourself to get back into the zone.

“Don’t overthink.” He said as he lifted your chin with his index finger. “Orasa will be okay.”

“I know.” You somehow managed to reply, though barely audible. “I’m just scared. What if I freeze when I finally face my uncle?”

“If that happens, you’ll still be out of harm's way.” Toshiro reached out for your hand and brushed his thumb on your soft skin. “Trust us. But most importantly, trust yourself.”

“Yes, captain.” Poking his tummy, you earned a small chuckle.

“For now, just Hitsugaya.” There was a playful smirk on his lip. “My status has been denounced once again. Though I’m pretty sure the old man will give it back once this is all over.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through all of this again.”

“As long as you're happy, I’d gladly abandon my status.” He gave your forehead a soft flick. The corners of his mouth curled slightly upwards. “Besides, the paperwork is just utter bullshit. Two birds one stone I guess.”

It was times like this where you realized just how much being a captain suited him. His calm demeanor despite the tension rising in the air, the way he kept his composure when giving pep talk to a comrade, or just the sense of security he offered by his presence alone.

‘I am one lucky bitch…’ You complimented yourself. Toshiro noticed the slight change of your mood and only decided that you were feeling much better.

Joining the group, you were met with nods. All of them had their game faces on. It was contagious. Seeing all your friends wearing their game face had a different effect. Letting go of the breath you had been holding, whatever stress you felt a while ago, seemingly disappeared.

“Shall we?” Urahara gestured to the door as he adjusted his hat. A glimmer in his eyes at the excitement of entering Sereitei once again.

Not wasting a second, everyone began to head out and teleported to the western gates.

Landing a few hundred meters away from the pearly white gates, all of you took solace in the adjacent forest. Eyes focused on Jidanbo. Once he would give the signal, it would be deemed safe to enter.

Unsheathing his blade, Toshiro used it’s edge to reflect sunlight. This was indeed a risky move knowing anyone could see reflection. Every few seconds, he would stop shifting his blade and lowering it immediately. One more time. He thought. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted his blade and tried to capture Jidanbo’s attention.

When the giant man’s head turned, he gave a subtle bow and began his part.

Gathering the rest of the guards, Jidanbo scratched his nape.

Everyone now looked at Ishida. His quincy bow ready. Aiming away from them, he took a special arrow Urahara had made for the mission. Instead of reishi, the arrows he brought with him were made of Kishi. But due to Kishi’s components, he only had a limited number of arrows. Each of them laced with a purpose.

Releasing the arrow, a soft whizzing sound broke the air. All eyes had followed the direction of the arrow. Adjusting his glasses, his silent countdown was over. Slipping on the command gloves that came with the arrows, he snapped his fingers.

A loud explosion caught the attention of all the guards, all except Jidanbo who regularly kept glancing in your direction.

“Check the explosion.” He commanded. His gigantic arms pointing at the growing pillar of smoke. “I’ll guard the gates.”

Following the instructions, all guards scurried towards the source of the explosion. His gaze focused on their backs. It took a while for them to enter the forest, the moment the last shinigami was out of his sight, he waved to your direction.

Running out of the forest, all of you could see how Jidanbo was readying himself to lift the heavy white gates. Thankfully, he would only have to make an opening till his mid thigh. His fingers slowly dug to the ground and he began to lift.

Each step you took caused your heartbeat to quicken. The closer you were to the enormous gates, you could feel cold sweat forming on your forehead. Shaking your thoughts away, you will yourself to run even faster. 

One by one, you entered Sereitei. Turning your backs, all of you watched as the gates were lowered once more. It was agonizingly slow for your eyes. Should the gates be dropped, it would surely give away that an intruder had entered the area.

Toshiro now took the lead. This was the 3rd division's territory. As much as possible, they needed to avoid unnecessary distractions, no matter who it may be. His goal now was to take all of you to the barracks. If Hisagi was able to do his job, Kira should be awaiting for them once the explosion was set off.

Cursing at the amount of turns they had to take, he felt relieved once he saw the sight of the barracks. Letting his reiatsu flow a little bit, he signaled to the lieutenant that they were outside. To his comfort, the doors slowly opened and a familiar face.

Wanting to assure safety for everyone, he chose not to make conversation till the doors finally closed. In the corner of his eye, he could see how Kira’s jaw was tightened. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the shocked expression each of them had. Save for one, Urahara.

“Kuchiki Byakuya.” Your dad broke the tension. “It’s been a while, has it not?”

“Urahara Kisuke. If my memory serves me right, you still do not have granted permission to enter Soul Society.” His voice, silky yet authoritative.

“Ah. I’m on a personal mission here.” Urahara replied. Taking a step forward to get closer to the captain. “Is there a problem?”

Byakuya’s eyes surveyed each member of the group. Your entire soul shuddered when his eyes met yours. Gathering whatever courage you had, you did not waver. As much as you wanted to look away, two could play the intimidation game.

“Who is that?” His eyes glued to yours.

Before your dad could speak, your right foot took a step. Heartbeat ringing in your eardrums, you gave him an answer.

“I’m the Head Captain’s niece.” You sounded shaky but stood ground. “He took something from me and I intend to get it back.”

“I have never heard of such a story.” His focus on you ended. Looking at Renji, he squinted his eyes. “Renji. I have been ordered to detain you for treason.”

“Captain.” Renji voiced out. His hand slowly traveling towards the hilt of his zanpakuto. “You don’t understand the full picture.”

“Hitsugaya?” His eyes fell on the white haired ex-captain once more. Making sure that his status was clear as day. He was no longer a captain, at least at the moment, he thought. “What is your say in all this?”

“This is all due to the Oin’s powers.” Toshiro explained. Voice stern but leveled. “I had been assigned to this mission a few months ago. It had become entangled with something much larger than I had anticipated.”

Toshiro began to think of his next words slowly.

“6 years ago. The Head Captain’s niece had her memories washed away. You, Me, and even Captain Zaraki of all people, forgot that she had existed. She was made to trade her memories in exchange for an opportunity to wield the a time-based zanpakuto.”

“None-sense.” He retaliated. “That is nothing but a myth to shinigami lore.”

“You’re wrong, Captain.” You inserted yourself. Fists clenching tightly. “It’s all too real. Because of my ignorance and pride, I stole the blade from the Omnitsukido. Being related to the old man, I was given a pass. He found out and gave me the offer.”

Byakuya let you continue. He knew all too well that things were never as it was when it came to the Head Captain himself.

“I was given a period of 6 years. 6 years of having to start from scratch. 6 fruitless years with nothing but my body rejecting the shikai. When the Oin came to the picture, along with To-Captain Hitsugaya, my memories started returning and we encountered the two rogue shinigami. I know this is just me disturbing your peace, but I will not let my uncle take away a bond I had slowly forged, broke, and built once more.”

“You can’t stop us, Kuchiki.” Toshiro said with a threatening tone.

“All of you are breaking the law.” Byakuya responded. “But, there is some truth in her words. If she was telling the truth with her memory being wiped out 6 years ago. That would make sense why at that point, memory is foggy.”

“Captain, I’m not asking you for any sort of assistance.” You commented. “Being a noble yourself, I’m sure you’re well aware of family wars. This is a family war. One I intend to end today.”

Just as Byakuya was about to open his mouth, a gust of wind caused dust to fly.

“Byakuya~” He said. Fixing his pink flower-patterned kimono. “Let the girl pass.”

“Are you in this as well, Captain Kyoraku?”

“Absolutely not.” Shunsui replied. His face morphing into one with disgust. Shrugging his shoulders, his carefree smile returned. “But, it is hers.”

Making his way towards you, he stretched his hand and gently placed it on your head.

“The old man put you through a lot of things, (Y/N)-chan.” Shunsui whispered. Eyes filled with sympathy. He knew that your memories of him were little to nothing. The night Toshiro recalled some of his memories, he too experienced the same thing and did a little snooping. “Do what you have to do. I’ll deal with Mr. Noble over there.”

Not able to resist, you wrapped your arms around him. Gladly he returned the action. Letting you go, he motioned all of you to start moving and proceed with where you all needed to be.

“Things will surely become chaotic, Shunsui.” Byakuya commented.

“Should that be the case,” Shunsui replied. “I’d gladly drag your wealthy ass into battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> a/n:
> 
> the action is starting once again :D


	44. 2nd Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - -  
> a/n: sorry this was posted a day late, loves. i had a special guest visiting me this week and i just couldnt find the time to edit this. i hope ya'll enjoy this! :)

The run in with Shunsui and Byakuya began to sink in. A million thoughts ran through your mind. What would have happened if Shunsui hadn't arrived? Who would have to fight Byakuya? You sure as hell weren't ready to fight a captain level shinigami head on.

Looking up at the clear blue skies, you could now see the tall dominating barracks of the first division. Feeling your stomach clenching, you clenched your fists till you felt your nails digging into your skin. Focus. That's what you kept reminding yourself. This mission wasn't just about you, all your friends were now involved in it as well. The mere thought of having your friends in it made you dizzy. Shaking your head, you continued running.

The next part of the plan was to meet Yoruichi in the second division barracks. From where you were, it would probably take around 10 more minutes of running through the maze.

Just as all of you were about to take a turn, the air started to become rigid and it felt as if the ground were shaking. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida lost balance and leaned onto a wall for support. Hearing a vibration in your ears, you winced in pain and shook in fear. This reiatsu was all too familiar.

He knows your here.

That's all there was to it.

The little showcase of how immense his spiritual pressure was an act of intimidation. 

Internally cursing, Toshiro felt his anger rising up. Despite the head captain being an old man, his senses were still as sharp as ever. He had only released 5% of his reiatsu yet it still managed to give them away. His eyes darted to the white building in the distance. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw how you had shut your eyes and covered your ears. The way your face scrunched only fueled his rage even more.

When the intimidation died down, everyone let go of their breaths. Panting and quivering save for dad and Toshiro.

"It's amazing how nothing has changed with the old man." Urahara commented as he popped the joints on his neck. The hold on his cane a tab tighter than before.

An unknown shinigami suddenly appeared in front of your group. In unison, each of you unsheathed your swords. The person merely went down on his knee and bowed.

"Captain Sui-Feng has instructed me to lead you all to the barracks." The moment he lifted his head, he saw how relief washed on all your faces. He knew exactly why you were all shaken. Seconds ago, he too had felt the enormous amount of power being showcased. Seeing that all of you were now ready to follow his lead, he shunpo'd to the barracks knowing full well all of you were trailing behind him.

Facing the entrance, a staircase presented itself. 2 columns with etched with the seal and it's assigned flower glowed with pride. Or perhaps it was the golden orbs bouncing the sunlight, you weren't sure. Before you were now making your way up towards the gates.

"Follow me."

Following his lead, all of you were awestruck with just how lavish the second division was. Contrary to the tenth or even the third division, you could practically smell the money oozing from the installed floor-heatings. Somehow all this made sense since Rukia had told you about the history of Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. You blinked yourself back to reality when you saw that this division had sliding doors.

Seated on the captain's chair was the captain herself. Her short dark hair and piercing gray eyes gave the message that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Standing up, she approached all of you. The look on her face never faltered.

"Yoruichi-sama has given me orders to assist you lot." Scanning each face present, she landed on you and squinted her eyes. She recalled the amount of work she had to do just to make sure that the stolen zanpakuto was kept lowkey. "I'm not sure as to what you need me for, but I can give the location for the shikai."

Turning around, she motioned all of you to follow her. Entering her office, your eyes landed on the black cat plushie resting on her desk. Rukia wasn't kidding when she said she worshiped your feline friend. Continuing the little journey, all of you stopped when a rather long desk was now in front of you. 

"That's..." Toshiro thought out loud.

"The underground map the Omnitsukido use." Sui-Feng confirmed. Resting her index finger on a particular point, she continued. "This is where we are. The tunnel you will be using starts from the next room. I will be asking one of the members to escort you down there. Yoruichi-sama has informed me that the main entrance to the first division have been sealed off."

"Which tunnel leads to the shikai?" You asked cautiously. When her eyes shot at you, the want to hide behind your captain and dad introduced itself. Still, this wasn't the time to crawl into a fetus position. Someone was waiting to be saved in the first division. When she broke eye contact, you let out a shaky breath.

"She's here." Her finger now rested above the first division private barracks. "Or rather, she's under here."

"My oh my." Urahara commented. His lips forming into a pout. "This definitely brings back memories. Things may have gotten a bit complicated, (Y/N)-chan."

"What do you mean?" The steady pace of your beating heart began to pick up. Looking at Toshiro, he too, kept his eyes glued on the location of Orasa.

"Which level is she on, Sui-Feng?" Urahara asked with a playful ring in his voice. Though, he wasn't one to deny that the thought of having to rescue someone from that place was nerve wracking.

"It was not stated but she should be in the 3rd or 4th level."

"I'm lost." Your voice was now breaking. "What level?"

Urahara and Toshiro looked at each other. A mental debate on as to who should give the news. Taking the leap, your dad walked towards you and held on to your shoulder.

"Underneath the first division barracks lies the Central Great Underground Prison. That place is controlled by the Central 46. Many years ago, Tessai was imprisoned there for the use of forbidden kido." He took a pause and reached out for your hand. "That's also where they stowed Aizen away."

"So you mean to say their branding Orasa as an Aizen-level traitor?" Your eyes widened. Your sentence came off stronger than you intended it to be. No. Anger was now replacing all your fear. That statement was fully intended to come off like that. "What about the levels? What are those?"

"Tessai was locked in the 3rd level. His body had to undergo repeated smashing by huge chunks of boulders till he was practically jelly. To make things worse, when he would finally perish, the rocks would separate once more and his life would be restored. Thus, starting the process again." He explained. The light in your eyes slowly began to fade away. Your lips were now losing its color.

The gravity of the situation hit you like a ten wheeler truck. Whatever difficulty level you thought you were encountering now increased ten folds. Massaging the bridge of your nose, you began to chew on your inner lip. The taste of blood slowly went down your throat.

"What's the 4th level?" You managed to contain your rage.

"Koru or Raurava." Toshiro answered. He had to look away. The pain and anger evident in your eyes were something he did not want to see. "If she's there, that would mean she's trying to escape and seeking safety away from the burning ground. If my memory serves me right, should she find shelter, Orasa would then be locked and continue her suffering there."

Gathering your thoughts, you recalled the plan. Go to your uncle, beat half the living shit out of him, get Orasa, and get the hell out of Soul Society. Now that things had gotten rather personal, all your mind told you to do was to scrap that plan and think of something else. It was now all too clear that the first plan was never fool proof.

Your thoughts inner monologue was cut when one of the shinigami's from the second division informed Sui-Feng that preparations were now ready. You could feel it. All eyes were now on you. Almost as if to ask whether or not you wanted to push through with the mission or not.

"There are two ways we can do this, Tempus." Toshiro snapped you back into reality. "We can go with the original plan or we can go with whatever is ticking in that head of yours. Whatever it may be, we all got you covered."

"He's right." Ichigo stepped up. A reassuring smile resting on his face.

"It's not like we're not used to winging it." Renji added. He even inserted a wink to diffuse the ever growing tension.

Chuckling at the enthusiasm your friends had to offer, you lifted your chin and gave them a nod. A plan had now formulated in your head. The success rate was one you were not sure but you were willing to try. You also knew that your friends were quick when it came to adjusting.

"Okay." Everyone now gathered towards you. Fire burning in their eyes. "Here's the plan..."


	45. Run

The plan was now commencing.

Wishing everyone hope, Soi-Feng instructed one more of her shinigami's to escort you and your group to a different part of the tunnel. Compared to Toshiro's group, their task would lead them to the captain's meeting area. If everything goes according to plan, he should be there waiting for your group to arrive. Though the risk is very high as all of you were basing it on assumptions, the main priority here was to save Orasa and get out. All Toshiro's group had to do was stall.

Racing down the dimly lit corridors, it was rather suffocating with how thing the passageways were. The damp air caused each of your hairs to stand even with the thickness your shihakusho had to offer. Losing track of time, you weren't sure how many minutes you had been running and turning corners. By the time the two shinigami's stopped, they informed you that this was where the group would have to split up.

Toshiro and his group went right as yours went to the opposite direction.

Your dad, Ishida, and Renji were the one's you chose to accompany you in getting Orasa. As for Toshiro, Chad, and Ichigo, they were the one's tasked to stall. A Karakura-Raizer Transformation Watch was given to Toshiro that way once he would get the signal that Orasa was safe and ready to go, they would immediately leave the field and gather at the 2nd division to use another tunnel heading straight for District #1. Was this fail-safe? No. But, all of you were more than ready to adjust for whatever was to come.

Further into the passageways, all of you began to experience labored breathing. Sweat began to form on each of your foreheads. The torches that illuminated the area began to decrease as their distances began to increase. Darkness was now engulfing your surroundings. The shinigami stopped and held up his hand. Your eyes followed as he began to take something from his pocket. He knelt to the ground and his palms began to glow a faint purple color. Placing the paper he took from his pocket, he turned to face your group.

"Hyappporankan?" Renji asked as the glowing rod expanded and stretched out.

"Yes. From here, the floors are unstable and if you do not know where to step, you will fall to immediately to the first level of the Central Great Underground Prison." Pointing to the rod, he continued. "That is the quickest way to ensure we can cross this area and reach the drop off point."

"How far does this stretch out?" Urahara asked. His eyes glimmering with curiosity. This would have to be his first time seeing such a secluded area like this. Though he knew this existed, he's never really bothered exploring the tunnels.

"Probably 15 minutes." Facing the rod once again, he gestured for all of you to begin running. "We have to hurry. There is a time limit as to how much we can cross this section."

Not wanting to waste time, all of you began to use the glowing bridge. It felt weird. Walking on the kido felt as if any wrong move, you would slip and fall into inevitable suffering. The silence of the passageway seemed to fade as you could hear faint cries from underneath you. Staring at the bridge, the sides seemed to be nothing but black. The walls that suffocated each and everyone of you were no longer present. It was almost as if all of you were walking on a broad tightrope.

The echoing of your footsteps were all you could hear. The occasional catching of breath would break the silence as well. You weren't sure how many minutes you had been running by now. Everything seemed to be doing fine till you heard a faint cracking noise. Your eyes darted to the hyapporankan. It looked stable enough. The faint glow was still present. Another crack made itself known but a little louder.

"What's that cracking sound?" You tried to sound calm and collected but ultimately failed.

"The bridge is destabilizing." The shinigami answered as if it happened to him everyday. "We are almost at the end. Just a few more minutes."

That was not a very helpful answer. The tension grew with every step you took. It was not helping that the cracking sounds grew louder and louder. The kido underneath you suddenly shifted. Both you and Ishida had to stop running. Panic crept into your systems as your foot all of a sudden went through the makeshift bridge. Both you and the quincy had to recollect yourselves for a while before the decision to proceed happened.

"I feel like..." Ishida thought out loud. "The bridge is swaying."

Now that he put it, it did feel like there was a little more effort in maintaining balance. Looking at the platform, your heart began to race as the edges showed signs of cracking. If the shinigami assigned to bring you to the drop off point stated that it was supposed to be stable till you reached the destination, this could only mean one thing. Your uncle had already thought one step ahead.

Catching up with Renji and your dad, all of you yielded and struggled to maintain balance as the platform began to sway.

"Oi!" Renji yelled. "The hell is going on?!"

"This is not supposed to happen..." The shinigami replied. "Someone is disrupting the flow of my reishi."

"It's my uncle." You exclaimed. Staggering, Ishida managed to hold your forearm. The shaking was getting a little too much and keeping your balance was even harder than before. Glancing at the platform, the cracks had multiplied and it would be any time before the thing would collapse. "He knows were here."

"We're only a few meters away," He informed.

Sulking it up, all of you fumbled and almost tumbled trying to reach the other side. Ishida, who was the last in line, heard rumbling sounds coming from behind him. Peaking over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw the floor crumbling into pieces and fading away into nothing. Alerting the others, all of you were now sprinting. None of you had any idea as to how far the drop off point would be. The leader had managed to yell just a couple more and frankly, that was not helpful at all with the rate things were going.

"There!" He pointed out. A lone torch illuminated the passageway. The end of the hyapporankan connected into another hallway.

All of you thought things were going well till the faint glowing light seemingly disappeared. The solid ground now non-existent.

Quick to think, Renji unsheathed his sword as you chanted a kido spell.

"Zabimaru!" Renji yelled and aimed his sword towards the edge of the passage.

"Bakudo #4. Hainawa." Somehow, you had managed to transfer the energy into one hand. Manipulating the crackling yellow rope, you directed it to encircle each and everyone of you as Renji held out to grab your hand. It felt surreal. The minute the hainawa tangled your group, Renji swung his sword. The sudden noise of screaming rung through your ears. Glowing red arms began to reach out from the darkness below all of you.

Tugging harshly on Zabimaru, Renji managed to pull all of you into safety. Just in time for the arms to reach their limits as to how far they could reach. Rolling on the floor, you released the kido spell and the sound of panting filled the dimly lit room. Holding onto the wall for support, you could see the next torch. It looked to be an estimate of 100 meters. Great. More running.

"This is the drop off point." The shinigami finally spoke. "I can't go any further from here."

"Why not?" Urahara asked.

"I have been instructed to strictly drop all of you here." He explained. "In order to proceed to the fourth level of the prison, those who intend to go from the start are the only ones allowed. It may sound as an excuse but the gates can tell."

"Gates?"

"Yes. The gate you will be searching for shall have 4 locks to it. Supposedly, each lock needs a key to open it. Sui-Feng and Yoruichi managed to change the systems. All you need to do is to put your blades in the keyholes."

"What about Ishida?"

"His quincy bow can make up for it."

Nodding at the information, all of you watched as the shinigami who led you to the drop off point shunpo'd from your sight.

"Well, I'll be damned." Renji complained. "Why the hell was he able to shunpo?"

"I think it's the spell cast on him." Urahara thought out loud. "Perhaps Yoruichi-san had to bargain something to allow us to enter here with skipping the process. This would have to be the first time for me to actually go through these halls, so this is simply the hypothesis that would make most sense."

Agreeing to his statement, Renji decided to screw the rules and took the torch.

"There's no way you're letting me run in darkness."

With that, all of you resumed running closer and closer towards Orasa.


	46. Bittersweet Reunion

The gate that shinigami mentioned was relatively easy to find. All of you were more than thankful for Renji bringing the torch along. What made things a bit difficult was the fact that none of you had any idea how to get her out or even just to locate her. As all of you were preparing your blades to unlock the door, you tried to feel for her presence. Not a single tug or even a hint of remaining reiatsu to bring you back to her.

"By the way," Your dad began. "The last time I was hear was to save Tessai and it took me about 30 minutes. In those 30 minutes, my body slowly felt as if it were being crushed as well. Since we are at the 4th level, things will start to heat up. Dehydration and time will be our main foes here."

"So, we should set the timer for 30 minutes." Ishida said as he set a timer in his watch. "I don't want to be a downer but what happens if we lose track of time?"

"This place has always been a mystery for me." Your dad craned his neck to take in the details of the black gates. The shadows danced as the torch illuminating the dim area. He could vaguely make out the golden trimmings the gate had to offer. "Anything is possible. Even the possibility of getting stuck inside is quite high."

"How are we to exit the area?" Renji asked.

"Same way we entered. Stay alert always. We never know what's in store for us within these walls."

Internalizing what the former captain had said, all of you readied your weapons and directed it towards the gate. A huge thud could be heard from the inside. A rusty creaky sound soon followed. The area to where your swords and bow had pointed to began to glow a blinding green. All of you watched as the gates slowly opened. A gust of hot wind brushed your cheeks. When the light died down, your eyes were met with nothingness. Almost as if, the gate was merely there to mock people into thinking there was something.

The light from the torch began to fade away. Glancing at Renji, the torch he once held slowly evaporated into nothing. 

Before any of you could speak, a sudden force pulled all four of you into the void. The force of the gates closing caused a massive gust of wind. When the wind died down, all you could see was black. A faint crackling sound was there to compromise the silence. It had barely been a few minutes, the hot air slowly hugged your figures.

Now that your eyes had adjusted to the darkness, you turned around and could vaguely map out your companions. The rise and fall of their shoulders indicated they felt what you were feeling as well.

Uttering an incantation, Renji was only met with disappointment.

"Kido spells are useless." He stated. "Unless any of you randomly brought matches, I suggest we move now."

Taking a step forward, all of you aimlessly searched for Orasa.

Minutes had now passed and perspiration had made it's presence strong. Your garments were now sticking onto your skins, as well as strands of hairs. Ishida's glasses began to fog up from the heat. Ushering all of you to stop walking, Urahara took a look at the surroundings. The darkness he was accustomed to had now changed. It was still dim but he could now see the floor. Straining his hearing, the faint crackling sounds had somehow disappeared.

"It's coming."

"What is?"

From the distance, a loud boom echoed. Turning around, a bright orange wave began to illuminate the dark horizon. It didn't take a second before the echoing of footsteps running away from the flames. Now that the area was barely lit up, your eyes could see details that were not visible in the dark.

Outlines of doors and corners were now scarcely formed. Remembering that there was no escaping the flames, Urahara instructed the group to open the next door available. Without hesitation, Renji kicked open a door and all of you entered it. Slamming it shut, the group was once again surrounded by darkness. The silence coming back ten folds. 

"Isn't there any way you can locate her, (Y/N)?" Renji asked. The slight tone of desperation in his voice. "There must be even the slightest trace of reiatsu you can follow. You two were connected for 6 years..."

"I tried. But when the two rogue shinigami's stabbed me, it somehow affected the bond we created."

"At this rate, the fires will find us again." Urahara thought out loud. Though none of you could see, his index and thumb finger held on to his chin. Trying to think of a plan to find the shikai. "Ishida-san?"

"Yes?"

"For how long can you activate your quincy bow here?"

"Probably less than 10 seconds. I doubt there's any trace of reishi here. If it's the light your after, it would still end up useless."

"Is it possible to increase the temperature of your bow? Perhaps the human laws do not apply here when it comes to basic contraptions." The group heard him unsheathing his sword followed by a small cracking and ripping sound. "Alright. Hold on for 10 seconds, Ishida-san!"

Following orders, Ishida held on to his quincy sword and mentally thought of ways to conjure up heat. Something he had never tried before. The normal quincy bow patterns their temperature after the wielder. As of the moment, he knew his temperature was quite high due to the room and frequent running. Perhaps if he were to condense whatever particles he could gather, it might work. But, with such a small time frame, he would have to use a bit more effort than normal. Nodding to himself, he breathed in and released the bow.

In a mere 3 seconds, his hand began to tremble and the quincy bow was now a small ball of condensed energy. His palms felt a stinging sensation as he observed Urahara hastily put his hat on fire. The small piece of human cloth lit up like incense. The edges slowly burning away. When Ishida couldn't hold on to the bow anymore, they were met with an orange line in front of them. The smell of smoke now surrounding the group.

Giving the material small and controlled blows, a small source of limited fire was now in hand.

"This won't last long... But the only material I have left that made from the human world is my haori. Let's go."

Moving forward, the group began to wander around the path. More doors and corners could be seen. Wherever your eyes would land, not a single sign of human or shikai was present. Your hands found their way to the snowflake necklace. It's material cold to the touch despite the heat radiating from the floors.

"Wait!"

The group came to a halt. Anticipating whatever epiphany you just experienced. Turning around to face them, you pulled on to the gift and presented it to the men.

"This... This once made Hyorinmaru and Orasa communicate..." Your eyes widened at the realization that help must've been present all along. At least in theory. "Maybe he can help us..."

"Do it." Your dad told you. Glancing at the rapidly burning hat, he tightened his jaw. All of you were now deeper than his mind would deem as comfort. "Make it quick."

Closing your eyes, you gripped on to the snowflake till the ends pressed on to your skin.

'Hyorinmaru? If you're there... Please answer...'

'Just a little longer, My lady.' He managed to reply with a strain. 'The environment is draining my energy. I still have enough left from master's reiatsu. I am still in the process of merging with it. I will give you the signal.'

'Can you sense her?' Tears began to well in your eyes. Hope was starting to show after endless running for who knows how many minutes.

'Straight ahead, there will be a small door. One where you will have to crawl to get in. Her presence is faint but she has been there.'

Opening your eyes, you relayed the information and all of you practically dashed towards the directions Hyorinmaru gave. Sure enough, there really was a small door. Squatting to the heating floors, you reached for the nob only to pull it back instantly. A small hissing sound accompanied it.

"There's fire inside... The handle is hot..."

"Here." Ishida was quick to reach in his pockets. Taking your spot, he wrapped the small handkerchief around his hand and turned the knob. Taking the lead, he crawled his way inside while the rest of you followed suit. When it was Urahara's turn, Renji took the small torch till the man was finally in. Taking his haori off, he wrapped it around what was left of the hat to extend the only light source available.

"Orasa?!" Your voice echoed.

"Move forward." Renji said as he felt the growing heat of the door touching his skin.

Each of you yelled out the name of the shikai. The only response were your own voices fading away into the darkness. Hyorinmaru had still not given the signal that he was good to go. You could feel the fires slowly approaching. And to top it all off, all of you could now feel dehydration kicking in fast. Pushing yourselves to move forward, you squinted your eyes at a foreign object resting on the ground.

When it was now in front of you, you recognized it immediately. Looking left and right, you were not sure where to go. The ripped piece of Orasa's kimono now rested in your hands. A gasp escaped your mouth.

"Ishida... Use this! Try to use reiraku."

Grabbing the small cloth, he felt it. The minuscule amount of reiatsu. Concentrating on mental image of ribbons, he could distinguish each of yours; Hyorinmaru's included. Gripping the cloth harder, he saw it. A tiny thread of green heading towards the left. He had to grab it to estimate the distance but it was too fragile. Not wanting to lose it, he pulled himself back to reality.

"I found her." He began running while each of you trailed behind. "Her spiritual ribbon is nothing but a thread. I can't estimate how far she is but if needed I can search for her once more."

By now, the fire had died yet the area was starting to glow a faint hue of orange. Renji peered over his shoulder and cursed. The wall of flames had now caught up with the group. His vision landed on to the horizon and saw even more flames.

"Oi! We're surrounded!" He yelled.

"It means she's here." Urahara stated. Eyes glued to the front.

"Turn to the right!" Ishida ordered. Moving to his command, each of your eyes could now see the floor. Wherever you looked, hues of orange, red, and yellow were present. Clenching his jaw, he focused once more and pictured out the thin thread. Once he saw it, he knew she was close. The thread was much sturdier looking. Deciding to risk it all, he yanked the thread. "Orasa!"

"I-Ishida-kun?!" An echo responded.

All your hairs stood at the sound of her voice.

"How far is she?" Renji asked. Willing his legs to push him faster from the growing heat in his back.

"More or less a kilometer."

Each of you noticed that the floors were getting a bit slippery. Putting more effort into maintaining balance, whatever cardio work out all of you had were now being put to the test. In just a few more seconds, the group would finally retrieve Orasa and get the hell out of this hell hole. All went relatively well till a train of flames blocked your path. Once again, the two of you were so close yet so far.

"Fuck..." Renji cursed as the group halted. His vision now blurry from the heat.

"Anytime now, Hyorinmaru-san~" Urahara tried to call out for the ice type shikai.

'Just a few more seconds...' He informed you.

Coughing from the smoke, all of you went down on your knees. With scarcely any oxygen left to share, your held on to the snowflake even tighter.

'I am ready. Recite my incantation, My lady.'

" _Soten ni zase, Hyorinamaru._ " Tossing the charm into the air, all of you watched as a burst of cold air took over.

All of you watched as a glowing blue orb began to glow brightly. It started to become too much for your eyes. Blocking with your arm, you saw how the orb began to morph into Hyorinmaru. All 3 men and you stared at awe as he lifted his arm and sliced the air. A tidal wave of ice spread out across the room, fully caging the perimeters with thick glaciers. The once hot floor was now covered in ice as well. It was such a refreshing change of temperature.

Once the ice stopped spreading, the glaciers began to illuminate.

There.

Orasa was kneeling on the ice covered ground as well.

When her eyes met yours, she gathered all her strength and stood up. Imitating her actions, you darted passed Hyorinmaru.

Opening your arms, tears began to run down your cheeks as you finally saw the missing piece of your soul. Meeting half way, Orasa crashed her body into yours. Her arms wrapped tightly around your neck as she bawled her eye out. Returning her gesture, you buried your face into her kimono that smelled of ash.

"(Y/N)..." She said in between her cries. "You came. You risked so much yet you came!"

"Of course I would, you dumb nut!" You tightened your grip on her. It had been too long since the both of you felt connected. The circumstances of your reunion was not the best but the both of you wouldn't have it any other way. "I wouldn't forgive myself if that old man hurt you any further."

"Thank you..." She gave you a long kiss on the cheek. Once again, she wrapped her arms around your body. "I owe you the world, (Y/N)."

Helping her to stand, you aided her in walking towards the group. When everyone met her with grateful smile, she felt her cheeks gathering heat. Everyone had joined in and thought of saving her. Despite her giving only troubles the past few weeks, the people she saw as her family only proved to her that she had been accepted as well.

"Words cannot express how thankful I am to all of you." She covered her face as more tears ran down her eye. Her kimono did little help in absorbing the water works.

"There's really no need." Urahara approached her and gently kissed the crown of her head. The rest of the group nodded with soft smiles on their tired faces. "Now come on, let's look for a way to get out of here."

Urahara motioned for Renji and Ishida to approach.

Meanwhile, Orasa finally managed to collect herself. But not for long.

"My love?" She knew that voice all too well. Feeling her lips quivering, she clutched onto your sleeve and tried her best not to break down even more. The sensation of your arm letting go of her waist but being replaced by much stronger arms made her knees go weak. Not realizing that she had shut her eye, she opened it only to be met by her handsome lover. "Long time no see."

Handing Orasa over to her man, you slowly backed away but kept your eye on them.

"You've been through so much, My Love." Hyorinmaru caressed the tear stained cheek of the woman before him. He could feel her soft hands holding on to his upper garment. The sight of her shoulders trembling made him want to lash out.

"And yet, you always manage to save me. One way or another." Burying her face into his chest, she felt the familiarity of his embrace. Despite the amount of years, it still felt the same. One that guaranteed safety and promise. Icy fingers delicately lifter her face from his chest. The sight of him smiling ever so lovingly made her cry even more.

His hand slowly found its way to her nape. Thumb brushing her cheek.

"What you are seeing is only a part of me." He explained as he leaned his forehead on hers. "My master is currently engaging in battle as we speak. I cannot stay any longer."

"I understand. Thank you for saving all of us, my everything."

Not wanting to waste time, Hyorinmaru graced Orasa's lips with a deep kiss. One that vowed they will meet once more after everything is over. One that promised her that he, and his master, would do whatever it takes to bring both her and you to safety. When his lips left hers, he let out a sigh of content. He had been longing for her for far too long.

"Well..." Urahara hated to ruin the moment but he had to. "Now that all has been partially said and done, we have a proposition. Hyorinmaru-san, you think you have enough time to go into dragon form?"

"It is possible but I cannot guarantee the time frame." He replied. A slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Ishida. Prepare the special arrow." A smirk now formed on his mouth. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Shortly after, all of you were sat on the back of an icy dragon. Ishida had the kishi infused arrow aiming at the ceiling above them. Pulling as much as his bow could offer, he let go and sent the arrow zipping through the air. Waiting for the glove to light up, he immediately snapped his fingers when they did.

A loud boom resonated through the room and debris began to fall. A small ray of light now peaked through the ceiling. Holding on tightly, Hyorinmaru soared passed the debris. The darkness was now replaced with the horizon. Looking down, Renji caught his breath. The distance all of you ran was indeed long. From the 1st Division Barracks, the group had been under the 8th division all along.

Focusing back at the skies, his eyes were now staring at the 1st Division main building.

That's where the real battle was now.

The battle that would end things once and for all.


	47. Teamwork and Perseverance

Just as Hyornimaru set foot on the ground, the walls began to tremble and a few debris came falling down. Not a second later, each person in your group fell to your knees. Ears ringing and bodies trembling, all of you could feel it. The impending danger that your friends were facing just a few floors above you. Only one person in Soul Society owned that insane amount of power. Once more, the ground shook and the reiatsu of your friends could be felt once more.

Moments had passed and all five of you were now making your way towards the source of power. For each step taken, it felt as if your bodies were getting heavier and heavier. Though your stamina's were now restored, there was no denying that your legs were on its way to giving up. The signs of muscle fatigue were not clear at first due to the time difference of the fourth level, but now that you were back in the real world, a bit of effort was now being used.

As all of you drew nearer, your skins could feel how temperatures were clashing with one another. Gritting your teeth, you tried to steady the increasing pace of your beating heart. It didn't take an idiot to deduce that Toshiro's ice had no control or even stood a chance with your uncle's Ryujin Jakka. The group's eyes all darted up when they heard the sound of ice crackling, a high pitch hollow shrieking, and followed by another resonating boom enough to break your balances.

"This is bad." Urahara commented as he caught his breath. Studying his comrades, gaze lingering on you, his fear began to consume his thoughts. Once again, he was a step behind Head Captain Yamamoto. Pissed at the old man antics, he clenched his fist and began to rack his brain as to how in the world could he utilize each of your powers. He hated where his mindset was taking him, but if it meant a higher chance of success, then so be it. All of you were now his little pawns.

"(Y/N)!" Renji jumped and tackled you to the ground. A large chunk of the ceiling now rested were you once stood. Checking to see if you weren't injured, he nodded and accepted your weak thank you. Helping you stand on your feet, Renji's eyes widened with just how much your body was trembling. He had always wondered how the body would react to such a strenuous mission without the aid of a shikai's additional reiatsu. His answer was now in front of him and it angered the shit out of him.

When your eyes met his once more, you managed to squeeze his large hands.

"I'm fine, you over-sized red pineapple." Though in all honesty, you were pretty sure your face contradicted your words. When the corners of his mouth turned into a smirk, he let go of your hand and ruffled your hair.

"You better not slack off now, pipsqueak. Things are about to get even bumpier than last time." When you huffed and nodded your head, he seemed much more relax and knew that there wasn't much to worry about now. Yet, when his peripheral view landed on Urahara, Renji couldn't help but gulp at the aura being emitted. He had only seen that look once in his life and it wasn't pretty.

"Orasa." Ishida spoke up. "Can you feel any increase in your powers?"

"I am not sure. I don't think so." Orasa stared at her palms and the gears on her kimono. "Why?"

"It's just that, when I held on to your reiraku awhile back, I could still feel a bit of your reiatsu in it. The kind that hasn't been tainted at all."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't entirely sure what he meant.

"I'm following a hunch," He adjusted his glasses. It was a risk to mention this now but Ishida knew the options were as limited as limited edition could get. "But what if, before your own memories were wiped out, you managed to take a chunk of your reiatsu and compressed it somewhere in your inner world. I'm not certain shikai's have an inner world but what if, there was something from your past that you kept? Once the curse had been cast and your memories wiped, you seemingly forgot."

"Like..." Orasa's eye widened at the realization. "A memento related to my time abilities..."

Before Orasa could move or speak, a larger chunk of the ceiling fell. Being able to dodge the debris, all of you were now met with a gaping hole. Looking up, chills ran down your spine when all of you saw how it had come from the meeting area. In the blink of an eye, the area where the hole came from was filled with fire. Not long after, Ichigo's reiatsu took over and you were sure it was a getsuga tenshou your eyes saw.

"We have to find a way to get up there faster." Ishida thought out loud. "I doubt these stairs will hold off any longer."

"We can use Zabimaru." Renji commented. "But, it would only catch the old man's attention."

"Then maybe we should get his attention." Urahara inserted.

All your faces looked at the former captain in disbelief. Sure, if the team cooperated fully, it might end up in being such a big success that the old man would be caught off-guard. However, it was Yamamoto they were talking about. It was pretty clear that the man holds no regard for comrades, maybe a little, and treats them as expendables. Blood related or not.

"Now, now, hear me out." He adjusted his hat. "Old man Yama should be expecting us to arrive any moment now. He can feel our reiatsu's drawing closer and closer to their battle. So why not just give him what he wants. After all, we do have a little secret weapon."

Eyes landing on Orasa, the shikai jumped and shook her palms. The look of worry evident on her features.

"I am afraid I cannot be of any assistance in this Urahara-dono." The shikai frantically replied. "If you are basing it on Ishida-san's theory then I am not confident that such a thing exists. If there is, I am not sure where I might have stored it. I do not sense any untainted reiatsu within me."

"As much as I'd like to believe in that theory, the time we have is not enough to test Ishida-kun's theory." He patted her shoulder. "Even if we were to take for account that inner world's have no sense of time, there's no guarantee that the both of you can meet in the middle and unite."

"What if..." You chimed in. Fingers fiddling at the prospect of being able to have Orasa back. "What if you used that incantation that pulled out some of my memories. But instead of just on me, use it on both of us?"

A thunderous boom echoed from the gaping hole. With the ground shaking once more, Urahara began to tap his finger on the tip of his nose. Given the circumstances, it would be an all too big risk to have two unconscious bodies during a heated battle like this. If it were taken into consideration, Renji could just use an alternative route to ensure safety. Yet, the success rate was something he couldn't comprehend or even estimate. Stealing a glance at Orasa and you, he could see the determination in both your eyes. Adrenaline was now running through your veins and that usually did no good.

Running through all the what if's he could think of, he let out a sigh and scratched his head.

"Renji. When we head up, make sure Zabimaru snakes around the area. We have to be as discreet as possible. Ishida-kun, get one arrow ready and make sure to hit the ceiling. I'll create an opening for you. You two," His stare was deadly. "I can only give you ten minutes. The second Ishida will shoot the arrow, I will have to bring you both back into present time."

Taking your hand, you squeezed Orasa's to show support.

In all honesty, you weren't sure if Ishida's theory was possible. You had only managed to eavesdrop a portion of their conversation. However, your best friend's hypothesis were almost always on point hence your decision to let Orasa take the wheel. Watching how your dad began to recite a spell, you felt a pulling sensation on your chest till you found your body colliding with the floor. Vision now turning black, you relaxed your body before losing consciousness.

Opening your eyes, you knew where you were.

The familiar darkness of your inner world welcomed you. Checking your surroundings, your heart raced when you realized you were alone. Standing up, you began to wander around the area. Every few seconds, you would call out for Orasa, only to be met with an echo of your own voice.

You could feel a cold sweat forming on your skin. Not sure what to look for, you recalled their conversation. The only part you heard was how Ishida felt her untainted reiatsu. Even if you willed yourself to learn how to search for spiritual ribbons, you had never done it before or even knew how Ishida does it. Cursing out into the void, you began to run aimlessly. Logic told you that you should be searching for an orb of light or something similar. A gear, maybe.

"Wait..." Turning around, you began to frantically look around the darkness. How could you miss something so blatantly obvious. Not wanting to waste any more time, you began to run.

Time in the inner world was something you had never really grasped. As far as you knew, once shinigami entered their inner worlds, time would stop. When your dad said ten minutes, did he mean ten minutes here or there? Running even faster, your eyes could see nothing. Just the constant sound of your footsteps splashing on the still present water.

Feeling that you had been running around in circles, you stopped on your tracks. Chest heaving a bit from all the movement you had been doing. This was going nowhere; You were literally going nowhere. Clenching your fists, you breathed in and out to calm the growing anger.

"Orasa?" You yelled out. No response. Not even in your head. "Why isn't the damn grandfather clock here?"

Cursing, you sat down on the wet floor and tried to think of something. Anything at this point.

Trying to recall your first few years with Orasa, one of the things you would do was to empty your mind and focus on the faint ticking noises she would emit. It was hard at first, with how you forced your friendship with her or how she was stubborn. Doing just that, you searched for any faint noise in the endless darkness. Exhaling, your body relaxed and senses heightened.

One tick.

Opening your eyes, you followed the soft noise. Somewhere to your left, the grandfather clock was waiting. Moving forward, your mind began to picture the clock standing in front of you. If that thing held on to Orasa's memories, just how would you extract it? Would the crack help? Was breaking it an option? If you did break it, wouldn't that mean Orasa risking a lot and getting affected?

Arranging your thoughts, you heard the ticking noise once more. This time a little louder.

After what seemed like forever, the grandfather clock was now in sight. From the distance, you could see the small light emitting from the hairline crack before. Thinking of ways to extract whatever was needed, you came to a stop and stared at the still object.

The hands were no longer moving yet the pendulum kept swaying. Leaning on the glass, you could hear the echoes of the ticking sound. Trying to feel for any reiatsu, you cursed at the absence of it.

Remembering how you did it before, it had been with the help of Toshiro. His reiatsu was enough to support Orasa and you. This time, you were now left alone. Hyorinmaru would've been a good help but that card had already been used. Calling out for Orasa, you were left with silence. 

"How does one extract sealed reiatsu?" You thought out loud. Index finger tapping on the glass, your eyes followed the slow and steady swing of the pendulum. Staring at the time, none of the hands had moved. Going to the other side, you traced the crack and squinted at the faint light. Kneeling, you began to chip the wood till a small ragged hole illuminated the area. Chipping it even more, you were now certain your hand could fit through.

Taking in a deep breath, you inserted your hand and tried to search for any kind of surface.

It felt weird to have your hand up in a clock. With nothing but warmth surrounding your skin, you pulled out and examined your hand. A few seconds had passed yet the warm tingly feeling was still there. Deciding to try one more time, you reached through the hole and focused on whatever trace of reiatsu you could find.

Extending your fingers and arm as much as you could, with your focus intent on holding something, your eyes widened when you felt something graze your fingertips. With your middle finger, you managed to hook the object and hold it in your hand.

There was no doubt that this was it.

But what now?

Taking a good feel of the object, you pictured it as some kind of round container. Situated in the middle was a small dent on the surface. Putting your attention on the contraption, you could feel it vibrating in your palm. Trying to pull your arm out, it was useless. No matter how hard you pulled, your arm was stuck. 

With panic creeping in, you evened your breathing and leaned your forehead on the wood. There was no clear plan from the start, Orasa wasn't answering, you were stuck in an awkward position, and now your arm was stuck with no way of pulling it out. Coming to terms with the limited amount of time, you decided to trust your instincts.

Exhaling, you gathered some reiatsu and concentrated it on your palm. Bracing yourself, you chanted a kido.

"Hado #12. Fushibi."

Hoping that an orange like web was forming inside the clock, you did a mental countdown before letting go of the small contraption. Just in time, you were sent a few feet away from the small explosion. A bunch of debris falling from the air as you cleared the smoke from your view.

Heading back to where the clock was, you were left with nothing but the base.

"Well shit." Your heart was now beating rapidly. Not only did you destroy the clock, there was no sign or trace of any reiatsu. Looking for the small contraption was a bit tricky with the dimness of the surrounding. Going on all fours, you searched for the object till your knees started to hurt. Knowing Orasa wouldn't want you to quit, you continued searching. After a while of searching, you finally found it.

The circular object was rusty and dirty. Rubbing the grime off, you saw how it was engraved with different patterns. Despite the rust, it seemed to glow in the darkness. Turning the thing on its back, you saw the small dent.

"(Y/N)?" Jumping at the sudden voice, your jaw dropped when you saw Orasa standing in front of you. Her eye glued to what was in your hands. Asking permission to hold it, you handed it over and wondered what she was bound to do. Once she wrapped it with her slender fingers, the small contraption began to glow even brighter. "What happens next will depend on you, (Y/N)."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want me as your shikai?"

"Of course!" You yelled back. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because once this seal is broken, my reiatsu will merge with yours." She let out a small smile. "I remember now. I remember why they took me from my previous master. I remember why they sealed me shut for years."

"Honestly speaking, I could care less what happened in the past." You took a step forward and held her hands. "Even if my body rejects you, even if we may never be able to fully bond, I'd choose you over any other shikai out there."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Handing you back the small container, you watched as she took a step back. As she raised her palm up and closed her eye. Her lips moving silently as she chanted the incantation. Feeling heat gathering in your palms, you looked at the object and felt your breathing labor. With the heat a little too much to handle, you loosened your grip only to find it levitating in the air.

"Whatever you do," Orasa spoke up. "Don't let go."

Before you could speak, your eyes widened when you coughed blood. In the blink of an eye, Orasa caught your body before you could fall. The numbing sensation began to spread across your body as a puddle of red began to form on the ground. You did not expect her to impale you with her own arm. With your vision getting hazier by the minute, you felt her pulling out her bloody arm away from your chest.

"Do not let go. You have to fight." Those were the last words you heard from her.

Before being eaten by the darkness, your eyes landed on her arm. And if your weak mind was right, the familiar glowing ring and orbs began to form on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on late september! :)
> 
> till then, see yall soon!


End file.
